Lightning Strikes
by geekdad
Summary: It's been a year and a half since he died, since he left her without saying good-bye. It was supposed to get easier with time, but it never would. Now she's isolated herself in a dangerous new life. He's gone forever, so why is it that everywhere she turns, green eyes stare back at her from the crowd. This is Artemis's personal journey of pain and loneliness, faith and hope.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Author's Note:__ This is primarily a T rated story, with a few paragraphs of Mature related material here and there. I will warn readers at the start of a chapter if there is any content they need to avoid. Consider this just your average fan fiction disclaimer. I hope you enjoy._

xxx

Why did he do it? What was he thinking? Why didn't he at least say goodbye?

Did he know he was going to die? Deep down he must have, he was too intelligent not to. What were his lasts thoughts? Were they of her? Was he scared? Those questions still haunted her to this day.

He never declared his intentions. When she turned to the empty space and heard the Zeta announce his departure, her heart was never the same. He was out of his class, but had to do something; he couldn't sit back and watch. That was never his style. He knew adding his kinetics to Barry and Bart's would close the rapture, but he would be the weak link. She knew he knew that and she hated him for it.

The tears that flowed down her face in the Arctic would return at the oddest of moments, and she despised it every time. _There will always be a world to save_. Had those really been her last words to him, _how pathetic_ she cursed.

"As a hero?" Bart asked hopeful, standing at the Memorial of the Fallen.

"As a blond," she replied, unsure to which direction her loyalties would eventually fall. That was the most honest answer she could come with. Anti-hero had a nice ring to it.

She moved out of Palo Alto within the month. She had been away too long, and without him it wasn't a home anyway. The West's kindly took the dog, more than happy to take something that Wally loved. There had been several private memorials, but no press release, no moment of silence, just an empty grave in the Eternal Gardens just outside of Central City. The event that had taken his life didn't even have the decency to leave a body behind to bury.

_Home_ she thought. What a stupid word. There was never such a thing as a home, not for her. She had kidded herself to think they would ever have had a chance for a quiet suburban life with 2 kids and a dog. That was his fantasy, not hers. She had been pushed, pulled, and drug all over the globe by two world-class assassins that should never have procreated. If home was where you lay your head than sure, she had had lots of them, just not for more than a couple of weeks at a time, a few months at the most.

It was idiotic of him to think he could recreate his adolescent life with her in it. That the morals, values and love he had known since childhood would be something she would ever truly buy into, that she could ever become the wife and mother he wanted and deserved. She was all about the rush as she told Nightwing, the thrill. The thing she would never let go of until her dying day, now she didn't have to, there was nothing holding her back now.

He wanted to retire, not her. They had both been devastated by the loss of Tula and Jason. He wanted out, she wanted him. There was only one solution, only one true course of action.

Once she tasted civilian life, she had to admit it was intoxicating, being away from the constant grind of endless missions and operations, and just having the chance to be…normal. She could never have imagined what true freedom tasted like, the joy and bliss of being in a committed loving relationship, just the two of them alone. She loved Wally so much it hurt sometimes; she became addicted to that pain. She had her reservations when they moved into together. She was certain it was going to be a mistake. That this would be the first step in finding out they were not meant for each other, but once again Wally was right, he usually was.

Domestic bliss would be an overstatement, but they worked. Like a puzzle, their pieces just slid into place. Not always perfectly, but with the right amount of pressure and coaxing, they always made it fit. They were good like that.

She knew something was missing though. She would lay awake at night watching him sleep and try not to be resentful. He looked so warm, so peaceful, so content, but she still longed for something more. Had she fought him on it, he would have relented, he would even have joined her, but she couldn't ask that of him, not to the person who had given her everything and asked so little in return.

Nightwing's call had hurt him deeply, but her response crushed him. If she could turn back the clock, she would lie to herself and say she would, but without Tigress, or Kid Flash for that matter, there would have be no home for then to return to. Not for them, not for anyone. She laughed bitterly at the irony that no matter her choice, it would still have ended up with the same outcome.

_There will always be a world to save_ she told him, if only she had more time with his lips under the Eiffel Tower, just a few more moments alone. She never would have thought in million years that it would be their last kiss.

She couldn't stay with the team; silently she held resentment for their reactions over the next few days. They had saved the world and millions of lives, and they celebrated and reveled in their success, while she quietly mourned for the only person she had ever loved. After all they had been through and sacrificed, the team deserved their moment of happiness and triumph.

_How dare they_ _without him_.

Their friend, their brother, had died saving everyone. Sacrificing himself so they would live, and now they had moved on business as usual. The whole world should have stopped and mourned, but that was the immature child in her, pouting and stomping her feet as if someone had taken away her toys. She wanted to share in their happiness; she really did, but that emotion didn't exist in her anymore. She had risked as much if not more, this should have been their time to celebrate and get lost within each other, and yet she stood alone at the Hall of Justice as dignitaries and heads of state got in line handing out thanks and medals. The team swelled in pride as their sacrifice had finally been acknowledged and rewarded. They basked in the moment.

_How dare they indeed_.

She was relieved to watch Nightwing walk away. It satisfied her in a sick way to know that he suffered like she did. _They may never forgive us_ had become _not forgiving himself_. Perhaps if Wally had been called in sooner, if he had not let his and the speedster's relationship slip as far apart as it had, maybe he wouldn't have had to die, maybe the Reach would never had made it as far. Perhaps...perhaps...perhaps. It just didn't matter anymore.

She was so god damn mad, but she never truly blamed Wally and never would, it was just the price you pay when you put on the mask, but the thing that would always haunt her was the knowledge that he didn't want to anymore. He didn't put on the yellow and red to save the world, he did it for her.

Artemis moved back to Gotham and found a small apartment only a few subway rides away from her mother. Her new place couldn't be more different than her Californian abode, it had to be.

She did take an online course; she would eventually get her degree, for him, not for her. She would probably never use it, but it had been so important to Wally. It was the least she could do.

Was she a hero? Was she a villain? She never truly knew or cared, probably something in between. At first she tried to keep in touch with her old team, but rarely did missions with them anymore. The archer finally understood the appeal of being solo like Roy had.

She was still close to Dick, their lives and choices more in synch than she would have ever expected. The teenage smirk and cackling laughter was no longer present in the man she saw every few weeks. He knew of her more violent activities, but chose to look away, as she did for him. They would still come together from time to time to confess their sins, but rarely spoke of the man they loved. It was and would always be too painful and they both knew it would be. Maybe one day, but they had been wrong about so many things.

She lived in a constant state of loneliness and it numbed her, just like she wanted. Anger and hatred were useful tools as well, and there was always a multitude of deserving targets in the crime ridden cesspool she know lived. The world had all but forgotten about him, aside from a scattering of teammates and family.

School friends would learn at a reunion someday that he died in an auto accident. The hero known as Impulse would fade into the background, while a slightly smaller and faster version of Kid Flash would continue to fight beside some of the world's greatest heroes, one day soon becoming indistinguishable from the original as he grew and matured, those West family eyes and their beautiful shade of green always present behind the mask.

He had been gone more than a year and a half, but the loss felt exactly the same to her as the day he left her. He wouldn't recognize the person she had become, hardly anyone did. When a sister like Jade says she worries about you, it's plain to see the dark path ahead.

Through back channels she was aware Deathstroke was looking for her, but she didn't know if it was as a partner or a target. It didn't matter to her; death no longer carried the fear it once did. The two assassins had actually grown close during their time on the sub and had made an excellent team. Slade may have been furious at the way he'd been played, or impressed. That would be one of the things sure to come up when their paths eventually crossed.

The roads were packed as her cab traversed its way across town. The perpetual Gotham overcast sky was illuminated by the seasonal heat lightning, casting sparse illumination across the filth of the city. It seemed to have done nothing but stormed in the godforsaken place since she moved back. She would not need a ride home, it's not like she would have the time to call a cab if all was successful, if it didn't happen tonight, she would walk her way back home, begging for someone to jump out at her from the darkness. Her anger would become their pain, one she didn't mind sharing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Author's Note__: M- related material ahead. Read at your own risk._

xxx

She went to the club that night with only one intention, to kill Carmine Falcon. It would have to look like an accident, just like the others. He was the next name on a very long list. There could never be any clues left behind, never any traces that could be used to trace back to her or them. No matter what, it had to be the perfect murder, and that was her specialty. Batman may have had his suspicions, and on more than one occasion had confronted her about it, but deep down she could tell he was just as concerned it was possibly his former partner as it was her. Very rarely did Bruce Wayne look the other way, but when it regarded her and Nightwing, he did just that.

The targets were horrible despicable men that would kill and torture without hesitation if it meant continuing living the opulent lifestyle they so dearly loved, especially if it resulted from the blood and agony of others. It sent a message.

She entered the club and scoured the room. It took mere seconds to size up the crowd, men she might have to break if they got in the way, who was private security or just club personnel, who were just patrons, the usual, just any signs that he was here or even coming. She had been to the club three times this week, and Falcone had been absent every time. She cursed the intel she had beaten out of one of his lackeys, and looked forward to coming across the man again and paying him for his stupidity.

She wore a tight fitting black dress, much too short for her tastes, but enough to get the job done. She ordered a whiskey sour and sat alone at the small corner table observing, planning. She had her course of action in place, the poison dart hidden safely in her purse. Once injected into the obese prick, his heart would literally explode within 6 hours. By then she would be comfortably lying in her tub sipping her wine when his chest pains would subside and his breathing would stop, all she needed was the fucking target to be here.

Three hours later he still had not come. _Fuck!_ She mentally cursed. Another night wasted, another moment lost. She had at least four sours in her by now, but that would not have impeded her abilities in the slightest.

The guy stared at her from across the room. She could tell he was nervous by his flirtive glances, his shy smile. His body language spoke that he wasn't a player, just a guy at a bar out for a good time. He was beautiful, they all were. She had not dated, refused her friends attempts at setting her up, but she was still a woman, she still had needs, no matter how much she tried to deny them.

Artemis had spent countless nights alone with her wine, taking care of herself, but it wasn't the same, never fulfilling. It wasn't him; it wasn't her lover and would never be again.

He came over and introduced himself and brought her a drink after tipping the bartender for the exotic blonde's drink of choice. He may have told her his name, it didn't matter. They made small talk for a while, Artemis's eyes never losing sight of her surroundings. The guy seemed nice, almost genuine, a rarity among the men that usually threw themselves at her. She thought she heard him say something about a sister living nearby, that he was from a small town upstate, but she couldn't be sure, or truly care for that matter. Her mind was on autopilot and they could talk for hours without saying anything of substance.

She never know why she said it, why she did it, but it dripped off her lips regardless of the alcohol.

"I want you," she whispered.

The sweat on his forehead and a nervous "ok" was all she needed to know.

She drug him into the upstairs bathroom and attacked him, crushing her lips with his. It was almost cute the way he fumbled with his wallet to produce the condom. She skillfully undid his belt and pants and pushed him down on the cold porcelain seat inside the stall. She gripped his length to ensure his hardness as he let out a moan. She stroked him a few times as he nervously stared at the beautiful blonde, not believing his fortune this evening.

She could have helped him with rolling on the condom, but his pleasure was not what this was about. She could tell he wanted foreplay, but he wouldn't get any, not from her. The condom had successfully made it down his shaft when she kissed him, her tongue forcing its way in. He made satisfied groan as she once again tested his hardness. He tried to bring her down on top of him, but she was not going to be controlled, not by anyone.

She turned away from him and raised up his her skirt, showcasing her magnificent ass, decorated only with a sexy pair of white lace panties. He tried to pull them down, but she refused. She slid them over to the side and took his length and placed it at her entrance. She closed her eyes and lowered herself upon him as pure pleasure shot through her body. _God it felt so good._

He nervously tried to adjust, tried to match some kind of rhythm, but she would have none of it. Artemis grabbed the side of the stalls for leverage and began thrusting herself on and off of him, almost like he wasn't there.

He wanted to say something, possibly add the appropriate dirty talk to match the situation, but before he had the chance she turned her head and said, "Just sit back and look pretty, I'll take care of the rest."

She turned back to the stall door, her back facing him and closed her eyes, denying the tears an exit. Given the right mindset, she could lie to herself about who was taking her from behind.

His reached up to cup her breasts, but she quickly removed them. One of her hands slid down her lace waistband and began a pattern of friction under the damp fabric that she approved. He tried again to aid her, but she snapped back

"Just be still," she coldly ordered.

Her thrusts became more frantic, more violent. He produced a long pleasurable moan, while she remained deathly silent. She could tell she might be hurting him slightly, but she didn't care. She was so close.

Her orgasm washed over her as she refused her bodies demand for her to scream in pleasure. It was so hard not to blare out his name, to hope when she turned, green eyes would be smiling back at her.

She could tell he was getting close, but her work was done. She lifted herself off of him, with what he hoped would be his turn to choose a position, but when she stood and adjusted her panties and pulled down her skirt, that's when he knew it was over.

She bent down and kissed his forehead and gripped his slick shaft one final time. For a brief moment she considered helping the poor man out, as his moans begged for his payoff, but she walked out of the stall to his pathetic whimper. He could finish by himself; god knows she'd been doing it for months.

She left the club and cooled off, composing herself on the walk home. Gotham never slept, and she could walk in crowded solitude until she reached her apartment. She doubted she'd run into trouble tonight, besides stilettos and a tight party dress were not her battle outfit of choice.

She remained in a disassociated state, unbelieving the act she had just participated in. She wasn't a one night stand kind of woman. She had a primal need for connection, and the act had just filled a void, scratched an itch, at least temporarily. Sex without feeling meant nothing to her, it was just an illusion, and she would be fucking crazy to let anyone into her heart again.

_God he would be so disappointed in me_ she thought, closing her eyes tight momentarily to keep from crying. Days later she'd ask herself why she did it. Was it the same innocent look she saw in the man's eyes that reminded her of the teenager she fought so hard to not fall in love with, or was it another attempt at self-torture, perpetrating an act that would leave her guilty or disgusted, just something that would actually fight through the numbness and make her feel something. It was a year and a half later, it still felt like yesterday.

The clouds continued their light show as the stop light allowed for the crowds to cross. She was surrounded by people, but she felt so incredibly alone, just the way she liked it. Sex had not even remotely been on the agenda this evening, killing a crime boss had. Her employer would have to hold her paycheck until her next opportunity.

She didn't work for evil criminals, frothing at the bit for the crime lord's territory; she took work from men and women who were committed to cleaning up Gotham, but were tired of the corruption and ineptitude of the legal system, the restrictions and code of the heroes that protected the city, the places they were unwilling to go, places she would. _You couldn't buy yourself out of prison if you were dead_. Her employers would not be happy, but they knew better than to cross Tigress, and she had a track record of extreme success. They would have to remain patient, the goal was worth it.

She mindlessly banged shoulders with strangers crossing from the opposite way. Momentary she caught sight of a man with piercing green eyes, and her throat just closed. Those eyes, so similar to those of her only love, clutched at her heart strings and squeezed. _God damn this night_.

If she ever confided in anyone about this evening, not one of her friends would have thought it to be wrong, not in the slightest. It had been too long and she needed to put herself back out there in some form or fashion. She could almost hear Zatanna's squeal of approval and her need for details, but it only made her feel worse. Wally was gone, but she knew somewhere he was watching over her, _how would he have liked what she'd done tonight, _she sadly pondered. Everyone would tell her Wally would want her to be happy, but tonight had been the furthest thing from it. God she wished Falcone had been there tonight.

She was three blocks from home when the ceiling dropped and the downpour began. Thunder rolled and echoed through the city, as a lightning bolt stuck somewhere near the park. Pedestrians scrambled, frantically attempting to hail cabs to get out of the storm, but Artemis labored on. Her makeup ran down her face, but she wasn't sure how much of it had to do with the rain or her tears, it didn't matter.

She reached the door and fumbled with her keys, finally opening it and making her way inside. As she turned to close the door, she caught sight of a figure across the street, standing in the shadows of the elms of the park. The old brownstone complex she lived in housed a few women Artemis's age, rich daddy's girls going to one of the many prestigious colleges in Gotham, or young working professional taking advantage of the excitement and social opportunities that the city provided. She had spoken to them once or twice in passing, but she intimidated them and they kept their distance, their un-comfortableness fine with her. Her neighbors were known to have visitors at all hours, and this idiot hiding in the shadows was more than likely one of them.

Had Artemis been even slightly concerned, she might have felt the need for a confrontation, to determine if it was someone looking to settle a score with either her or one of the pretty-pretty princesses she was forced to share the block with, but not tonight. She was tired, wet, and ashamed. If someone made the mistake of fucking with her tonight, it would be their last.

She knew she shouldn't be guilty, but she was anyway. She had cheated on him, cheated on a ghost. It was nearing time for another counseling session with Canary and another fruitless reminder that it was not only time for her to move on, but that it was ok to as well. Artemis could already hear her response in her head when she would tell Dinah that she would be the one to determine when she was ready, not anyone else. She closed the door and out of habit stood in the darkened room stroking the trigger of her crossbow. She stealthily made her way to the window and glanced out, but the figure was gone. In her guilt ridden haze she began to question if here had actually been anyone there in the first place.

xxx

Dick called a few days later just to chat; his was the only call that never went to voicemail. Bludhaven was just like Gotham 20 years ago, a city with so much suffering, but so much promise. Wayne Tech had recently opened a security division there, and his civilian identity was needed to head up the off-shoot of Bruce Wayne's company. It would limit his patrolling for a time, but he needed a break, and criminals were still very aware of his presence. His absence would only increase their paranoia and build the mystique he had crafted.

She never cared that Nightwing was considered a hero while she wasn't. He came from a long line of established, respected crime fighters and she didn't. His affiliation with the Batman was well known, but his prior identity as Robin was not. Batman would always have a Robin no matter how many years went by, no matter how many of them would grow up, move on…or die.

The media called her a vigilante, a loose cannon. The police were told not to confront her, but to proceed with extreme caution when in her presence. If concrete proof of a crime was established, then all bets were off, but for now the woman garbed in the orange and black battle suit would begrudgingly be tolerated. The same woman that had been seen too many times with established heroes was for now not to be considered a threat, a villain. It was just another example of the delicate balance law enforcement had to keep when the League was involved.

In reality she didn't care what they thought, she didn't care what anyone thought. Not when she was confronted by the Batman and Green Arrow for a chance at a new life, not when she first joined the team, and definitely not after she first met the speedster. It wasn't until the day her pulled her aside and told her she had earned her place, told the closed off and insecure girl she had nothing to prove to anymore. When he laid down the olive branch that they had both been trying to do for weeks, that's when it mattered, that's when he became the only person whose opinion counted. She didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Dick Grayson had not coped well. Wally was more than his best friend, he was his brother. Dick was the upper class little rich boy, the orphaned circus freak, the adopted son of a powerful business magnate, protégé to the world's greatest detective. Wally was pure middle class through and through. A mid-western science prodigy and only son to two college professors growing up in a house full of love and knowledge.

Dick had everything, Wally had just enough. Dick had been in physical and mental training his whole life, Wally lived in books, absorbing knowledge like a sponge, living downstairs in his basement with his make-shift laboratory, conducting experiments people twice his age wouldn't understand. They couldn't have been more different, they were complete opposites. It would never work. Never in a million years.

They became best friends the first day they met, and neither one ever looked back.

Even through the arguments, the fights, through the stress and strains of the Reach, they both knew they would always be there for each other. They never apologized, never said they were sorry to each other, they were best friends, best friends never had too.

Artemis coped by the hunt, stalking and punishing those that would hurt or abuse people, people who couldn't fight back, sharing a small fraction of her constant pain with those she found deserving. Dick coped by fucking everything in sight. Numbing himself in as many different beds and faces as he could find. Hiding behind the thrill of the chase, trying desperately never to be alone. When he was with any number of them, just for a few hours, he could forget who he was, and what he had lost. Sex became a drug to him and an almost constant companion.

Dick Grayson was the definition of brave and heroic, but not when it came to losing his best friend, the only person who knew the real him, the man behind the mask. He'd lost his parents as a child, but he was too young to completely understand grief and loss. He'd lost Jason, but in truth he was Bruce's choice, and though he loved him like family, his loss was more professional than personal, like a cousin you knew but mourned for because everyone in your family mourned as well.

His new self-destructive personal walkabout began to destroy friendships, demolishing relationships, even turning teammates against each other hoping to be his one true choice, his love. Barbara Gordon and Zatanna Zatara would barely speak to one other now because of his selfish needs. Dick and Artemis were the textbook definition of self-destructive; they could easily see it in each other, just not in themselves.

The same invitations for lunch, the same exchanges of gossip were scheduled and shared. He knew of her unique way of making a living, but knew better than to judge. There was an equal chance that someone's life may have at some point ended at his hands as well, so they avoided that line of questioning. They met every couple of weeks in Midtown Gotham at The Star Bagel Company for breakfast. He usually had reason to be in Gotham, and he was the only one she was ever willing to see regularly.

The gave updates, told stories, shared intel from the League's latest missions they were privy to, but always avoided the subject of the speedster as much as possible, except for tonight for some reason.

"Everyone's forgotten him," she mumbled, surprising Dick with a topic they regularly avoided.

Dick sighed. "No they haven't Artemis, life just moves on. Wally, Jason, Tula, they're always with us, even if we don't talk about them, but every time I see the old team in action, when I see Bart, I know he's somewhere up there smiling. Bart will carry on the legacy, just like one day he will for Barry."

"You for Bruce?" she asked?

"No." He said firmly. "That will be Tim's role one day, not mine."

Dick quickly changed the subject, "Have you spoken with Roy lately?"

"Not much, but he and Jade seem as happily miserable as always. Lian started walking so their whole world has changed a lot. It's surreal listening to a woman who has traveled the world doing unspeakable things, being so excited about a toddler taking her first steps."

The two sat in silence, drinking their coffee, lost in their memories.

"God what we are we doing? I didn't mean for this to be so morose, I just ...I just had a bad night and I'm feeling pretty shitty about myself."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No. Maybe some other time."

"Ok. Look I'll be back Gotham sometime around the 15th for a few nights, what say we dress up like overgrown Halloween trick or treaters and kick the shit out of some bad guys?"

"I'd love too," she grinned

He stood up and embraced his old friend for as long as she's let him. "I got to run, I have a board meeting in an hour and then Bruce and I have some…business to attend to after that. I'll call you in a couple of days and compare schedules."

"Ok. Sounds great." she said.

"Artemis. No one is ever going to forget him, we won't let them, ok?"

"Ok," she said with a forced smile. "See ya."

It was sad how much lying had become second nature to them


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Author's Note__: M- related material ahead. Read at your own risk._

xxx

Home invasions are a scary proposition for all involved. A family is terrified for their lives when masked men appear by their bedside with a weapon pointed at their faces, or holding their children at knifepoint as they sob in fear. Too many incidents of assaults, deadly shootings, and other barbaric acts occur when men brazen enough to commit such a crime kick open that door. They have no guilt, no conscience, no fear.

Outside of the Weisman house, one of the invaders walked out the back door, loading the family's belongings into his trunk, leaving his more depraved partner inside uncaring what perverse act would follow. It didn't matter how his partner got his thrills, only that he did his job.

The family cowered in the corner, their husband and father unconscious, bleeding on the kitchen floor. He fought, he negotiated, he begged, but in the end his wife and two young daughters were left unprotected from the animals in his home.

Clyde Simmons shut his trunk and causally walked back towards the house when he felt the knife barely graze his throat. The blade nicked his Adam's apple causing a small drop of blood to trickle down the man's neck.

"I will slice your fucking head right off your shoulders if you don't do exactly what I say. You got it?"

The man nervously nodded, his body shaking in fear.

"Do you have any doubt in that pathetic fucking brain of yours that I won't kill you in a second?"

The man nodded no, believeing at any moment his assailant would do just that.

"Call your partner out here. Be calm; be believable. Tell him you need some help loading something. If you fuck this up I will shove his dagger right through you throat. Do it now," she firmly stated.

"Jimmy, give me a hand with this real quick, I don't want to drop it," he said in a calm tone speaking just inside the rear entrance for his partner to hear.

Jimmy Graves walked out gun in hand, looking back and keeping it trained on the unconscious husband, warning the women if they weren't in the exact same position when he returned, he would shoot their father in the head.

He stepped out and called for his partner, as the first arrow lodged into his right shoulder, the next two in both legs. He dropped to the ground screaming, as his partner was soon thrown to the dirt beside him.

Tigress stood over them, sabre touching the first man's neck. "You two like to hurt people, I can tell. You really get off on the power and control don't you?"

She leaned down to Jimmy and pushed one of the arrows in deeper, digging its razor tip into his muscle and tissue before savagely tearing it out. He screamed and begged for mercy. _He'd change his ways, learned his lesson, was abused as a child_, the typical bullshit.

"I'm going to tell you a dirty secret boys, but you have to promise me you'll keep it between us ok?" Tigress purred. "I like to hurt people too, I like to make them beg, and plead, and promise to do …whatever…I…want," she spoke alternating the sword tip on both of their crotches with each word, "but here's the difference, I only like doing it to pieces of shit like you."

She plunged the sword deep into one of their legs, piercing the bone and stood the sword straight up resting through the man's leg into the ground. The first invader bellowed in pain before Artemis shoved a rag in his mouth to muffle his cries. She beat the second man senseless, eyes, nose, mouth, ribs, all targets of her steel tipped boots. When she was finished the two men bled, their life giving liquid mixing with the others. She had already made the anonymous call to the police and heard their sirens echoing in the distance.

She slipped inside and pulled out her first aid kit, applying pressure to the father's wounds as his family rushed to his side crying, hugging and holding the man they loved. Artemis determined it was mostly superficial, and despite the pain the man was in, he would be all right.

His wife stood in front of the woman and hugged her. "Thank you," she sobbed.

Artemis uncomfortably pulled away. "They'll never hurt anyone again I promise you. Cooperate with the police, testify, and put them away. If they ever get I'll find them again. You have my word." The wife turned quickly to the den as the lights of the police cars cast a blue hue through her front door, when she turned back Tigress was gone.

xxx

Nakajima Muneyoshi, was a world famous Japanese master sword maker, most famous for the Shinogi-Zukuri style of katana and wakizashi that he personally hand crafted from the finest of rare metals. Once a year he would travel to few select cities in the U.S. for specialized weapons exhibits, to show off his latest wares and give collectors and aficionados an opportunity to purchase one his beautiful and deadly weapons. Luckily for Artemis, Gotham was on that list. She would never waste money on something as frivolous as a Kate Spade bag, but she wouldn't hesitate to drop several thousand on a finely crafted weapon.

This trip carried a twofold purpose. She had been in need of a replacement sword for some time, and an opportunity to purchase a first edition Muneyoshi was too good to pass up, but secondly she needed to shake out of her depression and melancholy that had been plaguing her for weeks.

_Get your head out of your ass _she demanded, and a new weapon in her arsenal would be a good first step. Sadness and regret were deadly poisons that she had no more intention of ingesting anymore.

Artemis left the subway platform and made her way street level. The city was busting with life as always, and the crowds were fierce. She was so grateful, she lived far enough from the madhouse of downtown that she didn't have to put up with this many people regularly, she just didn't have the patience.

A large group waited at the crosswalk for the mass exodus to begin. The signal changed and she trudged along with the rest of the lemmings when a strange sensation sent a chill up her spine. She momentarily paused her trek and knew she was being watched.

Frustrated pedestrians jostled past her as she glanced around, cautiously looking for the source. The sensation faded and she cursed herself for feeling so jumpy. She was more professional than that. She continued on, but kept her collapsible crossbow at the ready inside her back pack just in case. One more crosswalk and she would finally arrive at her destination.

Once again the crowd waited at the stoplight, while pedestrians from the other side of the street did the same. She looked up to see the massive shadow of the Wayne Tower blocking out the sky, almost covering the city in its protection. Artemis had not spoken to Bruce in months. When he appeared on her patrol sector one night with some hard questions, he left without answers, but in his own fucked up way he did show he cared.

Artemis finally reached Chinatown. The show was set in the Chen Exhibition Hall three blocks ahead. The smell of Chinese and other Pan Pacific delicacies enveloped her. The aroma reminded her so much of him. Wally loved Asian food; possibly being one of the deciding factors of choosing Stanford among the long list of schools he received scholarships from, no other institution of higher learning being so close to a city home to the largest Asian culture in the United States. She could easily get lost in those memories of their bi monthly visits to San Francisco. Dining, eating, exploring. She cherished them but rarely thought of them much anymore.

An elderly Asian woman in front of the archer struggled, balancing her groceries and rambunctious grandchildren as she passed Artemis going the opposite direction. A gang of teens, lost in their own world, completely oblivious to everything and everyone, bumped the old woman during the cross, sending her belongings falling to the ground. They spit out an amused "_sorry_" followed with laughter, and continued across non-plussed while the woman and her grandchildren scurried to recover their belongings from being crushed by the crowd.

Artemis knelt down and skillfully grabbed as much as she could while shielding the group currently doing the same. The old woman gave Artemis a thankful smile and rose gingerly to her feet and continued her trip home with children in tow, and Artemis did the same turning back briefly to make sure the elderly woman had made it across safely. Before she turned around, the archer noticed something familiar staring directly back at her from thirty yards away.

At first all she could all see was the top of someone's head as the crowd began to cross. In a small break in between rushing bodies, piercing emerald eyes locked onto hers for the briefest of seconds. Her blood went cold. "What the…."

A bus passed between them and a few seconds later and he was gone.

She was losing it. Artemis was sure this was the outcome of canceling her counseling sessions with Canary. She was doing this to herself, her refusal to move on despite the encouragement and persistence from others.

_Nightwing hadn't, so why should she?_ the archer argued, but Dick Grayson wasn't having hallucinations either.

Artemis frantically pushed through the crowd and scoured area trying to find the man who so favored the dead speedster to no avail. She understood she had been under much stress lately and getting little to no sleep had become the norm. Wally had been on her mind so much lately, and the guilt of a one night stand had probably crept into her subconscious. As the minutes drifted away it became harder and harder for her to picture in her mind what she had seen, all accept the eyes. She had seen green eyes everywhere lately. She was starting to worry she was losing her mind.

A good way to battle insanity was to hit the streets, keep her mind sharp. The trail of Falcone had begun to grow cold. He hadn't left the country, his passports had not been used in months and her TSA and Homeland security informants were always rock solid.

She looked forward to Nightwing coming back to his old stomping grounds. There were a good team, they always had been. Of all her old friends, he was about the only she felt comfortable around now, the ex-boy wonder knowing exactly how she felt, never needing to verbalize it constantly. Even after all the time she spent with Kaldur, she still preferred Dick's company. She tired of the _how are you doings_? the_ we miss hims_ without the proper feeling of loss that they should. She knew her friends meant well and that was what mattered she supposed.

She was concerned with the destructive path she saw Dick on, but who in the hell was she to judge? Artemis had no problem with the rumors of beatings or violence at his hands, but the torture and guilt he carried inside worried her immensely. He was becoming more and more like Bruce every day. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't his choice. Wally knew what he was doing. Why couldn't Dick see that?

He and the speedster never got the chance to spend time together again after The Reach defeat that they both needed. They promised a dinner, a night out, just some time to catch up and appreciate what they had done. Saying things had been tense between them before and during the mission was an understatement. Dick never got that one final conversation, the reminiscing of the old days, the satisfaction their sacrifice had been worth it, all he got was their mutual relieved smiles, emotional hugs, the promise for more. _Get in line_ she thought.

xxx

Days later Dick texted his arrival date had moved back a few days and apologized. She completely understood. They had planned to go patrolling together but his cancelation worked out for her in the long run. It was freezing and she had the beginning of what appeared to be a cold coming on. Protecting innocents was no longer and obligation, but a choice. She was not a Leaguer, no longer part of Kaldur's team, no longer placed on someone's duty roster and schedule. She was solo and she planned to remain that way. Tigress had been on enough Earth saving missions, it was someone else's turn to play supercop for a while. If it was deadly important they knew she would come back as she assumed Nightwing would, but until them she preferred to be on her own.

That evening she lay on her couch, wine in hand, watching some movie she didn't recognize. She liked the actor, but could not remember his name. It didn't matter. Her neck ached, probably the first sign of the bug she feared she had picked up. Artemis leaned forward and squeezed her shoulder blades, attempting to relieve the tension. It relieved some of the tension slightly, but she would soon need to arrange a good reflexology massage from a friend of her moms who knew what points hit what systems.

She continued on with the movie, but soon lost interest, and mindlessly flipped through the channels mainly for background noise. Falling in love with Wally had been such a mistake, albeit a wonderful one. _Never let anyone inside _mommy said; _love is for chumps and suckers who enjoy having their heart ripped out;_ daddy said. Her parent's relationship was built solely on their mutual admiration for their deadly skills and the thrill seeking rush of when a target, a contract took their last breath. _What a great foundation for a relationship_ she thought. She loved her mother so much, and would be eternally grateful that she'd left the life for her and Jade, but deep down she wondered if her mom hadn't become a cripple, would that have still been her choice.

Paula Crock had softened over the years. She loved the influence Wally had on her daughter, loved the fire that existed between them, loved seeing her daughter happy, but most importantly loved that Artemis could actually love. Wally was the emotional role model the ex-assassin could never be. _Love_ she spit, _maybe her parents had been right all along_.

_What could go wrong?_ She told him repeatedly to the point it became their personal salutation, a combination of _please come back to me, but just in case know how much I love you_. He hated when she said it, called it bad luck, afraid one day it would come true. He was right, he was right about so many things. Artemis just always assumed shed be the one not to make it out alive, not him. She never imagined how heartbreaking it would be on the one left behind. If she had, maybe they'd still be in the cramped little apartment in Palo Alto.

She took another sip and spilled the merlot on her tight sheer shirt she wore at night. She sighed and tried to dab the stain away, but there was no chance. If she didn't get up immediately it was going to stain, but she honestly didn't have the energy. She removed her shirt and pulled the blanket over her bare body and continued flipping the channels to the news, possibly to catch a glimpse of her old friends in action. Wally had been on her mind so much lately, perhaps it was the upcoming anniversary of his death she dreaded so much. Sometimes it just didn't seem real. There should be a warm blooded redhead lying next to her, his calloused hand exploring her body, his lips gently kissing hers

She searched the channels as her hand began its involuntary decent, her mind imagining green eyes staring passionately into hers.

Five years. They were together five years. That was longer than some marriages last. From the middle of their junior year in high school, through almost the end of their final year at Stanford. He had promised her so many more. Their minds and bodies had become so in-tuned with each other, so in sync. She couldn't even enjoy an intimate moment with herself or anybody without her mind drifting to him.

Her hips jerked as her breathing became erratic. She felt the tears beginning to form, the pathetic whimpers growing in her throat. _God Damn her weakness_ she cursed.

She was not surprised how she'd found herself in this predicament, the memories of her dead lover had dug up so many buried emotions. It had been almost a year and a half, and she hated that after all this time, she could still fall apart so easily. She was the Tigress, and love and mercy were for the weak, at least that's what she told herself. She was made of stone, unbreakable, unbending. The thoughts of love either old or knew had no place in her again. She had let the anger momentarily escape and weakness had crept in its place. She had to change that, but not until she finished what she had accidentally started.

Her eyes burned as she continued teasing her body. Guilt and sadness walked hand in hand during the times she would pleasure herself, it was something she had accepted and grown accustomed to. There was no point in denying herself, it would just agitate her the rest of the night. She remembered the device in her bedroom that would aid in this exercise and get it over with. She walked to her room and opened her chest of drawers where the intimate device lay. She grabbed the object and brought her naked body to the bed with the intent to finish this personal dance with herself and get over with.

The lights were off so she didn't feel the need to rush past the un-shaded window. She would let the vibrations do their job, and drift soundly to sleep.

She reflexively glanced out the window when a car passed by, lighting up the sidewalk and the park on the other side of the street for the briefest of moments. Suddenly she caught site of the silhouette again, standing under the trees in the shadows, now directly in front of her apartment. This was no longer a coincidence or an overly tired alarmist mind. She was being stalked.

She swiftly stepped away from the window and grabbed her jeans and the sweatshirt draped over the chair. She skipped the shoes in favor of the preloaded crossbow with the 5000 volt electric stun tip. The backup would be the titanium razor tipped arrow if things got out of hand.

She left out the back, running through the parking lot and around the stone and mortar complex. She went four blocks farther than she should so she could cross the street in darkness and sneak behind the intruder through the cover of the pitch black park behind.

Even without the shoes she was fast. When it came to stealth at this point in her career she probably surpassed Nightwing, even possibly Batman. Those were hard numbers to quantify, but she had the upmost confidence her abilities.

She saw him about twenty or so feet away. In her mind she imagined a psychopathic killer with his weapon ready to strike or a disgusting pathetic stalker with his dick in his hand trying to enjoy a show. Either one was about to pay dearly for their stupidity.

Artemis was feet away when she stepped on the smallest of branches lying on the ground. It made an almost imperceptible crack, but a sound none the less. One of the first lessons as a Shadow was to be light on your feet, to bounce, almost float, but the anger at this fucker, who had made the life changing mistake of making her his prey, had distracted her for just the shortest of seconds.

He turned and caught site of her. She had the arrow cocked and ready, electric volts popping off the tip, barely illuminating the space between them. The body type was clearly male, his face covered in shadow, but his eyes were uncloaked and visible, irises of piercing green stared through her like a laser beam.

"Who in the hell are you?" she demanded, her finger sliding up and down the trigger, seconds from firing.

Even in the darkness she could sense fear in this man's face, sadness on his dark features. A car on the distance turned, giving her a split second casting of light, drawing her eyes to the red hair and emerald ones in front of her. She took one step too many and he exploded into motion, pin-balling off trees and the stone barriers of the park. Artemis aimed her weapon, but she never had a chance. The figure was gone.

She was being stalked, stalked by a speedster, and as she listened off in the distance to the grunts and groans of pain coming from the person as he slammed around the unfamiliar terrain, she quickly assessed the man had speed, real speed, but no control, but the thing that concerned her most were the eyes, the eyes of the dead


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_What in the hell had just happened?_ she cursed, a mixture of fury and confusion flowing through her.

She had been reminded of him everywhere, figures on the streets, visions invading her dreams. She felt sane, but if the last stitch of her sanity frayed, would she be the first to know, or the last?

It took mere seconds for the word _clone_ to enter her mind and her anger ratcheted up to the next level. In the distance she could hear another painful crash as the imposter stumbled into the darkened culvert that only park regulars would be aware of at midnight. She followed the sound down the drainage wall, but when she pulled out her penlight, the cement trench was empty.

She sat there silently, her mind ablaze. What was she chasing, who could have pulled such an elaborate hoax and why? The thing she saw looked real, it looked like him, but something was missing. One answer echoed in her mind. Cadmus. The U.S. Attorney's Generals office had dismantled the lab permanently almost four years ago but that didn't mean its scientists might not be available to the highest bidder.

She scanned the culvert for over an hour before she found the blood stains. The doppelgänger had injured himself trying to escape. _Good_ she cursed. She ran back to her apartment and retrieved the equipment she needed, and quickly returned to the park. Artemis shined the black light onto the wall and carefully scraped the spattered blood stains into a small sterile container and sealed them. There were so many questions she needed answers to; who the DNA belonged to, but more importantly if it had been replicated. Wally was dead, she had read the reports herself, watched the interviews and final accounts given by Barry and Bart Allen for the official Justice League inquiry, never having the heart to ask the surviving speedsters the details.

She needed someone with the knowledge and expertise to analyze it, and the ability to keep it quiet. She needed someone she could trust who would be honest with her if she was losing her mind. Luckily those two were the same person.

xxx

The office door at Gotham University read Dr. Karen Beecher-Duncan, but she would always be Bumblebee to Artemis. She had almost perforated Artemis's ear drum when the archer had called and asked if they could meet. The woman known as Tigress did not often call her old teammates and friends, and definitely never asked for favors. So many friends had reached out to her, but she declined all offers, so this warmed Karen's heart that she could do something after all these months of Artemis's self-imposed absence.

Artemis had barely touched the glass door with her knuckles when it suddenly swung open wildly and two arms grabbed her and pulled her in tight. Artemis uncomfortably hugged Karen in return, before giving in and reciprocated the warm feeling behind it.

"I can't believe you called me girl, it's been what at least a ..." and then she stopped in mid-sentence, reminding herself of the anniversary of his death having already passed and she'd done nothing.

"Karen it's ok, Really."

"I'm sorry; I just didn't' want….," she sighed defeated, "We all miss him, we miss you. Solo suits you though, you look good."

"You do to. How's Mal?"

"He's doing fine, he's finishing up his elementary education degree, wants to jump into the inner city school system and clean it up. You know Mal, confidence is not something he's lacking. He just wants to give some kids a real role model to look up to you know? Not some neighborhood gang banger or pusher. He loves kids, and he's great with them too."

"Do you two still ever...?"

"Nah, we retired too, technically I'm an auxiliary member, but Jim Harper took back the Guardian persona. Mal was bummed; he loved playing hero while it lasted, but I like having him home."

As soon as the words left her lips, Karen immediately regretted it. _How stupid can I be?_ she cursed herself, but Artemis never flinched, her expression never changed. Karen quickly moved on.

"Well enough about us, what brings you down here asking for a favor?"

"I...I need you to run a DNA scan for a case I'm working on. I've got a sample, I need you to tell me if you think it's real or engineered."

"Cloned?" She asked cursorily

"Yeah maybe. This is not anywhere near my comfort zone, I just want to know if this legit or not."

"Do you want me to run a trace, see if I can match it up too?"

"No." Artemis asked a bit too urgently. She quickly claimed herself. "Not yet. I just need to know if it's the real thing. Can we leave it at that for now?"

"Sure," she replied placing her hand on the archer's shoulder and rubbing it. "It's our secret; I don't need to know anything else. I'm sure if Tigress is involved it's something juicy, but I can keep my nose out, just this once." she grinned.

"What do I need to do? Call or comeback in a few days?"

"Girl I can have it done in a few hours, anything for you. Let me set up the gene sequencer and it can run while we get some food and I show you our place, Gotham U has some sweet faculty housing."

"I'd love that," Artemis replied.

xxx

They returned later evening. Artemis had forgotten how much she missed the college atmosphere. Other than some alcohol from time to time, she treated her body like a temple, but it was nice to go out to a college dive and enjoy a really greasy cheeseburger and fries every once in a while. Artemis was sorry she missed Mal, but she was on a timetable.

When they returned Karen sat down at her desk and looked at the recently completed data stream.

"What do you think?" Artemis asked.

Karen remained silent and continued staring at the results, mesmerized.

"What is it?" Artemis asked urgently.

"I've never seen anything like this."

"Is it real?" the archer asked.

"Yeah it's very real, almost pristine. This strand is new, I'd say two months, three tops.

"Two to three months what?" the blonde asked confused.

"Two to the three months old. This DNA belongs to a baby boy. It's definitely the source material, it's not been replicated, but it's got some interesting traits to it."

"What do you mean" Artemis asked.

"Well first off it's a Meta, no doubt about that. Whatever his abilities are going to be, he's either developed them recently or is going to… and soon I'd bet. Also I'm 95% positive it's not cloned. Nothing in this field is ever absolute, but when you clone something the gene sequence gets weaker and weaker every time you replicate it, but this sample almost drifts in the polar opposite direction. This is almost perfect, no flaws, no defects, no imperfections, no nothing. It's taintless; you might see something like this once in a lifetime."

"Can I keep it?" Karen hesitantly asked, "I'd love to send this to Ray Palmer and see what he thinks. When it comes to DNA, he is the absolute expert, he could confirm it, but I'm pretty damn sure."

"No Karen I really need it back. It's…..It's not mine, it's on loan," she lied "I'm sorry."

"I understand. Don't sweat it hon. Secret superhero businesses, I remember the days…Don't miss them one bit," she grinned. "I'm just glad you called, glad we got to hang out for a while."

"I owe you one Bumblebee" Artemis smiled using her friend's amusing codename.

"The way I see it, we all owe you, this isn't even remotely payback. Let's do this again soon ok? minus the DNA. Mal is gonna be real bummed he missed you."

"You're on," the blonde smiled. "Tell him I said hey."

She retrieved her sample and hugged her friend and left

xxx

Artemis had detective skills, not remotely on par with Dick but good. It was too soon to call him in on this, she needed more information before he got involved and realized she was just crazy.

Whoever this person knew was, he knew where she lived. He also had some of the speed of her dead boyfriend, but not his grace or control. She'd spent the last few years dealing with aliens, shape shifters, magical beings, and just plain bad people. There could be a thousand explanations for what she thought she'd seen the other night, but it appeared cloning was now off that list.

_That would have been too easy_ she frowned.

Now she had only nine hindered and ninety-nine more to go, and she still needed a crime boss dead. Things were about to get very complicated.

For now she needed a new place to stay, her home having been compromised. Her mom's apartment would serve well, and Artemis never got to see enough of her anyway. She'd have to keep this revelation private for now, if for no other reason than to not worry her mom and have her concerned her daughter had lost it, as if she wasn't worried enough about that herself. It also didn't hurt that Paula Crock was still a world class assassin despite her disability. She would fall asleep exhausted but safe this night, dreaming of Wally and revenge for whoever was responsible for defiling his memory.

xxx

She'd spent the next two days with her mom under the guise of renovations being made to her apartment. She wasn't sure her mom bought it, but she never openly questioned it, and that left the archer relived.

No knew leads had come down on Falcone, but that had slipped down a peg or two on her priorities list. Her employers had not been happy as she suspected they'd be, but a gentle but firm reminder from Tigress quickly set them back in their appropriate place. They may have believed in her, but that didn't mean they weren't scared of her.

She always had the opportunity to make some side money by finding bail jumpers. At least two bonding companies in Gotham had a private agreement with the vigilante when one of their clients chose to fly the coup. It paid cash and it paid well. It wasn't glamorous, it wasn't even hard work, but not every hero was born with a silver spoon in their mouth _and a girl had to eat_ she'd say. Her big payday would come soon enough when Falcone took his last breath.

The slums of Gotham were a place most police would not go unless they were in masse. Tyrone Billngsly had been convicted of 2nd Degree Murder, Possession with Intent for Resale, and Aggravated Sexual Assault. Big T as he was known throughout the projects was one of the biggest sellers in Gotham. He was responsible for a lot of death, and the D.A. was lucky to have been able to pin this one on him and make it stick.

The man was like Teflon, with numbers of cracked out addicts willing to take the fall for him, not realizing their mistake until it was too late. What tripped him up this time was one brave woman who found the courage to come forth to the police and report the atrocities this man had perpetrated on her. One of many he had forced himself upon, but unlike the others she stood up for herself, when all the others wouldn't.

Without her testimony, the search warrant would never had allowed the investigators to storm his house, to find the weapons and the massive amount of product he held in his possession. Shortly before the victim was to testify, she jumped to her death in an apparent suicide, but everyone knew the truth. Her death didn't invalidate the search, but added another complicated twist to a complex case.

For a man supposedly without a job, Tyrone wore $1000.00 suits and employed one the best criminal attorneys in Gotham. He had been out jail on a $900,000 bond thanks in part to his mother miraculously discovering the funds in her account. He appeared in court promptly for every hearing, every portion of the trail, secure in his faith his attorneys could beat the rap for him, screw the system again. No such luck this time however. He was looking at 20-30 years in Blackgate Penitentiary, but that would be determined at the sentencing hearing, the one he chose not to show for.

All Night Bonding made the call to the secret number, and within hours an orange and black ninja was unleashed on the city.

They always went to the girlfriend's house first, and in Big T's case there were a lot of them. Just finding the right girl was the challenge. Tigress was currently on girlfriend number three when she caught sight of him in the courtyard, loading his car with guns and suitcases. Could have been cash, could have been product, but whatever it was, it was primed to hit the Gotham freeway and out of New York within the hour. He had help; local gangs affiliated with selling his poison provided protection and security as he packed his things.

He had just shut the passenger door and walked back towards the apartments when the arrow struck the car, an arrow with a blinking red light on a countdown. The car exploded into a fireball. Waves of burning hundred dollar bills scattered into the sky like fireflies on a summer night.

She could have stalked him as he ran, could have remained in the shadows until he was out of breath and captured him easily, but that wasn't her style, surrounded by the gangs, the dealers, the thugs, and the wannabees, she was going to make a statement, give him a small taste of the punishment he so rightly deserved. Somewhere on this man's barbaric ledger were the disgusting ways her hurt women, he treated them like garbage and took what he wanted when he wanted, without fear of consequence or even basic humanity. Tigress was about to show him the error of his ways.

She didn't know how many she was up against, she didn't care. Sword in hand and crossbow at the ready, she took out wave after wave of attackers. After a few of them dropped, she was gang tackled and brought to the ground. Several savage head butts, groin strikes, and knife wounds later, the would-be gang rapists lay severely injured on the ground. Some would need immediate medical attention with the hour or suffer traumatic results. She didn't care, _you reap what you sow_ _motherfuckers._

She lost sight of him briefly in the panic and riots the projects had erupted into. Off to her right Tigress heard the blood curdling scream of a small child, she couldn't tell if she was in fear or danger. Artemis lost focus for a second, attempting to find the child in the surrounding chaos, when she heard the click, the gun cocked into firing position. She had searched for a fight and had gotten sloppy. Tigress could hear the man's satisfied laughter; as she waited for his smart ass cryptic words. She tickled the handle of her sword, wondering if she would be fast enough to get it through his heart before the bullet lodged in her brain

"Fuck you bitch," he laughed before it hit him, before the massive force of a jet engine knocked Tigress off her feet, and Big T savagely into a concrete wall 50 feet ahead. His face was shattered, teeth lying all over the ground while his mouth and nose bled profusely all over his chest and sweat suit. She stared satisfied at his sudden disfigurement for seconds, realizing his days of solid food might be at an end if not worse

She jumped to her feet, unsheathed her sword, and prepared to defend herself. Friend or foe it didn't matter, she would not allow herself to be so sloppy again. A few yards away, the unsteady figure stood in the darkness near her. He was shaking, unbalanced. There was a chance the impact had done as much damage to him as Big T.

The whine of sirens and spotlights came out of nowhere and illuminated the courtyard where Tigress stood. _Fuck_ she cursed, realizing the police would take her bounty into custody and she would be out her normal $25,000 finder's fee.

She was no fan favorite among the Gotham PD and quickly dodged the spotlights looking for the culprits. She was stealthy, she was invisible, but the man who saved her life was not. He stood their momentarily stunned; trying to understand all that was happening in front of him. The spotlight caught his features, and despite her training she gasped out loud.

Fearful green eyes pled with hers for a moment and then exploded into motion. She quickly followed suit reaching the roof and treetops away from the scene, soon arriving at her motorcycle and freedom. She came to a high enough vantage point and scoured the ground, but he was nowhere to be seen. She made her way to the bike, broke down her sword and crossbow, stripped off the Tigress uniform and mask, and placed them in her back pack, driving innocently down the streets of Gotham.

She could barely catch her breath, her mind ablaze. _He had found her, he had saved her. What the hell was he?_ She had seen ghosts before, even fought one, almost became one. This seemed different. She tried to remain calm, remain cold, but this was killing her. She had to know the truth. She didn't know who to call or even if she should. She wasn't ready for Dick's involvement, at least not yet. Whoever this was knew where she was at all times, there was no point in hiding. It was time to let him come to her, and somehow she knew he would.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She stared out her window, waiting for some movement, waiting for….something. She had her weapons at the ready, but nothing lethal. She didn't want to hurt him, at least not yet. Not until she knew what he was and what she was up against. That's what she told herself anyway.

It had been two days without a sighting, without a clue. Artemis considered herself a night person, but the long hours were taking their toll. Zatanna had called and left three messages for her. The magician's show was coming back to Gotham for its final stop, and then a plea for a trip to the islands was mentioned. Mai Tai, bikinis, sun, and of course men would do them both some good. Any other time Artemis would have at least considered it, Zatanna was her best friend after all, but now wasn't a good time to say the least, Artemis was too busy going insane.

A severe storm warning blared out all over of the Gotham airwaves. It wasn't hurricane season yet, but possible tornados and flooding were possible. Bottom line was _stay inside and let it pass_. Sound advice she thought. The severe weather would make patrolling a messy affair, but right now she was more concerned with what was hunting her, not vice versa.

It was 2 a.m. and the storms were still pounding the city. The archer was mesmerized by the sheets of rain dancing off the street lights that flooded the roadways. Her bathroom window was not properly sealed and drops of water leaked onto the ledge. The owner of her apartment was going to get an earful in the morning as every couple of hours she had to replace the damp towels.

She loved thunderstorms, always had. Watching the lightning pop through the sky delighted her since she was a kid. She imagined them as weapons of the gods, protecting the innocent, destroying those friends of her fathers that would always boast of their crimes, the people they'd hurt or worse. Lightning meant justice to her.

A bolt stuck near the park in front of her apartment, lighting up the neighborhood. There were many mature oaks growing in Gotham Central West that were rare for this city. They were beautiful and she'd spent as much time as she had free to sit under them and read, like they had back at Stanford. Together. Another bolt struck, even louder and brighter than the first, and then she saw him.

The figure, the man, stood with his arms crossing his chest, most likely for warmth. She had a trained eye, (you had to - to be the shot she was with a bow) and even from that distance she could make out that he was shivering, cold, scared, maybe all three.

She stepped outside in her track pants and sweatshirt, standing on the stone stairs as the fierce wind blew through her. Within seconds she was soaked to the bone. She had her dagger tucked into the back of her waistband, hidden under the oversized Stanford shirt she wore, just in case.

She stood in plain sight and looked at his silhouette, briefly lit from time to time by the storm that blew around them. She slowly, carefully approached him and he didn't move. She kept her hands in front of her to appear as non-threatening as possible. He slowly stepped out the shadows, his eyes locked with hers, never blinking, like she was the only living thing left in the world. _Oh my_ _god_ she cried inside. _Wally_.

The man stared at her with apprehensive fear. She could tell his natural instinct was to run, to be in constant motion, but he was battling that urge, trying to fight the need to hide. He was scared.

He looked slightly gaunt, pale. Being out in the elements without the proper clothing despite his higher body temperature didn't help provided he was really like her speedster. He was unshaven, hair unruly. His green eyes still stood out, but there was a definite fear behind them. It was talking all his strength to be still, and it looked like he didn't have much left.

She wanted to ask the obvious, but was not ready for the answer. So she took the next one in sequential order.

"Why are you following me?" she asked as calmly as possible.

His lips trembled, and she could barely hear his reply over the pouring rain.

"I ….I don't know," he spoke as his voice broke in painful desperation. He nervously began to stutter. "I…I don't know why."

He dropped his head and wiped his eyes. "I know how bad this looks, I'm not some stalker ….it it's just….god…." and he trailed off unable to finish.

Her body tensed. She didn't know what she had expected him to say. _He looks like him, he sounds like him_. The Tigress inside kept her sharp, on guard, but the Artemis inside was struggling to break free.

"What's your name?" she asked. She wanted so desperately to hear him say it, to wrap her in his arms and tell her he's back and he'd missed her, but she still stroked the dagger she tucked away gingerly. Artemis realized it could be a trap, that someone may have perverted his memory and turned his DNA into a weapon.

She trusted Karen and trusted her abilities, but there were sick dangerous people out there, and she had a lot of enemies. Sometimes science was wrong; pure and simple. She had to remain calm and vigilant, and if he tried to harm her, she wouldn't hesitate.

"I don't know," he answered exhausted. "I don't know who I am or why I'm here. I'm losing losing my freaking mind," he sniffled, his self-revelations wearing him down.

His despair impaled her heart, but she stood firm.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you," he sniffled and she realized along with the rain he was crying. He looked so sad, confused, so tired, so utterly alone.

A small part of her armor chinked away at his words. "I know," she whispered. Artemis even allowed herself to believe it for a moment.

"Do you know who I am?" she swallowed hard, her mouth gone dry long ago despite the pouring rain.

"No." he said lost, as the rain splattered around them.

"I don't know who you are, why I'm here" He blew out his breath in despair, "I ..I saw you on the street and I…I had to find you."

His shoulders slumped and his tired body surrendered to the elements, sliding into the ground, sadness and exhaustion battling for dominance. "You should call the cops and get it over with. I won't run, I can't do this anymore." he replied his hand rubbing his weary eyes.

"No one's calling anyone. Not yet at least. Just don't give me a reason to ok?" she told him.

He nodded as a puddle formed around him.

"My name… my name is Artemis."

"Artemis," he repeated as if he could taste the words, and for the first time that night his eyes lit up just for the briefest of moments. "That's beautiful."

She bit her tongue hard and swallowed the pain, the pain of those wonderful words leaving his lips, but she wouldn't allow herself the joy, she couldn't. _This can't be happening_ she demanded. _This is some fucker's sick_ joke. She was not standing here with her dead lover; she was not getting soaked in the rain with a ghost_. I'm losing my fucking mind_. Her hands began to shake.

Thunder erupted nearby and his head jerked around. He was skittish and she was convinced he would disappear if she didn't take a chance soon.

She knelt down, unconcerned with the water and mud; she needed to be on his level, calm him as much as she could. "What is the last thing you remember?"

He paused and his eyes closed, she can tell he was searching. "I was on a beach, there was a long bridge covered in lights. I just ran," he spoke his voice filled with exhaustion. "There was a house…. with these long stairs on the outside. No one lived there anymore, it was empty, cold. It made me so freaking sad. Why would it do that?" he questioned painfully, a slight sob forming in his words. "I'd never been there before in my life but this place….I had some connection to it." More tears began to form in his bloodshot eyes. "What's happening to me?" he asked in desperation, lost in his heightened emotions.

He tried to cam himself; center himself despite the elements pounding down on them both. "I know this is real, I know I'm standing here, I just don't know where here is or why," his breathing becomes faster, fearful..."and I keep following you and I….." He slammed his fist into the ground while Artemis's hand carefully slid behind her back, her fingers tickling the handle.

Mud flew all over the red head "What am I doing?" he whimpered. "I'm really sorry, I know how fucked up this sounds. I'm not crazy, but god who knows anymore. I've …I've got go," and he tried to get to his feet, but they slid out from under him in the mud and he fell back down to the ground, landing hard on his back.

His hands covered his face as he tried to hide the tears.

"Why is this happening?" he pled to no one and just laid there.

Artemis's heart was being torn to pieces inside. She and Tigress were locked hand to hand with each other. Tigress wanted her to stand back and prepare for an attack, Artemis wanted to run to his side and ease his suffering. They called a truce.

"Do you know your name?" she asks like a parent reassuring a lost child.

"No," he sighed and pinched his eyes, frustrated with himself for his stupidity. He tried again and this time successfully got to his feet, sliding just a bit forward.

She reached for his hand to steady him, but quickly her stepped back, almost afraid of her touch

"I'm sorry," he said realizing the awkwardness." I'm just nervous."

"I'm not going to hurt you either. I need you to believe me." Artemis affirmed.

"Ok," he whispered calming himself.

"Let's get you inside and into some dry clothes. I might have something that would fit you. I'm guessing you might be hungry too."

He nodded and smiled that smile she had seen in countless pictures she kept locked away, all except the one in her bedroom on her dresser. She would have to hide it easily before he could see it; neither needed the confusion at the moment. She'd clean him up, feed him, and together they would begin unraveling this mystery. That was the plan anyway.

"Thank you…. for the other night. Thanks for saving me."

He smiled and she swore she could see a slight blush form on his face. "Yeah…about that…" he hesitated.

"We can talk about it later. You evidently know my secret, when it's time maybe you'll tell me yours."

He nodded and smiled, relief finally beginning to show on his tired and wet features.

They made their way across the street; and she reached back and took his hand like a parent would to a child guiding him across. He stopped suddenly and she whirled around to see him examining the coupling, her hands locked in his. He just stared at them with a confused expression on his face. His eyes then looked at her quizzically, studying the contours of her face, the matted down strands of her long hair, almost with a spark of recognition in his eyes.

He asked hesitantly. "Do you uh….do you know me?"

"Yeah, Yeah I do. Come inside and we'll figure this out ok?"

He nodded, but didn't move, lost her beautiful features.

He smiled and whispered to her "You're welcome….uh… for the um…for the rescue." and inside her heart soared.

He hesitantly followed her into the apartment and cautiously looked inside. She placed several towels on the couch and guided him to sit. Inside her cupboards where the energy bars he loved so much. They were designed for speedsters, but she found them very useful for long nights of patrolling

Within seconds five were already gone. "Oh man these are good…thank you so much."

"I've got tons so don't worry. Let's get you some clean clothes then we can talk."

Up in her closet, boxed away on the highest shelf were things she could never let go of, things that were so distinctly him. The West's had heartbrokenly taken back most of his belongings, but some she just couldn't part with. His favorite jeans with the tear right above his thigh that his unique collections of boxers would hang out from, a few t-shirts including his long sleeve Kid Flash T-Shirt that he jokingly complained someone was making money off of.

Boxers, track pants, dress shirts, more stuff then she should have kept, but smelled so much like him. She placed them all in secure air tight bags so his scent would never leave them. At her weakest moments, she would take one out to sleep with. It still made her feel sad, but somehow safe at the same time. She kept a separate box for mementos, love notes, souvenirs that they collected together, not for the cave, but for them.

Artemis carefully picked out an outfit and brought them to him

"My uh... my ex was about your size, these might work,"

She brought the clothes into the den and dropped them on her coffee table.

"I'm going to change into some dry clothes; you should do the same here. I'll be back in just a minute. Don't go anywhere ok? You're safe here."

He nervously nodded. She didn't know if the speedster really believed her or if he was too hungry and exhausted to run anymore. She hoped it was the former.

She stripped out of her wet clothes and found fresh jeans and sweatshirt folded neatly on her chair for the next day. She cracked open the door just slightly as she saw the red head completely stripped down, the lean muscle in his back bulging as he moved to navigate the filthy mud soaked clothes. It was hard for her not to stare, not to lose her breath. He looked so real, so alive. She could imagine her bare body pressed up against his and never letting go again, but something was wrong, something was different.

Wally was rarely reckless, but he was clumsy. On more than one occasion he had been victim of a knife would or a gunshot. He healed quicker than most, but it still left scars. They had spent so many years exploring each and every one of them, the most noticeable being the one that haunted her most, a surgical slice down his back, given to him by her father. It was almost seven inches long and rested right under his left shoulder blade, but the man standing naked in her den had none, not a scar, not a blemish.

_Fuck_ she cursed and her body tensed, her senses heightened. The speedster had to be a clone despite what Karen had researched. Clones in of themselves were not evil, just some times their creators were, and the only ones she had come across; Jim Harper, Roy Harper, Conner Kent, they all had secret programming embedded deep in the psyche, instructions hidden inside waiting to be activated. Now she possibly faced another, one that could be programmed to kill her at moment's notice. All she had to do was say a trigger word, do something completely normal that could activate that order, and then suddenly she could find herself in a life or death struggle with someone with Wally's abilities. No matter what he was, if it reached that point, she didn't know if she had the heart to watch him die again.

She placed her preloaded crossbow behind her door. If something happened, she felt that she could get at least that far. If she could stun him, keep him secured somehow, maybe someone could help determine who had created him. She needed to call Dick, hell the whole League, but there wasn't time tight now. If this was a weapon sent to kill her, she would find who did this, and make the fucker's responsible wish they'd never been born.

But Karen had said the DNA was not altered, not a copy. _It was pristine_ she said, almost new, like he'd just been born. Reborn? It wasn't possible…was it?

After her first suspicion days ago, she spent hours accessing the Justice League database and researched the process thoroughly. Ray Palmer had written and recorded several comprehensive reports detailing the process which Cadmus had used not only for the Superboy project, but Roy and Jim Harper as well. Needless to say it was eye opening.

Contrary to popular belief cloning is a very, very complicated process. The material needed is not like in the movies; a blood sample, a hair follicle, a piece of dead skin. It takes quite a lot of tissue and blood, sometimes even bone to ensure a proper replication. The process is very hard on the original sample, that's why so much of it is needed in case of failure, which was quite common. When someone took a sample from a host, you knew it. It hurt.

There was no body left to take a sample from after Wally's death. The original source material taken from him at Cadmus had been destroyed, Dick was positive of it. There would be a 100 different ways someone might have obtained his DNA, but that would never have been enough, would never have lasted. His metabolisms constant need for energy was the only thing that kept those cells alive.

At the 0.05% chance someone had succeeded, why would they unleash him now? Kid Flash wasn't dead as far as the world was concerned, Bart had seen to that. Memories could be implanted, but not specifics, not about them, about her. He'd described Palo Alto and San Francisco to a tee, and somehow had tracked her to Gotham. No one knew where she lived other than her mother and Nightwing. It made no sense. This wasn't some genetic copy in there, this was him. She couldn't explain it, it was just a feeling, but when it came to Wally West she just couldn't trust herself anymore. Not yet.

Questions continued racing through her mind that she needed answers to, but she wouldn't get them tonight. Keeping Wally…keeping this person alive and safe would be the first step of that process.

After he was dressed she came into the room and gathered his wet clothes and towels and put them in their hamper. Artemis sat down in the chair across from the couch he sat and examined him, much the same he did her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He nodded. Something about his somewhat relaxed mannerism spoke to her that he really was, at least for the moment. "Do you want something to drink?"

He swallowed hard; she could tell he was nervous.

"I'm fine. It's just really-really frustrating, not knowing…. anything."

"I'm sure," she responded.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure," she answered.

"Who am I? What's my name?" he asked cautiously.

"It's Wally,"

He looked so relieved to know he had one. He had been searching his mind for weeks hoping one of the million that ran through his head would stick. He had a name. Someone actually knew his name. Then the excitement in his eyes quickly turned to confusion.

"Wally? Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled

"That's a horrible name," he replied. She tried but failed, and cracked a smile which made him do the same.

"I like Wally," she smiled

That seemed to cheer him up. "Fine Wally it is. Do I have a last name?"

"Of course you do. It's West."

"Wally West," he repeated, rubbing his chin contemplating this new information.

"Do I have a middle name?"

"I…uh…I don't' know what it is," she lied. There was no chance she was going to tell him it was Rudolph.

"How do we know each other?"

"We were friends a long time ago, um… at school."

"Ok," he accepted.

"Wally, it's been a long time sense I saw you last. You fell off the radar a while back and we kind of lost touch." Those words almost destroyed her, but she never lost her composure. There were enough kernels of truth in them that she felt justified in the lies that surrounded them. She hid the un-comfortableness that followed, but he still noticed, he always could

"Artemis are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just…never thought I'd see you again. I'm ok, don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm good," she lied. "What else do you want to know?"

"Do I….Do I have any family?"

"Yeah I think so…somewhere in the mid-west maybe," She lied again, "You…you never talked much about them much. We can search the internet later and see if we can find them, it just might take some time though, maybe a couple of days."

She didn't want to overload him with too much new information, she hated lying to him, she always did, but they needed to take it slow for now, and this course of deception would buy her some time.

He looked nervous, like he wanted to say something, but was afraid too.

"Wally we were friends…. we are friends. You don't have to be scared. You can talk to me."

He looked at the ground distressed. "There's something wrong with me."

"I know. It's called amnesia."

"No that's not what I mean I….oh boy…," he blew out his breath and tried again. "I can uh….I can move really fast. I mean really really fast."

"I know that too Wally. I know what you can do, you don't have to hide it or be nervous about."

"You do?" How did it happen? How did I get this way? Was I born with it?"

"Slow down Wally. There a lot of things about you that we need to discuss. This is going to be really hard to explain so bear with me." _God how do I start this_ she wondered.

Over the next few hours, she told him as much as she could without giving too much away and overwhelming him. How do you tell a complete stranger, that not only had he died saving a world he didn't remember, but that somehow he had come back, possibly cloned, perhaps reborn, or a hundred other explanations that she had never considered? How do you tell this person that the woman in front of him was the love of his life, his soul mate, the person he hoped to marry one day? The short answer was you don't.

The words Meta-Human was defined and explained as well as the experiment he had created years ago. The school she discussed previously had morphed into more of a loose affiliation of friends that were instructed about their gifts and how to use them properly and safely, almost like a team.

She tried to describe that this _team_ used their gifts and abilities to help others from time to time. He never questioned her, never doubted her. She could tell by his body language that he trusted her, but also that he was nearing an over-saturation point. As hard as he tried his eyes got heavy, his yawning constant, but he tried to fight through it. She realized he had probably not slept for days, not real sleep anyway.

"Wally I want you to stay here tonight? You'll be safe. We'll get you feed and cleaned up and then tomorrow we'll start putting the pieces together. We'll get you right Wally, I promise."

She could tell he wanted to protest, but he was too exhausted, and despite not having any memories, he knew he had no place to go.

"Ok. Thanks. I'll….I'll find some way to repay you for all this. I promise."

_You already have_ she spoke to herself

She considered offering her bed to him, she taking the couch instead, but as soon as she pulled the blankets out, he was asleep. She sat on the chair beside him and watched over him for the next few hours. Artemis wasn't sure if she thought he'd disappear again, or possibly attack her in her sleep, or if she just wanted to be near him because she had missed him so god-damn much, that just watching him breathe brought her more peace than she had felt in months.

Once she was sure he was sound asleep she had to take a giant step back and truly asses her situation. He didn't know who he was, she didn't either. The girl he left years ago barely existed anymore. If he woke up with any kind of memories intact, she wondered if he'd recognize her at all. She had blood on her hands, lots of it. She'd done horrible things in the name of justice and had absolutely no regrets. Her heart had grown hard, cold, bitter. It started on Manta's sub and never really stopped.

She became Tigress, because it was the only to survive, and soon it became someone to place the blame on for the atrocities she was forced to commit. She had to keep the archer trapped inside, while denying herself the small sliver of hope that she would ever make it out alive. When she was revealed at the Summit, and the Light were defeated she finally allowed herself to become Artemis Crock once more, the hero, the teammate, his partner, his love. It would last for less than a week before Wally was taken from her.

She wasn't the Artemis he remembered, and couldn't be again. She didn't even know that person anymore She hadn't intended to become Tigress again and take that path, life pushed her that way just like it had him when he ran into the Zeta's to aid his family, save his friends.

She knew all these facts to be unflinchingly true, and yet here she was, standing over a complete stranger. He may share the same body and mannerisms, the same DNA and abilities, but he was a potential threat, possibly dangerous. Her career was based on sound judgment and decision making, clarity of thought and control of emotion, but she was prone to destructive behavior as well, from countless assassinations where stealth and guile would have served the same purpose as making a statement and sending a message, to the recent one night stand at Falcone's club, and now this.

She was in over her head and she knew it, but if there was any chance this was really Wally West, her Wally West despite the warning screams of Tigress echoing in her head, she would have to take the risk, take the chance, but she'd been wrong so many times before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Artemis wasn't exactly the religious type, growing up in a family of assassins rarely leads to a spiritual life, but one thing that upbringing never took away from her was hope. She was well on her way to finding it on her own when Green Arrow and Batman basically arrived on her door step. Now she was coming closer to being more like her parents every day, and she constantly reminded herself that she was fighting the good fight, but sometimes when she looked down at all the blood on her hands it became harder and harder to believe. Yet despite never really asking, never truly believing something like this even possible, she sat quietly watching a phenomenon sleeping on her couch. Before this she never thought miracles were real, but she was beginning to rethink that theory.

The redhead slept soundly on her sofa for the next fifteen hours, probably the first real sleep he had had in some time. Artemis wished she could have done the same, but her training was too well embedded. _Shadows never sleep_ her father drilled into her, and until she moved into the cave and then with the speedster thereafter, she had never been a sound sleeper. The slightest noise or groan would jolt her senses awake, _that was the only way to survive_ _daddy said_. She had been battling fatigue over the last several days, and being up most of the night had not helped. She came out of her room several times throughout the night to check on him, sometimes responding to any subtle movement, to make sure he was covered up and warm, to make sure he was still breathing, or just generally to assure herself he was still there and not a figment of her imagination.

Later that afternoon, she moved stealthily around her apartment, trying and succeeding in not disturbing her guest. At around 4:30 p.m. his eyes slowly opened. He almost looked like a whole different person from the one she found the night before, but the grumbles in his belly announced the hunger he probably felt too uncomfortable to mention. Artemis already had several sandwiches prepared for him, and the gleam in his eyes showed his gratitude as well as a curiosity as to how she was always one step ahead of his needs.

That evening after a healthy stir fry dinner, (she wasn't sure the last time he had any actual vegetables in his system), Wally sat quietly on her couch, trying to formulate some plan, some way to thank his benefactor for her kindness, and not to not impose on her anymore, but he still had no idea who he was or where he could go. Frustration draped his features despite his best attempts to hide it.

Regardless off his memory less, everything about him was spot on. His mannerisms, his expressions, the way he ate, the way he smiled. She had to remain guarded, but she wanted so desperately for this to be him, the real him

He had found a picture of Artemis and a few friends, sitting around a table at Antonio's Italian Bistro taken almost a year ago. He concentrated on it so hard, almost like he wanted the picture to speak to him, spark some memory, but nothing happened and he placed it back down carefully, but clearly frustrated. Everyone in it, including the beautiful blonde sitting next to him were strangers.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you. It's just my mind is racing, trying to find the answers and I don't even know the questions. I think I understand everything you've told me so far, I just wish I knew who I really was. Not the name, but the person."

"You will Wally; it just might take some time."

He nodded in acknowledgement, but she could read the disbelief he tried to hide.

"Artemis you've been incredibly nice to me, and I don't know how I'm going to replay you for it, but I will I promise.

"Wally you're fine. We're friends, that's what friends do." The words stung a bit as they left her lips, but were necessary for now. "After dinner well get out of the apartment for some fresh air and put together a plan to find your family and see what we can do about getting your memory back ok?"

"Ok," he smiled

It was a warm spring night in Gotham as they walked through Central Park West across from Artemis's apartment. She told him names of friends and places he'd known or had seen, hoping that anything sounded familiar, but nothing sparked in the speedster's mind. She could read the concern on his face, she always could, they'd been a couple since they were seventeen after all.

Artemis always snickered at sappy romantic comedies and their Hollywood bullshit portrayal of true love and relationships, but sometimes when no one was around it brought tears to her eyes when she realized that maybe one day she would probably marry what was essentially her high school sweetheart, the one person she had ever been truly in love with.

Those words seemed so fake to her sometimes. She loved her mother and despite their differences loved her sister as well, but that was unconditional, ingrained. Her father would rot in hell before she would even consider feeling something like that for him.

If you were supposed to fall in love with the first guy you ever slept with, someone forgot to tell Artemis. _Cameron_Mahkent had grown up in the family business like Artemis, and like her he hated the life that had been forced upon him, as well as the father he constantly disappointed. The two were left alone together often, forced to form a friendship and take care of each other while their parents disappeared for stretches at a time. That friendship morphed into something more, which led from a natural curiosity and exploration of sex at a much younger age than it should have. What was supposed to have been something meaningful to them both was an awkward and painful exercise that highlighted how mismatched they were. He wanted more of it; she wished they'd never done it in the first place.

Love was the last thing on her mind when Batman allowed her to join the group of young heroes. Despite a world of possibilities, the graceful archer and the clumsy but brilliant speedster slammed headlong into a relationship neither wanted, and soon couldn't live without.

It shouldn't have happened, should never has lasted, but that's exactly why it did. _Opposites attract _Wally would remind her_, it's science._ After the Watchtower she never had a desire to be with anyone else. Artemis had dated a few guys in her life, but none remotely held a candle to the love and respect she and Wally felt for each other. They saw things in each other no one else could see, shared private hopes, fears, and dreams that no one else could know. She wasn't sure if she believed in soulmates, but if she did, he was hers. A year and a half later as they walked through the park, she still felt the same way.

"Artemis what do I do if I can't remember, if my memories never come back?"

"I don't know Wally," she honestly answered, "but you have friends and family who love and care about you, you have a big support system out there, together we'll figure something out. In the meantime try not to get any more stressed, that's not going to help anything."

"Your right," he said and reached for her hand and squeezed encouragingly. "Thanks," he smiled and she returned it. He was lucky to have found her in a world full of strangers, but was curious that for someone he had lost contact with years ago, why had she been first person he sought out.

They went to bed shortly before ten. In the morning they would explore Gotham City together and see if it jarred any memories lose. Sooner or later she knew she would have to call Dick or Barry, to determine who and what he was, but the more time they spent together, they more she believed this was the man she fell in love with.

Wally tossed and turned in his sleep. Sometime during the night he had lost his shirt, the heat in her apartment being warmer than his already high body temperature had been around in some time. His head was jerking, his eyes bouncing under his eye lids. His moans had alerted the light sleeping archer, and Artemis was growing concerned, trying to find a way to carefully wake him from the nightmare it appeared he was having.

Suddenly he screamed "Artemis!" and in a blink of an eye was standing in the middle of her den covered in sweat, frantically searching the unfamiliar surroundings for something.

"Wally," she spoke carefully to the speedster on the verge of hyperventilating. "Wally I'm right here. You're in my apartment, you're safe."

His eyes were crazed and she was growing more concerned by the second. "Wally look at me," she carefully palmed his face and brought his eyes to hers, "You're safe, you're fine. It was just a dream. Ok?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, swallowing hard, trying to calm his breathing and himself. He took a few steps back and unsteadily made his way back to the couch. She grabbed a water bottle and opened it before handing it to him and carefully sitting down beside him.

"What was it?" she asked while he held the bottle straight up finishing it in seconds. He finished and took a deep breath."

"I ..I don't know. I'm… I'm sorry I woke you." He answered trying to dismiss the issue.

"Don't worry about that, it's fine. What were you dreaming about?" she asked.

"It was nothing," he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, hoping she would believe him.

"It didn't sound like nothing, talk to me Wally," she implored.

He took a deep breath. "I have these dreams a lot," he said trying to slow his breath. "I'm running and my... my body starts just crumbling away, dissolving. I try so hard to keep it together, I run faster, but it doesn't stop, it just…I just… fade away., …and...there's this blinding light and…."

"And?' she urged

"That's basically it, it ends the same way every time, it so intense, and it keeps getting worse."

"You yelled my name?" she told him.

"I did?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she smiled holding his hand. "It's ok."

"I don't know why. I'm sorry. I barely even know you?"

"Wally, you've been through a lot. Lay back down. Nothing's going to happen to you here. I promise." She squeezed his hands once again "Do you believe me?"

"Yeah...yeah I do," he said gratefully.

"Go back to sleep Wally, I'm just in the next room if you need anything."

"Ok," he yawned, "Good night Artemis. I'm really sorry for waking you. I'm sorry about…everything."

"Don't _even_ worry about it. Sleep well; I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok," he yawned one final time as his eyes got heavy and closed.

xxx

The next morning they began their trek. Her phone carried an urgent message from her concerned employers that Carmine Falcone still drew breath, fearful that he may have possibly caught wind of the contract out on his life and had gone underground. She knew he would eventually have to pop his head up, until then her employers would have to be patient. She had no doubt she could convince them. They may be the ones who paid the bills, but they were not her boss, it might be time for Tigress to remind them of that again. She had never failed them before, but complicated operations like this took time, and they would have to adjust or find someone else. She knew deep down they would agree, in truth they were probably more fearful of her than those she hunted.

The traffic was thick through the streets of West Gotham as the two made their way to the subway station. Wally looked like a small child, caught in the amazement and wonder of the sights and sounds of the city around him. Despite his nightmares, she had finally seen him start to relax around her. He smiled more, and even began to joke with her a bit.

At some point leaving the train platform they witnessed a pick pocket remove the wallet from an unsuspecting businessman and move on. Artemis tensed as she saw Wally's concern. She could almost feel the engines in him come alive as she held him back slightly, just enough pressure to draw his attention away from the thief to her. Her natural instinct was to pursue, capture, punish, and she could sense that might be his reaction too, to spring into action, to help. Moments later the subway police tackled the man to the ground much to Artemis's relief.

When they reached street level Wally just stared at her. "Why didn't you stop him?" he asked curiously, no anger behind his word. "I saw you take on almost fifty people a few days ago, why not him?"

"It's complicated Wally, plus I saw the subway cops watching him the whole time, I knew they could catch him. I try not to draw attention to myself unless I absolutely have to. If it was life threatening I'd been on him in a second, but sometimes out in public you have to protect your identity. I wear a mask to protect my friends and family from someone hurting them because of me, but sometimes you have to let the little fish swim away so you can go after the big ones. Plus I could see you thinking about going after him, I think we both would be better off not having you knock down a few dozen people trying to reach a glorified purse snatcher, you're not exactly graceful," she smiled.

He sheepishly grinned back. "Point taken," but I still have a lot of questions about...your other identity."

"In time Wally, I'll tell you everything, for now let's just focus on you ok?"

He nodded, but she could tell it troubled him. Dual identifies were something _her_ Wally never truly felt comfortable with, but understood the necessity of. She also knew how freeing it could be for him as well sometimes. How he could hide the shy and insecure person inside, behind the mask and let the hero within come out.

_Her_ Wally hated the Tigress persona, hated what that person had done to his girlfriend and the things it had made her do. He would never accept that Tigress and Artemis were one in the same. Nothing had relieved Wally more than the day that suit was locked into the vault and retired.

_This_ Wally had seen her action, possibly several times, and he needed to understand who she was and why she did it. Artemis had danced around the subject for days, but when she would finally sit down and tell him about her, he would have to know who he really was too. That was going to be a very complicated conversation.

_Her Wally, this Wally_. Those terms frustrated her. She wanted so badly for them to mean the same thing, she began to understand the difficulty Wally had sorting her from Tigress. She had thrown judgment and reason aside for now and allowed herself to be lost in the moment. She knew _this_ could end at any second, but a second was a long time for a Flash. This time would be different; this time she wouldn't let him run out on her, or them, without a fight. A second could make all the difference.

She showed him the sites, the famous downtown area, the monuments, the harbor, the shopping and entertainment districts. All places they had been before, spent time at, but what piqued his curiosity the most was the recurring theme that appeared before them every few blocks.

"What do all the _W's_ all over town stand for? Wally asked.

"Bruce Wayne. He owns like half of Gotham. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"No, not really. Should it?" He questioned.

"No," she said hiding her disappointment, "He's just really famous; I was just trying to get a feel for what you knew and what you didn't."

He seemed to buy it, but knowing who Bruce Wayne was would have been a real trigger. It would possibly have opened pathways to Batman, Dick Grayson, Nightwing, Robin, the Team, and then hopefully her. Artemis wasn't about to give up, she would just have to keep at it.

The grabbed a few hot dogs (one for her, four for him), when Wally stopped and stared at the nearby building in amazement.

"What is that?" he asked astonishingly, admiring the grand building with its distinctive architecture.

"It's the Gotham Central Library, do you remember it?

"No, but can we go in? I love libraries; at least I think I do."

They entered and the speedster was like a kid in a candy store. Wally West was a closet reader. He played the part of your typical red blooded American male; hanging with his friends, chasing girls, video games, dating, and heroics, but when he was alone, when things slowed down, if she wasn't in his arms, a book was.

Artemis was slightly embarrassed that she lived so close to one of the nicest libraries in the country, one of only handfuls that were open 24 hours a day, and didn't even own a library card.

_If Gotham is the city that never sleeps, their library shouldn't either_, that was their motto. She showed her driver's license, signed up for a library card, and within 10 minutes Wally left with 20 books to take home.

His memory loss had no bearing on his intelligence, the man she remembered was one of the smartest people she had ever known. The list of titles he brought home almost seemed like a refresher course for pre-college students, much like what someone would read before taking the SAT's or ACT's, all except one; _The Theoretical Physics of Magnetic Phenomena. _He tried his best to hide the book within the stack, but Artemis saw it, but pretended not to notice. There was more to him than he was willing to share, at least right now. She would file that thought away for a later discussion.

Finally they made it back home and Wally unloaded the mini-library he brought with him. It was late afternoon and the sun was just barely beginning to point in the direction of dusk.

"Do you feel like a ride?" she asked

"Sure," he playfully grinned, "What do you have in mind?"

"Sometimes the city can get a little overwhelming, let's get out to the country for a while. You haven't seen anything until you've seen the sunset out there."

Wally smiled. "Sounds great," until he saw what he'd be riding. Artemis tossed him a helmet and Wally cradled it in his arms staring alternately from _it_ to _her_ as she straddled the bike. "Uh I guess it's wishful thinking that you might own a car?"

"Wally no one owns a car in the city, come on hop on, I'll go slow."

He got on the back, and she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She flipped the ignition and they were on their way. Even through her jacket she could still feel his warmth, and the way he held on wasn't out of fear, it was something else, she was sure of it.

As the city vanished behind them, Artemis finally had time to think, and she knew she was in over her head. She wasn't a scientist, she wasn't a detective, she wasn't even sure she was a hero to be honest. There were people who needed to know what was happening, people who had suffered like she had. The archer knew there was a chance this wasn't.._._that_ he_ wasn't real, but so many things pointed to _him_ being _hers_, to the point that she almost didn't want to know the answer, not if it meant losing him again, never feeling the arms that held her tight right now.

She realized as soon as she made the call, there were would be droves of people coming for them, tests, inquiries, a list of things that would separate them and keep them apart. It had been so long since the tender part of Artemis, the part that could still feel something, had been allowed out. She became deaf to the warning screams of Tigress echoing inside her. Other people would have to get involved soon, but not now, she was selfish that way, and right now as his head rested gently on her back, she felt she deserved it.

The roads were long and winding, the hills and mountain in the distance a lush green. Wally was amazed that an area like this could exist so near the concrete jungle of Gotham City; _it was like jumping through the looking glass_ he thought. They finally reached their destination when she parked the bike and stood off looking at the sunset, while 12 foot wrought iron fences stood behind them.

"What do you think?"

"It's gorgeous," he smiled as she realized he wasn't even looking at the sunset, but at her. She turned to look at him, and he embarrassingly averted his gaze to the hill side.

"This is like a completely other world out here."

"Yeah," she said. "I like to ride out here when I need to clear my head."

She turned around on purpose hoping the speedster would do the same and glanced up the hill to the palatial mansion that rested at the top of it.

"How would you like to live in that place?" Artemis asked.

Wally started at the mansion, examining it from all angles, but never recognizing it.

"I couldn't even begin to imagine," he chuckled. "But…..

"But?"...Artemis added, hoping something had clicked

"It looks kinda lonely," he said, and despite not recognizing or remembering Wayne Manor, the home of his best friend and a place he practically grew up in, his impression was pretty much on target.

She had been hopeful this would have been the moment when he began to put the pieces together, but it wasn't going to happen, not without help. The temperature began to drop outside the city as they passed the tall gates adorned with the giant _W _and headed back to Gotham, but she didn't feel the chill at all, just him.

Artemis had three pizza ordered by the time they pulled back within the Gotham City limits. When they arrived back at her apartment, the pizza delivery man was irritatingly waiting on her stoop. They grabbed paper plates and sodas from the kitchen and sat outside on the steps enjoying the spring night.

A pizza and a half later and Wally was finally full. A belch escaped his mouth and he apologized. "I didn't realize I was so hungry, thanks for dinner Artemis." A slightly sad expression appeared on his face. "Thanks for everything," he said, and she thought she might have detected a small crack in his voice.

"You've been incredibly generous sharing your apartment, feeding me, helping me out, especially after I basically stalked you, but I really can't impose on you much longer. If I have family out there I probably should find them and let you get back to your life."

Artemis felt her stomach drop. She had completely ignored the other aspects that his arrival had impacted, the holes that still existed within him. She kept herself in check, denying the pain a place to roost inside her, but couldn't calm the slight panic of the thought of watching Wally West step out of her life again.

"Is that what you want?" want she whispered, her voice shaking slightly under the stain.

Wally immediately recognized the hurt he had inadvertently caused, the ungratefulness his thoughtless comments had made to someone who had been so generous, so...loving.

He quickly shook that last word out of his head. This was a friend, a good friend evidently, and he would not take advantage of someone who had basically stopped her life for him.

"No, I just feel like I'm….taking advantage of you somehow."

"Wally you're not _and_ you're not going anywhere. I told you we would do this together. We haven't even started yet. You are welcome on my couch as long as you need it, I'm serious. I've got some time off and I'd like to spend it helping you ok? If you really want to repay me then you could start by realizing that I won't take no for an answer."

Wally studied the blonde's words, and gave her the most genuine, heartfelt smile she'd seen in years. "I'd like that Artemis."

It took all her strength to keep her eyes form watering. No matter the strength of the cold steel heart of Tigress protecting her, Wally West always had that power to sneak past it. He was that fast.

"Besides you really don't have any other place to go now do you?"

"Good point," he chuckled.

"Good it's decided then. Now do me a favor, quit saying you're sorry, quit thanking me, and help me wash some dishes? After the sun goes down, maybe you can show me this speed thing you keep bragging about," she smirked, maybe a tad bit more flirty than she intended. She'd need to reel that back in, but old habits die hard, especially with him.

He knew instantly she was teasing him, and she could tell it made him happy. He looked over at her with a thankful smile. "We must have been pretty good friends huh? For you to go to this much trouble for someone you haven't seen in a while."

"Yeah we were," she spoke in a loving tone "and I'd like to be again."

xxx

Dick Grayson shut down his computer, stood from his desk and looked out his office window, focusing on the cityscape of Bludhaven. It was time to patrol, time to punish those that would dare to defile the city he swore to protect. Sometimes people just had to learn the hard way, and he didn't mind being the instructor.

Jenna Mullins had been the latest conquest he'd slept with recently, and she promised a repeat performance no matter the hour whenever he wanted. He intended to make her honor that offer tonight. The evening was shaping up to be an extremely fulfilling night he thought.

He triggered the private elevator in his office that would take him down into the hidden inner sanctum within the bowels of the building, where he would change, arm himself, and hit the streets. When the elevator door opened underneath the skyscraper of Wayne Tech, he was greeted by a guest.

"Bypassed the security encryption again I see. You're good."

"I learned from the best," Tim Drake proudly answered.

Dick ignored the compliment and began to strip out of his Armani suit in favor of cold dark Kevlar.

"So are we going to talk about it?' Drake asked.

Dick's shrug was his only reply.

"So Cobblepot huh?"

"What about him?" Grayson asked barely caring

"You put him in Intensive Care over at St. Thomas Dick!"

"He pulled on me."

"Dick the man is 64 years old; you didn't have to do that. He wasn't a threat."

"Did you come here for something? I'm busy," Nightwing coldly replied

Robin was beyond exasperated at this point. "Yeah ass I came to check on you. You never return calls, you haven't spoken to Bruce outside of work in almost four months, and unless I come to Bludhaven we never speak either."

Dick was tired of the third degree. "If you haven't noticed I have a company to run and a city to protect. I don't have a lot of free time."

"Well that sounds eerily familiar. I know what you have on your plate Dick, but we're family. You always told me you never wanted to be Bruce, well guess what?... you are him, maybe even a tad darker.

"Tim go home," Grayson said annoyed

"No jackass I won't, not until we actually talk. I can see where you're headed, you and I both watched Bruce do this to us and we swore to each other we wouldn't follow."

"What do you want me to say Tim? That maybe Bruce was right all along? That this is the only way? Who the hell knows anymore."

"We're not like him Dick, stop pretending. We both know what drives him; you don't have to be like that...like him. Deep down you and I know what this really about, stop it now before you forget who you are too."

"I've got to go. I'll be in Gotham in a few days, we'll hook up, go patrolling or something.

"How about we take off theses stupid masks and do something like normal people do, like you and _he_ used to."

Dick ignored the comment and locked his belt and secured his mask. He straddled his custom BMW S 1000 RR, and was about to flip the ignition when Tim tried one final time to reach him.

"Wally was my friend too you know. He was like an older brother to me, but the way you are acting, the way you are honoring his memory and who he was,….. he'd be ashamed of you."

"Get the fuck out!" Dick yelled and tore out the camouflaged exit, leaving Tim standing alone in the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The park was beautifully lit, rows and rows of simulated gas lamps trailing off for acres. The archer and the speedster took their time walking the main drive, enjoying the atmosphere as horse drawn carriages passed by them loaded with couples savoring the cloudless night.

They had been silent for a while, but their body language spoke volumes. They were happy. Wally finally comfortable not feeling as a burden to her, and she that he was finally at peace. There was a long road ahead, but she wanted to stay in the moment and enjoy it, a trick ironically taught to her years ago by a man that lived in constant motion.

"Artemis?" Wally began carefully. "What exactly do you do? you know… for a living?"

She cleared her throat, trying to find words that wouldn't make her sound like a total psychopath. "The easiest description is bounty hunter. I track down bad people that go on the lam and bring them to justice, for a nice profit I might add," she said proudly.

"Why the costume then? It's not just to protect your identity right"

"Who said you can't fight crime with a little style," she winked.

"So is this one of the things we did on this team? Is that what I was? Some super-speed bounty hunter?"

She had hoped to put this off for a while, but she couldn't avoid the topic forever.

"Wally you and I were a part of something special, a group of people who had gifts like us. We were trained to protect people, to fight for others who couldn't for themselves. We were a good team, but after a while we all went our separate ways, and kind of lost touch with each other. I only really keep up with one or two of them," and she took his hand and held it in front of them..."and now three."

"Were we all friends?" He questioned.

"Yeah,...more like a family."

"Can I meet them?"

"Absolutely, I know they'd love to see you, but first let's find your actual family. I think that should be our first step."

"Our," he asked?

"Yeah, unless you don't want me along?"

"Artemis I would love for you to, you're like my only friend, but to be honest I'm kind of...you know...nervous to meet them. I really don't want to do it alone, but I just hate to ask you for anything else, you've done so much already. Has it been a while since they saw me too?"

"I think so Wally, but I don't know for sure," she lied. Artemis didn't want to get into specifics about Wally's parents and extended family. That step was going to be very hard on everyone involved. There were still so many questions left unanswered. As much as she doubted it, what if he was a clone, how would they react? but on the flip side, what if he wasn't, what if this was the actual son and nephew that they had lost? Someone with no explanation to how he came to be, or why he couldn't remember anything or anyone. She had no idea how Mary and Rudy would react, and Bart and Barry still carried so much guilt. It was going to be tough reunion.

Finally the park emptied out and closed for the night. Mounted park police made hourly pilgrimages to disperse the drunks and the homeless, and also scare the shit out of barely clothed teens mistaking Gotham Central Park for Make Out Point. The patrols were fairly punctual and after months of living next to it, Artemis had their schedules memorized. They sat on the stone wall that bordered the park and listened to the hoof steps off in the distance.

"Wally you know most of my secrets, now it's time you showed me some of yours."

"Now?" he asked, looking around nervously.

"Yes. Now, she laughed. "No one's around, and it's not like I'm asking you to run stark naked through the park, just give me a little sample of what you can do."

Wally stood up cautiously and scanned his surroundings

"Dazzle me Mr. West," she playfully taunted.

Wally just stood staring off to distance as the park lights flickered around him. He closed his eyes lost in thought, feeling the warmth of the wind blow across his face. He looked so serene, so at peace, so completely oblivious to what his last name was.

"Wally?"

He shook himself back to reality. "Oh yeah…West ...Right… Sorry."

His embarrassment was cute she thought, easily seeing the awkward teenager again, tripping over his feet and mouth so many years ago. _Get a hold of yourself Crock _Tigress demanded.

He started rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, nervously looking inward for the engine that powered his gift. She saw a slight vibration forming on his body, the almost imperceptible electric current dancing across his skin. When she saw the sly cocky grin on his face, she knew he was ready.

"Here goes," he smiled and she swore she saw him wink when suddenly leaves and dirt burst into the sky near them, forced into oscillation by the powerful distortion wave he was created when his body blasted into motion.

He blew through the park and she quickly lost sight of him. Several minutes went by when Artemis started to grow concerned, until off in the distance she heard a horse whinny followed by a quick _"Sorry"_ that faded into the night air. A smile pursed her lips at the thought of the joy he felt when his body erupted into motion, when the lights and sounds of the world blurred around him as he traveled at unthinkable speeds, the same experience he used to share with her time and time again. That smile began to fade when she realized the last time she had really seen it, the last time she heard the specific sonic frequency unique only to him when he produced that velocity.

_Recognize Kid Flash B03,_ that was the last time she ever saw him alive, saw his speed in living color, till now.

Those memories brought up a hurt, a resentment that she had not felt in ages, quickly replaced by guilt for not being thankful for the gift that literally appeared at her doorstep, the gift that once again saved her life when she needed it the most, the gift that was 300 yards ahead and closing fast, without any idea how to stop.

Wally panicked as the shoes he borrowed fell to pieces, unable to survive the stresses currently forced upon them. Thirty feet away he lost his footing, trying to avoid Artemis and slammed into the rock park wall bouncing of it into a parked car, and finally slamming directly into one of the oaks that lines the main road of the park.

"Wally!" she screamed and ran to him as he lay on his back, dazed, confused, and slightly bloody, the car alarm blaring behind them.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he groaned, "that happens a lot."

"Maybe you shouldn't do that then," she softly chuckled.

"Yeah good idea," he gingerly agreed as she carefully pulled him to his feet.

"Let's get you inside and look at those cuts, before the owner of that Benz comes out looking for vandals."

"Ah man," Wally whined as he checked the damage to the $40,000 car with the custom speedster imprint on the driver's side door. From there he looked down at the road rash on bloody arms and elbows.

"It's ok. I'm fine," he groaned.

She dragged him inside her apartment and shut the door. "Wally, let me look at those," she demanded. Artemis wanted to yell, boss him around like she used to in her own unique loving way, but this was a different person and she didn't know how he'd react to her unique charms.

He reluctantly nodded and she walked him to the bathroom where she retrieved the hydrogen peroxide and wash cloth from the cabinet. Artemis held his hand and twisted his arm gently to get access to the wounds. There were gravel and dirt in both of them, so she led him into the tub and they both knelt down to wash them out. He followed her, accepted every command, trusted her.

"This is going to sting," she said as she lowered one arm into the rushing warm water. He never flinched, never winced. All he did was stare at her intently, watching her hands as they guided the wash cloth gently over the wound, while the other held his other hand, fingers delicately entwined. She touched a particularly deep wound and he winced slightly and she backed off a bit.

"Sorry," she spoke

"It's all right," he replied

She went to withdraw her fingers from his, but he held tight. Not threatening, not binding, just enough pressure to let her know he liked them there, wanted them there. Wally realized that she was trying to pull away and quickly let go feeling incredibly awkward at what he'd done.

Her heart fluttered slightly as she reached for the other arm and lightly picked out the remaining gravel and washed the wound.

They both got to their feet and she guided him to the mirror and opened the cabinet under the sink, removing a very professional first aid kit. She took out the tube of Neosporin and gracefully rubbed it on the damaged skin before bandaging it. She concentrated laying the adhesive bandage carefully on the damaged skin. Every time she glanced up to check his reaction, his eyes were locked on hers. The bathroom suddenly became quite small and warm.

Artemis could feel the heat radiating off of him, his heart racing, the blush forming on his cheeks. As she examined her handy work, she could sense him drawing closer to her ever so slightly. His hands gently touched her face and electricity shot through her body, a strong feeling of undeniable chemistry washed over the archer, one she could see he felt as well. He brushed a loose strand of blonde hair away from her eyes, and she swore she saw his lips tremble. They stayed like that for several seconds, locked into each other until she awkwardly broke them apart.

"All done," she smiled and quickly left the bathroom, leaving a very confused speedster standing alone. Wally looked in there mirror uncomfortably, looking at his face, trying to imagine who he had been. He did not like the image that looked back at him. This was the second time he had felt urges that he didn't understand, but realized were wrong. He cursed himself for thinking of her like that. She had shown him nothing but kindness, and he thanked her by stalking her, trying to make moves on her. She was his friend, his only friend, no wonder they had lost touch years ago, he was an insensitive prick, and he hated that about himself.

"I'll be right back," she announced and walked into her room, and shut the door. She leaned against and it tried to calm herself. The room was hot, her breathing haggard. She opened a window to let the cool air in. Feelings and memories rushed at her from every angle as Tigress screamed warnings inside her. Artemis sat on the bed and forced herself to mediate for a moment, to clear her thoughts and mind, just as her mother taught her. She awaited Zen, but it never came, but the effort alone was enough for her to compose herself.

There was a knock on the door and Artemis opened her eyes, walked over and opened it. Wally looked back at her and swallowed hard.

"I um…I'm gonna crash if that's ok."

"Uh.. sure," she replied.

"Thanks for dinner and …you know… patching me up."

"You're welcome," she smiled and Wally quietly blew out a breath, feeling slightly relieved that she did not seem mad from his inappropriateness in her bathroom.

"Sleep well Wally."

"You too, and…..um…I'm sorry about…that in there."

"Forget it, it's no big," she blew off.

He wanted to tell her more. It _was_ big, at least to him it was. He felt awful, and more so of what kind of person he might have been, but she gave him an out and he decided he better take it before he said something to make things worse.

"Good Night Artemis." and he pulled the door closed.

That night, thoughts of each other would dominate their dreams.

xxx

The sun came up through the blinds, drawing Artemis from her slumber. With all the events of the previous day she forgot to set her clock. She reached over to her phone and saw the blinking light indicating a text had been left.

D. Grayson: _Be in Gotham tomorrow, want to hit the streets?_

With all of the recent events, she had completely forgotten about Dick coming back to his hometown. Was she ready to tell him? What would she tell him? Was Wally ready? Dick would want to take him to STAR or the Watchtower, find out who or what he was. Too many scenarios played out, and she didn't like any of them. _Not now_ she decided. _Not yet_. She would patrol with Dick tonight, but stay the hell away from West Gotham, and then? She'd figure the rest out on the fly; she'd always been quick on her feet.

She got out of bed and pulled her sweats on as the aroma of bacon permeated her room. A satisfied smile crossed her lips as she opened the door to discover breakfast was ready.

"Didn't forget how to cook I see."

Wally smiled, "Evidently I am a man of man talents, plus your cookbooks didn't hurt either."

"You didn't have to ya know."

"Yeah I did," he said graciously. "I need to pull me weight, and …sorry again for last night."

"Wally it's o…"

Wally cut her off, quickly changing the subject. "Would you mind if we went back to the library today. I'd like to get some more books."

"You haven't even read the ones you got Wally."

"Yeah I did."

'When?" she questioned.

"This morning, kind of a quick reader," he answered.

"I'm impressed," Artemis smiled.

"Don't be. It's just reading, it's not rocket science or anything, plus I have a lot catching up to do. So do you think its ok? Maybe tonight we could… I don't know…get some ice cream, go for a walk. I think they might be doing a movie in the park, I saw them setting up some kind of screen over by the fountain."

She hated what she was about to say, what she was about to do. "Uh Wally…about tonight. I've…I've got plans. A friend from Bludhaven is coming in tonight, were going to….dinner. You think you can fend for yourself just for the night?"

She waited for the puppy dog eyes, the pout, the patented broken hearted Wally West look she remembered. It never arrived.

"Absolutely. No problem. You deserve a night off from babysitting. I'll be fine. Maybe I'll take advantage of the 24 hours policy at library or something."

"You sure, I'm really sorry to spring this on you, but I made the plans a while back before….you know…"

"Before I stalked you?"

"Before you arrived," she corrected. "We'll take a rain check on the ice cream and the park, how about tomorrow?

"That'll be great," he smiled.

The hours flew by as evening approached. He was inquisitive, but not about his lost memories, but about her. He wanted to know everything about his benefactor. She wove a delicate tale of truths surrounded by as little deception as she could. If he knew her, the real her, he'd never be able to get away from her fast enough, but she was flattered by the attention, it made her feel so….special.

It had been so long since someone had actually been interested in her just for her. Not for her sex appeal, not for her skill set, but who the person underneath was. It reminded her so much of the first time they bared their souls to each other, washed away all the darkness and lies. Artemis just wished she could have been as honest now as she was then. Their time together flew by too fast. She wished the sun would never go down; she wasn't ready to leave him yet.

Later she walked out of her bedroom in a pair of form fitting jeans, purple top and cowboy boots, her hair tied tight in a ponytail.

"What do you think?" She smirked enjoying the glances her gave her.

"Wow. You clean up nice," he sighed grinning at her.

"You sure you'll be ok? I can leave my phone if you like?"

"That would be great; I can spend the night calling all friends I don't remember."

"Ok smartass," she chuckled. "I have a house phone too, I'll check on you later." Artemis picked up her backpack, hugged him and stealthy placed the small microchip into his back pocket. She opened the door and made her way outside.

"See ya after a while," she spoke and stepped out the door.

"I'll be fine. Have fun on your date." The door shut and suddenly opened right back up as quick.

"Wally?" she glanced at the speedster curiously. "This….this isn't a date. It's just a friend. I'm not seeing anyone."

"Artemis it's ok…."

"Wally," she spoke calmly, but sternly, "It's not a date ok?"

"Ok," he sighed and she saw his shoulders ease slightly, a barely perceptible smile (to anyone else but her) quietly appearing on his lips.

"I'll be back before you know it," and then she was gone.

Artemis walked to the street, opened her large back pack and pulled out her helmet, the Tigress suit folded neatly underneath it. Somewhere on the utility best she wore would be the tracker for the chip she placed on him, _just to be safe_ she told herself.

She started the bike and drove north to meet Dick for dinner and the extra-curriculars afterword. She had barely been gone five minutes and she already missed him. This evening couldn't end fast enough.

Wally looked out the window and watched her ride away. Once she was safely out of sight, he retrieved the book, carefully placed under the sofa. He opened _Theoretical Physics of Magnetic Phenomena _and re-read chapter 12 again in seconds. A frustrated scowl draped his face. So much of what he read didn't make any sense to him. There were still a good number of terms and definitions Wally just didn't understand…yet, but he'd solve soon enough. Of what he did know, the answers weren't there, the formulas, the data; None of it made any sense.

Wally loaded the books in the backpack he borrowed from Artemis and headed out to the library. The speedster stepped out and headed the opposite direction from the archer. He turned back and followed the road with his eyes to the point where she'd vanished over the horizon. He missed her. He couldn't understand the connection, and honestly didn't care. It just felt so right when she was around, so complete. A nauseating sensation suddenly came over him that maybe that's why they'd lost touch, because he felt something she didn't. He staed at the ground feeling empty inside, he'd only known her for days really, but already she meant so much to him. He took a deep breath and began the trek to the library, completely unaware her was being watched, observed, hunted.

xxx

Artemis pushed her plate away as she finished her Asian Shrimp Salad, one of the specialties at the Blackfire Cafe, a tradition between she and Dick when they got together.

"Good?" he asked, already knowing the answer from the pristinely bare condition of the plate.

"As always," she replied satisfied. The archer finished her water and tried to reach for the check the waiter brought, when Dick snatched it out of her hands with a smile.

"You get the next one Tigress." he smirked.

She shook her head in exasperation, "That's what you said last time."

"Yep and it's what I'll say next time too."

"Let's go change, she sighed in annoyance, but touched by his generosity.

Later they stood on the rooftop of The Gotham Stock Exchange monitoring police frequencies. Not a lot was happening this evening, and it disappointed them. They still had a unique chemistry, a fighting style and philosophy that complimented each other, learned years ago. It was not something that they had to practice, not something they'd rehearse. It was natural, organic. In many ways they were cut from the same cloth. They both needed the action, craved the rush, but it didn't appear either one was going to get that satisfaction this night, which Artemis felt strangely fine about.

The Exchange was strategically located for them, almost dead center of downtown Gotham, giving a bird's eye view and easy access to the buildings and the boroughs that stretched around them for miles in all directions. They had spent countless hours together up here over the years, observing, protecting, talking, sharing, and crying.

Tigress looked through the binoculars scanning west while Nightwing did north. They remained quiet, lost in their own worlds until Dick broke the silence

"Tim came to see me the other day."

There was something hiding behind his words, she couldn't determine if it was resentment, or guilt, but there was definitely pain.

"How's he?"

"Fine I guess. Called me out on the Cobblepot thing."

Artemis nodded and reminded silent. Tigress knew Nightwing had used too much force apprehending the crime boss during a recent tech company burglary. The Penguin now had months of physical therapy to go through while flattening out his sentence at Riker's Island. Dick joked with himself that it would give the old man something to do, something to help the time go by faster. It didn't seem as funny to him anymore.

The conversation quieted for a few minutes until Dick pushed it further. "You think I went too far too don't you?"

"Dick it doesn't matter what I think, and even if I did, who the hell am I to judge. You know what I do for a living"

"Tim said I was becoming more like Bruce."

"You're afraid he's right?"

"Yeah." Nightwing glumly replied.

Artemis tilted her head down to her boots, staring at the steel tips, the granules of rock and sand of the roof, at anything but her friend. She sighed, "Sometimes I'm afraid I'm becoming my dad."

A small automated beep went off on her wrist pad and she checked the reading momentarily, nodded slightly to herself and turned the device back to stand-by. Her _friend_ was exactly where he was supposed to be. That relieved her for the moment, but not to the direction the conversation was heading.

"Dick you and I made choices, some good, some bad, in the end it only matters what we think, no one else."

"I know you're right, but I know he's right too. Tim's worried I've gone too far across that line, that when if I look back I won't be able to see it anymore. He might be right."

Their solitude was interrupted when the police radio crackled to life in their earpieces

"_All units we have 459 in progress in the vicinity of Broadway and Newcastle. Officers on call please respond_."

Tigress and Nightwing nodded and prepared their grappling gear. The disturbance was around 10 blocks from their current location. They could stay on the rooftops or get to ground level and reach their bikes, the quicker option. They approached the side of the building to begin their decent down when the radio burst again.

"_All units cancel call to Broadway and Newcastle. The owner set off the alert. Alarm code confirmed."_

Dick chuckled. "Is it bad that I want crime to happen so we can have something to do? We should have gone to Bludhaven," he grinned.

Artemis smiled. Cracking skulls had become their own personal therapy sessions. It was odd they needed the action to allow themselves to bear their souls sometimes.

The tracker proximity alarm sounded again and when she glanced down at the readout, a small shock shot through her body. The tracker was no longer in West Gotham, but instead on the outskirts of the city, near the old English District, specifically within meters of Wayne Manor. _What the hell_? her mind cursed.

xxx

Miles away Wally stared up the rolling hills, examining the mansion illuminated brilliantly like a beacon in the night sky. There was a reason Artemis had brought him here, and it wasn't for the sunset. There was supposed to be a connection, but the home carried no meaning for him, no feeling. Maybe the reason was more about her than him, she could be such a mystery sometimes, but who was he to talk. Wally concentrated so hard, searching, pleading with himself to find an answer, a clue. It just wasn't there. This was just a house, nothing more.

Nightwing was getting annoyed at her distraction. "What exactly are you working on over there? The Falcone thing?"

That name jolted her from the readout.

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm a detective remember. Word is he's gone dark."

"You know what I'm going to do if I find him?"

Nightwing nodded.

Artemis sighed and looked out to the city. "We're so broken."

Grayson came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder for support. "You were right it is about choice, but we've both seen what happens when these animals are allowed to run free, I think I've lost enough friends to finally admit we, us, the League, we're doing it wrong. Not anymore, and for the most part I sleep like a baby a night."

Artemis hated when Dick lied to her, but she wasn't exactly being forthright with him right now either. It wasn't the time, to tell him, not yet at least, but this one secret she didn't know how long she could hold inside much longer.

The silence between them soon became deafening.

"Artemis what's bothering you, we've known each other to long. It's not just about the job."

She rubbed her fingers across her forehead, feeling the smallest beginnings of a headache starting to form. "I don't know who I am anymore. Tigress is just supposed to be a call sign, a designation, but she…it's become almost another person….I'm another person when I wear this mask, and it's becoming harder and harder to take off. If I…if I ever met someone again, someone special, who would I be? The last few days I've….I've really had to look at myself, look at my choices. I don't like what I see."

Dick's heart sank. _She's found someone_. It was only a matter of time he realized. Artemis was a beautiful and caring woman, she deserved to be happy, and she didn't have to be an island. She needed to move on, he realized that, but it still hurt just the same. A new relationship meant Wally was really in the past for her, and in all honesty so would he. She was ready to move forward while he was stuck in park. Dick wasn't ready to let his best friend go, but sadly knew someday he would have to, like she had. Artemis had suffered so much loss even before she met Wally; it was time for her to move on, but not for Dick, not yet.

"No matter what I'm here if you need me and I will support anything that you do, you know that right?"

"Thanks," she said, lost in her thoughts.

"Let's call it a night. What do you think?"

"Yeah you're right, probably for the best," She broke down her crossbow and walked over to hug Nightwing goodnight with the knife landed at her feet, sticking hard into the ground.

They both dove for cover, scouring the nearby rooftops for their assailant. Artemis quickly reloaded her crossbow, while Nightwing pulled out his sonic batterangs. They both retrieved their infrared binoculars and scanned the area looking for heat signatures, movement, anything.

Nothing.

After several minutes of duck and cover, Artemis stood guardedly and walked to the knife lying on the ground, and immediately recognized its owner. A cloth note soaked in blood was tied to the blade. Written on it were five words.

_Your Reckoning Is At Hand_

"Deathstroke," Dick spoke coldly. "There's been mumblings he finally left The Light. They weren't very pleased he got duped."

"By me," she answered quietly.

In a sick perverted way, Artemis and Slade Wilson had grown close during their time together, him being the father figure she never had. He had been a good mentor, a good friend. She wished they would have met under different circumstances, _completely_ different circumstances, but regardless of the side he fought for, she had betrayed him. She knew eventually this day would come. Tigress hadn't been afraid, had prepared herself for this, but Artemis wasn't sure anymore, not when Wally West just walked back into her life.

"You're going to need help."

"That's why I have you," she smiled.

She took the long way home, taking random and unexpected turns to ensure she was not being followed. She and Dick had scanned her bike for bugs, but she still parked blocks from her apartment just to be safe.

The lease on the apartment and all her utilities were registered under the pseudonym _Linda Park_, two first names of family friends that Artemis used as aliases from time to time. Finding her would be extremely difficult for the mercenary, she was incredibly vigilant, but when it came to Deathstroke, nothing was impossible. She was not afraid of Slade, not afraid of death, but part of her arrogance came from loss, and somehow that loss had made it back to her. That in of itself changed the rules. She wouldn't allow Wally to walk back into her life, just to be taken from his.

She came in through the window in her bedroom that she kept locked, armed with a sonic charge that she disabled remotely. Stealth and silence were her forte, but she still tried extra hard not to wake the speedster. She stripped down completely, all remnants of Tigress peeled form her body. She looked at herself in the mirror, examining every curve, every scar, making sure the ebony haired, steel hearted assassin wasn't staring back at her. She opened the drawer and retrieved the jersey she usually slept in, his jersey.

She cracked the door to look out into the den, but it was too dark. She had checked her tracker several times on the way home and it had assured here he had made it home safely. Why he had been at Wayne Manor concerned her, but she would have to feign ignorance for now until he was ready to tell her.

She quietly walked out to the den to find him, watching him sleep had become a nightly ritual that relaxed her. The room was silent; too silent Artemis carefully sat down on the end of the couch to search for his warmth, but he want there.

Adrenaline shot through her body, heightening her senses. She tuned on a lamp and scattered all over the floor were books, lots of books. _Modern History, Meta-Human Studies, Biographies, Scientific Journals_. Barely protruding from under the couch was a notepad littered with numbers and formulas, equations that made no sense to the unscientific mind.

_What in the hell is all this? _she asked herself. _What is he looking_ …and her thoughts was interrupted by a flash of movement outside on her stairs. She ran to her room and frantically grabbed her crossbow and sword. Slade had found her, and Wally too. _Fuck!_ she screamed in her mind as she loaded the poison tipped arrow into her weapon.

The archer stood to the side of the window and moved the curtain ever so slightly to glance out when she saw the speedster sitting on the stone steps outside, shaking. Artemis cautiously stepped on to the front stairs and looked down to see the moonlight glistening of the sweat soaked speedster's back. His head was down, his knees drawn into his chest; his breathing haggard. _Another nightmare_ she realized. He had gone outside no to disturb her, not realizing she hadn't returned yet.

She grabbed the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around the Wally.

"Sorry, I was really trying to be quiet"

"Don't worry about that, are ok?" she questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not, another nightmare?"

"Yeah." he answered. "When did you get home?

She saw him shiver once more as the cool spring breeze blew against his damp skin. She ignored the question.

"Let's go back inside Wally. We can talk about it in the morning."

"How was your night?" he asked trying to deflect his predicament.

"It was fine, don't change the subject. Come on," and she reached down and pulled him to his feet. She held his hand and walked him in. They passed the couch, but she held tight and pulled him into her bedroom

"Artemis I..."

She ignored his protest and laid him down and joined him. She rolled to her side and wrapped her arms around him. It should have been awkward; there should have been some conversation, but they both remained silent. She felt Wally push into her, and her body formed around him, protected him. She swallowed hard and bit her lip in equal parts sadness and joy. If this wasn't real, if he wasn't real, if this was all a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

His body relaxed, his breathing slowed, and as sleep began to take them, he spoke an almost imperceptible whisper.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wally awoke alone that morning. He rolled over to wrap his arm around his nighttime companion, but the bed was empty.

He rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling in exasperation. _Great, just great _he thought angrily to himself.

He got out of bed and stretched. To his recollection he had never slept on a more comfortable bed, but he'd be the first to admit that his knowledge on the subject was extremely limited.

As his arms came down he noticed the scabs on both his elbows and forearms had disappeared, _complete dermal recovery within two days_. He made a mental note of that along with all the other unique abilities he was discovering.

He tip toed out to the den, trying to be silent in the event Artemis had felt uncomfortable during the night and had removed herself to the couch, but it was empty as well.

Pangs of sadness pulled at his heart whenever she was away, but he had to get over that. It wouldn't be long before he'd be with his family and she'd go on with the life he'd interrupted. As much as Wally needed to know who he was and where he came from, a small part of him was fine living in that darkness with Artemis being the only light.

_God I sound like a cheesy greeting card_.

He found a shirt and the same pants he had worn for days, and walked out the door and sat on the stairs that faced the park. It was a beautiful day. His initial introduction to Gotham had been storms and rain, but since he met her it had been nothing but sunshine and blue skies.

_You're doing it again_ he chided himself with another smirk

He was so transfixed with the oaks that shaded the sidewalk and street that he never heard the archer come up.

"Good morning sleepy head."

He whirled around to see the blonde carrying a large bag and two cup holders from the Starbucks a few blocks away.

"You sleep well? she asked already knowing the answer.

He just smiled and nodded, avoiding words that might sound better in his head that out loud.

Before she even opened the bag, he could smell the pastries.

She handed him the cup and opened the cardboard box that housed the treats. "One Grande Vanilla Bean Frappuccino and lemon pound cake."

Wally produced a satisfied smile and after taking a sip he asked, "How do you do that?"

"What?" she grinned innocently.

"Know what I want before I do."

"It's not like they have a huge selection there, I just got lucky, but for as long as I've known you, you've always had a sweet tooth."

"Well thanks. What did you get?"

"Soy Mocha Latte, you're not the only one who needs a sugar fix," she held up her cup and smiled, "Cheers."

They sat on the stairs for an hour talking about everything under the sun, everything but last night. It could have been awkward, but they refused to let it.

Artemis told him about her family, the edited version. That her mom was handicapped, her father had skipped out on them at early age, forcing them to learn to fend for themselves, that she had a sister with a child, once again mostly truths, with a few omission thrown in for good measure.

"So how was your night out? Did you have good time?"

"Yeah, it was good." She answered nonchalantly. Artemis didn't elaborate and despite his intense curiosity Wally never asked.

She had questions of her own too. _Why had he left Gotham? What had drawn him back to Wayne Manor?_ It bothered her he was withholding things from her. This wasn't who they were, not anymore. It had taken so long for her to finally open up to him, to stop the lies, to finally trust someone with her heart and soul, and she could see all those old habits starting again, but this time with a new addition. He was the one lying now, and that's something the Wally West she remembered never did.

"So I was thinking, Gotham doesn't seem to be jogging any memories loose, but I know a place that might. You up for a ride?"

xxx

They arrived by mid-day to the harbor town.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Ever heard of it?"

"No. Not even a little. What's so special about this place?"

"This is where we met," she replied.

Artemis took him on an abbreviated tour of the town. The restaurants, the stores, the ice cream parlor. All establishments they and the team used to frequent during down time. It had been almost two years since she had stepped foot in this town, she wanted it to feel like home, but it never would, never again.

The entire time they explored, he looked so serene, so at peace. Walking around the town all she could remember was the fiery tempered loudmouth, the self-appointed Casanova who she would constantly trade barbs and insults with, the class clown of the team. But even before they started dating, when they were alone, just she and him, Wally would trip up and show his vulnerable sensitive side, the insecure person guarded by the clowning facade. The person afraid everyone would see through, as a fraud or a cheap copy of the original, never appreciating the true beauty of his own brilliance, the person she eventually fell in love with.

After grabbing some lunch at Eddie's Diner, the two walked the beach, gazing out at the Atlantic as the sun danced across the sky. Up ahead their path was blocked by the 10 foot barb wired fence put up a long time ago, behind it the remains of Mt. Justice lay in rubble. They two walked to the fence where the warning sign hung.

_Warning U.S. Air Force Installation. Mt Justice Bombing and Gunnery Range. Restricted Area. No Trespassin._

"What happened?" Wally asked, looking at the remnants of a one time national landmark. He didn't have to have any memories of the mountain to appreciate the destruction around him.

Artemis swallowed hard.

"_Do it," Aqualad ordered._

"_You sure?" she questioned_

"_Do it." _

Artemis cleared her throat and weaved her lie. "The unofficial version is a military missile test gone wrong. Someone fed the wrong coordinates into some navigation computer, dropped an H-Bomb or something right on top of the mountain."

Wally just stood in awe, thinking about the sheer power needed to do such damage. "That's unbelievable. Was anyone hurt? Anyone killed?"

_No, we got lucky,_ she said in her mind. "No, no lives were lost thankfully, but the military denied any responsibility. Surprise surprise. The town recovered, but it's...it's never been the same since," she answered quietly.

"You and I, we used to go hiking here," she pointed, "and over there we'd hang out with friends, do cookouts, volleyball, swimming, you get the idea."

"Is this where the school was ...I'm mean where we trained?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was...it was on the outskirts of town, it's not there anymore."

Wally nodded in understanding, still staring at the remnants of the mountain. Artemis sighed inside, this was supposed to do it; this was the place that should have sparked a memory. She could tell how hard he was concentrating, how hard he was searching for a flash, an image, something. Nothing came and they both fell silent in their disappointment

Wally walked away, hands squeezing the sides of his head in frustration, "Damnit, this is such bullshit!" he yelled, his words echoing through the cavernous rubble of the remains of the mountain." I'm sorry Artemis, there's nothing. Just like everything else. God Damnit!" he spit walking away from the fence and her in disgust.

She gave him space to work through the anger before joining him at the shoreline. "We'll just have to try harder," she said faking the positive attitude she didn't really feel. "Wally we've barely begun, try to have faith."

He nodded silently, but inside a growing fear ached and began to fester, a fear that his memories would never return. The same fears Artemis had been facing for days.

They were halfway home when the idea hit her. "Hey let's get some pizza, it's always a magic cure that gets me out of a funk. Silvio's is the best pizza in West Gotham; they're slow but worth the wait. I'll order now and it'll be ready by the time we get back. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah...that's sounds great," he replied as his body drew closer to hers on the bike, his grip around her waist stronger.

When the cityscape appeared on the horizon, Wally tapped his chauffeurs shoulder.

"Hey can you drop me off at the library? I have some books on hold I need to pick up. I can hoof it back."

"Have you thought about maybe renting a room there?" she smirked.

"Nah, your couch and I have gotten pretty close, I think she likes me."

"Dork," she chuckled. "Don't take too long ok? I can't promise how much pizza will be left, it's freaking Silvio's after all," she excitedly exclaimed, like it was a cheese covered gift from the gods.

"I know… the best pizza in Gotham," he said maybe a little too sarcastically.

"That's the kind of attitude that that makes slices disappear Mr. West."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Ok... ok I'll hurry, just don't hurt the pizza."

Artemis gave a flirty grin and sped away.

Wally hustled into the library to the reservations desk, showed his card, and retrieved the books waiting for him. Nearby one of the terminals in the computer lab opened up. He looked at his watch and sat down; he still had a few minutes to kill. He opened the browser and quickly continued the search he had begun days ago.

Artemis had said the Midwest was where his family hailed from. He had spent a great deal of time going state to state searching his name. _Facebook, Ancestry, Familyserach, Blogs_, _Twitter_, anything that might tie him to someplace, anyplace.

A young girl next to him crumbled her paper and huffed, clearly frustrated with the references she was searching for. "_Stupid tem paper_," she grumbled and that's when the idea shot through Wally's brain.

_High School._

He restarted his search state to state, searching the words _Wally West, graduate, mid-western high schools_. There was bound to be a couple hundred hits that wouldn't even be close, but he'd discovered he was a fairly fast typist. He had about 10-15 minutes before he'd have to make the journey back to her apartment, and he figured he could quicken his pace if need be.

Nebraska was a bust, only a handful of Wests that graduated back in the 50's, and no _Wally's_ or _Wallace's_. Anyone one of them might be his father, but that would be another search for another time.

Oklahoma was similar with even fewer hits than Nebraska. There were plenty of Westfalls and Westons, but no West's and no high school connections.

He labored on.

Kansas had been a hot bed for Wests, but no Wally's, Wallace's, or even Walter's. _This is going to take forever_ he sighed and he pursed his lips and continued on. There were at least 12 states that would be considered the mid-west, and that was if Artemis was even correct about where he came from. C_hances are she'd probably never even met my parents_ he thought.

He looked at his watch and he needed to leave. He was about to log off when he decided to mark one more state of his list. _Missouri, Wally West, graduate, high school_ he plunked loudly keystroke after keystroke, like he was punishing the computer for not finding the answers he sought. The librarian _shhhh_'_ed_ him and the speedster rolled his eyes and searched the page.

If he thought Kansas had been a hot bed, Missouri was West central. Since he was focusing on high schools, he quickly did the math in his head. Artemis was 23 and she told they were around roughly the same age, so he would have graduated somewhere between 2011 and 2012. Using the new information, he entered it into his search and seconds later only one hit came back.

_Wally West Keystone High Valedictorian_.

_No way!_ He yelled in his mind, but quickly composed himself. This could be one of another 100 dead ends he'd already run into headfirst.

He clicked on the link to the school website and that's when he came face to face with himself, a much younger version of himself. _Wally West Valediction Class of 2012_. In the picture with him according, to the liner notes were Principal James Martin, and two others; Mary and Rudy West. His parents.

He had found them. Wally focused in on the picture and could see parts of himself in his parent's faces. His mom's eyes and hair, his dads' smile and nose. It was an odd feeling, a fluttering in his stomach, much like when he first had seen Artemis on the streets of Gotham. He'd found them.

There was a link on the left side of the page for alumni news. Faces and names scattered across the screen, those who had married, who'd had children, people that meant nothing to him. At the bottom was one final link and for some reason he noticed his hand begin to shake as the mouse approached the hyperlink. He was nervous.

He clicked the tab _In Memoriam_ and looked at all the students who had passed before their time. There he was. 4th row down. Center picture.

_Wally West 1994 -2016_

He felt the room get brighter, a sweat on his brow began to form. Wally swallowed hard, but deep down he already knew, he just didn't want to believe it. He closed the page and his heart sank.

For minutes he just stared at the blank screen, lost in his fear and despair. There were only a few options left, and he didn't like anyone of them. He couldn't tell Artemis, and even if he did what would he tell her? He felt his eyes water, and rubbed them away before anyone could see. Finding his parents had brought him to an all-time high, and now…

He just shook his head. He was lost, utterly and truly lost. He wasn't a Meta-human, he wasn't even real.

Wally remained trapped in his thoughts until he was interrupted by a convoy of fire and rescue trucks that sped past the library, sirens and horns blaring furiously as they attempted to navigate the thick Gotham traffic stuck in gridlock.

xxx

Artemis was in the shower when the phone continued to ring. Any other time she would have ignored it, but when you had a boyfriend unfamiliar with the city he found himself in, a phone call could mean the difference between getting home in 15 minutes or an hour

_Boyfriend_. Had she really just thought that? She bit her lip nervously when she considered how easily that term came out, as if kissing him under the Eifel Tower had just happened yesterday. As if the last year in a half was all some fucked up nightmare she just awoke from. In the background she could her Tigress laughing, laughing at her naiveté and desperateness.

Her mouth tightened as she cast those thoughts aside and picked up the phone

"Hello?" Artemis spoke.

"Ignoring your sister again I see?"

"Hi Jade, sorry I was in the shower."

"For the last two days?" Jade laughed.

"I'm really sorry; it's been kinda hectic lately."

"You ok?" Cheshire asked?

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

Artemis appreciated her concern. Jade had spent so many wasted years battling her younger sister, punishing the archer for her disloyalty, for shunning the family business, when in truth she was fighting against the one person who truly cared about her. They were sisters, and nothing and no one would come between them again.

"So what's up?" Artemis asked

"I looked into that thing…."

Artemis's curiosity piqued. "And?"

"It seems Falcone has a handful of public officials in his pocket, one in particular being Criminal Court Judge Faden, the same Judge Faden that just dismissed a major racketeering charge against one of Carmine's lieutenants."

"Hmmm," the archer hummed.

"Yeah I thought you might find that interesting. If Falcone has gone underground, I'd bet Faden either knows where he is or knows someone who does, and it just so happens there's a campaign kickoff party for him two nights from now over at the Ritz Carleton."

"Perfect," Tigress purred.

"Artemis," Jade unusually pleaded, "Falcone's a dangerous man."

"They're all dangerous," Tigress clarified.

"Yes, but he hires talent, real talent, ex-military mercenary types. Nothing you can't handle, but all it takes is one time, one slip. Just be careful ok?"

"I always am," she lied. "I owe you one sis. Give my niece a kiss for me ok?"

"Why don't you instead? Come have dinner us."

"Soon Jade Soon"

"Be careful baby girl," Cheshire grinned.

"I will little girl. See ya."

The nicknames their father used didn't seem so venomous now that they used them for each other. _One more thing to piss off Daddy._

She went back in her room and quickly tried to blow-dry her long mane. Wally would be back anytime now and the pizza soon thereafter. It had been an unrewarding day, but there was still a chance for a nice evening, professionally things were about to get hectic for her, and she needed some nice right now.

She walked past the mirror and stepped back quickly as raven hair and steel eyes stared back sneering.

_You're such a god damned fool if you think this will last. If you think for one second he won't see right through you and who you really are._

Artemis didn't answer as the figure in the mirror grinned.

_We have a job to do, and pretending the last year happened won't change that. He's dangerous and you know why don't you? This is wrong, he is wrong. Ignoring it so you can have your little high school crush back doesn't' change who and what he is. You know death, you've caused it countless times, how many of those poor fuckers do you see following you around these days? You're setting yourself up for a bad fall baby girl and you and I both know it._

She could feel Tigress feeding, feeding off her pain, filtering everything out but the anger from entering into her heart. That's how she grows, that's how she survives.

_Fuck you_ Artemis hissed at her reflection that had now turned back into her normal blonde appearance.

There was a knock on the door and she smiled away her pain, realizing Wally had once again left the key she gave him at home, like the 1000 times he did in Palo Alto. _It's always the brilliant ones that are the most forgetful_; she chuckled remembering the sick and fearful look on his face ever time Valentine's Day slipped by.

She opened the door wrapped in nothing but a small towel and a smile, when dark brown eyes stared back at her, open mouthed.

"Oh wow…ok.. um that'll be 32.50 mam."

Artemis ignored the look, turned to get purse, and handed the man his money.

"Eyes up here," she demanded as the nervous pizza man realized he had been staring at places he shouldn't. He retrieved the money and put into its pouch.

"Thanks. Sorry it took so long, there's some big fire over at Essex Towers, the fire department can't even get through, the streets are a parking lot."

The delivery man got back on his very demasculating scooter and rode off as Artemis shut the door, dropped the pizza on the counter, and got dressed. Minutes later she opened the box and willingly tortured the unknowing speedster by removing a slice, like an adult dancer would an article of clothes. _He would pay for his tardiness_ she smiled to herself satisfied.

Artemis opened a beer and took a bite. Extra pepperoni, Italian sausage, green olives, onions, and pineapple. It had taken them years to finally compromise on the toppings they both could tolerate, and it soon became each other's favorite. Salty and sweet, just like them. They were always good like that. She mindlessly flipped through the channels, checking her watch, when she stumbled across the local news.

Artemis turned the sound up as the KGBT reporter continued her story.

"Emergency responders are still stuck at the bottleneck of Broadway and 5th, as the fire continues to burn out of control. Apartment management believes most residents have made it out safely, but there are still many elderly and young children unaccounted for and fellow residents fear the worst."

A loud explosion echoed in the background causing the cameraman and reporter to run for cover. Artemis watched intently as the camera panned to the building's windows just in time to watch several of them blown out and shatter, allowing the intense heat an avenue to finally escape.

The reporter ran back from the chaos and in front of the camera to continue her report. "Several other outlying fire crews have been dispatched and are in route, but it's still unclear if they will make it in time. Reporting live from the scene this is…."

Suddenly the reporter, her cameraman, and several dozen bystanders were knocked to the ground as a violent electrical distortion wave blew past them. The reporter's microphone was still hot as they all struggled to their feet.

"What the hell was that?"

Artemis dropped her pizza slice on the floor as her stomach jumped into her throat; she knew exactly what that was.

Windows began to break and shatter all over the building when one by one, missing residents suddenly appeared on the street, an electric blur depositing them on the ground, moving off just as quickly. Children, parents, the elderly, pets, all suddenly coming to life in living color. They were disoriented, confused, covered in soot, but breathing, alive.

The blaze inside the building began to grow stronger as local bystanders grabbed the newly arrived evacuees and scattered away from the structure. Inside the complex, flames began to grow white hot behind the windows and a low rumble began to vibrate through the block. The crowds gathered around Essex Towers looked around feverishly trying to determine its source when the sonic boom went off inside the tower, shattering all remaining windows and doors. Just as suddenly they blaze was gone, completely extinguished as simmering smoke slowly escaped each opening.

Within minutes fire responders finally broke through the traffic and arrived at the tower. EMTS's quickly ran to treat the injured, completely dumbfounded as to what had just occurred.

Xxx

Wally finally showed up at Artemis's apartment about a half hour later. He knocked on the kitchen door around back to not draw attention to his blackened appearance.

At his second knock Artemis wheeled the door open and screamed. "What in the fuck were you thinking!" and violently yanked him inside.

"Artemis I…"

"Shut up! What in the fuck is wrong with you Wally? You don't run into a burning building like that. You had no fucking idea what you were doing did you? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Is that it?"

Wally stood stunned. "Artemis people were trapped…dying, I had to do something."

"They have people trained for that genius. There called firefighters. You can't even run through the god damned park without falling on your ass!"

"But they couldn't get through…."

Her hands were balled into fists as she began beating on his chest. "What is wrong with you!" she demanded in anger, alternating words between strikes. Wally braced her shoulders and brought his hands to hers, slowing down her assault.

"Shhhh," he whispered. "It's ok."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and it made the speedster's heart ache.

In her mind, Artemis was suddenly back aboard the Bioship, speeding towards the Artic again, running through the tundra looking for her lover.

She closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest, still muttering unintelligible curses at him.

Wally gently cupped her face and brought it to his.

It was a moment frozen in time, just a second, but all the time in the world for him. He leaned forward and kissed her, a gentle kiss, a loving kiss. She pulled away in shock, her eyes widened in disbelief.

Wally's heart began to sink at her reaction, realizing that once again made a mistake, stepped over an uncrossable line, when abruptly her lips crashed into his.

He stumbled back but never lost hold of her. Her kisses were passionate, needy, desperate.

They tripped into the den before falling on to the floor, wrapped in each other's arms. Her mouth explored every inch of his neck and jaw line, inhaling his scent as Wally's hands slid down her backside cupping her, needing her. His hungry mouth demanded hers one again and his tongue danced across her moist lips before meeting hers.

Artemis guided the speedster on top of her, spreading her legs slightly, welcoming him in as their kisses grey stronger, more frenzied. She looked up at his penetrating green eyes, recognizing the desire behind them.

Her breathing hitched when his lips found her neck, nipping gently down towards her shoulder before resting on her chest. A moan escaped his lips when her felt her nails raking down his back, as their clothed hips met and began pressing in to the others. She held his head, fingers entwined in his hair, kissing him feverishly, opening herself up emotionally for the first time in what seemed like years. Tears were flowing down both their cheeks, but they ignored them. Wally drove harder into her, feeling the heat emanating beneath the fabric of their clothes. They both struggled to breathe as pleasure shot through her body, his moans signaled the same. She wanted him inside her so damn badly it hurt. She had to have him.

This was the moment she longed for in her weakest times, a dream she would torture herself with when her numbed heart cried out to feel anything but the anger that dwelled there, but something was wrong.

She was no prude, far from it in fact, but she was not as experienced as she led others to believe. She had fucked Cameron years ago- her first, got impossibly close to it with Christopher Deacon from Gotham Academy on Homecoming night, and most recently the nameless soul from the bathroom stall she wished had never happened, but she never fucked Wally. What they had was too important, too special to define in such crass terms.

They had sex, lots of sex, but what made it special, what made it real was the love that existed behind it. The love they denied for so long, the love they refused to see even when everyone else did, the same love she wanted to only have with him for the rest of her life. Sex with Wally was fun, exciting, dangerous, kinky, but what made it real, what made it more than an act, was love.

She did want him, but the thing that caused her hesitation was suddenly Tigress wanted it more. She needed it, demanded it, so she could satisfy her selfish needs like at Falcone's Club, and that in of itself proved the time wasn't right, not yet. She realized her partner might be feeling the same way.

His voice shook, "Artemis I don't think..."

"Shhhh," she whispered, putting her finger to his lips. "It's ok, let slow it down a gear or so."

"Ok," he said, with possible bit of relief in his voice.

They snuggled onto the couch and began kissing again, hands exploring carefully, but more gently now, more loving. His fingers delicately removed a blond strand covering her stormy eyes, and tucked it behind her ear, and she traced the tear track down his cheek that had washed the soot and dirt away from the fire.

"I have wanted to do that for so long," he laughingly sighed, kissing her lips and chin sweetly.

"You have no idea," she replied.

They stayed like that for hours, completely lost in each other. Eventually she pulled him into her bedroom and they spent the rest of the night locked in each other's arms, taking the same breaths, dreaming the same dreams. Before the sandman took them away Artemis reached over kissed him goodnight.

"You know tonight, over at the tower, you were pretty amazing."

"Yeah?" he smiled eagerly, a small swell of pride appearing on his blackened face.

'Yeah," she grinned and kissed the end of his nose. "Don't do it again," she ordered and then snuggled into him and drifted away.

xxx

Dick gritted his teeth and groaned in pleasure looking up at the beautiful brunette riding him hard. Her bare breasts shimmered with sweat in the early dawn as she forced herself on him harder and harder.

They had been at it for hours, multiple times, multiple positions. She squealed in delight when he flipped her on her back.

She grabbed his hair and cursed him "Fuck me Dick! Fuck me harder," she growled. He was more than happy to oblige. She was wild, she was dangerous, she was just what the doctored ordered.

They continued to wrestle for dominance, but she was hopelessly outmatched. Her fingers dug into his ass as she pulled him inside, harder and deeper with each thrust. Their speed was picking up as her moaning reached it precipice.

"I'm gonna cum!" she exclaimed. Dick was close as well, but her scream brought him over the edge as she climaxed immediately after. She collapsed next to him, pulling the sheets over their sweat soaked bodies.

"Unfucking believable," she panted as Dick smiled in satisfaction

"You liked that huh?"

"Oh hell yes!" she replied, trying to slow her breath. "The first, second, and third time." she purred.

The sun was beginning to rise and they had not slept all night. Dick had met Maria Demonbreun at the Wayne Foundation fundraiser earlier that evening, not his usual hunting grounds, but the brunette could not take her eyes off him all evening. He eventually introduced himself, she the same, and before they knew it, they were locked in a janitors closet going at it like wild animals.

It only seemed appropriate for him to invite his new companion to the apartment for a night cap. Several hours and multiple positions later, they lay together listening to the sounds of birds awakening, echoing throughout the penthouse Dick called home.

"Can I get you some coffee? he asked as he stood naked at the foot of the bed, Maria eyeing his toned body with admiration and approval.

"Yes please, and maybe you could get me something for the road."

"What's that?" he playfully asked.

"You," she moaned.

Dick walked into the kitchen and smelled the coffee that was automatically set to begin brewing every morning. It was an Americano Espresso he believed he had set last night, but the aroma itself was just the jolt he needed.

She was beautiful, enough so that he might consider asking for her company again, which was rare for him. She was wild in bed, and lately he needed more. The hunt was no longer numbing him like it should.

From across the room he heard Maria dial the phone as her one sided conversation began.

"Hi honey. Yeah sorry I didn't call last night, the fundraiser went way late and Judith let me stay over with her and Milt."

Dick closed his eyes in guilt. _A married woman, a new low. Way to go._

The conversation continued, and she was remarkably believable, probably not the first time she had done this dance.

"Ok. I'll be home in about an hour. I love you too."

She began to end the call when a voice desperately shouted for her from the other end of the line.

"Hi baby," she cooed.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tuck you in, but mommy had to stay late to raise money for the little boys and girls who don't have enough to eat."

The small voice continued with their rapid fire questions until Maria lovingly cut him off.

"I know honey, but mommy's on her way home now."

A quick pause and she was just about done.

"You're a sweet boy. I love you too Wally. I'll be home in a little while."

Dick felt bile form in his throat.

She hung up her phone and strolled into the kitchen, swaying her bare hips to elicit the reaction that she hoped would lead to one final romp.

"So where were we?" she grinned evilly.

Dick threw her - her clothes. "Get out."

She stared back at him in angry disbelief

"What? Because I'm married? You saw the ring. I know you did. So what…. you get your rocks off and now you throw me out like some piece of trash?"

"Something like that," he coldly replied

"Fuck you!" she bellowed and began pulling her underwear and bra back on in disgust.

"There's a cab waiting for you downstairs. The Wayne Foundation thanks you and your husband for your kind generosity and public service." He said bitterly

"Go to hell," she stormed out as the private elevator opened to escort her down stairs. She stared daggers into him until the door shut and she disappeared.

Dick pulled on a pair of gym shorts and sat down in his den. He no longer hated himself; he'd grown numb to that a long time ago. Violently punishing criminals no longer calmed him, soothed him. He was running out of distractions.

Dick walked to his mantle, staring at the pictures that lay upon it. The photos represented almost his entire life; an old picture of his parents and he, carnival shots, Bruce and Alfred, His days at Gotham Academy and its ridiculous uniform code, he and Wally…. He stopped right there.

Dick picked up the picture and walked back to the couch, staring intently at it.

It had been a year and a half, but it still felt like yesterday. The redhead had his arm around him, almost in a headlock as they both laughed. It was a great picture, natural, not posed like so many fake ones. He held it in his hands tightly, before throwing it across the room shattering it into pieces against the wall.

"God Damnit Wally! Why did you have to fight me, why couldn't you just have supported me, trusted me! I was your fucking best friend and I was in over my head, we both knew it, but god…there was no one else, no other way. No one who'd step up."

"You fought me on principal…fucking principal." he screamed to no one.

"You were so god damned stubborn, how many times did I ask for your help…fucking begged for it. You'd let your girlfriend risk her life, but you wouldn't join your best friend because I asked her to do the things you wouldn't. You are a fucking pussy West." he sobbed.

"If you'd just joined me like I asked, maybe all this shit would never have happened." The tears rolled down his face, he fought so hard against to keep in.

"This was your fault!" he sobbed, "Yours not mine"

Dick swallowed down his coffee and headed for the shower to wash the filth off of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Author's Note__: M- related material ahead. Read at your own risk._

xxx

They woke up in her bed entwined. Artemis ran her fingers over his warm arms currently wrapped around her torso. She rolled over and was greeted by wide awake bright green eyes.

"Hi," she spoke softly.

"Hi," he smiled.

"You smell like a campfire," she chucked, tracing a finger down his jawline, pulling back and showing him her soot covered fingertip.

"You smell like pizza," he chuckled.

A grumble escaped his stomach and she laughed. "I wish I still had some left, but I told you not to be late."

Mild panic washed over Wally's face until a smile broke out on the archer's. "Calm down Wal-man, there's plenty left."

"So last night…" Wally cautiously began.

"Yeah," she replied, her face brightening.

"It was really...nice."

"It was ok," she smirked, and Wally reached over for a pillow to hit her with as she grabbed his wrists and climbed on top of them, pinning his hands under his knees. Their faces were inches apart when his arms snaked free from her grasp and wrapped around her back drawing her closer.

"Last meant a lot."

"To me to," she replied

"So where do we go from here?" he asked.

"I don't know." she replied. "Where do you want to go?"

"Here is nice." he smiled

"Yeah it is, isn't it?' she answered her head snuggling into his chest while his hands gently stroked her hair. "It really is." She was surprised how easy it had become to block out Tigress's screams of warning.

xxx

Bruce Wayne sat at his desk on the top floor of Wayne Industries looking over the latest stock reports. His company was trading at an all-time high and he knew his shareholders would be pleased. Several accountants had floated the idea of a stock split for the first time in the company's history, and Wayne continued to crunch the numbers seeing if it was feasible. Despite the recent recession, his company had never been more profitable and it was time to reward those who had invested for so many years. He laid the report down on his desk and walked over to the large bay window that overlooked the cityscape of downtown Gotham, wondering if his father, in his wildest dreams would have ever had thought his company would have grown this big. Bruce knew the success was not his alone, he had hired incredibly talented and intelligent people who had guided the company in directions Wayne would never had thought to, it was time those people were rewarded properly as well.

He was deep in thought when the intercom in his office came to life. "Mr. Wayne….uh…Mr. Grayson is here to see you."

"Marla please show him in," Bruce announced quizzically. Dick didn't need to be announced. In the small circle of people he trusted, Grayson was the only one who had unfettered 24/7 access when it came to Bruce Wayne or his alter ego.

Marla walked ahead and handed Bruce some papers quietly sighing. She mumbled under her breath. "I told him to go in, but he wouldn't until you gave him the ok, I'm so sorry."

Bruce whispered back," It's fine Marla, thank you."

Dick walked in hesitantly and shook Wayne's hand. "Bruce," he spoke formally.

"It's good to see you Dick, I wish I'd known you were coming, I would have made us reservations over at the Palms."

"Yeah…sorry. I…. I should have," Dick tailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

"So what's up?"

"I want to cancel the defense contract with Maxwell Lord. I know on paper it looks profitable, but something just doesn't feel right."

"What don't you like about?" Wayne asked curiously.

"Too much of his revenue streams are off the books, too much money in accounts we can't trace. We both know he does dealings with countries that Wayne doesn't trade with. It's just too dirty and something I don't think we should be a part of. I …just wanted your approval first to cancel the deal."

"Dick you don't need my approval. You have my trust. If you don't like it, it's over, done. This is your company too."

"Thanks. It's just a big contract. I just…just wanted to do this face to face. I'll let you go; I'm sure you're busy."

Dick stood hesitantly, extended his hand, trying to leave, but Bruce wouldn't acknowledge it. Grayson was exhausted, vulnerable, and Bruce used this opening to force his way in on a topic they had been side stepping for over a year.

"Dick we've been avoiding this for some time, talk to me…please."

"I don't know what you mean," Grayson replied, but Bruce remained committed, non-judgmental eyes locked squarely on his former partner.

Dick let out a long exasperated sigh. It _had_ been a long time coming, subconsciously that was probably the real reason he'd come to Gotham. Sometimes he forgot he and Bruce were more than partners, they were family, and right now that's what he needed most.

"Bruce I can't do it anymore. I can't hide anymore. I'm no good to you professionally or personally…I can't live like this."

"Tim told me he came to see you."

"Yeah and I was an prick to him," Dick replied regrettably.

"Maybe it's time for Nightwing to take a break and just focus on being Dick Grayson for a while."

"That just it, he's the one I hate. I am doing everything I can to stay as busy or engaged as possible, but I can't hide from me. I've destroyed friendships, relationships, hell even marriages, to hide from the fact that….Bruce it's my fault. It's my fault he's dead."

"Dick," Bruce sighed. "It's not and you know it."

"Everything about the mission went off the rails. All I ever felt I was doing was playing catch-up. You were gone; Kaldur had gotten in too deep too fast. He and I both thought it would take so much longer for Manta to trust him, and when he brought Aqualad in early, any timetable I had was shot to shit."

Dick continued. "He was my fucking best friend, I should have come to him first, let him know how important, how big all this was, but instead I went behind his back and asked Artemis. I asked her not to tell him, to keep him in the dark, but she wouldn't even consider it unless he knew. Some fucking friend I was huh?"

"You were afraid he'd say no?" Wayne questioned.

"Oh, I was sure of it. He let everyone know in no uncertain terms that they had left the life behind, Tula and Jason saw to that. He couldn't handle the thought of that being Artemis in that casket, of losing her, and I respected that, but this was huge, I don't have to tell you that, and I couldn't risk him saying no, because….. I knew she wouldn't. I treated them like soldiers, like pawns to move around some chessboard instead of like my closest friends, my family."

Dick flopped down on the couch away from Bruce's desk, the weight he had been carrying for so long on full display.

"I'm so damn angry," he said closing his eyes, searching his own soul, "and I feel so fucking guilty about that. Look at all the damage I did with that one phone call."

Bruce walked over and sat down opposite of Dick on the dark leather chair. "Dick you saved this world from a fate I don't want to even think about, those words can't even begin to do justice to what you all accomplished, to the sacrifices your team made. You're right, you were in deep, it happens and no matter how hard we try, how much planning and preparation we put into a mission, sometimes it's just out of our control."

"Everyone's moved on, I think even Artemis has but I can't. I want to so damn badly but I just can't."

"Why do you think she's moved on?" Bruce asked.

"She won't admit it, but she's found someone. I can tell, and that's good. She shouldn't be alone forever."

"And you should? Dick no matter how much you want to punish yourself, you are not responsible, the Light and the Reach were. But know this, Wally made a choice. He made a choice and paid the ultimate price, but that's something we all know can happen when we put on these masks. He sacrificed his life and saved millions of people, and do you know why? Because he was a hero, and that's what we do. If you or I had been in the same position, if something we could have done would have made a difference, we would have done exactly the same in a second despite the risks, and you know it as well as I do."

Bruce got up from his chair and knelt down in front of his one-time partner and looked directly in his eyes. "I've been where you are, it's dark and cold and lonely. You'll never get over it, but you can learn to live with it. I think of Jason every day, I make a point to. He will always be a part of me and I will always feel that loss, that guilt in my heart, just like I do for my parents, and you for yours, but you live with it, learn from it even, but you can't move forward until you deal with the underlying issue. It's not just about guilt is it?"

Dick had done everything he could to avoid eye contact with the Dark Knight, but Bruce had an uncanny ability to look past the eyes and into a man's soul sometimes. Dick hated that about him.

Dick stood and walked away from Bruce, staring out the bay window overlooking the city.

"So you're Canary now all of the sudden?" He asked sarcastically. "You're my own personal shrink?"

"If I need to, no matter what you think, you didn't cause Wally's death; you didn't push Artemis down the path she chose. They had choices, and as sad as you are about them, you have to respect them.

"He was going to marry her," Dick spoke quietly shaking his head. "I was the only one he told. He had planned to do it after graduation, but when all this came up he wanted to do it as soon as the mission ended. Paris I think."

Bruce remained silent, waiting him out as Dick did his best to avoid the subject, the secret he held in his heart that was killing him, eating him up inside. _God Damn You Bruce_ he cursed mentally. He tried but couldn't keep up the wall anymore.

"Fine!" he yelled. "I'm pissed at him, so fucking mad at him. I'm so full of hate for his stupid ass I just want throw up."

Bruce remained calm and eased the truth out of his partner. "Why is that?" he asked softly. So very un-Batman like.

Dick turned to Bruce as a tear rolled down his face. "I'm angry because he never forgave me all right! He never forgave me for going behind his back, for bringing her back in. He told me he would have never done that to me. He fought me the entire damn time, questioned every decision, criticized every plan. He even took a swing at me at the Hall, can you fucking believe that?!" he answered with venom.

"I'd ask him to join us for missions and he'd refuse. All to make sure I knew what I'd done to him, to make a point. I'm pissed at him because he was pissed at me, and now he's fucking dead and we never got to…". Dick couldn't finish the sentence.

Batman was as cold as they came. The living embodiment of vengeance, constant as the northern star and as merciless as time itself, but Bruce Wayne was different. He may wear the playboy facade, but deep down he was an incredibly compassionate and understanding man, especially when it came to his family. He embraced the younger man and held tight, trying to ease the anger and guilt that he himself had lived with his entire life.

Dick choked, "I told Mary and Rudy long ago that I'd keep him safe. After the funeral I couldn't even look them in the eye. I just miss him Bruce….I miss him so damn much. I can't do this anymore. I…I just want to come home."

"I'll have Lucius Fox take over Wayne Tech in Bludhaven for a while, he's been itching to get away from me for years," Bruce chuckled. "The official word will be I've asked you to head up a new division here in Gotham for an undetermined period. You'll go back when you're ready, perks of being the boss."

"I'll arrange to get your things; a car will be waiting for you in ten minutes to take you back to the manor. Alfred has always kept your room exactly the way you left it. Maybe he can even whip up that Chicken Parmesan you used to like so much."

Bruce concluded, "I have some League business to attend to tonight and a ridiculous function over at the Ritz tomorrow night for Judge Faden's reelection campaign, after that it will just be us, in costume or without, your choice. Go home and relax. I'll see you later this evening."

Dick wiped his eyes. "Thanks Bruce. Thanks for…..everything." Dick replied with a relief in his voice that Bruce had not heard in ages.

Xxx

Artemis dressed in her room while Wally flipped through channels, finishing off the pizza from the night before.

"Wally", she spoke through the cracked door, "I have a crazy idea. I have a few things to wrap up business wise, but when I'm done let's take a trip, get out of Gotham for a while. I know we need to be searching for your folks and we will, but maybe we could go out West, see the coast. Maybe go to San Francisco or something, find that old house you remember, any place just as long as it's you and me."

"That would be….That would be awesome," he smiled.

The prospect of that trip excited him, but nothing prepared him when Artemis stepped out of her room in the dark green cocktail dress.

Wally's mouth literally dropped as she strolled into the room with the extremely form fitting tight dress with matching pearl necklace and bracelet.

"You like?"

He was speechless and she grinned as he fumbled looking for his words.

"I mean..you uh..ok..wow ." He paused to gather himself while never taking his eyes off of her. "You look amazing," he answered as a blush formed on her face.

"Silver tongued devil," she chuckled.

"How about this smarty pants? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever stalked."

"That will do," she smiled.

"I've left you some money. All the delivery numbers are on the fridge, and do me a favor, if you do go out, stay away from the library for a while. See the sites, have fun, just give the books a break ok?"

"Ok mom," he groaned with a sparkle in his eye. "Do you want me to wait up?"

"It might be late." she replied.

"I don't mind."

"Good." she replied. He rose to his feet and they stared at each other, unsure what to do. They were in a half embrace, but both wanted more, and they knew it. Wally didn't want to let her go, but started to feel a bit too clingy. He sighed and kissed her cheek. "Have fun, I'll see you later." He walked her to the awaiting cab. She got in and waved goodbye watching him shrink off into the distance as she rode away, completely unaware that across the park, she was being watched as well.

xxx

Megan Morse, or Ms. Martian as she was known within the League, sat alone in the monitor womb of the Watchtower serving her allotted shift on the duty schedule. With a roster as big is that of the Justice League, team members only had to do monitor duty once every few months. In all honesty she didn't mind it, it was always at night, practically deserted, and gave her plenty of time to be alone in her thoughts without distraction, which for a telepath was peaceful.

The many holographic screens surrounding her represented almost every news outlet, local and federal law enforcement agencies and surveillance satellites situated around the globe. At a moment's notice if trouble or disaster struck, a simple push of a button would dispatch some of the world's most powerful heroes to the scene in minutes. That power humbled her, and also made her immensely proud to be a part of an organization like that, to be a hero.

The timer went off in the commissary and the smell of fresh baked cookies permeated the air. Cooking was a hobby she picked up early when she first arrived on Earth, it made her feel more human, more accepted, but as her discomfort faded and she finally felt a part of something, cooking just relaxed her, allowed her some sense of control in a world surrounded by chaos. She rarely ate her own goods, but sharing was always the overall goal anyway.

As she entered, the tray was already out of the oven with two cookies missing, currently being consumed by the only other member on board the satellite that evening.

Guy Gardner smiled as crumbs fell out of his mouth while the baker stared annoyingly at the Green Lantern.

"Sorry Megs, but I was about to head out when I smelled them and I haven't eaten all day."

Ms. Martian sighed, the goal was to share after all, but Guy had a habit of taking without asking, rubbing people the wrong way, and generally being a giant pain in the ass. If the cookies satisfied him and got him to the Zeta Tubes faster, she would likely have given him the whole pan.

"It's ok Guy. Glad you like them. I was afraid I'd put way more brown sugar in than I should have and they'd be too sweet."

"Not as sweet as you sugar," he chuckled and grabbed a handful more heading for the exit and soon after planet side. "Later tater."

Megan sighed relieved and grabbed the two remaining cookies. She decided to finish them off herself instead of leaving them in case Guy returned unannounced.

She wandered the halls of the watchtower, the monitor alerts set on automatic if anything came up. She had not seen Conner Kent in days, and had actually enjoyed the break somewhat. They were no longer a couple per se, but the relationship they now found themselves in had become casual, extremely causal, and that was ok. Neither one had time for anything serious, but she enjoyed knowing he was there for her at a moment's notice. It was a relationship without actually _being_ in a relationship and that suited them both.

She continued on lost in her thoughts when she found herself in the Memorial of the Fallen. Megan hadn't meant to enter, but subconsciously she knew what had drawn her there. The Martian walked around each hologram respectfully, reverently. She'd never met Ted Kord, was friendly with Tula, but not really friends, and despite working together briefly, barely knew Jason Todd.

Wally West was a whole other matter entirely and it still hurt. Megan finally made her way over to his memorial. She looked up at the enchanting green eyes, they heroic stance that most Leaguers embarrassingly had to pose for, she looked at the small traces of that cocky smile he wore, and closed her eyes as the memories began flooding in.

_Not as sweet as you sugar._

She loved the speedster. She had practically grown up with the man, watched him mature from the skinny flirtatious teenager, to the loving and heroic man he had become. They were more than just teammates the original six; they carried a bond so special that no matter the distance, time, or circumstances they would always be there for one other, because that's what families do.

As much as it hurt to see him, it hurt more remembering herself holding the inconsolable archer in the snow as Artemis's world crumbled beneath her. It wasn't fair, it would never be fair. They had all given up so much, sacrificed and fought and bled. He was supposed be here. Joining the League was something he dreamed of; at least he did when he was younger, before a silly thing like love got in the way. Megan really did enjoy the thing she had with Conner, but who wouldn't have wanted true love like Artemis and Wally shared. Two stubborn, bull headed, fiery tempered people that couldn't have been more different, more opposite, two people who couldn't have been more perfect for each other.

"I miss you Wally." she spoke and laid a cookie on the floor next to the holo-projector. It was a silly gesture, but it made her feel good.

She walked back to the monitor womb and sat down. She pulled out her phone like she had done a hundred times before and dialed. Megan already knew the outcome, but she did it anyway. That's just what earth sisters did.

"_Hi It's Artemis. Leave me a message"_

"_Artemis, It's Megan. I just….I just was thinking about you and wanted you to know I missed you. I know you're probably busy, but I wish you'd call me back. Maybe we could do lunch or dinner, or…something. Anyway when you get this message could you give me a call? Thanks. Bye."_

_xxx_

Artemis arrived fashionably late for the party held in Faden's honor. Most of Gotham's social elite were either about to leave or wishing they could. The Mayor, members of the City Council, Presidents and CEO's of some of the most prominent businesses in Gotham, all came to pay their respects and write checks for ridiculous amounts to ensure the Judge's re-election campaign was flush with cash. Notably absent was Police Commissioner Gordon, no fan of the man or his shady connections, but hardly anyone noticed.

She grabbed a champagne flute off the nearest waiter and walked outside to the terrace, patiently waiting for the moment she could draw the good judge's attention to herself. She looked amazing and she knew it.

Faden was still inside shaking hands and doing the political gamesmanship that was expected of a man running for office, all the while keeping his arm tightly wrapped around the stunning brunette who was most definitely not his wife.

Artemis turned to glance out towards the city, the cars and street lights tiny glowing dots from her vantage point. Despite the sultry smile she threw at every guest that passed her, she despised being there, despised being around these people that were just as likely to have hands as dirty as Faden's. She wanted this night to be over, wanted to be home, but refused to think about the man waiting for her when she got back, not allowing any weakness or distraction to take her away from the matter at hand. She knew she was being checked out by every man that found reason to walk past her; it was just a matter of time before the guest of honor noticed her as well.

She was watching the clouds drift by the full Gotham moon when a familiar voice approached from behind her.

"Well Ms. Crock. What a surprise."

She turned to face the handsome billionaire.

"Mr. Wayne"…she replied. "You look well."

"And you enchanting." he complimented the stunning blonde, taking her wrist and kissing her hand.

"Always the charmer Bruce."

"What brings you here?" he asked curiously. "I had no idea you were so interested in politics."

"What can I say? I dabble here and there any many socially conscious endeavors. Faden with his political ambitions is very much a man I'm interested in."

Bruce grinned at the double entendre, more than aware of the meaning behind them.

He drew closer and spoke under his breath for only her to hear.

"Dick's worried about you."

"I'm fine. Dick needs to worry about himself." she replied sternly.

Bruce nodded in agreement. He was more than aware of Faden's connections, and if she'd be forthcoming about why she was here, perhaps he could assist, possibly prevent her from doing something foolish, but at that moment the Judge and his companion walked on to the terrace to a round of applause from their guests.

Faden cleared his voice and began what he hoped would be his final speech of the evening. "Thank you all for coming. It means a great deal to me that people such as yourselves believe in what I do and care so much to come out to these silly things. Your kindness and generosity is much appreciated as always, and I look forward to being your Judge again for the next eight years. Please enjoy the horderves and drinks, and of course enjoy yourselves. Thank you."

Artemis took out her compact, checking out her appearance and touching up her makeup one final time.

"Well I believe that my cue, nice to see you again Mr. Wayne. I'm sure will run into each other again soon."

"I'm sure we will. Take care Ms. Crock."

The crowd around the judge began to disperse and it was finally time for Artemis to make her move. She needed to find a way to detach the stunning brunette from his arm, but this late in the evening she wasn't sure how. Faden had noticed her now, she was sure of it, and the glances and suggestive smiles he had sent her way were now being mimicked by his date as well, glances that Artemis eagerly reciprocated despite the fact that it made her skin crawl, but this was a mission and all options were on the table. She knew just what she had to do.

Artemis made her way over to the man. "Judge Faden, I'm sorry for interrupting your evening, but I just want you to know how much I admire you and your career. I think you're making a real difference in Gotham and I'm... well just a big fan."

"Well thank you darling. What is your name?"

"Jade," she lied. "I'm a second year law student over at Columbia, your alma mater I believe. I have an internship set up this summer in the D.A.'s office. Sometime if you're not too busy I'd love to just have a few minutes to….pick your brain, get your opinion on a few _things_," she smiled glancing down at her cleavage on full display, knowing the judge's eyes had been drawn there as well.

"I see," he replied with a satisfied smile. "I'm sure there are several _things_ I'm well versed in you might find interesting, exciting even."

She began to blush at the attention, and knew her moment was at hand. "I minored in interesting and exciting," she answered with the sultriest look she could manage without throwing up.

"It just so happens my companion and I were about to retire for the evening and discuss those very topics, in a more... private setting. Would you be interested in joining us? Perhaps you could enlighten us on some of the more interesting aspects of your undergraduate studies, over a bottle or two of my private stock possibly?"

"And then see where the night takes us?" Artemis questioned.

"What do you think Natasha? Do you Jade here might be able to find something interesting and exciting for us to discuss this evening?"

The tall brunette, with her thick Russian accent purred. "I'm sure of it darling," clearly impressed with the alluring blond before them. Her eyes making her way down the plunging neck line of the archer as well.

"I have a room on the top floor. Come let's adjourn to a more…intimate setting for our discussion."

"One of many I hope," the archer smiled.

xxx

They sat in the couch drinking their wine silently, observing each other's subtle movements and body language. Moments passed until the judge rose to his feet. "Ladies if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'm going to change into something a bit more comfortable, might I suggest you do the same."

He stood and left the room as Artemis and Natasha continued drinking their wine silently, eyeing up the other. The archer realized her glass had become empty and reached for the bottle he left on the table for a refill. As she poured, the Russian extended her empty glass, in need of a refill as well.

They both sat silently until the brunette slid over closer to the blonde and began stroking her arm gently.

"You're nervous," she announced with her thick accent rolling her _R's_. 'Don't be, I will guide you. You will enjoy it I promise you, I'm quite good." Artemis smiled in encouragement, tolerating the brunette's fingers as they made slow circles on her bare muscular arms.

The judge returned in his silken bathrobe and sat down once more between the two women. "Getting to know each other I see. Good. More wine?"

They continued to drink when Faden finally announced, "Well I believe we should get started, don't you two?"

Natasha eagerly grinned while Artemis nodded, biting her lip nervously, just for show.

The Russian stood up and reached behind her neck and carefully undid the ties, freeing the dress from its hold on her as it slid slowly down her body. The judge kindly reached behind her and unclasped her bra, freeing her large breasts and tossing the bra aside. The brunette had the good taste not to being wearing any panties, and she sat down completely nude next to Faden, snuggling into him, as all eyes fell on the archer.

"So Ms...?"

"Just Jade," Artemis hummed nonchalantly, having no desire to provide a fake last name as well.

"So Ms. Jade, I believe it is your turn."

Artemis finished her wine and rose to her feet.

"I suppose so," she smiled.

She stepped to the center of the room, finding a light switch, and dropping the illumination to almost nothing, the only light source being the bright moonlight casting in through the open doors of the large balcony, throwing shadows all over the room.

Her theatrics excited the couple as they eagerly awaited the threesome that was soon to begin.

Artemis turned away from them and began unsnapping the emerald dress she wore. The moonlight cloaked parts of her body in shadow, and the now untied dress slid freely to the carpet. The Russian smiled in approval. "She is beautiful."

"She most certainly is," Faden replied.

They could tell their remarks had encouraged the blonde, as her body began to sway subtly, sensually, in an almost erotic trance. Her bra and panties slid to the floor and she turned her neck and smiled. "You're both a very attentive audience, that's exciting. Let me freshen up a moment and I'll be right. Don't start without me," she grinned.

She walked into the bathroom, grabbing her oversized bag, and turned on the interior light, giving her new friends a brief view of her exceptionally toned naked body.

"This is going to be a night you two will never forget, I promise." She threw back a lust filled smile and shut the door behind her, once again casting the room in darkness.

Natasha nibbled of the judge's ear, clearly as anxious to get her hands on the young blonde's beautiful body as Faden was. She moved up and began hungrily kissing the man while her hand untied the robe teasingly; beginning its journey downward towards his rapidly swelling manhood courtesy of two Viagra taken over an hour ago.

Natasha drooped to her knees directly in front of the judge, moaning slightly, rubbing the man's inner thighs, spreading them apart slightly for easy access. Faden closed his eyes in anticipation, eagerly waiting to open them again with the vision of the blonde and brunette ready to battle for his affection.

Natasha let out a shriek and the judge smiled, clearly proud of her reaction to his arousal. Her hand stilled and carefully withdrew, and the judge grew annoyed with her lack of stimulation.

He opened his eyes and his heart almost stopped. In front of him in his den stood and an orange and black clad masked figure, a gleaming saber resting directly on the Russians throat, shimmering against the moonlight.

Natasha, still kneeling, remained deathly still, swallowing hard as the blade pushed into her juggler slightly. The judge's eyes stood wide open, mouth agape in terror, unable to make any sound.

Tigress looked down at the kneeling naked women. "Get out," she demanded. "If you're not out of this building in one minute, I will hunt you down and kill you," she growled. "Say anything, do anything, and you will be dead by the end of the weekend, finding a Russian prostitute in this town is as simple as a phone call. Do we have an understanding?" Tigress purred, stroking the blade up and down the Russian's neck.

The brunette nodded her head nervously in acknowledgment.

"Now!" Tigress yelled and threw her dress to her. The Russian grabbed it and quickly ran out of the apartment without even glancing at Faden, choosing to dress in the elevator and heeding the assassin's every word.

The door slammed behind her and Faden felt a steel tipped boot land forcibly into his chest, violently slamming him and the couch on to its back, knocking the breath out of the man.

Tigress straddled the judge, grabbed his sweaty comb over and jerked his head forward.

"You know who I am don't you?"

He nodded nervously.

"Say it, say my name."

"Tigress," he whimpered.

"Say it!" she demanded.

"Tigress," he said loudly, clearly, his words turning to sobs for mercy.

"That's better," she replied.

"My good judge I'll be brief. I want Carmine Falcone's current whereabouts and where he lives. Not the P.O. Box he uses on his personal records, not the registered condo downtown, but the residence listed under his wife's maiden name somewhere out East, and I want it now."

"I have no idea," he hurriedly answered, perspiration dripping from his brow.

"Yes you do, and you and I both know it. Make no mistake, I'm going to kill him, but if you don't tell me everything you know right fucking now, you'll be waiting for him first."

"He'll kill us both," he shuddered in fear. "He has eyes everywhere."

"He can't kill you from the grave, besides I'd be more worried about your current predicament then hypotheticals at this point. If you know who I am, then you must know my reputation," Tigress smirked.

She placed the blade between his legs, barely nicking his manhood, drawing a few small drops of blood that quickly pooled around the robe he tried desperately to cover himself with. The man looked down in horror and within seconds spilled everything he knew; names, locations, associates, schedules, it never ceased to amaze Tigress the honesty men could produce when a titanium razor sharp blade rested against their testicles.

His breathing was haggard to the point she thought the obese jurist might pass out.

"I bet your rethinking those two Viagra's about now," she asked amusingly, staring at the terrified man's pitiful erection.

She dug the blade in deeper and Faden cried in pain. "You can't run, you can't hide. If one sentence, one word of this leaks out, if one syllable of this is a lie, I will kill you, your wife, and your two sons. I know where they live, where they go to school, who their friends and girlfriends are," she lied. "I know everything about you, you fat prick, and if you lie to me, your election will be the last thing you'll ever have to worry about. Carmine can't protect you if he's too busy protecting himself."

Tigress continued her threats. "Falcone doesn't care about you; he has ten Fadens waiting to take your place at a moment's notice. When he's dead you'll never hear from me again, if you tell a soul about this, you better have your eulogy written and ready. Are we clear?"

"Cl…clear," he stuttered shaking, his blood now forming large splotches on his couch.

Tigress gathered her belonging and made her way to the balcony. She briefly turned and smiled. "I hope I don't have to visit you again. I hope you're a good boy and do what you're told, but just in case, this is to remember me by." She tossed the green cocktail dress and it wrapped itself around the judge's terrified head.

"Souvenir," she smiled and jumped from the balcony.

xxx

Artemis had lied to him. Time Square in downtown Gotham wasn't amazing on a weekend night; it was unbelievable, incredible, astonishing. Never had he seen a place with so much energy, so much life. The lights and sounds were mesmerizing. All around him billboards and marquees burst to life with their neon lights ablaze. Street performers and vendors stood on almost every corner, surrounded by crowds of people intoxicated by their talents and goods. In one small stretch of real estate, one could find iPad's, Rolex's and brand new movies still in theaters being sold, standing next to men and women playing drums, guitars, or sprayed from head to toe in silver, motionless as living statues. It was just the distraction he had needed.

On the 80 foot LED screen in the center of the square, advertisements, movie trailers, music videos, and Gotham Knight's highlights played nonstop, broken briefly by five minute world news snippets. Wally stood mesmerized, eating a bite of his new favorite food Chicken Whizzies, watching the screen as scenes from all over the world played out briefly before him. An attractive news anchor appeared on the video giving her bi-hourly updates. _Conflict in the Middle East, political corruption, some feel good story_, all squeezed into the small allotment of time she was granted.

For the first time in days he felt carefree, happy. He knew he was in denial and felt strangely fine with that, but it wasn't just the distraction of the city around him, it was her. Being around Artemis made him feel whole, made him feel complete, not someone hopelessly loss without a past. He discovered when she was happy it made him happy. Wally had no idea what they'd been to each other years ago, too afraid to ask honestly, but there was a connection, and it was more than just friendship that had sent him across the county looking for her. _Denial wasn't a bad place to be_ he considered.

Still questions nagged at him. Perhaps there was a reason he was listed as dead, maybe he'd been forced to go into hiding, he was Meta after all, so anything was possible. Maybe it was for his protection, possibly hers too. There could be a hundred reasons for what he had found, but deep down there was only one true underlying issue. The cold, rational, scientific part of the speedster told him what he probably was, but his dreams weaved another story.

Right now he felt at home, at peace. Tomorrow would be another day, and eventually he'd have to talk to her openly, honestly, share with her what he had discovered and ask the tough questions he didn't want to know. Would she still want to be with him if she knew the truth, if the fear he kept inside was science fact instead of science fiction. _Clone_ was such a hurtful word.

In his pocket rested the necklace he had purchased from one of the countless street vendors that covered the square. He knew it was a fake, but he loved the color, loved the way it would hang from her neck. Wally had bought it with her own money, but he hoped Artemis would appreciate the sentiment.

It had been a great night, but he was ready to get back to her apartment. He wasn't the slightest but tired, still full of energy and anticipation, a burning desire to be with her again, possibly the way they were last night.

Weekend nights in Gotham brought out all kinds, and after seeing every variety of life that mingled around Time Square, he felt nothing could possibly surprise him. Even after a short subway ride back towards Gotham West, people of all shapes, colors, and orientations, still poured towards the middle of town in the city that never sleeps. A prime example was walking towards him, down the sidewalk adjacent to the park, opposite the residences that lined her block.

Wally snickered inside at the amusing sight of the large muscular man that passed by walking the world's tiniest dog. Wally nodded respectfully and the silver haired man smiled back as they passed. He wasn't sure being without his memories, but he considered himself more of a big dog lover, like a lab or pit-bull, not a fan of the miniature _whatever it was_ that had just passed him, but after all variety was the spice of life.

Suddenly he heard the man yell "Precious!" when at Wally's feet the dog sped by, having momentarily separated from his or her owner. Wally jogged slightly and easily captured the tiny canine and held him up to his face. The small dog bared their teeth and did not seem to appreciate his capture one bit.

_Yep definitely a big dog person_ he agreed to himself.

He turned to show the hopefully relieved owner he had rescued his pet, when Slade Wilson pushed the sword through Wally's chest and out the other side.

"Hello Kid Flash. It's been a long time."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dick Grayson pushed his chair away from the large antique dining table he sat alone at, completely stuffed. "Alfred that was amazing. The best Chicken Parmesan this side of Italy. It was just like I remembered."

"I'm pleased you enjoyed it Master Richard I will pass your appreciation off to the kitchen staff."

"I thought you said it was your special recipe?" Dick questioned.

"Master Richard, I also told you the tooth fairy was the one bringing you the gold dollars. Sometimes it's more important to enjoy the sausage instead of questioning how they're made," the old Englishman said with a smirk.

"Good point."

Dick had been back at the manor for only a day and already it felt as if he never left. The old wood smell of the mansion instantly took him back to the days of excitement and wonderment of his youth, when fighting crime was a game, when it used to be fun. Instead of looking back in regret at the trials and tribulations of the last few years, he allowed himself to just enjoy being back, being 10 years old again. Being home.

"So what do you have in store tonight Alfred? Up for some billiards, darts maybe?"

"Master Richard had I known earlier of your arrival I would have cleared my schedule, but as it is I happen to have my Bridge Club this evening."

Dick eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the butler.

"You don't play Bridge."

"Fine. Poker. Texas Hold'em I believe. Several of the staff and I play once a month, you're welcome to join us if you wish."

"No that's ok Alfred, I wouldn't want to take your money."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness Master Richard, "he answered dryly.

"What will you do with yourself this evening?" Alfred retuned the question.

Dick looked out the window, watching the bright moonlight illuminate the manicured grounds of the manor. It was a crime to stay inside on a night like this, but no costumes this evening, no capes, no crime fighting, no Nightwing.

"Well Bruce has that thing in Gotham tonight, so I was thinking about maybe watching a movie, turning in early, but it seems too nice a night to stay inside, maybe I'll go for a drive, it's been a long time since I drove a car. Maybe I'll get out on the road, clear my head, wind in my hair, smell the ocean breeze, and all the other clichés that go with it."

"Very good sir."

"So where does Bruce keep the keys to the Benz?" he grinned.

xxx

Tigress sat perched on top of the Bank of America Tower, directly across from the Ritz for the next hour. Before she came out of the bathroom armed, she had already successfully cloned Faden's SIM card and cracked the cellular network. His phone was now her phone. All the truths he spilled under duress, fearing his impending castration had been true, all except one. Falcone and his family had recently moved out of the 5000 square foot palatial mansion out east, and had settled into one of the more isolated islands of the Port Harbor region of upstate New York, a very secluded and obviously well-guarded region for his new base of operations. Well away from the glaring eye of Gotham, but only an hour helicopter ride to most of his criminal enterprises. No wonder their paths had not crossed. After the judge called to warn his benefactor, the GPS signal confirmed the mob bosses location, and Tigress practically salivated in satisfaction. Faden did exactly what was expected of him, and his time would be coming soon for his betrayal, but Falcone first.

Artemis retrieved the bag she had left on the building, changed, and made her way to the streets. The roads were crowded and it would be a slow ride home, but it didn't matter. The last piece of the puzzle was in place. She could take a deep breath now, the end was near.

She rested her head on the window of the Yellow Cab and her mind drifted to the man waiting for her back at home. The end was really within her grasp and Tigress allowed Artemis a brief moment of silence to dream, to imagine the road ahead, but she couldn't go forward without looking back.

xxx

_Tula died in Kaldur's arms. If there was ever such a thing as a beautiful death, that's exactly what Dick and Wally witnessed on Santa Prisca. Her wounds were too severe. Despite Wally's pleas, she would never have survived the trip. Wally could be incredibly gentle when he had to be, but carrying her for medical attention at supersonic speeds over large bodies of water would have been too traumatic. She would never have survived it, and they both knew it._

_Kaldur held his love tenderly as they spoke, barely above a whisper, to each other in their private Atlantean dialect. It was almost a song, and she held onto to Kaldur as long as she could, weakly singing along when she could calm the cough that was spilling blood from her internal injuries. The noble Atlantean refused to let the girl he loved more than life itself leave this world in chaos, instead he held her gently, quietly in his loving arms. Soon her breathing stopped and he cradled her for hours until the Bioship finally arrived. The remaining team ran from the ship, but Nightwing waved them off, not allowing anything to ruin the solemn moment. Aqualad carried her quietly into the ship, tears rolling from his face, silent. He did not speak again for days. _

_It had been a beautiful funeral._

_Several weeks later the team gathered at the mountain for the ceremony of Tula's holographic monument being placed in the Memorial of the Fallen. It was a bittersweet reunion as Tula's marker joined those of Jason Todd and Ted Kord. It represented heroism and bravery at its finest, but to Wally it signified a loss he would never be able to accept or live with._

_Dick Grayson left shortly after the monument was activated. He never spoke to anyone and snuck out as silently as he arrived. Tula represented another loss of life that was mounting up quickly. It had not been that long since Dick stood at the same exact spot, watching another holo-generator come to life with an image of someone close to him, someone who'd been under his command, another member of his family. It was too much._

_The Justice League held a private service later that evening, ending with King Arthur and Queen Mera speaking briefly, then taking Kaldur back home, to grieve with his family privately. Most everyone stayed at the cave that night, staying up late telling stories and kind remembrances of their fallen friend and teammate._

_Despite living in California, Artemis and Wally kept a room at Mt. Justice, just for long missions or social gatherings. Garfield had eagerly taken Wally's old room, and since they were a couple of long standing, no Leaguer ever commented on the fact that they would share a room together, her room to be exact._

_Artemis woke up late that evening and the bed was empty, she didn't have to guess where her warm companion had wandered off to. She walked the beach about a half mile when she found Wally sitting on the wharf, staring out to the stars._

_She silently sat own beside him, wrapping them both in the blanket she brought. It was a stupid question given the circumstances, but she asked it anyway._

"_Babe what's wrong?"_

"_I didn't wake you did I?"_

"_No. Talk to me babe."_

"_Just can't sleep that's all," Wally answered._

"_That not all," she countered._

"_I'm just worried about Dick."_

"_He hasn't called?" she asked worriedly. Dick and Wally spoke or texted almost daily. Sometimes about missions, sometimes about absolutely stupid things, boys will be boys no matter what their age._

"_No. I probably just need to go see him; as far as I know he didn't speak to anyone at the memorial either."_

"_He needs time," she said, tracing her fingers delicately up and down his muscular arms._

"_I know, but his my best friend. I need to do something. No one's lost like him, his parents, Jason, Tula. He can't take anymore, he just can't." Wally trailed off, clearing his throat to cover the cracking in his voice._

_She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck, snuggling into him as close as she could._

"_Death's never easy, I...I saw a lot of it growing up, just not ...not from this side of it, the ones left behind," she spoke uneasily but without fear, Wally never judged her past, he knew how far she'd come._

"_I just want to be there for him, he doesn't need to be alone, I get so worried, he'll become like ….you know."_

"_Bruce," she finished. "I know babe."_

_Wally reeled around. She could still see his nervousness in the pale moonlight. "Can I ask you a question?"_

_She put her thumb to his cheek, lightly tracing his few remaining freckles. "Anything."_

"_Where do you see us going? You know as a couple?"_

_Artemis paused for a moment. "That's a hard question, but the short answer is I want to be where you are."_

_She was hoping that answer would calm him, but it did not have the desired effect. She knew she never wanted to be with anyone else, but both were way too young and had too much schooling ahead to talk about a more formal arrangement, at least not yet._

"_What if I...wasn't here, if I left. Would you come with me?"_

"_Leaving school?" she asked, unsure where it was going._

"_I mean...leaving the team."_

"_Because of Tula?"_

"_Because of you." he said with a sincerity most people rarely witnessed outside of her._

"_Wally you're scaring me babe."_

"_I just keep imagining that was you, that was you I was holding on Santa Prisca, you in my arms dyi…,"he swallowed hard unable to finish the word._

_He rose to his feet, a small bit of claustrophobia enveloping him from Artemis's firm hold. This was not a comfortable subject for him by any means._

"_I've never been in love before Artemis, not real love anyway. My heart huts when I think about all the times you were hurt, before you even joined the team, I think about all the times I've almost lost you, all the pain and sadness I've caused." He wiped the dampness from his eyes and looked down at her. "My day starts and ends with you. You're my sunrise and sunset."_

_She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, god she loved that boy. "I get sick to my stomach when I lose you on the com channel, when you speed ahead and leave us mere mortals in the dust. You're my sunset too you know."_

"_I ...I've been thinking about this for a while, but I was too scared to say anything." He hesitated, he was nervous, this was a game changer. "I want us to leave...leave the team, leave the life."_

_Artemis wasn't shocked, but not surprised, not really. Ever since he'd spent those nights in the infirmary three months ago after he'd been shot, she'd spent the night at his bedside holding his hand, making promises to deities she no longer believed in for him to be alright. This had been a long time coming._

_He had shown her more love, more compassion and respect in two years than she had known in a lifetime. If Artemis had known how head over heels in love she would be with him, she would have smacked that scrawny redhead the first time he laid a cheesy line on Megan and drug him to a supply closet and kissed him to oblivion. He was her everything. Relationships when you were a superhero aged like dog years, they had to in a life that moved as fast and dangerous as it did for them. It seemed like they'd been together for years, and he was the best mistake she'd ever made._

"_Wally..." she interrupted to no avail._

"_Not forever, but at least till we finish school, maybe grad school. Then we can decide. I know how much this life means to you, how much amends you feel you need to make, but I..."_

_He never finished, she never let him. Her lips met his and she held on for dear life. When she finally broke it off, she brought her forehead to his. "This life does mean a lot to me, but you mean more."_

"_You deserve a normal life Artemis, more than anyone I've ever known. You deserve to be happy. I just want us to get away from all this so you can be."_

"_I am happy. You make me happy. Let's go inside and figure what we're going to tell everybody."_

"_Is that a yes then?"_

"_That's a yes Baywatch."_

_Despite the dim light, she swore his eyes grew greener, and her body grew warmer. Within minutes she knew it was right the right decision._

xxx

Deathstroke pulled the blade from Wally's chest skillfully. The wound wasn't meant to be deadly; it was mean to stop a speedster in his tracks. The blade entered the chest cavity, breaking a rib, slicing into capillaries, but most importantly puncturing and collapsing his right lung. You couldn't run if you couldn't breathe. Without proper medical attention Wally would soon be dead, but that was the plan all along, just on a slightly different timetable.

Slade grabbed Wally by the neck and easily tossed him over the stone retaining wall that spilt Gotham Park West from the adjoining streets and sidewalks, giving them a measure of privacy away from prying eyes. The speedster's limp body hit the ground with a sickening thud. Within moments what had been a casually dressed older man became an orange and blue steel booted mercenary.

"Who"….the speedster wheezed, unable to inhale enough air to speak, let alone breathe, "are you?"

"I know we've never been formally introduced, but I would have thought you'd remember me, no matter. I'm Deathstroke and you can imagine what I do."

Wally clutched his chest protecting the wound as air and blood escaped Slade's incision. He tried to speak, to ask questions, anything to stall him, but nothing would come out.

"Betrayal is a pet peeve of mine, and after I discovered Tigress's true identity, I've been trying to arrange a face to face to discuss the matter. Your girlfriend is not retuning my calls so to speak, so I'm sending her another message….you."

Slade stood up a sheathed his sword. He raised his arms above his head and stretched, a sonic cascade of knuckles and joints cracking following after.

"Tigress was an excellent pupil. With proper training, away from that oaf Sportsmaster, she might have ended up in an elite class of assassin, rivaled only by myself and possibly one or two others. Instead she betrays me, the Reach are defeated , and those fools in The Light climb back into their holes like sewer rats, and well… you know the rest."

"But enough about me, how've you been kid? Keeping a low profile I see. When you sit in a holding cell with only CNN as your companion, you get a chance to relax, catch up on the little things, like how a teammate of the women who betrayed you suddenly becomes almost a foot and a half shorter. I'll give your doppelganger credit, he does look like you. I can't believe I'm the only one who notices these things."

Wally tried to crawl away, his tan t-shirt slowly turning crimson, while Slade went on with his monologue, but he barely made it two feet before a powerful hand gripped his ankle and flipped him around like a rag doll, knocking what little breath he had out of him.

"Kid, that was rude. I was talking to you."

"Anyway the long and short of it is, she needs to be punished, and there lies the problem. Death is too easy, hell she'd probably welcome it, but what she really needs, what would really hurt is loss. I've known where she's lived for months, but I wanted to take something away that she cares about. I have to give credit where credit is due, Nightwing is a tough target, he's been a challenge to track down to say the least, but after seeing you two, the way you walk hand in hand through the park like love struck high school kids, well I think you might hurt more.

Deathstroke dropped down hard on Wally's chest straddling him, causing more blood to ooze out of the gash between his ribs. Wally's face screamed in pain, but was unable to make a sound. Slade reached behind him and pulled out the long knife, its blade shimmering in the Gotham night.

"So as I was saying, you're my gift to her, but I want her to know who did this. I'm going to just nick your carotid artery," he touched the blade gently on Wally's neck, tapping in for effect, "right about there. See this little piece of silver?" he asked showing the prone speedster the small object in his hand. "It's a stint, to keep it open and keep it from clotting. It's a slow bleed, it will take hours. I'll leave a little note for her where to look, and then if you don't mind, could you pass our conversation on to her? Tell her we're just about even."

Slade took of his mask and smiled. "Thanks kid I owe you."

He pinned the redhead's arms on the ground behind his head with one powerful hand, and used the other to bring the blade towards Wally's throat. Wally's body shook as his shallow breathing turned into a fast pant.

With his last bit of strength, Wally wiggled his arms out from Slade's grip, one hand grabbing the assassin's hand holding the blade, the other landing directly on the man's chest, weakly trying to push him off.

"That's cute kid," Deathstroke chuckled.

All around him white spots began filling Wally's vision, blocking out the image of mercenary above, as the park began to fade around him. He pushed as hard as he could when he began to notice the smell of burning flesh. Slade's grip on him lessened and Wally quickly rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. When they came into focus, Slade was staring back at him with a surprised, almost amused expression, alternating from the speedster's green eyes to his own chest. That's when Wally saw it, saw his hand sticking directly through Deathstroke's chest. Wally panicked and unknowingly vibrated again and he pulled his hand back out with a sickening squish.

"Well played kid," Slade rasped before falling to the ground. Wally looked in horror as he pulled his hand in front of him and saw it was holding a human heart. He frantically tossed it aside, wheezing through his gag reflex.

He was still panting, bordering on hyperventilating as he crawled away on his hands and knees. A light rain began to fall and Wally prayed that Artemis's apartment was still across the street.

xxx

Dick Grayson felt good; the drive had done him wonders. Catching corners and speeding along the winding roads had been quite a rush, a fun diversion. Driving a $150, 000 Mercedes-Benz SL-Class had that effect on people. Eventually the clouds rolled in, covering up the brilliant Gotham sky, and Dick stopped and closed the top. He wasn't ready to go home yet; he was ready to see a friend.

His confession to Bruce had felt good, freeing, but that was just the first step. There was one more person he needed to open up to, to purge his guilty conscience to and let his healing begin. Artemis was a good friend, probably his closest, he hoped she would understand. He no longer wanted to be haunted by Wally's ghost, but celebrate his life with fond and loving memories, not anger and resentment. No matter how they ended, he knew deep down Wally wouldn't want him to live like that, and he was tired of disappointing his best friend.

He pulled in front of her apartment within the hour. Despite their close relationship, he had only visited her there once, and very briefly at that. She was still a very private person and never actually had invited him, instead they spent time in the small secluded courtyard behind her home that she had turned into her own private sanctuary, covered in beautiful Asiatic lilies and other exotic flowers. _Who knew she had such a green thumb_? he pondered.

The rain began to pour and Dick ran to the stone landing heading up the stairs to her door when he noticed the blood. Drops on the sidewalk slowly dissolving, smears on the doorknob and bell. The rain began washing it away, sending it towards the culvert on the street, but not before he saw the direction the stains had headed towards, her back door. His senses screamed to life as he pulled out the razor sharp bird-a-rang along with a Taser and carefully made his way around back. He passed worried a few miles back when visions of Artemis flashed through his mind; she was hurt, possibly mortally so. She lived a dangerous life with dangerous enemies; his greatest fear was when that lifestyle finally caught up with her. He couldn't lose her again, he wouldn't allow it.

The wooden door to her fenced-in porch was open. He had his back to the fence, when he sprang around the corner, weapons hot.

On the stairs, moving at a snail's pace was a man soaked with rain and dirt, inching his way up the landing, grasping the wrought iron rails with one hand while his other shaking, blood covered hand tried fruitlessly to support him, panting like a frightened animal. A brief relief rushed over the ex-boy wonder when he realized it was not the archer lying there, but he needed to be cautious, the man crawling towards her door was severely wounded and someone might be close by to finish the job. Finally the victim's arm fell and his body dropped flat on the stairs, the last of his strength finally leaving him. Dick side stepped him on the stairs and carefully touched his neck to check for a pulse, still eyeing all around him for the attacker lying in wait. Dick turned the man over and came face to face with the ghost of person that had been haunting him for the last two years.

xxx

Artemis was still miles away from home, the bumper to bumper weekend traffic clogging all paths in and out of downtown, aggravating her to no end. Wally had promised to wait up for her, but this was taking too long, and she felt guilty for leaving him to begin with. She pulled out her phone to call him at home when she remembered it had been off for the last few hours, a necessary precaution. The display on the screen came to life and she checked the last hour's activities. She'd missed a call form Megan, the Martian leaving a message that could wait till morning to be returned, if at all. Artemis knew she'd been a shitty friend to a woman who called her an earth sister, a woman who had shown her nothing but kindness and love. Megan was one name on a long list of people she planned to make amends to someday.

She began to dial her home number when the text came in from Dick Grayson.

_Perfect timing Dick_, she thought to herself wearily, not wanting to get involved in a drawn out texting marathon with a man she was inadvertently avoiding. She sighed, pushed the enter button, and read the message.

_"Gotham Memorial, 6th and Union. I've found what you've been hiding. What in the fuck were you thinking?"_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ms. Martian sat in the comfortable gel chair of the monitor womb, scanning over a dozen screens for alerts from countries all over the globe; an active volcano in Peru that was showing signs of life, wildfires outside of Los Angeles the League had already dispatched members to, and protests in Egypt that were being closely monitored, but her main focus was directed to the large center screen she was facing. At the moment this was the most urgent task at hand.

"So Clark and I are going to finish plowing the North 40 for Pa by tomorrow, and then Ma has a huge spread set for us afterword, you could….you know, come eat with us if you'd like. Lois is going to be there, I know they'd love to see you."

Megan smiled warmly at the junior man of steel. She could always count on Conner Kent to keep her company on slow nights on monitor duty_. No strings attached, no commitments, just two good friends having a friendly chat. "Yeah right," she smiled inwardly. _

Jonathan and Martha Kent were two of the kindest, most gentle and loving people she had ever met. The first time Clark brought Conner to Smallville, he instantly became family, almost everyone did when they were welcomed into the Kent home. How could she say no?

"Conner I'd love too, but please let me bring something. How about that banana pudding you like so…."

The live video chat between she and Conner instantly transferred to one of the smaller monitors as the Emergency Alert began to flash on the main monitor screen.

She sighed. "Duty calls. I gotta go. I'll call you back ok?"

"Ok, Clark and I are technically off shift, but if you need me, I'm there."

"I know," she smiled warmly. "Thanks Conner. I'll be back soon." she smiled one final time, pressed the keypad and the session terminated. Megan closed the channel and rotated over to the main monitor.

"Computer, Alert status please?"

The metallic female voice complied. _Unauthorized access to Zeta Tube GC – 3. Gotham City._

Megan's brows furrowed. "Clarify, by who?"

There was a momentary pause, when the computer answered_, B-01 Nightwing, attempting to override security protocols._

That was very strange. She hadn't seen Dick in months, but he had full access to the Watchtower and all Zeta Transit Tubes. There no reason for him to try and hack the system.

"Computer, define alert."

_B-01 attempting to use expired code for passenger transport._

"Who's code?" she asked quizzically.

_B-03 Kid Flash. Account terminated. Transit unsuccessful. Zeta Tube GC-3 locked out per security protocols._

"What the hell?" she said out loud.

xxx

Artemis threw the driver $60 and sprinted out of the cab. She was a good 20 blocks away from Gotham Memorial Hospital, but with traffic at a standstill, she had little choice.

Tidal waves of thoughts and worries crashed over her mind as she sprinted up 4th Ave. _What had happened to Wally? How could she have left him unprotected in a city he didn't even know? Was he ok? Why hadn't she called to check on him as soon as she left Faden's. How had Dick found him, and what would she say to him, what could she say really?_

The tone of Nightwing's message was unreadable, but she was hopeful if it had been critical or life threatening, he would have included that instead of the perceived snark at the end, _fucking text messages_, she cursed. She continued to dial Dick Grayson's cell while sprinting up the streets and sidewalks when to her left a car screeched to a stop, breaks screaming, driver laying on the horn as Artemis vaulted over the hood, heading towards 17th Ave.

She cursed herself for being so selfish, not only with Wally, but Dick as well. The fury she would have felt would be immeasurable if Dick had pulled what she had done. As she ran, she was reminded of the 15 year old girl introduced to group of strangers as a niece that never existed. _Lies and secrets_, she had thought she'd been done with them years ago. Dreading was not a strong enough word for what lay ahead.

She bolted into the main entrance of Gotham Memorial, nearly knocking over the two nurses and an orderly leaving the hospital. She ran to the information kiosk and found the Emergency Room waiting area on the second floor. Artemis caught the crowded elevator and rode it the one floor to her awaiting friend.

How do you explain a miracle, but more importantly how do you explain not sharing it, especially to a man who'd lost someone closer to him than a brother. Dick was a kind and rational friend, with her current career choices, probably her closest. She forced herself to believe he would understand. Wally was back; his best friend was still alive. That had to count for something she hoped.

She couldn't have been more wrong if she tried.

She recognized the tall brunette standing down the hall with his back turned, talking on his phone. He turned mid conversation and caught site of her. She hoped for a smile, at least some kind of relief. He closed his phone and walked towards her expressionless.

"Is he ok?" she pleaded, trying to catch her breath, "What happened?"

"Not here," he snapped and grabbed her by the arm, guiding her roughly out of the crowded waiting room and away from prying eyes. They walked down a darkened deserted hallway before he unloaded on her.

"Deathstroke happened, a sword wound right through the chest. There was a blood trail from the park to your back door. If you'd have answered your god damn phone I probably wouldn't have even tried to come over. Hopefully the rain has washed most of it away. As far as the _patient_, the doctor says _it's_ stable for now."

Relief washed over her for the moment. "Dick I…I don't know what to say," she pleaded, barely listening after she heard his condition.

He let go of her arm, his face barely holding his anger in check.

Artemis took a deep breath. "God I am so sorry I should have told you, I know that, it's…it's just….."

He cut her off. "How could you be so fucking naïve? What in the hell were you even thinking? Tell me this, when we went to dinner, that night on the Exchange roof, that's who you were talking about wasn't it?" he questioned, brows furrowing. "_It's_ been around that long?"

She hesitated nervously, searching for the right words, any words. "I …I didn't want to say anything until I figured it all out," she replied despondently.

"Figured it out," he chuckled, shaking his head as a cold smirk crossed his lips.

Dick walked away from the archer, taking a deep breath, trying to contain his anger. It lasted almost a whole five seconds before he snapped.

He spun around and got within inches of her face. "Which part? Which part were you trying to _figure _out," he yelled. "The part where your dead boyfriend magically comes back to life or the one about how he finds you after you've spent the last year living under aliases so deep that even your friends can't find you. Are you really that desperate, or that stupid," he spit. "I'm guessing both."

"Don't talk to me like that," she snapped back. "Right this minute isn't it more important he's still alive, he's your god damn best friend, how about focusing on that for a few."

"Maybe because that thing in there lying on the bed is not my _best friend_! My _best friend_ is dead! That thing in there is a fucking abomination, a weapon someone created just like Superboy and Red Arrow were supposed to be."

"You're wrong. Do you think I'm that freaking stupid? I had Karen run his DNA."

"Oh good," he rolled his eyes sarcastically. "You had Karen working on this. She's a first year physics professor Artemis, not a microbiologist. Bumblebee's as much a fucking expert as you are a detective."

Artemis had been drowning in guilt before she walked in the hospital doors, but she could only take so much, and Dick always knew how to push her buttons. "Why are you being such an asshole, if there is even the slightest chance that's Wally wouldn't you want to…..."

"That's Not Wally!" he screamed through gritted teeth.

"How do you know?"

"_Because_ Star Labs has been analyzing that thing's DNA for the last two hours. _Because_ Bruce called Dr. Hamilton and he woke up the lab's two microbiologists, _actual scientists_ on staff, to come in the middle of the night no questions asked to check it out. _Because_ the DNA has been altered _Artemis_, engineered on a sub atomic level, _Because _they didn't trust the expertise of a rookie science teacher with a glorified masters to analyze the validity of a man's DNA who's been dead for almost two years. That's how I know! "he answered with angry emphasis.

Artemis stood speechless

"_Because _it's a clone god damnit. How many ways do I have to say it? It's a clone of Wally!" he yelled loudly, his face so close to her face that she could feel his breath, "and you should have told me about this the moment you saw _it_."

"But….." she pleaded

"Get it through your head. That thing in there is not Wally. He didn't' come back, that thing was hatched, grown, whatever."

She grasped for straws, reaching for anything that might support what she knew in her heart.

"You haven't talked to him Dick, haven't been with him. I don't know how to explain it, but….."

"Artemis that thing laying in there killed Deathstroke, you know your old partner, one of the deadliest men in the world, pulled his heart completely out of his chest. Does that even remotely sound like Wally to you? Even if somehow he had the skill, he'd never kill, and you know it."

Dick ran his hands through his hair exasperated, trying to comprehend how his friend could not see out of the tiny box she'd placed herself in. "The Light never trusted Slade to begin with; maybe killing him was part of the plan once he led that thing to you."

The room began to spin for a moment, as the realization began its impact on her.

Dick's questions and accusations were hitting her with machine gun like intensity. "Did it ask you anything? Anything odd? Anything that would give away civilian identities or locations? Anything that would put us at risk?"

No, "she mumbled, trying to focus as her world crashed around her. "He…he had no memories of anything…anyone."

"That's what _it_ told you huh? Isn't that convenient? Didn't you find it even the slightest bit odd that less than two years after we just busted the biggest criminal organization on the planet, one that had ties and access to the top cloning labs in the world no less, that your dead boyfriend just…magically appears?"

Suddenly Dick's face went pale. "Please to god tell me you didn't call his parents; please tell me you didn't call Mary."

"I didn't call anyone Dick! You were going to be the first." She spit.

"God Artemis, you're smarter than this, I know you are. Are you that lonely, that damn desperate that you'd welcome this thing into your life because it looks or sounds like Wally without even worrying it might be a setup? How could you be so stupid?"

Artemis felt bile forming in her throat. "I swear to god Grayson, if you call me stupid one more time, you're going to be thankful we're standing in a hospital."

The distance between them kept closing, their anger growing by the second. They were staring daggers into the other when Dick's phone rang. He ignored it for a moment staring her down when he finally answered it, walking away leaving the archer fuming.

She turned and walked the opposite direction, trying to gather herself. Too much information had been thrown at her all at once, and she wasn't keeping up. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, she'd never been able to entirely shake the feeling in her gut, and that cold realization was now smacking her in the face.

She listened to the one sided conversation as Dick walked in circles. His expression grew colder, his lips pursing together tighter by the second. "Ok. Got it. I'll talk to the on-call resident one more time, and then I'll meet you up here in about an hour."

He hung up the cell and walked back to her.

"It's confirmed," he spoke emotionless

Her stomach dropped. "I ..I don't know what say." she answered heartbrokenly. She wanted to know if he was sure, but it was Dick Grayson she was talking to. He was always sure.

A doctor walk passed the hallway, stopping dead in his tracks and then walking towards the heated pair.

"Excuse me; are you the one who brought in the John Doe?"

Dick turned away from Artemis to address the doctor.

"Yeah. Is he going to be ok?" Artemis interrupted.

"He's very lucky. An inch or two either way and whatever he was stabbed with would have nicked the mitral valve or the aortic artery. We've repaired the lung, but he's going to have to stay the night for observation. I don't suppose you know anything about him? Did he say his name? Anything at all before you brought him in?"

"Doc I found him sprawled out on a sidewalk," he glared directly at Artemis. "I've never seen him before in my life."

"So you don't know an Artemis by chance? He kept mumbling that before he went under."

The archer tried to open her mouth, but Dick cut her off. "No," he replied adamantly.

"Well it's a good thing you found him. We'll take it from here. Once he's regained consciousness, hopefully he can tell us more. Thanks for your help."

Dick shook the doctor's hand. "Sure thing," and he and Artemis walked out of the hospital silently.

The rain had finally moved into midtown as the two made their way away from the hospital to the parking meter Dick's car sat next to. He turned back to the archer as the rain washed over them.

Artemis broke the silence. "What do we do now?"

"_We_ do nothing. _You_ go home, you've done enough. Bruce and I will handle it from here."

She swallowed hard, "'There's got to be something more. We can't just leave him here. Dick you need to run more tests."

"Oh we will don't worry. Once that thing is safely secured we will run every test, check every strand, every code until we find out the fucker who did this."

"I want in," she demanded.

"Sure, when we need an assassin, you'll be the first person we call," he answered sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought I was talking to Tigress, you know the gun for hire. Weren't you the one riding up the elevator to the penthouse with Faden and his girlfriend tonight? Or was Bruce referring to another Artemis, it's such a common god damn name after all. Do you really think you uncovered so hidden lead? Everyone knows who Faden works for, hell even Commissioner Gordon does and he was to work with the man every day. Did you think you'd uncovered some sort of top secret information?"

"What happened to the woman who went undercover on Manta's sub? How could you get so sloppy? You're lucky you're not dead yet. Someone went to a lot of time and effort to create this thing. We can't let something as dangerous as a speedster clone run the streets, and you were letting him stay at your place and play house. You do remember Red Arrow don't you? You remember how that turned out right. We'd known him for years and never had a clue. He was supposed infiltrate the League, what do you think that _thing_ up there was supposed to do?"

Artemis balled her fists, "Yeah I remember, I also remember you telling me that you destroyed all the DNA samples they took of you guys at Cadmus. How'd that turn out asshole, for all I know I'm talking to another clone right now?" She argued.

"Well I guess I didn't, did I? I made a mistake. _Fine_! But at least I'm trying. Not hiding from my friends and family just because I lost someone close. You think it's easy doing what Bruce and I do, coming from where we came from? We don't have the luxury of finding a new mask when it gets too tough."

"Don't be a prick," she screamed. "You have no idea what it's like, what he was like."

"I'm sure it was magical, a tasty meal, a nice wine, you and the clone of your dead boyfriend snuggling, watching a movie. Did you even think of Wally while you were screw…."

Dick never finished his sentence as a vicious fist smashed into his jaw, whipping his head around so violently that he never saw the second strike that broke his nose.

He slumped to the ground for a moment before aiming a well-placed high kick that smashed Artemis directly in the mouth, her momentum slamming her into the parked car.

He rose to his feet in a fighting stance, as she traced her thumb across her mouth, pulling it away and looking at her digit covered in blood. She smiled and licked her lips.

"Congratulations Grayson, you've destroyed another friendship, and you didn't even have to fuck me to do it. Give Zee and Babs my regards, oh that's right, looks like you've just about run out of friends.

"Go to hell Artemis!"

"You first Dick."

They studied the other's body language, readying themselves for the next assault until turned and Dick got in his car and Artemis followed suit, turning the other direction and towards the street to call a cab, Tigress laughing at her the entire way.

xxx

The street lights blurred into mesmerizing streaks as the cab made its way down the roads of Gotham towards her home. An odd feeling off déjà vu swept over her as numbness once again began to takes its hold, expelling every emotion except one. The only one Tigress allowed, the one that fueled her, kept her focused, sharp. Hate.

She hated Dick Grayson. Hated his self-righteous holier than though attitude. His belief in the same bullshit moral code the Batman did, when it truth it came down to cowardice, but mainly she hated him because everything he said was right. She was a fool. She had risked her life and her mission because she had let weakness and loneliness blind her. She'd ignored logic and reason and almost let a puppet take it all away from her. She'd been targeted, put on a list like the when she hunted from. Someone was about to pay for that mistake with their lives, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be her.

She wanted her shower, her bed, her space. Nightwing and Batman would take care of the clone. She knew they wouldn't kill _it_, knew they would never break Batman's unbreakable rule. The clone would more than likely be placed in a secured facility. A place the League trusted. It would be tested, studied, evaluated. She had no doubt that J'onn would mindwipe it, give it a new identity and allow it to start a new life somewhere far away. The small part inside her that was briefly allowed to feel, hoped the West's and Allen's were never allowed to know of its existence, they'd suffered enough. Whatever the outcome it was the League's problem now, not hers.

The rain continued to pour as the cab dropped her off in the front of her apartment. A few blocks down the street, she could see the flashing of blue police lights and bright spotlights shining on what appeared to be a crime scene. She didn't have to guess who the victim was. She could imagine frustrated CSI agents cursing the weather as all evidence and traces of the assailant were washed away.

She felt a small sense of regret that she and Slade Wilson never got the face to face he had hoped for. If there was such a thing as an honorable assassin, Deathstroke fit the definition. He had taught her much, kept her alive in dangerous situations. In another time and place she could actually have seen them working together again, they were that good a team.

Neither of them had much love for The Light, they just paid the bills and paid well, but that of course wasn't why Tigress was there protecting Manta's son.

Betrayal was the one mortal sin Deathstroke couldn't tolerate, and that's exactly what she'd committed. There was a brief moment in time, just a few seconds when the darker parts of herself tried to convince Artemis to join him, that her old life was a lost cause and it ultimately came down to the survival of the fittest. Right now she kind of wished shed re-thought that option.

A small part of her wondered if he'd come to partner up again, clearly impressed by the deception and wanting to put their combined talents to better use. But in the end she knew better, he was going to kill her, or die trying, Slade never left a debt unsettled. The moment he paired himself with the _Kid Flash clone_ to hunt her down, it was going to end badly for one or the other. She was satisfied with the results. Now it was time to find who paid the bills once again, and kill them like they'd tried her.

She walked around back to the small privacy fence and took out her blacklight and scanned the small courtyard. She stood relived that she saw no blood traces anywhere from where Dick had told her he'd found the clone. _Thank god for the shitty Gotham weather_ she breathed.

She walked into her apartment cautiously, her training taking over, and searched for uninvited guests, finding it was empty. She tuned on a small lamp and stood silently staring into the den. _It's_ books and a change of clothes sat folded neatly on the floor at the end of the couch. She'd worry about that in the morning.

Artemis walked in her room and opened her backpack. She carefully unpacked her battle suit and weapons and placed them securely into the weapons safe built into her closest. She held on to the tiger mask, staring intently at it for a few moments before placing it inside and closing the heavy safe door, listening to the locks and tumblers click into place. She still had a few weapons safely stashed in different parts of her apartment, but Tigress's main battle gear was safely stowed away The next day she would clean, sharpen and check her arrows and armaments before proceeding with the hunt for the crime boss. _Business as usual_ she convinced herself, as the events of the last few days were willed away.

She undressed and threw her clothes into the hamper. She never even flipped on the bathroom light as she turned the shower on to its highest setting and stepped in. In minutes the small room filled with steam and Artemis stood under the scalding water trying desperately not to think of him, the real him. She could imagine that look Wally would give her when she disappointed him, the pulling of her heart strings it caused when she would hurt him. For one of the first times in the last year and a half she was thankful Wally was gone so she didn't have to face his accusing eyes for her actions and lifestyle.

He would be so disappointed in her, _like he could do anything about it_.

He made his choice, she made hers. For every action there is an equal or opposite reaction, he should have considered that when he ran through the Zeta Tube towards the Arctic. She knew he couldn't argue with science.

She grasped the loofa and washed every inch of her body to the point it almost bled, removing any remnants of Faden or his friend, any filth. Between the scalding water and vigorous scrubbing, her skin lit up in burning pain, it felt wonderful.

Artemis stayed like that until the temperature began to drop and she realized she had exhausted all her hot water. She stepped out and grabbed the white towel hanging on the rack and wrapped it around herself. She opened the bathroom door to head towards her room, when frantic green eyes greeted her.

She instinctively kicked the speedster into the wall and he slumped to the floor grasping the chest, and gasping for air.

"Artemis what the hell?" he whined as she stood in the door frame battle ready.

She noticed the forming blood stain on his chest, beginning to soak through the hospital scrubs he had presumably stole. She snapped back to reality, a cold reality that this was a weapon laying three feet on the floor and she was almost naked and unarmed. He could have her down and unconscious in seconds, so she had to use the only weapons currently at her disposal, deception and cunning.

"Wally oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" she begged. "What happened to you? My god you're bleeding!" she spoke frantically, stripping off her towel and pushing it to the wound. "Hold this, I'll be right back," as she ran naked to her room. She bypassed her bra and underwear and grabbed her jeans and sweatshirt, but more importantly retrieved her knife and blow darts, tucking them safely in her waistband

Wally winced on the floor finally lifting himself into a sitting position against the hallway wall. She ran back in and dropped to her knees and began the lies.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

"I don't know, "he answered between painful breaths. "I was walking back to your place when this guy with this little dog…"

Wally began breathing harder more rapid, "He grabbed me and threw me into the park. There was a sword and he stabbed me with it and then…"

Wally's words came faster and faster bleeding into each other.

"HethrewmetothegroundandsaidIwasamessageforyouandt henItriedtopushhimoffandmyhands…"

"Wally slow down, I can't understand you." she grasped his hands to calm him.

"I killed him. I killed a man. Oh my god Artemis what have done?"

"Shhhhh It's going to be ok," she spoke calmly, her finger stroking his to soothe him.

"No its not!" he snapped as one of her hands slipped behind her back searching out the handle of the blade.

"I'm going to be sick," he spoke weakly as she reached for a small garbage can and placed in near the fallen speedster.

"Why are you in hospital scrubs?" she asked, concern dripping off her eyes, shielding the lies behind it.

"I'm not sure. I think I crawled to you apartment, some guy grabbed me and threw my in a car, and I woke up in some hospital room. I couldn't find my clothes and when the nurses left the room, I just left, but I can barely run."

"Let me see your wound," Artemis requested. She carefully lifted his shirt and pulled off the gauze and blood soaked bandages. She pulled him up gently from the wall and examined the exit wound on his back.

"The stitches on your back are holding, but you've popped two on the front. I need to re-stich them; can you stand?"

"I…I think so," he answered nervously as he groaned and she carefully pulled him to his feet, taking him to her room. Artemis sat him gently on her bed and retrieved her first aid kit.

"This is going to hurt." Wally held his breath as she inserted the hook needle into the wound and inserted two stiches into his damaged skin. Her fingers lingered a bit too long on his abdomen, before balling up into fists and pulling away quickly. She cursed herself for drifting momentarily and focused back on the target in front of her.

"Artemis what the hell am I going to do? What am I going to tell the police?"

"You're not going to tell them anything. I need you to lie down, you're exhausted and your body has been through a lot of trauma. I want you to sleep in here tonight. I'll make some calls to a few connections I have with the Gotham PD and see what they know. We'll deal with it in the morning Wally, but for now you need some rest."

"Artemis I can't just….."

"Yes you can," she said firmly, "You can and you will. Nothing's going to happen to you tonight Wally I swear, you're safe here."

It was remarkable how easy the lies came to her.

"The blood?" he protested.

"It's fine," she said tucking him in. "I've got more sheets, don't worry about it, you need to rest now." The archer carefully laid him down and tucked him in, rubbing her hands over his forehead calming him.

He swallowed dryly and nodded.

"I'll be right outside. I'm going to make a couple calls and everything is going to be fine. Just close your eyes for now. Ok?"

"Ok," he agreed, but something was wrong. He gave her the look. The look the original Wally gave her so many times in the past. The look that told her he could see past her eyes and directly into her heart. The look he gave when he knew she was lying.

He tried to hide it, but his bottom lip moved northward, his eyes moistening. She walked over and knelt down at his bedside. "What's wrong babe?"

He looked away from her, unable to meet her eyes as "I'm real Artemis. I'm…..not a copy."

"I know you are Wally, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you weren't. Get some sleep. I'll check on you after a while."

She turned off the bedside lamp and quietly pulled her bedroom door closed. Artemis sat silently on the couch watching the door, waiting to see what _it_ would do. She had her blowgun loaded with the strongest tranq darts at her disposal. They'd either stop _it_ or kill _it_. After a few minutes she leaned into the door and heard shallow breathing, only then did she take a moment to relax, then Tigress was back on the clock.

Artemis reached into her book shelf and pulled out the hidden device she had not used in over a year. She opened the Justice League communicator and entered an authorization code she barely remembered. Her I.D, was acknowledged and verified, and the archer quickly scrolled through the roster until she hit the letter B. His was the first entry. She typed in a brief message and closed it, then went outside awaiting his arrival.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Artemis sat alone on the stone stairs outside her apartment lost in thought, but with weapons ready if the Kid Flash clone chose to make a move or attempted to leave. The police had finally taken down the ropes of the crime scene and had exited the park. Residents and gawkers had long since left, and the street and the solitude were once again hers.

She had left the message for Bruce almost an hour ago and had still gotten no response.

_He's contained. Get here now. Get it over with, _her message read.

_The Kid Flash clone_ she laughed bitterly. How easy it was now to use that name now, to finally accept the truth she'd known all along. It didn't hurt anymore; Tigress had taken care of that pain, like she had for all the others. She kept her safe, she kept her warm. She was the only one who took care of her; the only one she could count on to never leave.

Along with the blowgun, she had a Taser sitting between her legs at a voltage that might be able to incapacitate even Conner if need be, the Kid Flash clone would never have a chance. She glanced at her watch, it read close to 3:12 a.m, _what was taking so god damn long_ she cursed.

She didn't want to see him…_it_ again. To safely remove _it, _they would have to tranquilize _it_, sedate _it_. She didn't care as long as _it_ was out of her life, as well as the judgmental eyes of the two men she once respected and aspired to be like. Not anymore.

Her eyes grew heavy, but she couldn't sleep, not till it was over and _it_ was gone. The city was quiet for once and she was ready for it to be finished and go back to her old life. Just the two of them. Just she and Tigress.

Her mind traveled to an image of Carmine Falcone, and the satisfaction she would feel when they were finally face to face. With his death, she would wait patiently for the next call, for the next name. Then soon after someone who preyed on the innocent, someone who killed without conscience would awake to the vision of Tigress standing over them, and the circle would begin again.

Then soon after she'd find out who had done this, who had sent this thing after her. _Hell hath no fury_ she smiled, hoping only that she found them before Nightwing did. He'd probably want to do something asinine, like arrests, or trials. Something weak. What she would unleash would be something much more delicious and final.

Deathstroke would have been a strong lead, but the clone had taken care of that loose end. Maybe the Light weren't as stupid as she originally thought. She slowly formulated a plan. Tigress begrudgingly admitted Nightwing's superior detective skills rivaled hers, so she would keep close tabs on him; let him and Batman do the legwork. When they had some strong leads, she'd follow up in a way unique to herself. Nothing could drive a person better than good old fashioned revenge, but Falcone first. That had to be taken off her plate.

Those thoughts soothed her, but were suddenly interrupted by a quiet voice that echoed through her mind.

"Artemis?" Megan's psychic voice whispered.

"Megan?" Artemis spoke out loud, glancing around before seeing glowing green eyes standing off in the distance in the shaded shadows of the park staring at back her.

Ms. Martian stepped out of the darkness in her civilian identity, green skinned superheroes being an inconvenient skin to wear in public sometimes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked alarmingly, stroking the Taser out of reflex.

"I'm here for you." She said calmly, walking up and kneeling down eye level with the archer.

They both stood for seconds staring at the other, trying to read the other, faces they had known for what seemed a lifetime.

"How'd you find me?"

"I may have borrowed the information without asking. You don't have to hide you know."

Artemis sighed, "What do you know?"

"Everything," Megan answered.

Artemis just shook her head in defeat, it didn't matter anymore.

"Batman and Nightwing came aboard hours ago without any prior notification and immediately went straight to the Watchtower labs. Not even so much as a _hello_. That and Dick's attempt to override the Zeta Tube with Wally's old transport code, and I knew something was up, so I _peaked_."

'You know they don't like that," Artemis smirked.

"Well I don't like it when my friends are hurting and won't let me in to help."

"I'm fine Megan," Tigress lied. She knew it was futile lying to a telepath, but anything else would have shown weakness, and that was what had gotten her in this position in the first place.

Megan frowned and Artemis knew the Martian saw right through her.

"They did it with Clark, they did it to Roy why should _Wal…_," she paused composing herself, "Why should _he _be any different. There's just cruel dangerous damn people out there Megan, that's why I do what I do."

Megan remained silent.

"So I'm going to find them and make sure they never do anything like this to anyone ever again, and if you and your friends are smart, you will stay the hell out of my way."

"They're our friends Artemis, not mine but ours."

Tigress just smirked, and moved on.

"Megan I'm fine, it's over. It happens in our line of work, you know that. We just have to be smarter, colder than they are. I was weak, it won't happen again."

Finally the Martian had had enough. "You know, you can hide behind this person all you want to everyone else, but not to me. I've been in there," she said pointing to the archer's head, "I know who's really inside, I've known since you were 15. You're not _her _no matter how much you wish you were."

"Things change."

The atmosphere was tense; both women rarely saw these sides of each other, both were used to projecting an image that was expected of them. Artemis just wanted to be alone, but Megan wouldn't allow it. She had come to be with her friend and wasn't leaving until she did. It was one of the rare time Tigress knew to give up, knew she'd been beat.

"I'm sorry Megan, I'm sorry about a lot of things."

Megan sat down and pulled the tense archer into her shoulder, Artemis resisted as she brought her arms around her knees and held on tightly trying so hard not to break, but when Megan's hold never waned the archer gave up and broke down, Tigress be damned.

"Artemis I can't imagine what this has been like. You shouldn't have gone through this alone. I wish you'd called," she said sadly

"I didn't call Megan because I knew it was wrong. I knew _he_ was wrong, I just….I just didn't care."

She dabbed at her eye and continued.

"He was so much like him," she spoke softly, her voice so full of sorrow and regret. "Tender, funny, innocent. I should have known. Hell," she laughed, "I did know, but the lie just felt so…good. I knew miracles didn't exist, I just missed him so damn much I wanted it to be true."

"I know," Megan answered, cradling her head, combing her untamed locks out of her eyes, "I know."

Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose, damming the tears trying to escape. She spoke quietly, her husky voice full of regret. "That was never supposed to be my life, going to school, sharing an apartment, owning a dog…"her voiced tightened, "being in love, like normal people. I'm not normal, I'll never be normal. I should have realized that before I ever agreed to go out to California. It never would have lasted anyway" she said sadly.

Megan tried to think of some kind of response to the archer's self-loathing when a light groan escaped the small crack Artemis had in left in the door.

"What was that?"

"He…_it_...has nightmares. Some flaw in the programming I guess. Who knows? Dick and Bruce should be here any minute, they're going to take _it_...somewhere...I don't even want to know. You may not want to be here when they do; it's not going to be pretty."

"I'm not going anywhere," she answered firmly. "Conner has my shift; I'm staying as long as you'll let me."

Artemis nodded slightly in appreciation, built her guilt was written all over her usually unreadable face. "I've been such a shitty friend to you."

"No you haven't. No matter what anyone says, no one knows what it's been like for you unless they've walked a mile in your shoes."

Artemis sniffled slightly and looked up at her friend and smiled at her wisdom.

"You and Conner just had Chinese Food didn't you?"

"I love fortune cookies,"' she smiled back. "They're so tasty and wise at the same time." Megan kissed Artemis's cheek and pulled her in tighter. This time the archer didn't resist. She'd missed her earth sister.

Another groan lightly echoed through the apartment. Artemis ignored it, but Megan couldn't.

"Can I see him?"

Artemis looked out to the moonlit park, shrugged her shoulders and frowned, 'Sure go on in, just be quiet."

"That's not what I mean," and the Martian's eyes begin to grow bright

xxx

Projecting one's consciousness into another's mind is disorienting every time, even for a telepath as powerful as Megan. On Mars in was the norm, the standard form of communication done with an expected openness and welcome, however on Earth it was a much different experience. It could range anywhere from extremely intimate to a personal and painful violation.

She had melded with all of her original teammates at one time or another and the experience between them had been as unique as the person she connected with, but with odd similarities from time to time.

The experience with Conner was very primal, but once she got past the anger, she found a very scared and quiet man inside who sought only acceptance and peace.

Dick and Artemis were somewhat similar in that were both motivated by fear. Dick's being of failure, constantly concerned with the safety and well-being of others over himself, and of course the fear of disappointing the closest thing he had to a father.

Artemis's was of discovery, discovery of her darkest secrets, be it about herself, her family, her feelings. Fear for her sister, mother, or friends being victim to her abusive father. The fear that one day she would lose herself and the darker parts of her psyche would finally win out.

Kaldur and Wally were much different than the others. When entering Kaldur's mind it was immediately overwhelming, his thoughts teaming with life, movement, and majesty. She could fully understand the vastness of the oceans and his tiny place among the billions of lives that existed in that realm, never once feeling out of place but connected as if part of something bigger.

Wally was just as she expected, a blur but so full of joy, represented by a landscape of open roads that stretched on forever. She could literally feel the sights and sounds of the world that passed by her at the blink of eye and giggle uncontrollably like riding on a roller coaster that never stopped.

But in between the sensations, pain existed that would never see the light of the day. The sadness of living basically alone in a world surrounded by seemingly unmoving statues that were once your friends and family, so easily passed by without a thought as the roads ahead called.

Inside the clone's mind she stood in a pale opaque existence, a figurative cathedral of emptiness. She could sense feelings of confusion and loneliness, but not the joy that once existed in the original speedster's mind.

Megan found the few memories that existed there. They were scattered, brief flashes of images and feelings; An ocean stretching for hundreds of miles, the Golden Gate Bridge, the apartment he found, the feeling of emptiness when the door was opened and nothing stood inside it. The world flying by as familiar landmarks and landscapes came into focus briefly. Finally she felt this person searching, a blonde ponytail whipping across the busy streets of Gotham, rain, pain, relief, Deathstroke, but in his mind the most important one was her. It was always her. Artemis.

What should be a lifetime of memories lasted only seconds. She searched his mind for any kind of implanted memories, instructions, programming. Nothing. When she and Conner paired, when she cleared Roy's mind, she could immediately feel the unnatural implanted memories, see the unconscious programming that literally stood out like a beacon. Inside this clone there was nothing, perhaps Artemis was right about his programming being interrupted, incomplete.

Megan floated in the sea of emptiness when off in the distance she heard the low rumble, an odd sensation for a place so hollow. She floated in the direction it came from when another sound echoed nearby, and it became more identifiable as thunder. When she looked at her feet she found that she was no longer floating, but standing on solid grass. _In a mind so desolate this shouldn't be happening_ she worried.

The void around her began to morph and change. In front of her rolling hills and fields of tall grass began to appear and stretch out as far as she could see. Lightning struck a few miles off to her right and that's when she saw him. A large oak tree with a solitary figure standing under it. A small boy. A small red headed boy.

Artemis sat silently on the stoop while her motionless friend investigated the clone's mind, staring off down the streets looking for the unique lighting array of the Batmobile. It was taking too long and sooner or later she would have to sedate the clone herself, a prospect that made her stomach churn.

Without warning or permission Megan invaded Artemis's mind. "You need to see this."

Suddenly Artemis's mental projection appeared next to the green skinned image of her former teammate on the hillside, dressed in the orange and black battle gear of Tigress. The archer stumbled slightly as the disorientation faded and she adjusted to her new surroundings.

"What the hell Megan, what do you...think...you're..." but the blonde was unable to finish her sentence.

Artemis stared all around her in wide eyed astonishment, when Megan carefully reached for her face. Instinctively Tigress grabbed her hand in response, but in this realm she was powerless against the strength of the Martian telepath. Megan gently removed the mask and tossed it on the ground.

"You don't need to be _her_ here. The archer looked down as her uniform faded away and the jeans and sweatshirt she previously wore appeared back on her body.

"Are you doing this?" the archer asked.

"No," she answered and pointed to the tree and the small child. "He is."

Artemis immediately recognized who the boy was, how could she not? Megan took Artemis's hand and led her down the grassy hillside. When they got within feet of the child the archer stopped and dug her heels in dirt, pulling free of her friend.

Megan reluctantly let go and calmly walked next to the small child. He was dressed in small faded jeans with holes in knees. He wore an oversized Keystone Elementary hoodie, with his Flash baseball cap turned backwards. The boy never looked up at her, but past the mop of fiery red hair she could see his lips quivering.

She cautiously walked up behind the boy who was completely mesmerized by the storm off in the distance. A crunch of the dry grass alerted him to her presence, but he never moved, never flinched.

He looked up at her with sparkling green eyes, a tear rolling down his freckled cheek. He reached up and took her hand, turning back to watch the tempest that was slowly growing closer and more violent.

"What's your name?" the Martian kindly asked the child.

"Wally, what's yours?"

A chill shot up the archer's spine.

"I'm Megan. She knelt down to align herself with his height and lovingly wiped the tear away. "Wally why are you crying? What's wrong?"

A powerful lightning bolt stole the boy's attention as he turned away from the telepath and back to the closing storm. He sniffled, "I'm gonna die."

Megan's eyes went wide with fear. "Why would you say that? I don't understand."

Artemis stood frozen, unable to speak, barely able to breathe. Her heart was pounding, and for the first time in years she felt completely powerless as what to do. Her blonde mane began whipping her face as the storm around them grew more violent.

Another lighting strike drove the small redhead into the Martian's arms, and he hugged her tight, trying to wish the storm away. Megan squeezed back trying to comfort the terrified child currently trembling in her embrace.

Artemis tried to move forward, wanting to take the small boy in her arms and protect him, but her feet wouldn't obey her commands, remaining frozen in the tall grass.

"I….I can't move Megan," some unknown force was holding her at bay.

Off in the distance the dark clouds began to meet and swirl around each other, the very beginnings of a funnel cloud starting to form.

"Megan end this!" she yelled.

"I'm scared," the young boy shivered, trying to bravely wipe his tears away. Megan could feel his fear, feel the terror stripping away at his innocence. The funnel cloud swirled in jagged directions finally slamming into the landscape, eating away at the fields and anything else in its path.

"Pull us out now!" Tigress demanded over the roar.

"We can't just leave him here." the Martian yelled back over the howling storm.

Megan ignored the archer and cradled the boy's head and held him tight. Dirt and debris flew at them like a jet stream and knocked the two women off their feet. Just as suddenly a thick curtain of rain enveloped all around them, the deafening sounds of the tornado drowning out any words they tried to yell back and forth.

Artemis rubbed at her eyes, trying to wipe the dust and rain from her vision. When she opened them a second later the small boy was gone. In his place stood a lean muscular man, dressed in a yellow and crimson costume, a cowl pooling around his neck, red goggles perched on top of his head.

The storm started to ease somewhat, as underneath them the landscape began to change. What once was tall thick green grass slowly morphed into ice and snow. Both women stared back at each other in disbelief; their new environment becoming eerily familiar. The thick swirling darkness that was once a tornado became the shimmering rotation of the chrysalis energy vortex.

From the southern horizon of the frozen tundra, two streaks of red joined the blinding energy storm, spinning circles around it in opposite directions.

Artemis swallowed hard. This was the moment; this was when he left her. She had heard the stories, even cried in the solitude of her apartment imagining the moment. She tried to stand, tried to reach for him, but something held her back, some unseen force that kept she and the Martian at distance. Artemis immediately knew who was behind it.

She tried to yell to him over the deafening energy waves of not only the vortex, but the two speedsters attacking it, but to no avail. She glanced at Megan who knew immediately what she was asking for. The Martian's eyes once again began to glow and she reached out to the speedsters mind.

Before Megan could project her thoughts, his voice echoed into theirs.

_It's no good Barry. Oh man Artemis is so going to kill me for this, and don't even get me started on mom and dad._

His eyes grew heavy as he clearly understood his fate.

_Just tell them ok?_

For the first time he turned and acknowledged Artemis's presence, his gaze meeting hers.

"_I love you so much" _he spoke through tear-filled bloodshot eyes,_ "and I'm sorry."_

Before the archer could answer, he disappeared in a streak of lightning, joining the other two speedsters in their rotations.

The vortex begins to grow brighter and brighter, enveloping the two in a painful blinding light. A burning sensation attacked them both and Artemis looked at her hand as it began to fade into nothingness.

"Megan!" Artemis screamed and suddenly her eyes flew open, adjusting to their new, dimmer surroundings as the two abruptly found themselves back on the stone staircase of Artemis's apartment.

For a moment they sat in stunned silence, unable to process into words what they had just witnessed.

"Oh my god," Megan exclaimed "Artemis he's not a clone, that's Wal.." but when she turned the archer was gone.

Artemis sprinted into her apartment, "Wally!" she screamed and slammed open her bedroom door, but the blood splotched bed was empty


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Megan followed quickly behind Artemis, almost running headfirst into the archer as the blonde exited her bedroom rushing directly towards the kitchen. She ran out the back door, urgently searching for the speedster in all directions, but finding no visible sign of him anywhere, not even drops of blood from the freshly reopened wounds on his chest. Wounds she reopened, wounds she indirectly caused.

She closed her eyes and tried to search for the unique sonic distortion his speed caused as it tore through the open air, but all she could hear was the sounds of horns and engines from the vehicles that passed through Gotham West.

"Artemis," Megan yelled as she finally caught up to her, only to watch the archer ignore her again and burst back into the apartment, heading once again to her bedroom.

When Megan entered the room, Artemis was stripping off her clothes, searching for athletic shorts and tops that would fit under her battle suit, placing them on hurriedly as she opened the secret compartment in her closet to the weapons safe.

The telepath gently grabbed Artemis's shoulders and pulled her from the closet to directly in front of her with strength the archer didn't know the Martian possessed.

"What are you doing?" Megan asked firmly

"I'm going to find him," she answered coldly.

"Artemis he could be anywhere by now. Please calm down and let's think this through."

The archer ignored her and continued searching for the heavily lined socks she wore under her combat boots, digging through drawers, throwing clothes in all directions. Megan blew the hair out of her eyes, growing more frustrated by the moment by her friend's stubbornness when she heard the soft chiming coming from the den. She stepped out of the archer's bedroom and searched for the source, finally finding the Justice League communicator lying under the couch. She it picked up and recognized the designation code on the display; _02_ - the Batman.

As soon as Megan activated the communicator, Batman immediately cut to the point.

"I'm in route, ETA 15 minutes."

"Batman, its Ms. Martian. He's gone."

To his credit, the Dark Knight never inquired as to why the Martian was answering Artemis's communicator, but the detective was very rarely non-plussed.

"How long?"

"About 10 minutes maybe," she answered

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yes but…"

"Batman out," and he abruptly ended the call. Megan's face contoured in frustration and immediately reentered his code and resent the signal, trying to alert Batman of Wally's true nature, but the Dark Knight never responded. Too much was happening too quickly and Megan needed a few moments to center herself. She was surrounded by volatile personalities which sometimes could pose a challenge to her mental shielding, especially when she needed to filter out the excess noise and chaos that those minds could produce. _This was going to be a long night_ she worried.

Artemis Crock doesn't do _frantic_, but she does do _angry_. In the new life she made for herself, anger was and is a key component to survival, a useful tool to control and energize her when delivering justice, or something more final. She had learned long ago to leave her heart out of any scenario and focus squarely on the target. This situation would be no different.

She began pulling on her orange and black costume, sans weapons and Kevlar padding, as she hurriedly entered the code to unlock the weapons safe where those items lay. An error warning displayed on the screen as she realized she had pushed the wrong key sequence in her hurried state

She ignored the feelings of guilt trying to escape as she re-entered the code, denied the fact that this time he had not run off to save the world, but had run from her. _From Her!_ Run because she had pushed him away and had broken one of the unbreakable rules of their relationship, whether he remembered it or not, she did. After months of deceit when they finally expressed their true feelings for each other, there would be no more lies, not between them, not again, not ever, and yet when presented with this gift, that's exactly what she had done.

In the background of her mind, Artemis could hear Tigress trying to persuade her to abandon this fruitless search and focus on the Falcone mission. _Go to hell!_ her only response.

Lost in her train of thought she barely realized the safe had once again inputted an erroneous code and began again. _Focus God Damnit_ she cursed.

This was just a mission like any other. Track the target, find the target, and kill the target. Tigress had accomplished this numerous times, and very few were better at it.

_My god_ she screamed mentally, had she really just thought that. This wasn't some gang leader, some sex slave trafficker; this was Wally West, her Wally West. Her mind battled within itself as the safe once again denied her access.

Megan's breathing and pulse rate hit its optimal mark, and she was ready to deal with the challenges ahead, until she heard the glass shatter and a scream emanate from Artemis's bedroom.

She ran to the door to find the archer slumped on the floor, her bedroom vanity in pieces, blood tricking down the blonde's knuckles onto the half-dressed orange costume she was trying to put on.

"The fucking weapons vault locked me out!" she screamed, slamming her fist on the floor. "I hit the wrong fucking code too many times, and the fucking safety protocols locked it down for the next 12 hours. Why am I so god damn stupid?" she demanded, her body literally shaking in anger and sadness. Her eyelids closed, unable to keep the tears from escaping behind them.

Artemis ran her hand across her eyes, wiping the silent tears away as she regained her composure. The archer tried to deny the yawn that escaped and rose to her feet, stripping out of the Tigress battle suit and looking for her jeans and sweatshirt she had just discarded.

"Where are you going?" Megan asked urgently.

Artemis remained silent as she slipped her last boot on and left the room, slamming her shoulder in the door frame as her exhausted mind and body attempted to navigate out of the apartment towards her motorcycle.

"Artemis?" Megan implored, "Try to think straight for a second, he doesn't know anyone, doesn't have anywhere else to go. He's scared; you have to give him some time to figure things out. He found you once, he'll find you again, but right now you need to stay here and get some rest. He'll be back, I know it, and you need to be here when he does."

Artemis paused for a moment, scanning her apartment for her Motorcycle keys, eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. Megan knew despite her training and skills, the moment the archer stepped on to that bike, she was going to be a danger to herself and others. The Martian bit her lip and took a deep breath, her friend was going to be pissed, but sometimes an Earth sister had to do what she had to do.

"Artemis I'm sorry."

The archer was strapping her back pack on when she glanced back, "Sorry for what?" she replied hurriedly when she noticed the Martians eyes begin to glow. The blonde's limbs went limp and Megan caught the unconscious body of her weary friend. In a strength that belied her small frame, the Maritain carried her back up the stairs and carefully placed her in her bed. She was no good to Wally or herself in this state. Megan would keep a vigil for the night, hoping for the speedsters return.

xxx

Dick slammed his fist on the dashboard of the Batmobile in disgust. "Damnit Megan knows too? God! All Artemis had to do was sedate him, that's it. I swear to god Bruce, I don't know the woman anymore," he spit, pinching his swollen nose courtesy of the archer.

"Dick Calm yourself," the Dark Knight responded in his cool baritone. "This isn't easy for her."

"For her? How about for me? She and all her god damn secrets," he cursed, "How in the hell did Wally put up with them for so long?"

Batman remained silent, focused on the road as the Batmobile swiftly navigated the street of Gotham, sensors searching for the unique signature of a speedster in motion.

"I just don't understand how she could do this; if Jason had somehow come back you sure as hell wouldn't have kept something like that from me."

Batman didn't answer, adjusting the calibrations on the dashboard for a wider scan.

"Bruce?"

Finally the Dark Knight acknowledged. "I wouldn't have told anyone, Alfred included, until I was positive. I wouldn't put anyone through that pain again. Perhaps Artemis kept it private for the same reason."

Dick remained quiet, calibrating the scanner readings for a certain sonic signature.

Batman continued, "I'm assuming Megan lifted the information from me when we were onboard the Watchtower."

"She wouldn't do …. ", then Dick stopped himself, "Yeah she probably would."

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to find _it_ before _it_ hurts someone else. We're going to have to call Barry and Bart in on this, we're just not equipped to deal with someone with the clones speed, but that's all for now. The circle must remain small."

"Not even Clark or Diana?" Nightwing questioned.

"No," Batman coldly replied. "This won't stay secret for long, but I'd prefer whoever did this not be alerted when an army of superheroes comes crashing on every cloning facility across the globe. Stealth is our weapon at the moment; the League will know more when I do."

Batman glanced back at the onboard computer. "I'm not detecting any speed signatures whatsoever, and the sensors scans are as wide as they can go. I've calibrated the computer to monitor traffic cameras and police frequencies as well. We'll make a few more runs and then head back to cave and see what other satellites we can tap into, and go from there."

Dick nodded silently, looking out the cockpit aimlessly for familiar signs of a copy of a man who left him so long ago.

xxx

Artemis awoke to the smell of coffee and muffins emanating from the kitchen. She felt rested and clear headed, not having slept like that in months. The archer realized the Martian was the culprit, but her irritation quickly gave way to silent gratitude.

She knew her cupboards were bare, and felt guilty for the trouble Megan must have gone to - to make breakfast; Artemis wasn't used to being taken care of. The feeling was as alien to her as the woman currently making use of her kitchen. She didn't deserve friends like her, she never had.

She stared at the ceiling, trying to gather her thought and formulate a plan of action. As angry as she was with Dick, he still needed to know what she and Megan had discovered. Artemis didn't want or need his help, not anymore, but she begrudgingly accepted he shouldn't be kept in the shadows regarding this issue.

_Issue_? Had she really just used that word? This was wasn't an _issue_, this was a person. A person she loved and had lost. She'd lived the past few days in a euphoric haze, a dream she knew she would wake from eventually, but one she wanted to savor for every moment she could. Now it was no longer a dream, it was reality and it terrified her. She had hurt him _again_, pushed him away when he needed her the most, it seemed like she'd done that her whole life. She'd find him, she'd have to.

Artemis opened her bedside table to retrieve a list of some nefarious individuals Jade occasionally did business with, criminals that might be able to aid her in her search for a reasonable price or a return of the favor at some point, either way she didn't care, the archer just needed their eyes and ears, speedsters being incredibly difficult to track down solo.

She reached in blindly, feeling for the small leather address book, when her finger tips touched smooth glass. She pulled out the frame and held it in front of her on the bed. She'd removed this picture along with a few others when the clone, _when Wally_ arrived, to protect him or her, she wasn't sure.

Inside the sleek metallic frame stood a 16 year old Wally West holding Artemis in his arms in a quiet corner of Mt. Justice, days after a mental exercise gone horribly wrong. As she looked at the picture, memories of that period felt as fresh as yesterday.

xxx

_Mt Justice _

_October 22 15:30 EDT._

_It had been six days since they'd all regained consciousness. All upcoming missions had been cancelled and each team member had been mandated to attend multiple mandatory counseling sessions with Black Canary. Some had made progress, some had gotten worse. _

_Artemis was realist, ingrained into her at age when most girls should still be playing with dolls instead of weapons. Birthdays and Christmas had as much a chance of being ignored or forgotten as celebrated. It was just the way of things in Crock family._

_The exercise was her fault, despite the denials of her teammates, despite the guilt that Megan carried, in her heart she knew the truth. She had been so desperate to show her worth, to prove her mettle she'd gotten careless, reckless._

_Before the exercise she had actually started to feel comfortable, worthy of their trust and friendship. She'd even considered finally coming clean and telling them the truth about her lineage, but there was no way now, not after what she'd done to Megan. It was over._

"_Damn you Canary", she cursed._

_She'd run; move on, like she'd always done. Maybe it was time to finally accept the truth and join Jade._

'_You can't hide who you are baby girl'. _

_Everyone had reacted differently. Some held resentment at the League for an attempting such and exercise with a group of inexperienced teens, some were upset with Megan, and some were just confused and angry with themselves._

_All upcoming missions had been placed on hiatus or outright cancelled until counseling sessions were complete to the satisfaction of Canary. The cave had been semi empty for a few days, team members coming and going, gathering personal items, but mainly residing at their civilian homes. Megan and Conner being the only full time residents stayed mainly to themselves, avoiding the team and each other._

_Artemis spent most of the days in her room, unwilling to return to her mother's apartment and the constant vigil and hovering her parent would likely present. Her bags had been packed for days, waiting for the archer to finally gather the courage to leave and not look back. She knew the end was near, but tried to fight the pain inside her at the idea of leaving people that had become so important to her in such a short period of time. People who had accepted a literal stranger, fought beside her, protected her._

_The counseling with Canary had accomplished nothing to relieve her guilt. She walked out to the media room, finally hoping to see someone there, to give herself some sense of closure before she left the mountain for good. She expected Conner in his customary spot watching static on the TV, but he was gone. _

_'Figures' she thought._

_She wandered the cave one final time, trying to remember every room, every memory. She swallowed hard when she finally made it to the trophy room, seeing each remnant of Wally's twisted sense of adventure placed carefully side by side._

_ 'What a moron' she smiled, trying to deny the sadness in heart at never seeing the speedster again._

_She was lost in her thoughts, hearing her father's voice taunting her inside, welcoming his failure of a daughter back into the family business, when a small voice cleared his throat._

"_Uh. Artemis?"_

_She quickly set aside her melancholy and raised her shields back as the familiar voice of Kid Flash approached her._

_She spun around quickly, her long pony tail whipping the air. "What are you doing here?" she snapped. "You finally going unload on me for all the shit I caused. You better do it while you can, go ahead fire away West, tell me what a replacement I am, how Roy would've saved the day or some such shit. Do it asshole, just do it."_

_Her fists were trembling, she was angry and hurt, she knew it had been coming; maybe this was the last step, the last tie to be broken so she could leave this god damn place and go back to a darker life. All she needed was the right push, and the resident loudmouth was just the person to do it. Once she thought they had finally made peace, but that was before she got everyone killed. Her body was tense, almost rigid when the speedster finally unloaded, in a way she never expected._

_He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight, cradling her head into his shoulder. Artemis was stunned, preparing to shove the speedster against the closest wall for violating her personal space, but despite her defensiveness, her body involuntarily relaxed and melted into him_

_He gently stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. "As much as you don't want to believe it, this wasn't your fault. It could have happened to any of us"_

_She swallowed hard when faced with his kindness "It didn't Wally, it happened to me, I was careless and stupid, and look what happened. I'm a liability; I've been kidding myself to think I belong here."_

_Tears were forming in her eyes as she tried to push the speedster away, but he refused to release her._

"_Let go of me Wally!" she demanded. She struggled against his strength for a few seconds, until realizing she didn't want to anymore. It was the first time she's felt that good in days. _

"_Why do you even care, you hate me"_

_He had an odd nervousness to his voice, a vulnerability she had never heard before. "No I don't and you know it."_

"_You should," she replied guiltily, her small voice slightly cracking._

_"Not gonna happen." Wally replied matter of fact._

_She pushed harder into his warmth, "Wally I was so scared."_

"_I know I was too. The whole world was falling apart and all was I could think about ...was.. I was worried I'd...I'd never see you again."_

_She sniffled, "Really?"_

"_Yeah really. If you were gone who would I get to argue with, who'd bust my chops and tell me what a moron I am, point out my horrible table manners and such," he laughed with one of the nicest smiles she had ever seen from him, his green eyes shining in the dim corner of the cave._

_She rubbed her eyes and smiled back, "I have become the voice of the team when it comes to keeping you and your massive ego in check."_

"_You are the goddess of congeniality after all," he smiled before a sincere expression draped across his face. "Artemis you mean a lot to this team, you mean a lot to me, you're just going to have to accept that ok? You 'are' one of a kind and that's one of the things I….I like so much about you."_

"_You liking me?" she questioned bemused._

"_I know, must be some form of brain damage. Don't tell anyone ok, least of all that loudmouth blonde archer, she'd never let me here the end of it. Deal?" he kindly grinned._

_She blinked away the forming moisture in her eyes away, her heart beating faster; sometimes the annoying red head could be so full of surprises. "Deal," she agreed_

_He slowly released his hold on her and wiped a small tear from her cheek._

"_Let's get out of here. How about some ice cream on the boardwalk, just the two of us, my treat."_

"_Shouldn't we, you know, ask Conner and Megan maybe?" the archer asked._

"_Nah, I think they'll be fine, they might need a talk like this as much as we did. Come on, this offer has an expiration date."_

_She smiled. "I'll be right back, let me get my wallet."_

"_I told you it's my treat," he reminded._

"_I pay my own way Kid Mooch, be right back."_

_She ran to her room feeling light hearted, as if a weight had been lifted from her young shoulders. Canary was right, the person she had been most worried about was Wally, and if he was alright with her, maybe the rest of them would be too. She entered the residential hallway trying to remember what bag she had placed her wallet in during her hurry to pack her belongings. She opened her door and her heart began to ache all over again._

_All her belongings had been unpacked, placed back in their proper place, even the Alice in Wonderland poster was back on her wall. She had just been in there 20 minutes prior. She shook her head in happiness, pursing her lips trying to deny the smile. Artemis grabbed her wallet and ran out, before turning back one final time, hoping this wasn't a dream._

_Wally was waiting by the door as the archer approached both acting as if nothing had happened, both trying so hard not to smile._

"_Ready?" she asked_

"_Yep let's do this."_

_He opened the door to the tunnels leading outside, when suddenly she reached past him and shut it abruptly. Wally looked at her confused; when unexpectedly she wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life. He rested her head into his shoulder._

"_Thank you Wally."_

"_Anytime beautiful."_

_They remained like that for almost a minute until the grumble of a stomach interrupted the moment._

"_Let's get you fed," she rolled her eyes and Wally shrugged._

"_I like the way you think," he answered and he opened the cave door once again._

_Artemis walked past the chivalrous red head as a smirk crossed her face. "Baywatch, you better not have touched my underwear."_

_Wally shivered. "Hell no," he laughed, "I'd rather go one on one with Bane," but his face grew bright red, and he grinned. "However I never pictured you as the white lacy type," he laughed and took off in a blur with Artemis in hot pursuit. "You are so dead Kid Perv," but the smile on her face betrayed her._

_Megan stepped quietly out of the shadows, digital camera in hand and smiled. "They'll laugh about this someday."_

xxx

Artemis put the picture down and placed it back to its rightful spot on her bedside table. In that one picture captured so many important moments in her life. It was when she actually started to believe in her own importance within the group dynamic, when she no longer felt like stranger around established friends, when she finally felt the light shining on the shadows of her former life. There would be bumps and potholes on the roads ahead, of that she had no doubt, but she would face them head on, no more hiding in the darkness.

Most importantly she finally stopped lying to herself and accepted the truth, one she had tried to deny for so long. She was head over heels for the speedster, not a mild infatuation like she'd had for Conner, but something more. She had no idea what it felt like to be in love, but she was beginning to wonder if the strange feelings inside her were the beginning of something beautiful.

Megan walked in and smiled. "That's one my favorite pictures of you two. I hoped you still had it."

"Yeah," Artemis sighed, her eyes still locked on to it.

Megan took her hands, and pulled the archer towards her. "We're going to find him ok? Even if we have to get every Leaguer, auxiliary member, or even retirees if we have to."

"Ok," Artemis sighed and nodded, appearing convinced, upbeat even, but inside she was still sullen. _After that…. what_? she worried.

xxx

Alfred Pennyworth quietly opened the door to the master bedroom and made way his inside, placing the Kale protein shake on the side table in preparations of the needs of the slumbering occupant. Bruce Wayne had arrived back at Wayne Manor at approximately 5:52 that morning after three straight nights full of obligations both as the CEO and vigilante hero. His clock was set for 7:15; until the Englishman turned it off, giving the exhausted Dark Knight the two extra hours he needed but would never take on his own.

Inside the manor Bruce Wayne might be the owner and heir, but Alfred ran the show. The older man's intention was to give the sleeping hero an hour or two more, but after the third call from Ivy College came in, Alfred relented and awoke the man in his care who he had watched over since childhood. Ray Palmer was not a man prone to exaggeration, and his urgency convinced the old Englishman of its importance.

"Master Bruce, so sorry for disturbing you sir, but Dr. Palmer needs to speak with you rather urgently."

Bruce looked over at the clock and frowned at the butler, but knew better than to correct him, no one knew him or his needs better than Alfred and arguing with him on any matter was a fruitless endeavor.

"I'll take it in the cave, are Dick and Tim still sleeping?"

""Yes sir, I thought it best."

"Good. Let them sleep. I'll be back up later," and Bruce grabbed the protein shake and took it with him to the sliding panel of the secret elevator to the bat cave.

Moments later Bruce sat behind the master control panel in front of the main monitor and activated the com system.

"Computer, secure channel please."

_Acknowledged, _the metallic voice answered and within seconds the hero known as the Atom appeared on screen in his civilian identity.

"Good morning Ray."

"Morning Bruce, rough night?"

Wayne smiled but went straight to the point.

"Did you receive the package?"

"Yes, around 2:30 this morning. Tim scared the shit out of me when he knocked on my window. Anyway I've been studying it all night."

"And?"…"

"I've never seen anything like it," Palmer replied.

Bruce expression hardened as he prepared for the worst.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the guys at STAR results were accurate; the sample has been altered but..."

"But what?"

"Bruce whatever did this, well…the technology just doesn't exist."

"I don't understand Ray."

I'm not sure I do either, not yet at least. The guys at STAR were good, but Ivy has a next generation microscope called an Electron Ptychography System. It dispenses with the lens and instead forms the image by reconstructing the scattered electron-waves after they have passed through the sample using distributed computing systems that can simulate protein folding, computational drug design, and other types of molecular dynamics. It sees things at a sub atomic level. A few hours ago it constructed a 3D model of the sample and….well we're talking about functionally relevant modifications to the genome that do not involve a change in the nucleotide sequence."

"You've lost me," Batman replied. Bruce Wayne was a highly intelligent man, but when it came to Ray Palmer's expertise, he was out of his league, way out.

"I'm sorry. It's called Epigenetics, a lot of it is pure theory, but in this case there is no change in the underlying DNA sequence of the organism; instead, non-genetic factors cause the organism's genes to behave or express themselves differently. Gene expression can be controlled through the action of repressor proteins that attach to silencer regions of the DNA. These changes may remain through cell divisions for the remainder of the cell's life and may also last for multiple generations, but they cannot be replicated. There just too fragile, if someone attempted to recreate the DNA sequence the helix would literally fall apart."

"Ray in English please."

"Sorry I got a little carried away, seeing something like this is very exciting. Bruce it all comes down to the structural integrity of the new cell's quantum atom which should not exist in this…"

Bruce sighed loudly in frustration, hoping the non-verbal message would reach his overly excited Nobel winning teammate.

"Ok message received. Bruce I'm not a microbiologist, but it was my minor in grad school until I changed my field of study. This sample it's definitely Wally's DNA, there's no question about that. It matches up perfectly with the JL database, but it's been modified in such a subtle way, but incredibly complex in another. I've never seen anything like it before, as far as I know no one has. It's just…"

"It's what Ray?"

"Bruce bear with me, because this is pure conjecture, but no matter what Flash and Impulse saw, you can't just destroy energy, you can change it, displace it, but not destroy it. I…I think Wally's body went… somewhere. Now I'm just hypothesizing here, but Barry said he was hurt, probably critically, but Bruce something repaired him. I'm guessing whatever it was that fixed him, did it in the only way it knew how. It's like whatever he came face to face with, knew how to repair a speedster, and the way it fixed him is as much a mystery as how he's here. Look I know how it sounds but it's the best theory I can come up with. I'm sending this model off to a friend over at Planck Institute for Molecular Genetics in Germany for his opinion, but I'm almost positive he'll have the same results."

"So….

"There's no way it could be cloned. That person out there, that's Wally West."

Bruce heard a deep breath exhaled behind him, the almost imperceptible sigh of Dick Grayson who had silently made his way to Batman's side."

"You're sure Doc?"

"Dick you're never sure of anything in my line of work, but I'm convinced that's our friend. So what's the plan?" Palmer questioned.

"We find him, let him know it's time to stop running and come home. If he's lost his memories, we have to do this carefully, delicately. We'll need Barry and Bart's help tracking him down, but for now Ray we need to keep this between us, I don't want the Wests or Allen's hearing about this through the rumor mill. We'll begin the search immediately and if we don't find him in Gotham we'll contact the Flash's privately. In the meantime call me as soon as you get confirmation from Germany."

"Consider it done. Good luck Bruce, I'll be here if you need me. Atom out."

Bruce tuned the chair to face his former partner, but Dick walked away, the news hitting him like a gale force wind. He remained silent for minutes as memories and truths flooded his mind. He walked to the glass display case that held Jason Todd's uniform, staring at it intently, his emotions bubbling up inside.

"I…I can't believe it."

"Are you ok?" the Dark Knight inquired.

"I'm...I'm not sure," he spoke hesitantly. "I don't know what I am…it doesn't seem real. I…" he swallowed past the lump in his throat, "I don't ….I don't know what to say. It was so easy to be angry, so easy to hate him when I thought he was a clone. I don't know what to do, what to feel."

"It's a lot to absorb," Bruce said solemnly

Dick rolled his eyes in disbelief. "People just don't come back from the dead."

"I agree, but it appears he has, and we have a job to do."

Dick didn't acknowledge the statement, but quietly made one of his own. "I think I understand how she felt. Why Artemis did what she did."

"If your roles had been reversed I think she would have reacted the same way, you and she are similar in so many ways, especially when it came to….Wally."

"It's hard to say in the present tense isn't it?"

Bruce nodded. "This is going to be difficult on his family. Letting go is hard enough, but welcoming him back, it's possibly going to be harder. They're going to need you, both of you."

"He doesn't remember me," Dick sadly stated.

"Well you'll just have to remedy that. From what Artemis told you, he is much the same as he was, minus the memories. He's your closest friend no matter if he remembers you or not."

"I'm nervous, I don't' do nervous."

"About what?" Wayne asked.

"It's been so easy to be mad at him all this time. It was easier then…missing him. I just assumed over time it would fade away, even when I was dragging him to the hospital all I felt was…..god Bruce I felt hate. How fucked up is that? I don't know what I'll say to him."

"Tell him the truth."

"I don't know how he'll take that especially if it comes from a stranger."

For the second time in so many weeks Bruce affectionately placed his hand firmly on his old partner's shoulders.

"Dick, you're going to have to have faith. Even if you don't realize it now, you've probably rehearsed this moment in your mind consciously or sub consciously. It's time to let go of the guilt and take that leap. When the time's right, you'll know what to do. You always have."

""How do you know?"

"Because I have faith too Dick, faith in you. You're going to do fine. You two couldn't have been any different when you first met, complete strangers, both sitting at the opposite end of the spectrum and both of you hit it off immediately. It seems like fate has put you right back to the beginning."

Dick chuckled at his logic. "When did you become so wise Ke-mo sah-bee?"

Bruce grinned. "From years of mistakes, but I always go back to something my father said. He would ask _why do we fall Bruce?"_

"So we can learn to pick ourselves up." Grayson replied.

"Exactly. Days ago you came to me broken, empty. You came home to find yourself and what you'd lost. Well I think you got more than you bargained for. Even if he didn't mean to be, Wally is the missing piece of that puzzle. It's time to put it and him in their proper place. So where do you suggest we start?"

"With an apology to an old friend," Nightwing answered, "If anyone can find him, she can."

xxx

Megan had left hours ago, going home to shower and make her way to the Watchtower to find someone to cover her monitor shifts. She swore her silence to Artemis and Artemis took her at her word.

The archer had her gear packed and ready, not finding it convenient to be in uniform during the daylight hours. Transportation was going to be a hindrance. She had open ended access to any of the private jets owned by Oliver Queen, but she needed something faster and transportation like that was no longer available to her.

Artemis knew she had to leave Roy and Jade out of it. She already had had enough of Dick Grayson, and the last thing she needed was Red Arrow's bullshit attitude battling against her for keeping the return of one of his closest friends a secret. She didn't know if he'd ever forgive her for it, but frankly she didn't give a shit.

Her first destination would be the West Coast, San Francisco to be precise. Through connections of Jade's, the gang leader of the 14K Triads would begin a search for a young redhead that seemed lost or out of place, with strict orders from the mercenary Tigress to observe and follow only. If any harm came to him, one bruise, one laceration, if a single hair on his head was out of place, Tigress would bring upon them a world of shit, and the Asian gang had no intention of pissing off the deadly assassin. The estimated travel time form New York to California was approximately five and a half hours conservatively, but Oliver's _new_ _Citation X_ corporate jet could probably make it there in less than four. She turned to lock the door and headed towards her bike when she came face to face with the tall brunette.

On the sidewalk stood Dick Grayson in civilian clothes, large back pack hanging off his shoulders, eyes shaded by his trademark sun glasses.

She stood on top of the stairs of her apartment, staring down at him in fury.

"You're an asshole," she hissed.

Her body tensed, every muscle preparing to strike.

"I know," he confessed with genuine remorse. He paused, his words almost causing him pain. "It's him," Dick spoke his voice tainted with regret.

"I know," she curtly responded. "How did you find out?"

"Ray Palmer," he answered, mentioning the Nobel physicist by name was all the answer needed.

He approached her slowly; Tigress ensuring Artemis's guard remained sharp, deadly.

He slowly made his way up the stairs and stood even with her on the landing. He carefully extended his arms and embraced her, drawing her rigid form into his body

"I'm a prick."

"Yes you are," she answered angrily, but finding her body easing by the moment.

"I'm sorry. Artemis, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, …believe _in_ you. No one knew…knows him better than you, I should have trusted you. It's just things like this, they just ….they just don't happen. I've spent the last year looking for the worst in people, taking advantage of their weaknesses and flaws, I just assumed when _it_…he came back, it was my turn to be screwed with, made to pay for my mistakes. I can't seem to stop fucking up no matter how hard I try. I'm really sorry."

Her arms snaked around his muscular shoulder and she hugged him back.

"I know Dick, I am too."

"I don't know what to say Artemis. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. Since he's been gone, instead of mourning him, really being thankful for the time we had, I've spent the last months being so…"

"Angry at him?" She answered.

"Yeah," he answered honestly.

She sighed, "Me too," she answered and rested her head on his shoulder. They each had their reasons, they both knew as to why.

"So where were you headed?" he asked.

"West Coast, I was going to check out some old stomping grounds. When he….arrived, that was the first place he remembered. I thought it would be a good place to start."

"Want some company?" Dick hoped.

"Yeah, Yeah I'd like that," she answered

"So no Central or Keystone?"

"No. He has no idea where he's from, where he grew up. He described our old apartment to a T, so that's where I'm headed. I have some uhh …_associates_ on the lookout for him."

"Should I ask who?" Grayson asked curiously.

"No probably not. They're just supposed to identify him, but when it comes to actually approaching him, it's gotta be me."

"Us," he corrected, taking her hand in his.

"Us," she smiled. "I have one of Oliver's jets prepped and ready at Gotham International, but it's still going to take hours."

Dick beamed, "Ok well why don't you head out and I'll be waiting for you when you get there, or I suppose you could Zeta with me, Batman reinstated your account this morning, or did I forget to mention that."

Artemis smirked, "You're still an asshole, you know that right?"

"I do, I've been reminded of that by most of the women in Blüdhaven, and quite a few in Gotham recently. Come on the Zeta Station s five blocks up. You ready?"

She smiled and in mere seconds, at a speed Wally would approve, all anger and resentment she'd held for one of her oldest friend's disappeared into the wind, business as usual. Separate they were formidable, together they were unstoppable. She was ready.

"Yeah, I am." she replied confidently.

"Let's go find our speedster, "he smiled as they began the jog up the street.

xxx

Megan sat at a private video console on the recreation deck of the Watchtower, away from fellow team members on board during the day shift. She needed a favor, and Conner was the only one she could trust, he always had been.

She entered in his private commination I.D. and waited for the computer to analyze the code and seek out the recipient hundreds of miles away in the town of Smallville.

The League computer acknowledged the code and began to send out the signal when a dark glove reached over, pressing a button and cancelling the call.

"We need to talk."

"Uh…Ok?" the Martian nervously replied.

Batman glanced around, making sure they were alone. "I need you to stop."

"Stop what?" Megan asked.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to," Batman answered coldly, reminding Megan how intimidating he could be with just his words.

"But Batman this is great news, beyond great."

"You invaded my privacy, stole information that did not belong to you. We'll put a pin in that for the moment and move on.

"I.. I'm sorry," Megan said remorsefully.

"Megan this is very important so listen carefully."

"He's real Batman, It's really Wally."

"I know, but he may be dangerous, not on purpose, but he could be to others but more importantly to himself. I've got a call into Barry, but until we find him and get some answers it has to remain between the five of us."

"But?..".she interjected.

"Think of his family; put yourself in their shoes for a moment. I don't think it's wise to give them hope until we know more about the how's and why's. God forbid if something happens, do you really want them to lose him twice?"

She sighed. He was right, Batman usually was.

"Fine, but I want to be a part of this, Artemis is my sister and I don't want to be left on the sidelines." The Martian answered, making her intentions perfectly clear. Not so much a suggestion as a demand.

"You won't, you have my word. Work your shift as normal, then I need you in Happy Harbor by evening, blending in, with eyes and ears open."

"Ok, but doesn't it make sense for someone to be covering Central City?"

"I already have people in mind for that."

xxx

Rudy West lay sprawled out on the couch in his den, a large bowl of buttered popcorn resting precariously on his protruding stomach. The snack was not doing his cholesterol or his weight any favors, but watching football had always been a guilty pleasure, even before the NFL had finally expanded and bestowed upon Central City their own franchise.

The Central City Storm were about to begin summer training camp, and in honor of the upcoming season, The NFL Network was repeating last year's playoff final between the Storm and the Gotham Knights. It had been a heart breaking defeat, but in its third year of existence, the Storm had been 4 yards away from going to the Superbowl, an impressive feet for any team, but especially for an expansion team with a budget almost half of what the rich owners like Bruce Wayne spent on their New York teams. All the money in the world can't buy heart, and the Storm reflected the strength of its fans, underdogs but scrappy till the end.

Rudy remembered the game well, but considering all that was left on most sports networks was baseball, a rerun of the most famous game in Central City history left him salivating for the season to start.

When the commercial came on in between quarters, the pudgy man walked to the kitchen to refill his popcorn and drink. As he closed the refrigerator he caught site of his wife outside, staring blankly at the sunset, lost in her own world once again, closing herself off to everything around her. He closed his eyes and drew in a sorrowful breath.

The therapist they used to see encouraged them to find hobbies and passions they both could share. Hiking, camping, travel, something that could draw them together as a couple, and event they could share, but with the distance that seemed to grow between them every day, it became harder and harder until eventually they both went about finding their own by themselves.

Rudy put most of his time and energy into carpentry. His father had been extremely handy and he passed on that skill and passion to his sons. Rudy had had every intention of passing that down as well, but soon discovered his son was much more interested in science than home improvement. Being a teacher himself he wished his child had shown more interest in being well rounded, but it was hard to argue when you had a son who was a brilliant science prodigy. It's not like Tesla or Einstein were particularly well versed in poetry or little league baseball.

Mary West had always been a gardener, a very special hobby she spent years doing alongside her grandmother when she was still alive. The two women, despite the age difference, spent years in the dirt sowing seeds and telling stories. In all honesty Mary was closer to grandmother than she was to her own parent.

Gardening represented a new beginning, bringing life into the world. Now it was an opportunity for solitude, away from the constant _are you all rights_, and the _you and your family are in our prayers_. Gardening now meant being away from the crowds of well-wishers, and living quietly in her own world. A world shattered long ago.

Rudy and Mary barely spoke anymore, two strangers sharing a home and a bed, but nothing else. Even marriage counseling had not helped and before long Mary stopped seeing her therapist all together. Divorce was never an option, but it tore at Rudy's heart that this was the way they would probably spend the rest of their days.

In his most private of moments, he quietly blamed someone else for their predicament. A young man who recklessly carried out an experiment he was told not to attempt, by parents who had no idea what he was trying to accomplish. Rudy and his wife were both educators, but history and English were their fields of study, not chemistry and physics. Who knew a 13 year old could be planning such a potentially life threatening experiment. Rudy knew there was something different about his son Wally, but he prayed it was a phase and that someday he would leave his make shift lab and run the neighborhood with friends, perhaps even put on the pads and join the school football team. It turned out that his son had much bigger plans for himself.

Rudy never understood what made Wally choose the life he did. He doubted his son ever understood that every bruise he would bring home, every scar that would show up on his body would tear into his parents' heart. Neither Rudy nor Mary could completely understand what it was like to be a hero, but when their son saved lives on a regular basis and felt an unselfish joy in his heart for doing so, it was hard to chastise a young man who only used his gifts to help others. Despite the stress it caused, Rudy took pride in that. He and Mary had raised their son right. Wally and his friends had saved the world, but Rudy never had time to appreciate it. Despite the text book definition of unselfish act, his sacrifice had destroyed his mother; Wally had taken the most loving women in the world and reduced her to shell of her former self. When his son died that day, Wally had taken his mother as well.

The two year anniversary of their son's death was still months away, but he knew every day that Mary was aware. She was aware up to the minute he ceased from this world. All Rudy had to do was look at her lost in her thoughts to know the silent countdown she kept in her mind. No matter his age, Mary had lost her baby, and her heart would never be the same.

The redhead took the scarlet Vincas out of the tray and placed them in the pre-dug holes. The corner of the house was in constant sunlight and after many a trial and error she discovered the colorful flower was the only thing that would survive the non-stop heat. Once the plant's roots were properly broken apart and covered with dirt, Mary poured gallon after gallon of water over the new flowers encouraging them to spread and thrive. To live.

She took three steps back to admire her handy work. Her honor's English class would soon be turning in their final essays which would require hours and hours of grading, then summer would finally arrive. Iris and Barry would no doubt offer invitation after invitation to come over and spend time with the twins, but sometimes being around those beautiful babies just reopened a wound that would never heal. She wiped a tear from her eye when a voice behind her caused her heart to stop.

"Are you….are you Mary West?"

xxx

It was third and four, and the Storm were 12 feet from going to the Superbowl, but this was the moment that the superior talent of the Knights came to play. Rudy already knew the outcome, all of Missouri did. Two consecutive goal line stands and the Knights were victorious. He hated this part of the game, but watched anyway, until he heard a blood curdling scream coming from outside.

"Mary!"

The popcorn bowl spilled all over the floor as Rudy ran as fast as he could throwing open the front door to see his wife sobbing, arms wrapped tightly around another redhead. His son.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Barry!" Iris Allen's voice rang out over the deafening noise, providing one more distraction to the fastest man alive as he balanced a screaming baby in one arm and tried to warm a bottle of highly enriched protein formula in the other. He held the bottle under the warm tap water, while Dawn Allen cried in hunger. His twins were still years away from manifesting their abilities (hopefully), but that knowledge did little to quench the hunger their bodies craved as the tiny engines inside them began to grow and develop.

"Barry!" Iris yelled once again.

"What?" he answered frustrated.

"Get me some wipes, Don exploded in his diaper again, and I mean exploded!"

"Were out!" he yelled back while his daughter wrestled him for the bottle. Barry gave up trying to get the formula to room temperature and the toddler calmed down as soon as the smooth latex nipple touched her lips.

"Well bring me a damn dish towel! It was on the list, why do I even bother making one, you never read them!"

Barry walked into the twin's room, to the vision of his wife wresting with their son, trying to pin him to the table while disposing of the extremely soiled diaper.

"I get distracted in the pastry aisle sometimes," he smiled handing his wife the floral covered towel.

"Don't you smile at me mister, those baby blues aren't getting you off the hook this time, and guess who's doing the laundry today. Have fun with that hero," she grinned taking Dawn from his arms and handing him the darkened dish towel.

"Whoa," he yelled, grimacing through the smell

"What is in that stuff you feeding them," she asked bemused at her husband's impending nausea. Recently Iris had relented, realizing they were in over their heads, and allowed Barry to seek outside help for their children's metabolism issues, just another hurdle for a Meta - Non-Meta coupling.

"It's a high protein soy mixture STAR developed especially for them. Helps fill them up a little more because of their high metabolism, and it's all organic to boot, isn't that right," Barry spoke with a funny voice trying to get his son to laugh while he secured the new diaper on him.

"Well if it's going to do that to them every time, I might just go back to feeding them 14 times a day."

"Your funeral baby," the blonde smirked.

"Yours two fleet feet," the red head replied.

Barry reached over and kissed his wife on the cheek as her daughter cooed in her arms. Life was good for the Scarlet Speedster, and after the last few months he needed more days like this. Fatherhood was everything he hoped, but he knew he wasn't doing his fair share, leaving his wife to care for two young Meta-babies. That was about to change, starting this weekend.

"Your phone rang a few minutes ago," Iris announced.

Barry picked it up and glanced at the caller I.D. quickly putting it back on the counter disregarding it.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"It was Bruce, I'll check the message later."

Iris sighed. "Barry its ok you can…"

"No," he answered determined, "This is our weekend, you, me the kids. No Central City CSI, no Justice League, no red tights, just us. I would have hoped they would have gotten the message when I left the communicator duct taped outside my locker with a huge do not disturb sign. If it was earthshaking we'd known about it by now. This is Bruce micro managing, but not this weekend my love. Besides Bart's on duty if they need a speedster.

Iris snuggled up to the handsome blonde. "I love it when you get to so authoritative Mr. Allen. Very take charge, like that dream boat Superman."

"Iris that's not _even_ funny."

She wrapped her arms around him and planted a loving kiss on his lips. "I've always been more attracted to the nerdy brainy types; especially when they get us the Vanilla ice cream they promised."

Barry rolled his eyes, "That was on the list too?"

"Yep," Iris replied popping the _p._

Barry sighed "Be back in a Flash."

Iris shook her head looked down at the happy baby in her arms. "Your daddy's goofball, yes he is," she smiled ticking her baby's nose.

Barry's phone rang again and Iris glanced at the ID. She pushed the power button and shut off the phone.

"Sorry Rudy, this weekend he's mine," she grinned, before hearing a crash in the other room. "Awww Don, come on," she sighed and left to find the newest mess her son has made.

"Speedster babies I swear, what was I thinking?"

xxx

Mary West stood outside for an hour holding on to her son, not letting him move an inch for fear he would leave her, disappear into some void. She never left his side of the next 18 hours, even falling asleep next to him when the weary speedsters closed his eyes for a while after the tumultuous journey that had brought him to them. She would listen to his chest, touch his head, hold his hand, checking on him the same way she did when he was a baby. For the rest of the night tears flowed freely and often. When she tucked him into the coach, she pulled up the recliner next to him and watched him sleep until slumber took her a well.

It didn't take long for Wally to realize this was his home, that this stranger keeping constant vigil by his side really _was_ his mother, one that loved him more than life itself, draped with the same green eyes as the speedster. He tried not to feel uncomfortable accepting their kindness, like some fraud pretending to be someone he wasn't, but Mary West read that right away and pushed it out of his mind as often as needed. It was the textbook example of unconditional love, and despite the strangeness of the situation, he was beyond grateful

He slept soundly that evening, but thoughts of a girl form Gotham haunted his dreams.

The next morning Wally shared the story as best he could of his arrival, waking up in a what he now knew was San Francisco, the empty apartment, the shining bridge over the bay, searching for a girl he didn't know, but foremost was he could not remember anything prior to waking up in the city by the bay.

He had stolen clothes, the strange golden outfit he had woken up in – in tatters, and then spoke of the blur everything around him became as he first realized his gifts.

His mother quickly realized who the woman he had sought out was, and she felt hurt and resentment, not comprehending how Artemis couldn't have called, hadn't contact her the moment she found him. She and the archer had been close once, almost a daughter to her, but like most of the people who were once her son's closest friends, they were strangers now.

Wally refused to share his experience with the assassin Deathstroke, too frightened as to what this family would think, still in denial himself of what he had done. He prayed he wasn't this person in his former life.

His mother in turn told him stories of the experiment he had recreated, one that had gone horribly wrong and right at the same time. She told of the days he spent in a coma, the 2nd degree burns and his miraculous survival. She spoke of the lineage of speedsters he had come from, how he used his gifts, and how he had died, Wally was relieved someone had finally been honest enough to provide the information he had assumed all along, not believing the Keystone High obituary, not for someone as fast as he appeared to be, a car accident just never made sense.

He wished Artemis had been honest with him from the beginning, had trusted that he could handle the truth, one he'd suspected all along. She wasn't the person he'd hoped she'd be, and that knowledge was crushing to him.

"More pancakes Wally?" the voice of his mother shaking him from his thoughts

"Yes please Mrs. West…..sorry…Mom," he replied uncomfortably.

"It's ok honey, it's going to take some getting used to."

Wally took an oversized bight of his pancakes, his eyes never leaving the table, unable to look at his mother. "I can't imagine what this is like for you all, I wish I could go back, stop this from ever happening

"Wally the most important thing, the only thing is you're here right now. It's a miracle Wally. I stopped believing in them, almost lost my faith as a result, but here you are," she said holding his hand fighting back the tears.

She loaded a new stack onto his plate and set across the table from him as he devoured another plateful, the same ferocious appetite she had seen his whole life.

Once again tears formed in her eyes. Wally stopped eating and went over and knelt down by his mother.

"I'm sorry Wally, I know this must be hard, I'm a stranger to you, some crazy women who keeps shoving food on our plate and bursting into tears, I'm sorry I just….my god Wally," and she fell apart, the speedster holding her tightly as tears dampened his shirt.

"It's gonna be ok….Mom. I'm home. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Mary had a brightness about her that Rudy had not seen in ages, and it troubled him. He prayed to God this was not a hoax, knowing his wife could not survive another heartbreak. He had buried his son, regardless of the lack of a body. He had wept at his gravesite, watched all the interviews and official records of Wally's death multiple times, often crying in private at the fear his son must have felt in his final moments. Rudy would carry the guilt, the feeling of utter helplessness for not being there for him that one final time to his grave. That guilt, that sickening feeling of a child calling for his father haunted him, and the fact that Wally spoke of his parents' mere seconds before the end did little to wash that feeling away.

Rudy was no scientist, but anyone with the internet or cable was more than familiar with the new Federal Cloning Act that passed Congress after the Cadmus fiasco went public years ago. Cloning had become part of the national conscience now, another controversial subject between church and state questioning the very existence of God and the morals of those people who attempted to play him.

He wished for the joy and lightness his wife felt, but he remained cautious, suspicious even. Something about the man sitting next to his spouse was not right, and he felt so incredibly guilty for feeling that.

Later that day Rudy and Wally, at Mary's insistence, spent time together outside while Rudy tore away at the pieces of rotted wood from the back deck. To say the air between them was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Rudy tried to stay busy, preoccupied so he didn't have to face the man whose existence cast so many doubts in him.

"Do you think I died?" Wally asked his father as they he pulled the nails from the braces, the Midwestern sun shining bright in the sky.

"I don't know. I really don't..." Rudy trailed off

Wally looked at his father, trying to understand his pain. He didn't seem to share the same joy his mother did. Rudy still cried, still hugged him, but underneath there was apprehension, something missing. Wally had known it from the moment he walked in the house that first day.

"You think I'm a clone don't you."

"What?" Rudy coughed nervously, the question catching the portly man off guard, momentarily choking on the lemonade he had just picked up. Rudy had raised his son right, and lying to him or anyone for that matter would go against everything he stood for as a parent and a man.

"Wally I honestly don't know what you are, I don't know if you are a clone or my son, but right now it doesn't matter, it's a bridge we'll have to cross when we get there. For now you're Wally West and this is your home. If we find out differently down the line we'll deal with that then, but we won't abandon you, you have my word."

Wally appreciated the honesty, but it hurt just the same. One thing about the West's was abundantly clear, they were honest and loving people, something he hoped deep down he was too.

"Rudy," Mary yelled through the kitchen window, "the air conditioner isn't blowing again."

"Damnit, "Rudy cursed, putting down the crowbar and heading inside to basement.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"The compressor down in the basement goes out from time to time, it's a 20 year old unit, but as long as I can keep it alive, your moth…." Rudy paused, "Mary and I would prefer not to spend $9000.00 if possible."

"Can I help?"

Mary nodded from the kitchen and Rudy reluctantly agreed, "Yeah sure, come on."

The two made their way down the darkened steps, illuminated only by a single hanging light bulb until they arrived at the bottom stair and Rudy's work shop.

"Wow!" Wally spoke, clearly impressed with his father's immaculate collection of tools and machines.

Rudy smiled proudly. "I tinker from time to time, right tools for the right jobs sort of thing."

"I'd say," Wally agreed, before glancing to his left at the large table and cabinet covered with a white dusty cloth next to one of the few windows in the underground enclosure. In the corner of the basement the concrete block walls around the table were cast in shadow, blackened burn marks shading the surface and the melted cabinet shelves.

"What happened?"

"You did." Rudy replied.

Rudy lifted the cloth off the unit and underneath it rested an incredibly complex chemistry set complete with homemade centrifuge and several burners. Next to it, a chalkboard still stood with formulas and mathematical equations that survived the apparent explosions still legible.

"Is this were I….?"

Rudy nodded. "Your uncle Barry convinced us to keep it, hoping one day he could place it in the Flash museum over in Central City when it was….appropriate."

Wally looked at the melted structure in deep thought, trying to imagine a 13 year old boy being able to contemplate such a thing let alone create it. Seeing the birth place of his gifts did little to validate his existence, instead it made him feel even more of a copy, unable to fathom how he could have accomplished such a task. He shook his head in sadness, dreading the disappointment his parents were sure to feel someday soon.

"Wally can you come here a minute?"

Rudy had the circuit board plate removed and the wiring exposed. "Hold this just a second, I have to rewire the two main leads, a trick we…I…learned to give this old hunk of junk a few more years of life."

Wally held the panel open as his father cut the assumed damaged wires, preparing to splice and re-install them into the proper inputs when suddenly a loud pop and spark sent them scurrying away momentarily.

"Damnit all to hell," Rudy cursed as he stood and stormed off to his work bench to retrieve more wiring and a new ground for the unit. When he turned, Wally had shut the main circuit box and the air conditioner came to life. The speedster stood proudly dusting off his hands until he saw Rudy reaction, as the realization of what he had just done had sunk in.

"I…I don't know how…how I did that."

Rudy's bottom lip crept up and a single tear ran down his cheek as he stood in front of the tall red head.

"I do," he sniffled, "Because I taught it to you years ago," he sniffled once more and held his son in his arms, his heart breaking in joy. "Because I taught it to my son Wally, my son….You."

Alerted by the burning smell, Mary came down the stairs to check on their progress only to see Rudy crying in his son's arms. Wally West, his only son, had come home.

The same emotions Mary had been experiencing for days, unbridled joy and relief finally invaded Rudy West's heart, and it felt damn good, something he never expected to feel again. The three sat at the dinner table that evening telling old family stories laughing at the misadventures of the pre speedster, intentionally avoiding his life of heroics. There was laughter, joy, and nostalgia. Wally tried to visualize those images in his mind, tried to imagine the story of his life as told by his loving parents, hoping beyond hope he was the man they believed he was.

"Let me get those," he smiled, speeding around the table collecting the dirty dishes from the delicious feast his mom had prepared. _I could really get used to this_ he smiled inwardly. Wally impressively balanced plates, glasses, and utensils at top speed as he made his way swiftly to the kitchen, only to drop the entire load as he slammed head first into a wide eyed hero dressed in scarlet, who just seconds before had vibrated through the West's back door after finally checking his voice mail. Both men stood agape, one in recognition, one in fear.

"My God!" Barry whispered.

xxx

It was a small gathering that next day, only family and extremely close friends, only people who knew of Wally's abilities, only people who had mourned his loss. It wasn't quite a party, but a celebration nonetheless. Mary's child somehow had miraculously returned home.

Names had rushed past him in a blur, to fast even for him. He had met Mr. Allen the night before, except this time he wasn't dressed from head to toe in scarlet. His wife Iris had accompanied him along with their twins. _Cute kids_ he thought. Iris had cried and squeezed him so hard, his ribs ached despite the wound from Deathstroke having already healed.

There was an elderly couple, Jay and Joan _something_ he recalled. A lifelong friend and army buddy of his father's named Ben Adams along with his wife. A young blond, _Jesse….Jesse Chambers_? he thought she had said, names were getting more and more difficult to remember, and Wally found himself too uncomfortable to ask them again, not wanting to make an issue of his memory loss.

Someone named Max Mercury, which Wally assumed could not actually be his real name, had pulled the speedster aside and spoke at great length about transcendentalism and the nature of spirituality. Wally tried to keep up, but he kept finding himself distracted by the final guest at the West's home. Another redhead with troubled green eyes stared at him throughout the day, the only one who had not come over and introduced himself. For some reason it bothered Wally.

This had been the first joyful event in the West's home in close to two years, and Mary spend most of the day alternating from doting on her son to frying enough chicken to feed an army. Wally was pleasant, constantly thanking them for this and that, and he did his best to hide his discomfort, but being around so many strangers in the confided space of the West's den was beginning to freak him out, finding himself not a fan of small enclosed spaces.

Barry and Iris were standing in the living room with Joan, as the two women watched over the babies that Jay Garrick had amusingly nicknamed the Tornado Twins. The kids seem completely entertained by the wooden train Mary and Rudy had saved from Wally's childhood days, just for them when Iris would come to visit. Observing them laugh and smile as they destroyed the carefully laid out tracks sent belly laughs throughout the house courtesy of Jay and Max. Wally soon realized most of the visitors had one thing in common. Speed.

Barry tried to put the tracks together again as Don grabbed the other end and wrestled it from his father finally breaking out in a high pitched screen, a tantrum imminent if he didn't get his way. Barry rolled his eyes and relented as the toddler victoriously grabbed the piece and began banging it on the floor. They all continued watching the twins dismantle the train, when Barry's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and his eyes grew tight.

"I need to take this, excuse me."

"Who is it honey?" Iris asked.

"It's uh…Bill Williams from the office." Iris nodded, understanding the unique code the two used when one of his teammates called. First letters for first names and last name were the tell. Barry walked down the empty hall answered the phone.

"You never answered your communicator," the deep voice on the other end spoke.

"I was off." Barry said irritably.

"I assume you know why I'm calling,"

"Yeah I'm looking at him right now," Flash answered watching Wally doing his best to smile as Jay grabbed his arm, undoubtedly telling a story of some Flash family adventure."

"You should have called the moment he was sighted Bruce."

"It's been a very fluid situation," the Dark Knight replied, "Did you listen to the entire message?"

"Partially."

Bruce growled annoyed. "From what we've gathered, he appeared on Artemis Crock's doorstep about eleven days ago, no memories of where he'd been or how he got there. Artemis kept his arrival private until Dick found him wounded outside her apartment."

"Wounded?" Barry spoke loud enough that it caught his wife's attention

"He was attacked by Deathstroke. He has or at least had puncture wounds on his chest and back. He's lucky to have survived it. Evidently he defended himself and it didn't end well for Slade."

"Are you saying that Wally…"

"More than likely yes," Batman answered.

"God almighty. What was he doing tracking Wally?"

Batman continued, "We believe Tigress was the intended target, your nephew…got in the way, Dick discovered him and brought him to the hospital as a John Doe, blood samples were collected, and Ray Palmer and a team of others have been running tests his DNA for the last 48 hours. It's Kid Flash; somehow he survived the feedback from the chrysalis, however…."

"What," Barry asked.

"There have been some significant changes to his DNA."

"What do you mean changes?" Barry asked cautiously.

"It's something Ray is still researching, so I'd rather not speculate, but we'd like to bring him in for some additional testing to confirm the results."

"When?"

"Tonight." Batman answered emotionless.

"I don't think that's going to happen. His mother and father aren't going allow that. Bruce they just got their son back, they're not going to want him out of their sight for a long time, I don't blame them."

"Then you need to convince them. The longer we wait, the greater the risk of something …unexpected happening?"

"Like what Barry asked nervously, sure that Batman was once again keeping something close to the vest.

"Nothing we have foreseen Barry, but him being alive is a prime example, we just don't know. Have you spoken with him?"

The Flash sighed, "Not at length, he …he's not very comfortable around me, with anyone really, other than his parents."

"I understand, but the sooner we can examine him, hopefully we can determine how he survived and if there is anything the Martians can do to possibly restore his memories."

"I'll see what I can do; my communicator is still at the Watchtower, so use the cell to get a hold of me. I'll call you later."

"Barry?" Batman added.

"Yeah?"

I know Slade's death troubles you, but remember Deathstroke would have killed him. Either accidently or on purpose Kid Fla…Wally did the only thing he could do, what any of us would have done in his position. Just be on your guard around him, we have no idea what he's capable of."

"You telling me how to be an uncle now?" Barry answered angrily

"No I'm reminding you how to be a friend; this man had been through a lot in a very short amount of time."

"You're right, I'm sorry"

"I'll contact you soon, Batman out."

The elder speedster came back down the hall, watching as Wally crept outside, away from the crowd and the noise. Barry quietly followed, closing the back door and joining him on the deck outside. Wally rested his elbows on the deck rail gazing out to the mid-western sky.

"You all right Wally?"

"Yeah Mr. Allen I'm good, just needed some air."

"It's Barry." Flash politely corrected, trying to make the younger man more comfortable.

"Sorry… Barry," he sighed. "It's…it's been a long day."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really, but thanks, I appreciate it."

"Wally, I know you don't know me, but we were close, and I'm a good listener, how about we go for a walk, clear the air for a while. It'll do you some good."

Wally stared at the rotting wooden floor of the deck, deep in concentration, images of returning to the crowds and noise inside flashing through his mind. His head popped back up. "Yeah I'd like that."

The two men walked back in the house while Mary carried out a new tray of chicken, placing it on the dining room table. Barry maneuvered through the group reaching towards the famous West fried chicken, and took Mary to the side.

"I'm going to take Wally for a walk, just for a while. He's a little overwhelmed and could use a break."

"Barry I'm not sure that's such a great idea right now," she protested.

"Mary he'll be fine. He just needs some breathing room. We'll be back soon ok?"

"Don't let him out of your sight, "she politely but firmly demanded.

"No worries."

The two speedsters quietly made their way out, unseen by everyone other than the smaller redhead, wishing he could find the courage to speak to his cousin.

The two men walked down Maple Lane silently, Mary and Rudy eying them cautiously through the window, until they took a right onto Willow Dr. and out of view. It was a silent trek until Wally finally spoke.

"None of this feels real, I don't feel real. It's like I jumped back into someone else's life, like an imposter, a fraud. Do you know how bad that's going to hurt them when they find out the truth?"

Barry just listened, letting the younger man vent the feelings he was sure Wally hadn't told his parents.

"You're not a fraud Wally; you're not a copy of someone else. You're the real deal, and the sooner you acccept that, the easier this will get."

"How do _you_ know what I am, when even I don't?" he laughed bitterly.

"Because people that I work for tested samples of you blood they found back at that apartment in Gotham, I know what happened to you."

"Oh my god, you know?"

Barry stopped and put his hand on the frantic man's shoulders. "Wally he would have killed you, that's what assassins do. They have no conscience, no mercy; you did what any of us would have done in the same situation."

"It was an accident I swear, I just wanted him to let go of me! You can't tell the West's Mr. Allen, please!" he begged, the idea of adding one more ounce of pain to that family more than he could bear.

"Wally damnit," Barry snapped before taking a deep breath and calming down. "Listen to me, you are real, you're not a copy, not a clone. I don't know how you survived, and frankly I don't care right now. You are here, with me, with your family. Those people back there love you, Iris and I love you. No one has been the same since you died, or didn't', that's not important now, what is important is all of us may seem like strangers, but we're your family whether you remember us or not. You're home with people who love and care for you, but most importantly believe in you; maybe it's time you start believing in yourself too ok?"

Wally nodded and paused for a moment. "Did you….did you see me die?"

"Yeah," Barry swallowed hard, "I was there, by your side, and I swear to you, if I could have taken your place I would have in a second. We tried to slow down, but it…it was too late," he answered, his voice breaking near the end.

"We?"

"Your cousin Bart, the short red head back there who can't talk to you because he feels this is his fault. I understand exactly what he's going through, everyone that day does. You're an important part of a lot of people's lives, you're going to find that out the more people you meet, get ready for it."

Wally contemplated that statement. "What am I supposed to do Barry, what am I supposed to be?"

"This is going to sound cliché, but anything you want to be. You love science, you love school. You're about the smartest person I know, and trust me I know some smart people. I think for now you get used to the idea that you're back, you adjust into some kind of normal home life, and you take in from there."

"Normal," Wally laughed, "how can you be normal when you can do what I…..what we can do?"

"It takes discipline, training. You were my partner for years; I can show you everything you need to know…again."

"Do I …put a uniform back on? Do I have to become Kid Flash again?"

"I think you become Wally West again, get used to that, and we go from there. You be who you want to be, not who you were."

For the first time since he arrived at the Wests, Barry saw Wally smile, a genuine one, a smile free from burden and excited about the endless possibilities ahead.

"One thing that always cheers me up and gets my head right is a quick run, just to shake the cobwebs out a bit, What say we dust off the old sneakers and take a couple laps around, kind of show you the city again?" Barry grinned.

Wally eyes brightened, "That would be awesome, but my mom …."

"Let's just keep this between us for now, your aunt Iris would kill me, but men like us need to be in motion. Come on we'll make it quick. Just start out slow; your body will know what to do."

Barry winked and in instant later all that was left was a fading after image. A sly grin crossed Wally's and as he exploded into motion after him."

They ran through downtown Keystone, crossing the New Mississippi bridge into Central City, flying by the Allen residence, the Central City Police Department, the outside of the Flash Museum, even as far as the AT&T Stadium until finally hitting the interstate. They dodged in and out of traffic, motorists never knowing of the blurs that sped by in the blink of an eye, finally ending 10 minutes later in Blue Valley, stopping on top a beautiful hillside overlooking the deep river valley.

"Feel good?" Barry smiled.

"Yeah" Wally answered breathlessly, not in fatigue, but excitement. "Real good. Where are we?"

"Blue Valley, Nebraska, you were born here."

"We're in freaking Nebraska? Holy shit I had no idea I could move that fast."

Barry chuckled. "You and I would come up here and sit for hours, talking about life, hero business, girls…"

"Artemis?" Wally looked up at his uncle, eyebrows raised in curiously.

"Yeah she might have come up once or twice, or a hundred times."

"She's changed hasn't she?" Wally asked sadly.

"We all have Wally, she just taken it harder than most. If you want to know more about her, you really need to talk to Dick…oh damn," Barry winced, looking at his watch.

"What?"

"We need to get back; your folks and my wife are going to kill me."

"Uh ok." Wally responded

"We need to move, you ready to take the governor off and really open it up?"

"Yeah." Wally grinned ear to ear, reminding Barry so much of the14 year old the day he put on his first uniform.

"We need to hit it, think you can remember your way back?"

"Absolutely, and Barry….Thanks."

"Anytime kid. This won't be the last I promise. Now just try to keep up," he laughed and exploded in a burst of lightning.

Barry didn't want to leave Wally too far back, but he also didn't want to face the glaring green eyes of two highly volatile red headed women. If he got there a few minutes early he could stall them until Wally arrived.

He was nearing his top speed, approaching the Kansas state line, when he glanced back with no Wally insight. Suddenly a burst of energy almost knocked him down, and when he turned back all he caught was the after image of his nephew blazing over the horizon in front of him.

Five minutes later Barry arrived at the West's home, Wally already inside eating chicken. He met Barry on the porch with a plate for his uncle.

"What took you so long?" Wally smiled.

xxx

Nightwing and Tigress began their journey around northern California with a very nervous leader of the 14K Triads trying to explain to the assassin why they had failed her. As Tigress grabbed the leader by the throat, Dick kept his hand around his utility belt, ready to jump into action if any members got antsy; they were dangerous, but not stupid, more than willing to let their leader take the fall.

Dick wasn't sure if Artemis was doing this because of reputation or genuine anger, but thought better of it then to call her on it.

A _borrowed_ car from one of Red Arrow's safe houses later, and the two now in civilian clothing, made their way through San Francisco checking favorite locations and landmarks of the speedster, finally arriving on the campus of Stanford, sorting through the crowds of students for a familiar red head.

Hours later the two sat in the parked car, across the street from the second story apartment the two used to share. The home held a lot of memories for the archer, but despite her reconciliation with her friend, she kept those emotions buried deep inside, private.

"It would be too weird for me to go ask Mrs. Sharp if she's seen my late boyfriend, but it wouldn't for you, you can play stupid with the best of them," she grinned.

"Thanks," Dick said sarcastically.

Artemis continued. "She was a great landlady and really understanding when I broke the lease, I'd rather stay out of this."

"No problem, do you think she's home?" Dick said.

"I'm not sure, I don't see her car. Let's give it a few more minutes, I don't know why, but I keep getting this feeling something's gonna happen?" Artemis suggested.

They sat back, drinking their coffee when Dick finally asked a question that had been on his mind for days, "What is he like?"

Artemis paused, gathering her thoughts, blocking out the last few hours she'd spent with the speedster.

"You know those moments when he would slow his roll, cut the bullshit bravado and flirting act, when he would open up and be a little..."

"Vulnerable?" Dick interrupted.

"Yeah, when he was the real Wally, not the person he thought everyone expected. That's what he's like. Funny, caring, sweet…perfect." she whispered losing herself in the moment.

Dick remained silent thinking of his best friend, recalling the person he was away from the crowds and spotlights, but with a little more spunk and smartass than Artemis remembered, as much as Dick loved that part of him, he had no intention of ruining the moment.

A car drove past them, but continued down the street when Nightwing's communicator went off.

Artemis took a deep breath as Dick spoke, presumably to the Batman, but when he looked over at her and nodded, she knew they had found him. He ended the call and looked over at her shaking his head.

"Where?" she asked urgently

"Keystone," he answered unbelieving, "At his house. How in the hell did he find it?"

Artemis smiled, knowing full well when he put his mind to it; Wally could do just about anything.

"Let's go!" she demanded, starting up the car, before Dick reached over and carefully shut off the motor again.

"Artemis, Barry's asked everyone to step back for a while. Give him some space, and let Wally catch his breath and adjust to everything, just for a while."

Artemis nodded in understanding and started the car again, "Yeah to hell with that," and sped off in the direction of the closest Zeta Tube.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"No!" Mary screamed, pulling away from her husband. "He's not going anywhere, not with you, not with any of you!"

After Wally's funeral, after the parade of well-wishers and friends that came by asking to help or drop off meals, both Mary and Rudy withdrew from entertaining guests. It was an uncomfortable endeavor for all involved. Between the growing distance between husband and wife, or friends awkwardly trying not to reopen old wounds by mentioning their deceased son, it was just easier to detach than engage. The only exception to that unspoken rule was family. There were always welcome, always needed.

What was not needed were two vigilantes and one hero-in-law standing in their den on a Sunday night uninvited trying to take their son away.

Rudy had drawn the shades, not wishing to explain to passersby or neighbors why two members of the Justice League, in full costume no less, were standing inside their suburban home that evening. At least Barry had the good taste to leave the scarlet at home.

"Mam we just want...need to run a few tests. Nothing invasive, we just need to see if his… how do I put this….."

"I'm not stupid Mr. Atom, just say it." Mary spit

"Ray, please call me Ray Mrs. West. We just want to see if Wally's cells have stabilized, if the DNA I observed is no longer in flux. We just want to make sure he's….."

"Normal?" she answers irritably.

"For lack of a better term yes mam."

Barry remained silent, rubbing his chin, seeing the arguments from both sides, as a hero and a parent. He understood their concern, their worry, and he would feel the exact same way if it were his children they were speaking of. He felt shame inside when he thanked god it wasn't.

Batman spoke next. "Mr. and Mrs. Wests. It will only take a few hours. As Atom stated it's not invasive, just blood work and a few medical scans, possibly a treadmill test to monitor his speed."

"Why can't you just do that here, at one of those STAR lab places you always seem to be protecting. Why does it have to be the Watchtower?"

"Uhm…What's a watchtower?" Wally asked confused.

"Not now honey," Mary corrected, patting her son on the leg.

"Mrs. West. The Watchtower is a secured facility. The technology present up there is years ahead of most research labs on Earth…"

"On Earth?" Wally whispered quietly, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"…there will not be a need for explanations or medical histories, everyone on board will be familiar with your son and his… unique situation. He will be well taken care, trust me." Batman concluded.

Mary laughed bitterly. "Trust you, are you insane? All I know about you is what the media says about you, some crazed vigilante maniac with a death wish."

Her breathing grew faster, her voice louder. "You started that damn team and took him away, away from Missouri, away from us," she sniffled. "Do you know how happy we were when he left your _team_ and went off to college. And as soon as you call him in for that Invasion fiasco, he dies. He dies under your watch and you ask me to trust you, _you are_ as crazy as the papers say."

Rudy pulled his wife in, trying to calm and comfort her, but you could tell by his expression, he agreed with every word.

"My son is alive and now you want to take him away from me. You ask me to trust strangers that just come into my house uninvited. You may have Barry's seal of approval, but not mine. Trust you?" she laughed, "I don't even know you."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, Wally eyes drifted to the floor, unable to look at the heroes standing in his house, and unwilling to go against the wishes of the two people he knew loved him and had his best interests at heart.

Batman stood up, convincing Mary and Rudy that the time for debate was over, until the he tucked the cape behind him, and pulled the rubberized mask over his face, stunning everyone in the room.

"My name is Bruce Wayne. There are only a handful of people in the world who know I am; now there are three more. Your son is very important to me, and all we want is for his continued well-being. This is not some attempt to experiment on him."

Bruce knelt down on one knee so he was eye level with the three Wests sitting on the long floral couch.

"I understand loss; I lost my parents at a very young age to a violent act, which is partially why I do what I do. I also lost a boy who was a son to me. I know exactly the fear you feel now, but I'm not asking him to join us, I just want make sure he is fine and bring him back to you, with a peace and knowledge your son is ok and will not be leaving you...us again. He will be safe, you have my word."

Mary sighed but remained resolved

"I'm sorry, he stays. End of story," she answered sharply.

Wally finally had had enough of being treated like he wasn't even in the room. "Mom he's right. No one knows how I came back or what's happened to me, and if these guys can help me find those answers, well I can't pass that up. Knowledge is a terrible thing to waste, Dad taught me that. Let me take those tests, I'll be fine."

Mary was about to protest when Rudy gently took her cheek and pulled it to him. "Our boy's right, he gets that annoying tendency from his spitfire of a mother. It's not invasive right?" he asked looking at the group.

The Atom nodded and Rudy continued. "He needs those answers, we all do, and you and I both know what happens when his curiosity gets the better of him," he kindly smiled to his son. "Barry you'll stay with him the whole time?"

"Like glue."

Mary stood up and held Wally's face. "A few hours that's all. Ok?" she said lips quivering.

"I promise."

"We're going to hold you to it Wallace," his dad answered bringing his wife and son into family hug. Wally had no intention of disappointing or hurting his parents again.

xxx

Later that evening, Wally and Barry walked the deserted streets of Central City in a particularly seedy part of town. The younger man looking nervously around every turn, once again surrounded by a city he had no knowledge of.

"You all right kid?" Barry asked, realizing he was still using Wally's old nickname, old habits being hard to break.

"Yeah Mr. Allen…"

Barry glared at him

"Sorry, yeah Barry I'm fine. I just…I just can't believe Bruce Wayne is Batman"

"Do you remember him?"

"No, but you can't pick up a newspaper or surf the net without seeing him everywhere. They should rename Gotham City after him for crying out loud, he owns like…everything."

"Bruce is a good man Wally, I don't always agree with his methods, but when everything is on the line, there is no one I'd rather be with."

"He's a little…" Wally hesitated.

"Intimidating? Yeah, he has to be. He's got no abilities, no powers to fall back on, it's just him and I tell you Wally, we've both seen him do amazing things, but don't let the deep voice and scowl fool you, deep down he cares deeply for people. He cares a lot about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, he's known you since you were 13. He's watched you grow up, guided and trained you almost as much as I did."

"Unbelievable," Wally said shook his head. "The Batman knows who I am."

"And you know him now too. He's right; he never shares his civilian identity with just anyone. I've known him just over 10 years, and I only learned it about 4 or 5 years ago. It speaks volumes that he trusts you."

"This is just unreal," Wally laughed.

"We're here."

Wally stopped dead in his tracks and looked around expecting something amazing.

"Here? Where?" Wally asked impatiently, wondering if he'd been had, who said superheroes couldn't have a sense of humor.

"Right there," Barry smirked, pointing straight ahead

"It's a phone booth. What do we do? Call for ride? And while we're at it, what in hell is a Watchtower anyway."

"Just step inside Wally, and pick up the phone."

Wally shrugged. These tests, they seemed really important, it didn't sit well with him that their headquarters were located in a shitty part of town, in a dilapidated warehouse with a broken down phone booth as an entrance. He was expecting high tech, next gen, state of the art, not this.

He entered the both and melodramatically picked up the phone that was no longer even attached to the base. He rolled his eyes and turned to show Barry the receiver, when the chamber began to glow and the broken down door suddenly locked securely behind him.

"Barry!" he yelled back frantically turning to his smiling uncle as the metallic voice came to life.

_Recognize Wally West B-03_ and the young red head disappeared into a beam of light.

xxx

For the uninitiated, Zeta Tube travel is unnerving to say the least. Stepping into a chamber and feeling your body suddenly being pulled in all directions, broken down to a molecular state and just as suddenly put back together painlessly is terrifying the first time. Before you can fully grasp what is happening, before you have a moment to wince awaiting some phantom pain, you've reached your destination and walk out complexly unscathed, unless of course you're Wally West and stumble out of the machine in a cold sweat.

"What in the hell just happened?" the speedster yelled, patting his hands all over his body in a blur, making sure he was actually alive. Moments later the tube reactivated and Barry Allen stepped out of the chamber.

_Recognize Flash - 04. _

"Barry what the hell" he wheezed frantically, his breathing haggard, eyes opened as wide as possible.

"It's ok Wally. It's kind of scary the first time, but you get used to it."

Wally took deep breaths trying to slow his heart when he turned and came face to face with an attractive young sandy haired women smiling back at him.

"Hi, I'm Megan." she said enthusiastically.

"Wally," he answered nervously.

"Welcome aboard the Watchtower Wally," she said proudly.

"Thanks? I guess. I was just in Central City like 5 seconds ago."

"It's called a Zeta Tube, "she said pleasantly. "It's how the League travels from city to city, especially when they're in a hurry. I'd be happy to show you how it works later, from the outside this time," she giggled, "Flash, there is a group waiting for you in Med Bay 1."

"Thanks Megan, Wally you going to be ok If I run down there for a few?"

"I think so." he chuckled, still unbelieving what had just happened or where he was.

"Be back in a Flash," and disappeared in a gust of wind.

"He does that," Megan grinned. "Follow me Wally, I'll show you where you can change, and then we'll start the tests. Easy Peasey, nothing to worry about at all, trust me." She took him by the arm and wrapped her's around his as they walked off towards the lab. Megan had a disarming demeanor about her and Wally appreciated her kindness, thankful that he had finally met one normal person in this crazy new life he found himself in.

Inside the Med Bay, behind the one-way mirror stood Atom, Batman, Nightwing, and the Martian Manhunter, watching the two on the monitors as Megan walked him through the cavernous complex.

"How is he?" Batman asked.

"Pretty freaked out at the moment, but fine all things considered," Barry replied.

"Does he remember anything at all?" Nightwing asked with a subtle urgency only Batman noticed.

"Not that he's said, he's never mentioned what Megan saw in his head either, but he's a little guarded."

"Understandable," Jonn replied. "Megan has shared with me her mind and the experience with Wally. His mind appears to be a void, during the brief time they melded she found nothing hidden, nothing repressed, but neither of us can explain the dreams he's had or why he has no memories. With his permission I'd like to try again to see if there is anything I can recover."

"Not today Jonn," Batman interrupted. "Today we just do a few tests that Ray has designed, nothing intrusive."

"Of course," Jonn politely replied.

Atom continued, "I'll need a few blood samples and I'd like to run a stress test on him, see how his body responds when he's in motion. Barry have you noticed anything different about him relatively speaking, besides the obvious I mean?"

Barry looked uncomfortable, hesitant to say anything that would put his nephew any further under the microscope than he already was, but holding anything back now would only hamper or delay finding the real answers.

"He's faster," Barry answered knowing full well that would put the men around him on edge.

"How much faster?" Batman asked coldly.

"A lot. Faster, than me, Faster than Bart."

"How?" Dick asked, knowing that his best friend's top speed was a little more than half of what Barry and Bart were capable.

"You tell me?" Flash shrugged.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Batman asked gravely.

"I could ask you the same thing Bruce. You've known about him for days, enough to get STAR, Ray, Dick and Tim involved. Where was I on that chain?"

"I called. You didn't answer." Bruce replied matter of fact.

"You called two days _later_. Right now the most important thing is that man walking around out there, but once this is settled you and I are going to have a long talk."

Batman never replied, as they stood in a silent stare down.

"Excuse me," Ray interrupted, attempting to break the tension. "Why don't we get him changed and on the treadmill, see what he's capable off?"

"I don't want him treated like a lab rat Ray. I swore to his parents and I'm not going to break that, just the minimum, nothing more."

Dick walked over. "Barry does he have any idea what's happened to him? Where he was before this?"

"We've talked some, but he's avoided the subject for the most part. I don't know what his parents have told him, but probably a lot. The West's don't keep secrets," he stated looking at Batman. "If you want to know, just ask him, he's still the same guy Dick, just a little confused and nervous like anyone of us would be in his position."

Dick nodded, but Barry could tell buy his body language he wasn't ready to.

xxx

The tests went as promised. More blood was taken from the younger speedster than originally anticipated, but otherwise everything went smoothly.

His speed was quantifiably faster than what had been previously recorded in the JL database, but Barry could tell Wally was still holding back, unsure as to why. That fact opened the door to many more question, but the Flash knew they could wait; it had been a long day.

Wally stood uncomfortably off to the side of the three main zeta tubes, waiting for Megan to take him on the tour of the facility she had promised, when a dark haired figured entered the room from behind the sliding steel doors and made his way directly toward the fidgety red head.

"How are you doing, I'm Nightwing."

"They sure do like their code names around here," he smirked.

Dick smiled. "Well we spend so much time coming up with them, seems a shame to waste em."

The speedster chuckled. The man in black was about an inch taller than himself, but despite his youthful experience seemed much older than he appeared to be. He carried an air of authority about him, heroic even, but despite the jovial demeanor, Wally thought he detected a twinge of sadness, regret.

"Oh sorry," the redhead corrected himself extending his hand. "I'm Wally West."

Dick chuckled as he shook the speedster's hand. "But I'm guessing you already knew that. Sorry I'm a little overwhelmed." the Wally sighed.

_You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed; Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed? _Nightwing smiled inside.

"I guess we've met before huh?"

"Once or twice," Dick smiled

Wally nodded in understanding, "I'm just waiting for Megan. She's going to show me around a little bit. Never been in a _secret headquarters_ before" he smirked putting the words in air quotes, completely oblivious to this place and his history in it.

"Gotcha. Batman sent me out to tell you the testing was complete. They should have the results in a day or so."

"Cool, or at least I hope so. So _Nightwing_ can you tell me where this place is located? Are we in Gotham, Metropolis, L.A.? or do you guys hide these places out in the middle of nowhere?"

"I think I'm going to let Megan surprise you with that one." Dick beamed broadly, before he turned serious for a moment.

"Wally..I…um.." Dick hesitated. He had so much to say, so much to tell, but found the words so hard to form, to put together. How do you tell a complete stranger that he is your closest friend, best friend, and life hasn't been the same without him? How do you tell a man that sacrificed everything that you have been so fucking angry with him since that day. The short answer was you don't, not now at least.

"Hey Guys," Megan politely interrupted. Wally turned to smile as Dick quickly nodded "_no"_ to the Martian still in her human form. That one gesture told Megan that he wasn't ready, unsure if it was Wally or himself he was referring to.

"Well I better run. Wally it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too, maybe I'll see you around."

"Count on it," he gripped the speedster's hand tightly. "Megan give him the $10.00 tour, he's curious to what city the Watchtower is in." Megan started to laugh and Dick made his way back towards the labs, turning back once as Wally watched him walk away, a strange gleam in his confused green eyes.

"Why is that so funny?" his brows furrowed.

The Martian and the speedster began their journey. Megan showed him the labs, the gym, the commissary, the conference room, carefully avoiding the most prominent viewports until their last stop. Immediately Wally got the joke.

"We are in freaking space!" Wally gasped. "Are you freaking kidding me? Oh. My. God!" He screamed, unable to contain his excitement, every sentence trailing off into uncontrollable laugher. Finally his face deadpanned, giving the Martian a concerned expression. "Your screwing with me aren't you?

Megan shook her head and grinned, taking Wally to the edge of the stone tower that overlooked the main reception hall and view screen, as the Earth spun peacefully behind it. It was mesmerizing, and he was utterly awestruck at its magnificence.

"Amazing isn't it," she sighed looking out at the stars.

"There's…there's no words,' Wally replied stunned. "It's….it's beautiful. Did I come up her a lot?"

"No. None of us did really, we had our own place we called home, but the few times we did, everyone felt exactly the same way you feel now."

"I could stay right here for hours just watching," the speedster spoke quietly, soaking it all in.

"I know what you mean."

"Is it always the quiet, this empty?" Wally asked

"We are kind of off shift right now, Batman wanted you all to have some privacy."

"Can I ask you a question Megan?"

"Sure Wally, anything."

"Are you…you know…one of them?"

Megan laughed. "You mean am I a member of the League? Yes I am."

"Very cool. You seem, I don't know, different from everyone else, more normal."

"Thanks, I think," she giggled, "Come on there's one more thing I want to show you. Barry says you two are leaving at midnight so we still have a few minutes."

They made their way down to the main floor and walked to one of the hallways that branched off from it. Megan reached over and took his hand and guided him into the Memorial of the Fallen.

"What is this place?" Wally asked astonished

"This is where we go to remember, to honor our heroes. Each one of these people made the ultimate sacrifice Wally gave up their lives for others."

She pointed around the room giving names, and designations. Who they were and what they did. Finally they walked over to the last one.

"Look familiar?

Wally swallowed hard, mouth agape. "Is that me?"

"Yep."

His eyes first locked into the familiar lightning bolt insignia his uncle wore, and then glanced from head to toe the image in front of him, scrutinizing every detail, gazing at a man he didn't know.

"That's what a hero looks like." she spoke sweetly, taking his hand in hers. Wally remained silent, lost in thought, feelings of sadness making their way into Megan's mind despite her best effort to shield them and give the speedster his privacy.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is just… kinda surreal," he answered shaking his head.

"The hologram or you being alive?"

"Both," he chuckled. "It's like I was this whole other person, someone I don't even know. I can't believe I was part of something like this, something this big."

"You were a huge part of it Wally, none of this would even be here if it wasn't for you, and what you did."

"Died," he mumbled

"What did you say?" she questioned.

"Died, all I did was die," he laughed morbidly

"You did a lot more than that Wally, you're a hero."

"He was Megan," he pointed to the image, "not me."

Megan sighed; the speedster was hurting, unsure of this world and his role in it and no matter what she could say to comfort him, this was part of the grieving process, even if it was for himself, so instead she took the high road. "Well you know what the best part of this particular monument is?"

Wally shrugged his shoulders in denial.

"It's getting decommissioned real soon."

The speedster realized how hard Megan was trying to cheer him up, and he was on a space station for god sakes, life couldn't be all bad. "Well I do look good don't I" he chuckled

Megan snorted in laughter and Wally followed right after.

"Wally its time," Barry announced walking up beside his nephew as the two composed themselves.

"Yeah," he said sadly. "It was really nice meeting you Megan…. again," he smiled, "This is honestly the coolest thing I've ever seen. Thanks for the tour and you know…everything."

"I'll see you soon Wally."

"I'd like that."

The three walked out to the main observation deck towards the Zeta Tubes when Wally stopped suddenly, looking around curiously, a strange sensation of déjà vu sweeping through his body as he stood by the bay window, a feeling something important happened there.

_I should have done this a….._

"Wally?"

"Yeah, sorry Barry," he answered the thought leaving his mind just as suddenly as they arrived. The speedster turned back towards Megan one final time and waved. Moments later the Zeta Tubes came to life and a blinding glow enveloped the room, fading away just as quickly, the metallic computer voice announcing their departure.

Nightwing stepped out of the shadows as Megan reverted back to her green skinned form.

"Weren't ready huh?" she looked at him quizzically. "You had the perfect opportunity."

"I didn't exactly see you going all Martian on him."

"Yeah, but there's a big difference in meeting an alien for the first time as opposed to introducing him to his best friend. Which do you think he's more ready for?"

Dick frowned at the telepath, but knew she was right. "He has enough on his plate as it is. When he's ready, we'll….."

"When he's ready or you are?" she questioned which Dick promptly ignored with his follow up.

"What do you think?" Dick asked.

"Well you don't have to be a mind reader to know he's pretty freaked out right now. He feels out of place, like he's living someone else's life. Finding out you are a Meta has to be a gigantic shock to the system too, but all things considered I think he's doing pretty well. Have you heard from Artemis?"

"No. When we got back to Gotham she was pretty…..determined. When she gets like that the smart money says stay out of her way."

"You got that right," Megan chuckled, "Your old boss asked me to keep a lid on this for now. I don't like secrets, keeping people in the dark. This is what got us all in all that mess to begin with."

"I know Megan, but I think this time he's right. Kaldur, Conner, Roy, they deserve to know, but we don't want to freak Wally out any more than he already is. For now we follow Barry's lead and let him ease back into his old life. Today was a pretty big step."

"Yeah it was," Megan agreed, "but he'll need his best friend back soon to take the next one."

Dick nodded, "and his girlfriend."

xxx

Wally left the exit of the Home Depot with four 2 x 6's over his shoulder along with the bag of 3 inch screws and T Square necessary to help his father replace the rotted boards of the back deck. Rudy remained inside, paying for the items along with 4 gallons of weatherproofing stain, along with some petunias for Mary to plant around the structure. The speedster was finally beginning to feel comfortable adjusting to his new _old_ life, and was grateful for the opportunity to not only spend time and get to know his father again, but repay his parents for the kindness and understanding they had showered him with since his return.

He found he was all thumbs when it came to carpentry, but was happy to learn a new skill, one evidently he never mastered in his old life.

He placed the items in the back of the red beat up Toyota Pick-up, after adjusting the wood scraps his father had already acquired for the job. It was a humid day in Keystone, and as usual his metabolism reminded him it was time to refuel. His father had already prepared a cooler in the back of the bed, more than familiar with his son's needs. Wally opened the cooler, retrieving two bologna sandwiches, and was about to lower they gate and consume his 3rd lunch when a quiet voice approached form the side.

"Hi Wally," Artemis kindly spoke.

"Artemis!" Wally choked, grabbing some water to wash down his meal, caught completely off guard at her sudden appearance.

She had been in Keystone for the last two days, silently observing, watching him adjust to his family and back into the life that was stolen from him. She had tried twice to step out of the shadows and into the light, but every time she took a step forward, Tigress pulled her back.

She smiled, "You ok?"

He cleared his throat and chuckled," Yeah, sorry. Uh..what are you …you know… doing here?" he asked carefully.

"I wanted…I needed to see you. I needed to apologize."

"For what?" he cautiously replied.

She sighed, a small frown crossing her lips, "For lying to you, not believing in you."

His expression turned slightly sad briefly, being replaced but the upbeat façade he would hide behind in the past. "It's ok, I kind of doubted myself too I guess."

"Do you…remember anything else? Your folks, family…anything?" she hoped, meaning possibly more than the individuals mentioned.

He said sadly. "I think this is it, this is all. I've kind of resigned myself to the fact, but at least there a lot of cool books and movies out there that I won't know the ending too." He tried to stay upbeat; she saw right through it, she always could.

"How have you been?" he asked, deflecting her questions.

"Busy," Artemis replied hesitantly.

"Good I guess right, with work and all right?"

"Yeah." she answered, realizing the growing discomfort between the two, frowning inwardly that days ago they were wrapped in each other's arms in her bed, that night seeming like a lifetime ago.

"I'm glad you found your folks, sorry I couldn't have been more help."

"It's ok, they've been through a lot, I'm just glad I can be there for them you know. They been through a rough time because of me, and I just want them to be happy again. They're really nice people.

"They really love you Wally, it's not an automatic thing for parents, trust me."

"I know. I wish I remembered more about them, but they've done everything to make me feel at home. It's been really nice. This is where I belong, not running around in yellow spandex."

She looked at him curiously.

"Yeah a girl named Megan showed me everything, and I mean everything," he blew out his breath pointing to the sky. "She was nice, everyone's been nice."

"I'm glad."

Their mouths remained still, but their eyes spoke volumes. The two had things they needed desperately to say, hoping the other would initiate, but fear triumphed.

All it took was one look and she knew this was exactly where he needed to be, surrounded by family and love, settling into stability and trust, two things she would never be able to give him the way he deserved, and it killed her inside. She had come to Keystone to try to become part of his life again, now she would leave with only the hope that someone would love and care for him the way she wanted to.

"We'll I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were ok."

"Thanks," Wally replied uneasily. "What's next for you?"

"I'm going to be gone for a while, work stuff you know. Might be awhile before I'm back."

Wally's face sunk, but he recovered quickly. "Uh...ok, so..um.. I guess this is it then huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded, unable to look him in the eyes.

Wally bit the inside of his lip, unsure of what to say, what to do. He hated goodbyes, especially to someone he didn't want to say goodbye to.

"Be safe ok?"

"I will Wally, you too."

Artemis stuck out her hand as Wally went in for a hug, and then he extended his as she tried to embrace him. It was awkward and funny at the same time, and the two laughed before finally embracing.

They both held on for dear life.

Wally's mouth rested near her ear as his broken voice rasped, "Thanks for everything. I know it didn't end well, but I wouldn't have made it without you."

Those words tore at her hear, "Thanks for coming back," she sniffled "We missed you…I missed you. When you finally figure it all out, I'd like to…I'd like to know."

Wally inhaled deeply, trying to remember every smell, memorize the way her fingers felt as they traced small circles in his back. He didn't want her to leave, but didn't know how she could stay. Their lives had suddenly become so different.

"You'll be the first person I call, I still have your number, maybe someday my parents will buy me a phone." he snickered.

She smiled sweetly. "Goodbye Wally."

"Goodbye Artemis," and they slowly broke apart and she sadly turned and walked away.

She closed her eyes, unwilling to look back as she once again walked out of his life, but it was for the best she lied to herself. She was a vigilante, an assassin. She couldn't - she wouldn't drag him into her dark world, not after he nearly died again just as a message to her, not when all wanted was for them both was to leave the life, one she found herself to deep into.

He'd been given a second chance at life, and if that meant her being out of it, no matter how much it crushed her, so be it. She had spent countless nights praying to a god that must hate her, that him she would do anything to bring him back. It looked like that deity had kept up his end of the bargain. _Bastard_. He was shiny and new, she was broken, unfixable. He deserved better.

She took her heart out the equation momentarily and looked at it from a colder perspective. There would be dangerous people looking for her soon, and all he would do is slow her down, get in the way, put her and her missions at risk. It was for the best.

With all that knowledge she would never understand how her body stopped and her voice rang out. "Maybe the next time you're in Gotham …."

She never finished before his lips crashed hers like a gale force wind, tears streaking down his cheeks. She cupped his face, unwilling or unable to let go, she didn't care which. Her eyes began to water as she realized she couldn't live without him, but would have to. He couldn't follow where she was heading.

There were no words, just tearful nods as she ran towards her rental. She couldn't say goodbye, his heart couldn't bear hearing it. He watched the car leave the parking lot and disappear over the hill towards the interstate.

Off in the distance Rudy West had seen the whole exchange, and his heart ached at his son's pain. One of his most painful memories was the day a heartbroken 7th grader cried in his parents arms for hours when his girlfriend, his best friend, moved with her parents out to Montana and out of his life. He will never forget this sadness that resided in his son's eyes for months, the exact same eyes that Wally wiped the tears out of now.

"You ready Wally?" his dad asked, giving his son the privacy to compose himself.

"Yes sir," Wally shook his head, wiping his eyes privately. He opened the passenger door and got in.

They drove off the opposite direction from where Artemis had gone, the speedster remaining quiet, looking over his shoulder, until his father broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Wally took in a painful breath and exhaled. "It's just a girl I know…or knew…" his voice trailed off.

It was a short silent ride home, when they pulled into the driveway. Mary's car was gone, most likely loading up at the grocery store for the upcoming weak of having a new, extremely hungry mouth to feed.

"Where do you want me to put this stuff Dad?" Wally asked motioning to the lumber.

"Just leave it for now, I need to show you something."

Rudy walked into the house and up the stairs towards Wally's room with the speedster and his preoccupied thoughts following behind. The two entered the red head's bedroom, and Rudy motioned for Wally to sit on his bed.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

Rudy left the room to the hall, dropping the door to the attack and returning moments later with two books and a box.

He placed the items next to his son.

"What are these?" Wally asked.

"Things you need to know. Don't let your mother catch you reading them. Put them back in the box marked W_ally's Books_ and then come see me."

"But Dad?"

"Trust me, you'll understand as soon as you read them. Now hurry up, your mom will be home soon," and Rudy closed his son's bedroom door and proceeded out to the truck.

Wally stared at the three items before opening the large note book marked WWJ-1 with hearts and doodles gracing the cover.

Inside the cover, he recognized his handwriting immediately, a note or reminder to a much younger self.

_Assignment 9. Team Journal_

"_Yawn. This is so lame, but when a hottie like B.C. tells you to do something, you do it. Canary is going to grade these, so don't screw around. So here goes "The World Famous Kid Flash joins the Team." Chapter 1. "_

Wally read in amazement as adventures of his life appeared on the pages of a diary he was forced to write for a month, one that he decided quietly to continue for years. People and names he vaguely recognized peppered the stories, places and missions came to life like a movie in his mind, but all that came to a screeching halt with the mention of one word, one name. "Artemis."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_He hated this girl with a passion. It didn't take a genius to know the feeling was mutual._

_Her arrival had been the final catalyst for a man who was like an older brother to him to make his unexpected exit. He watched Roy Harper walk away from a dream they all had shared for years, and he knew exactly where the blame lay._

_Sure she was pretty, Wally would never deny that, but she was a fraud, some substandard stray collected by Green Arrow to take the place of his friend who refused to stay in the shadows any longer._

_They had wanted…expected to join the League. That had always been the plan, ever since the day the four of them took down Dr. Light all by themselves in Chicago without their mentors to guide them, the day they finally felt worthy of the costumes they wore and what they stood for. _

_Days after their victory they met in a coffee shop in Gotham, just four normal teenagers in civilian clothes, four teenagers that made a vow that day. _

_One day they would join Earth's greatest heroes, not as sidekicks or partners, but as equals. There was only one condition however, one caveat to their indoctrination, all of them or none of them. _

_That day finally came and went just as quickly, as three young men watched Roy Harper walk away in disgust, watched as their collective dream disappeared with him through doors of the Hall of Justice._

_In the end Mt. Justice turned out to be a better fit. It was the perfect opportunity to not only step out of their mentor's shadows, but step away from them as well. It was always supposed to be the four of them. Together. That was their vow._

"_Another niece?" Robin laughed. Wally was probably the only person who caught the dig. This girl was no more Oliver Queen's niece than he was, but where Robin was naturally inquisitive to find out more about their newest teammate, all Wally wanted was her gone and Roy to come back, that and hopes that a certain green skinned hottie would finally take her eyes of tall dark and moody and notice the Wall-man._

_The blonde was a smartass loud mouth rookie, barking orders and throwing insults like she was one of them, trying to force her way onto a team that was gelling fine without her. However it didn't take long for the speedster to begrudgingly accept her worth, especially after she had saved his life a half dozen times in the short span she had been on the team. Despite that fact, she was a pain in the ass, a thorn in his side, and all the other clichés that Wally could think of; however she was becoming more and more important to the team, and surprisingly to him as well._

_During the mission to rescue Dr. Fate, Kent Nelson had imparted some final words of wisdom to the speedster, and Wally had every intention of following up on that suggestion, just not with the person Nelson had intended._

_Megan was pretty, exotic, sweet, and he immediately had a crush on her. Wally liked the idea of having an alien girlfriend, but all his best lines, every move in his repertoire were having no effect._

_On his birthday he found out why, but by then he'd realized a truth he'd been denying for weeks._

"_Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin"_

_Even before then, Wally had started to notice the little things; how toned her legs where, how great she looked in jean shorts, how her blue grey eyes sparkled when she was arguing about the most inane of things, how an almost imperceptible smile would follow right after. As much as he wished for Megan's attention, Artemis's made the butterflies in his stomach swarm._

People that had dominated the early pages of his journal, names like Rob, Kaldur, Conner, gave way more and more to references of the archer.

_Little things._

_A gentle touch, a shared respirator, a battlefield sling. _

_Little things._

_A flirtive glance, a laugh at his expense that no longer brought venom out of the speedster when he watched the smile form on her full lips, her ridiculously long blonde hair out of its ponytail flowing freely, her fingers accidentally brushing against his._

_Little things._

"_Like you know anything about the shadows."_

"_Who are you?!"_

"_So I'm your ninja boyfriend huh?"_

"_You've got nothing to prove, not to me."_

"_Artemis, please tell me I'm wrong."_

"_I should have done this a long time ago."_

_By the time January 1st had rolled around, the team had faced their biggest challenge and triumphed, no longer inadequate or less than the men and women who trained them, no longer sidekicks. They were finally equals. The ironic thing was if on that day they'd been asked to join the Justice League, they all would have declined. They were their own team now, but more importantly they were family._

_During the parties on the beach, the banquet at the Watchtower, the archer remained unusually quiet, hiding among the chaos and congratulations of the celebrations. Every time the speedster attempted to subtly gain her attention, she would quickly start a conversation with the closest person, or just walk away all together, but for a moment, for the briefest of seconds, Wally would catch her eyes, and what he saw wasn't good. _

_Wally knew that look, and deep down kind of expected it. Their kiss had been amazing, one of the greatest kisses in the history of kisses in his book. They had both changed so much from the teammates that bickered and fought as if their very life depended on it. They were finally friends, maybe more. He wanted it to be, but the uncomfortable glances she gave him, when she would even look at him at all, spoke otherwise._

_She had passively avoided him for most of the night, and despite his thickness at times, Wally actually could take a hint. _

_The kiss must have been the heat of the moment, the thrill of the victory. Wally didn't regret it all, but he sadly realized sometimes things weren't meant to be. This wasn't going to become another Megan/Conner secret relationship discovery. He wasn't about to make it weird, reverting back to the jerk he had been when they met. He was ashamed of that person, the one that judged the book by its cover. _

_Artemis had grown up in hell. Made to do things that would have destroyed people three times her age. She had broken away from everything she had ever been taught, cut ties with the only family she had ever known and had walked out to the world naked and alone. She wasn't an assassin anymore, wasn't a shadow, she was a good person - no scratch that - an amazing person, and instead of giving her a chance and recognizing how hard she worked, not to be liked, but just accepted, Wally wanted her gone, replaced by one of his closest friends just so they could live out a childhood dream that began in a Gotham coffee shop._

_Without her there wouldn't have been a victory, a celebration….a kiss._

_Wally resigned himself to the fact that once the euphoria of the victory had finally worn off, Artemis was probably embarrassed by what had happened. The thought made him sad, but she meant too much to him now to go back where they started. It was time for him to man up and do the right thing. He had to let her off the hook and try and salvage a friendship. _

_Artemis did her best to avoid him, but you could only do much against the fastest teen alive. The archer lost sight of the speedster and sighed in relief, turning to hide in another corner of the Watchtower and start another fake conversation when she almost knocked Wally over as he stood in front of her with an oversized plate of appetizers to share. _

_"Oh hey," she responded as if the last two hours hadn't happened. _

_"Hey," he answered hesitantly but upbeat. _

_"Pretty cool huh," she deflected, looking out to the vast openness of the Watchtower, decorated and loaded to the brim with food, drink, and heroes, all in their honor. _

_"Yeah, I guess. I just got stuck in a conversation with Plasticman for like the last twenty minutes, and the entire time he kept eating off my plate. I mean come on dude, we saved you, not vice versa."_

_Artemis politely smiled, but moments later the uncomfortable silence returned._

_Then at once, in unison, they both blurted out," We need to talk."_

_The two laughed and prompted each other back and forth to start, until Wally gave up and took the lead. _

_"Look um Artemis, about the other night; I'm really sorry I did that. I wasn't thinking, as usual, and kinda got caught up in the moment. I know it was embarrassing, but...well anyway...it was mistake and I shouldn't have kissed you and I'm really really sorry. "_

_Artemis nodded and smiled, looking a little ... relieved? Wally couldn't tell. _

_"Thanks Wally, it's no big deal, it was ...just one of those things. Don't worry about it."_

_"Still friends?" Wally asked hopeful, extending his hand._

_"Still friends," she smiled in agreement, talking it and shaking it. _

_Their hands grasped and fingers entwined. It was good - friendly, but when their hands released and slowly began to slip away, neither one could let go. Wally looked at the normally unreadable archer, and swore he noticed something, a microscopic quiver of her lips, an eye that blinked just a little too fast, as if trying to keep something trapped behind it. _

_Honesty had been such an issue between them, keeping secrets inside, afraid of the others reaction, the fear of rejection. Things had started so wrong for them from the beginning, and had snowballed because they were too afraid, an oddity for heroes that put their lives on the line on a daily basis. As he felt her fingers slowly slipping away, that was the moment Wally West decided he was tired of being scared. _

_"Screw it," he said out loud as she looked at him curiously. He took her by the arm and literally drug her out of the room._

_"Wally, what the hell..."_

_The speedster cut her off immediately. "Artemis look, I like you, I mean I really really like you. Like I can't stop thinking about you like. I don't want to ruin what we have but ...I'm crazy about you, like Arkham crazy. I've known it for a long time, and I should have said something way before the Watchtower, but I was too scared and if you don't feel the same way it's cool, because the last thing I want to do is go back to fighting all the..."_

_Artemis smashed her lips against Wally, silencing him immediately. Where their kiss days ago had been short and sweet, this one was so much more. Their lips locked and moved together as one. His lips were so soft and urgent, trying to express all that he had felt for her since the day she died in Megan's nightmare. For every exploration, she responded in kind. The Watchtower dissolved around them, and the entire JLA could have been in that corridor with them, but they never would have known or cared._

_Wally broke the kiss just for a minute,_

_"So does this mean you might like m..."_

_"Yes, now shut up and kiss me Kid Frisky, you really should have done this a long time ago dork," she grinned before meeting his lips and tongue again. _

_Wally obeyed her command. It was the best decision he ever made._

_xxx_

Wally's heart raced as he flipped through the remaining pages of his journal. Mentions of dances, and proms, followed by battles against villains and organizations with ridiculous names like the Injustice League and the Light, as if that was the norm.

Nights on top of Mt. Justice watching the stars, days sitting by her bedside in the infirmary as they laughed, snuggled, argued, and bickered, anything to keep her mind busy and keep her still while her body mended.

Being by her side at the International Tribunal as she stood stone-faced when her father was sentenced for his role with The Light, holding her in his arms that night when she cried that it wasn't enough.

The final entry was a simple three word sentence, _Graduation, Stanford, Together._

Wally shuffled through the rest of the notebook, but it was empty, no more entries. He turned to the box his father had left and flipped it upside down, shaking the contents free all across his comforter, pictures her, of them.

Homecoming pictures, prom pictures, photo booth images of kisses and goofy smiles. One stood out in particular, a shot of the two embraced inside a dark cavernous room. They looked so young, so innocent. Wally stared at the picture intently, screaming at his mind for some fragment of memory. Some hidden recollection. Anything.

Nothing came to him, no images, no remembrance, no recollection. Nothing. So why did his heart hurt so much? Why was his mind filled with her smile, her scent, her lips? Was she the girl who got away or the one he left behind? There were too many questions, and only one place, one person held the answers

xxx

Mary West arrived back at home shortly after 5:00. She needed to get dinner started, and the house was quiet, peaceful. Through the window she saw Rudy tinkering on the deck alone. Mary silently made her way upstairs to check on her son, hopeful he was becoming more comfortable not only in his own skin, but his home as well. When she cracked the door her jaw clinched.

Spread out all over his bed were pictures she hoped he'd never find, a journal he was never to read. It wasn't that she didn't love and care for the people inside it, but those pictures, those stories represented a life that Mary didn't want Wally to be a part of again, a life that had ultimately taken his.

_What was Rudy thinking?_ she cursed. They both had agreed to keep those items away from their son, to shield and protect him from the world of capes and cowls, and allow him just to be their Wally West, son not hero.

That's when she noticed it. The eyes, it was always the eyes. Hued with the same shade of emerald as her own, eyes that could hide such pain and sorrow from his friends, from his family, but not from her. Through skinned knees, school bullies, broken hearts…the accident, a brave and upbeat front was always presented to the world, but she saw through it each and every time.

"Uh hey Mom," Wally shockingly acknowledged, gathering pictures and pages together quickly and putting them under his pillow.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes honey, were having pork chops, your favorite. Why don't you see if your father needs any help with the deck and I'll call you both when it's ready."

"Yes mam," he warmly smiled, and in a burst of energy, sped out from his room sending a breeze shooting through the hall and down the stairs.

A half hour later the dinner table was set and they began their meal. Even without his memories, Wally knew instantly that his mom was right, this was his favorite. Three helpings later, and the speedster was stuffed. Throughout dinner Mary glared at her husband, still steaming that he had shared those items with his son. Rudy frowned with guilt, but his body language spoke an entirely different story.

"I'll get those," Wally cheerfully offered and gathered the plates from the table at a quick but semi-human speed and brought the dishes and leftovers into the kitchen. There were a few moments of silence they attributed to Wally's fourth helping of dinner, followed by the clinking of plates and glass as he loaded the dishwasher.

The couple sat quietly in the dining room. Mary was no detective, but the pain that she read from both her husband and son, along with the pictures Wally tried lamely to hide, she already knew the answer before she asked it.

"He saw her didn't he?" she whispered quietly.

Rudy nodded solemnly. "She tracked him down while we were at Home Depot, I think she came to say goodbye. He needed to know."

"I know," she sighed sadly.

She loved Artemis; she always would, but the archer's tearful confession after Wally's death, _the plan_ along with the lies and deceit that went along with it infuriated Mary. That was not the way her son was raised. He knew better.

The two had left the costumes behind and settled into a life far away with hopes of a future that would last long thereafter. But when she agreed to come out of retirement, to put her life at risk once again, everyone knew they were a package deal. Mary never once blamed Artemis for what had happened to her son, it had always been his choice, but by whatever miracle had brought him back, the archer was a dangerous link in a chain that needed to be broken. Artemis never was able to leave the life behind, and after Wally's death, adopted a new darker persona, one that skated the fine line between hero and villain.

It haunted Mary that Artemis had taken this path, but much like her son it had been her choice as well. She was no longer the person who had spent holidays and special occasions with their family every year, no longer the girl whose smile lit up the room and made her son's heart swell. She wasn't the young woman anymore who cried with Mary for days and refused to leave the family's side even after the funeral.

She was different now. She was dangerous. A woman with a dark and deadly history and an un-seeable future. The kind of person Wally needed to be miles away from.

Mary sighed at her sudden realization.

She was exactly the type of person Wally had brought home years ago, the type of person the West's grew to love like one of their own. One that took their reckless 17 year old son and helped mold him into the great boyfriend and man he would soon become.

"Damn it," Mary cursed.

Wally never spoke to either parent of seeing her. The next three days consisted of love, laughter, and lots and lots of food, but when he was out of his parent's line of sight, even for the briefest of moments, the speedster would continue to call the archer's number, only to get her voicemail every time. He passed worry, 72 hours and 23 calls later.

Wally could wait patiently for the results of his tests on the Watchtower, he could concentrate hard enough to avoid using his speed in and around the West's home like his mother asked, but he couldn't wait anymore for this, for her. His last images would not be of Artemis driving away towards the I-95 on-ramp and out of his life. Not a chance.

xxx

It was 2:00 a.m. His back pack was loaded and he was ready. He would need fuel, lots of it. Wally had no money and there was no way in hell he would ever steal from his parents. He had gotten by without it the first time, but he had to eat, he was useless without it thanks to his metabolism. The red head had left the note on his bed for his parents to find, a promise to return and an assurance he would be safe. He hoped his mom and dad would understand.

Wally tiptoed down the stairs and stealthily made his way towards the kitchen. He ran numbers and formulas through his mind to see how many Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches would fit inside his back pack. The speedster glanced behind him one final time before walking into the kitchen and directly into his mother.

Mary held a stern look on her face, and Wally lowered his head in guilt, not knowing what to do, what to say.

His mother lifted his chin and brought his eyes to hers.

On the kitchen table she reached for two oversized brown paper grocery bags and handed them to her son.

"There's enough food in here for 3 days. I've left you some money and a cell phone. You call me at least three times a day to check in, and so help me Wally if you forget I will ground you until your 30."

He wrapped his arms around the elder redhead and hugged tightly, "I will Mom, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that Wallace, and for the love of god please be careful. Your father and I," her voice cracked, "We can't lose you again."

"You won't mom, you're just going to have to trust me, but I have to do this."

"I know," she replied, "Go find her."

Wally kissed his mother, and wiped away the tear on her cheek. She expected the burst of turbulence, the lightning streak that chased his speed trails, but Wally remained inside the kitchen hesitant.

He turned to Mary and asked the question he'd wanted to know as soon as he had closed the journal.

"Mom, tell me about her. Tell me about us."

Mary poured Wally a glass of milk, placing a helping of the breakfast strudel she had prepared for the morning in front of him. She poured herself a cup of coffee and joined him at the kitchen table.

"It all started with an arrow and something called an Amazo."

xxx

The apartment was pitch black, all the shades drawn. Wally had flipped every switch, checked the circuit breaker twice. The speedster was unsure if the archer had accidentally not paid the electric bill or had chosen to shut it off. Either choice leaned towards one conclusion. She wasn't coming back, at least not any time soon if at all.

Her apartment was still furnished and decorated as before, but with one exception. There were pictures out now, pictures of them. He assumed she had put them away for a reason, and now he knew why. Each picture contained a sliver of life, a moment in history they shared. Some were posed, some definitely taken off guard. In some pictures they were surrounded by people he didn't recognize, and others taken clearly when they thought they were alone.

Different ages, different settings. The beach, the mountains, the jungle, high school, college, but there was one thing they all had in common; the two looked like they belonged with each other, to each other.

In her bedroom Wally clutched a picture of himself and Artemis holding each other in the mountain, an exact copy of the one he had found at his home. Through the dim illumination of the street light outside, his fingers traced across the pictures, imagining a moment lost in time. It would have been too easy to expect to find her still here, but every journey begins with a single step, and this was his. Now the challenge was finding the next.

The weapons safe was open and empty, his first real clue. He would be looking for Tigress now too, but he realized that before he ever arrived in Gotham.

Somehow in a world of strangers he had found her once. Wally closed his eyes and searched his mind, wondering how he would do it again, He prayed for a sign, something, anything, and that's when he felt the cold blade grazing the back of his neck.

"You really picked the wrong house to break into," the feline voice purred behind him.

Wally froze as the sharp steel blade pushed farther into the top of his spine.

"I'm not here to steal anything," he nervously replied, "I'm looking for someone."

"That's funny, so am I."

Cheshire held the Sai tightly as she reached for the light switch. Nothing happened.

"The power's been shut off," Wally offered.

"No shit," Jade snapped, as a slight chill ran up her spine, a feeling of déjà vu teasing her brain at the strangers' voice.

"Who are you?" she demanded, reaching to her belt, feeling for the zip ties to bind the fucker who had dared trespass into her sister's home. If he did not give her the answers she wanted, he would be dead in minutes or at the least critically injured, but for now this man was the only clue she had to her sister's sudden disappearance.

Wally remained silent.

Jade was not amused. She abandoned the search for the ties, and in a blink of an eye had her second Sai resting on the stranger's throat.

"I'm really starting to hate this fucking town," Wally nervously quipped.

"Answer the question!" she hissed, pushing the second blade deeper into Wally's neck, drawing a tiny amount of blood. "If you've hurt her I swear to god you won't even live long enough to regret it. Now turn around nice and slow, and maybe I won't have to spill any blood on my sister's hardwood floors."

Wally's eyes widened. That was it. He wanted a sign, he definitely had one now. His eyes stared out the archer's bedroom window, seeking out the exact spot he stood when he had found her the first time. He remembered shaking in the rain. Cold, wet, scared. He wasn't scared anymore.

Jade's fingers twitched ever so slightly as the barely perceptible current ran from the blade, to her fingers, and through the rest of her body. Electricity. At that moment she knew she was screwed.

"Shit," she said to no one.

In the amount of time it takes a hummingbird to flap their wings once, Jade found herself thrown…vibrated through two walls, out Artemis's apartment, past the stone wall, and into the middle of the darkened park at such velocity she hit the grown and tumbled helplessly for 50 yards. Her training kicked in and she flipped to her feet, until the vertigo stepped in and dropped her to her knees. She frantically searched her belt for weapons, but what hadn't been savagely knocked off of her in Artemis's apartment, lay scattered somewhere across the barely lit Gotham park.

The shadowed figure suddenly appeared in front of her and squatted down a few feet away. Jade was disoriented, confused. She couldn't recall ever being hit so hard, and realized that chances were she was about to be on the business end of a beating from the man who had most likely kidnapped or murdered her sister. Jade was dizzy, nauseous, defenseless.

Her minds drifted to the image of her husband and daughter and the heartache it would bring them when she didn't return. She knew this moment was bound to happen, no one escapes from the bloody history she'd left behind over the years no matter how much they'd changed, but it still pulled painfully at her heart the thought of never seeing her Roy and Lian again.

She snarled as the stranger spoke. "Let's try this again, minus the knives, ok? I'm looking for Artemis and evidently you are too. I'm not going to hurt her, I just...I need to find her."

_The voice_. She knew the voice, but it wasn't until the clouds overhead cleared _a_nd moonlight draped her assailant, that she let herself believe.

"My god."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Now listen. I'm not going to hurt you ok, but I need some information. Are you really Artemis's sister, or are you just bullshitting me?"

Jade was no fool, and she didn't believe in ghosts either. "I don't share information with copies," she spit, ignoring her connection to the one sitting at home with their daughter.

"I'm…not...a...clone..." Wally growled, nearing the limits of his patience. He didn't have time to play, at this point every second counted.

"Keep believing that tiger," Cheshire taunted, feeling her equilibrium slowly returning. If she could stall the clone long enough she might just be able come up with a plan and survive the night. "That's what they program into you puppets isn't it?"

Wally grabbed the dazed assassin by her throat and pulled her to her feet. "I'll give you five seconds to answer my question, or so help me god I will put you through so many damn walls they'll be scraping your remains off from here to Wayne Tower. Last chance. Were you sent here to kill her?"

"Who are you?" she asked, more disoriented by the question then they attack.

He held her neck tightly with his left hand as his right hand began to shimmer, becoming translucent. She had heard rumor of Deathstroke's untimely demise, and at that exact moment she knew exactly who'd done it.

"5...4...3…2...1…" he growled and brought his hand towards her. Jade closed her eyes when suddenly she felt his hand let go and fell to the ground with a thud.

She opened her eyes again and Wally had walked away, shaking his head. "What am I doing? This isn't me," he said in disgust.

The speedster walked back and stood over her prone form and extended his hand. Jade hesitantly took it and he pulled the assassin to her feet.

Her mouth opened, but Wally never let her ask.

"My name's not important. I was dead, and now I'm back. Don't ask me how or why, just tell me what you did to her."

Jade smiled in astonishment. He'd come back, he'd come back for her. "I didn't do anything to her Wally. She's my sister, I'd never hurt her."

The speedster quickly realized that this was another person on a long list who knew him that he'd never recall. "You really are Artemis's sister?" he asked.

"What's wrong with you?" she looked at him quizzically, straightening her shirt.

" I can't remember anything. No friends, no family, anything. I sure as hell don't remember you, but I know _her_, and I have to find her. I need your help."

Jade had spent most of her life fighting the sister she had abandoned years ago, only to find that the person she battled against tooth and nail was the only one who actually cared about her. This ridiculous team her sister had aligned herself with, years later had become a group of heroes Jade found herself begrudgingly caring about, especially after she married and had a child with one of their own.

That team accepted Artemis, protected her. Especially the obnoxious loud mouth speedster who argued and fought with her sister constantly, and then loved and cared for her until his last days. She wasn't sure if she believed his story, but the worry and concern in his eyes convinced her he was sincere. She had spent a lifetime reading people, and the Wally West she remembered had one of the worst poker faces of all times, much like the man in front of her. Besides she always had a weakness for red heads.

"I have no idea, and that's the truth. She's been on the hunt for this crime boss for weeks now, and I think she's found him. I've been trying to reach her for days but she hasn't retuned my calls, so I came here to warn her."

"Warn her of what?" Wally asked.

"That boss has hired some talent to protect him. Dangerous talent."

"Who?"

Jade took a deep breath. "Our father," she sighed.

Wally knew exactly who she was referring to. His journals told the story, the internet filled in the rest.

"What do we do?" he worriedly asked.

"I don't know. I've called in some ….favors, but no one knows anything. I don't suppose you've had a chance to talk to your little Robin have you, he and Artemis were fairly close."

"I told you I can't remember anyone, and this last time I checked this Robin guy was some 15 year old kid. Not my type."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Still as fast as ever Flash boy. Your little Robin became Nightwing years ago."

Time stopped as thoughts and ideas ran through Wally's mind at light speed. His journals. Rob...Robin. Robin was Batman's partner. Nightwing was the man he met on the Watchtower. Nightwing was Robin.

He had read up extensively on Bruce Wayne after the revelation in his den. Bruce Wayne was one of the most successful businessmen in the world. A man who'd lost his parents at an early age, and had adopted an orphaned acrobat who'd suffered the same tragedy, that same orphan who now ran an offshoot of Wayne Enterprises.

In the article on CNN, Wayne mentioned that the man, heir to the Wayne conglomerate one day wasn't just a son, but a partner. His name was…

"Son of a bitch," Wally smacked his head, realizing Artemis had more than hinted, but practically laid out a map in front of him about his past and his closest friend when they parked next to the giant hillside on the outskirts of Gotham City, home to one of the most powerful men on Earth in or out of costume.

"I'm an idiot." Wally shook his head.

"Umm hmm," Jade confirmed.

"Don't push it," he glared irritably.

Jade carefully approached him and handed him her number. "Call me as soon as you hear anything."

"I will."

"It wasn't a suggestion Speedy. Oh and if a man answers, make sure you tell him you're Wally West," she smiled, even in a moment of crisis she could still enjoy the vision of her husband's reaction.

"Fine," he frowned annoyed. "I um, didn't exactly catch your name."

"Call me Cheshire."

"Right," Wally said skeptically, ready to leave this fucked up town in his taillights.

"Oh and Wally….. she paused as he turned. "Welcome back."

He smiled and nodded, when electricity began dancing across his skin and he exploded into the night.

Jade staggered back towards the rock wall to exit the park. Her head was pounding after the unplanned detour into the middle of park courtesy of the speedster. She found the separation in the old cobblestone wall indicating the exit when she looked off to her left and saw the remnants of a police outline in the moonlight. This was where he died. Deathstroke. Right across the street from her sister's apartment. Slade would have killed Artemis, killed her for her betrayal and his humiliation if not for Wally. That's when she knew he'd find her; he'd find her and keep her safe. He'd been doing it for years.

xxx

Wayne Manor has a slightly above average security system to say the least. Private security companies for years have tried to woo the billionaire to employ their companies, even up to the point of offering their services for free just to add the businessman to their portfolio, but local and international companies had been turned down time and time again.

It was rumored that Wayne had installed pressure sensitive automatic defenses across the grounds, perhaps small unmanned drones, or even possible robotic centurions. One of the more outlandish rumors hinted at mercenaries, ex-Navy Seals or Special Forces who could dispose of an intruder quickly and cleanly. When it came to a powerful man in the weapons and technology business, all options were left on the table.

Little did anyone know that in reality aside from a small kitchen and cleaning staff, the only security for the Manor was handled internally by three men, four now counting the return of Dick Grayson.

That's not to say that a keen artificial intelligence didn't keep a constant vigil on the Manor and surrounding grounds. The moment a fence was scaled or a lock picked, the computer in the Batcave would automatically notify all parties immediately. Anyone foolish enough to take that first step would only make it within 100 yards or so of the Manor before being blindly taken down. Hard.

From high tech thieves to local fraternities with drunk pledge classes, all knew better than to try. Even meta-humans would find it nearly impossible to penetrate Batman's sanctum without an invitation. The security A.I. was programmed to detect someone even as fast as Barry Allen, who up until a few days ago was still considered the fastest man alive. Someone forgot to tell Wally West that fact however.

Alfred Pennyworth was in the act of moving some of the fine Wayne silver back to the dish room when he heard the rap on the main entryway. Assuming it to be one of the morning staff who'd forgotten their security keycard to the kitchen, Alfred opened the door with a prepared scowl when he came face to face with a ghost from the past.

It took the A.I. a few minutes to register that something had indeed penetrated its defenses, but by then the game was lost. Emergency signals were sent to four phones, with a built in redundancy to contact the Watchtower if the signal was not acknowledged within five minutes by one of them.

Dick Grayson sat in the East Wing study, drinking coffee and looking over Wayne Tech special project reports when the alarm on his communicator sounded. He grabbed the device off the desk and entered in his access code, quickly making his way towards the secret elevator to the underground facility. He placed his palm on the hidden scanner and waited for the express elevator to open and take him to the Batcave when he heard Alfred scream.

_Oh Shit!_ he feared.

He abandoned the elevator and sprinted down the staircase to see Alfred holding up the silver candelabra in defense, preparing to strike the intruder when the former Boy Wonder arrived by his side.

Wally stood with hands out trying his best to calm the old man.

"Get back!" the Englishman demanded, "How dare you defile…."

"Alfred I got this." Dick spoke quietly, trying to calm the old Englishman.

"But Master Dick…."

Dick responded again calmly. "Alfred…I've got this. It's ok."

The butler stood in disbelief, gazing at a man who looked so much like the young boy who had stayed at the mansion under his care for so many years, a man who had been dead for close to two years.

Dick turned and nodded, excusing the old man away, before turning back to face his long lost friend. Alfred walked away slowly, keeping an eye on the red head until he rounded the corner, popping his head back out to make sure he wasn't going senile.

"So…uh…Hey," Wally said hesitantly.

"Hey," Dick responded trying to be cordial, but still surprised to see the speedster standing at his front door. He reminded himself that when it came to Wally West, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, especially now. "Sorry about that, he ...he doesn't know. Come on in. Alfred's bark is worse than his bite."

"Thanks," Wally responded, entering in grand doorway, glancing around the main foyer, clearly impressed.

"So how did you find out?" Dick asked genuinely suprised.

"My dad showed me my journal, the one someone named Black Canary made me keep for a year."

"For a month," Dick smiled. "You were only supposed to keep it for a month."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Was I always such a dumbass," he asked embarrassed.

"You had your moments," Dick grinned.

Wally retuned the smile. "The journal really explained a lot, but this delightful woman named Cheshire helped connect the dots. No offense dude, but your town sucks."

Dick couldn't help but laugh.

"So do you prefer Rob, Robin, Nightwing?"

"Dick's fine," he replied. "So I'm guessing you're pretty freaked out right now."

Wally sniggered. "You could say that. Soooo...we were best friends huh?"

"Yeah. I'd think to think so. I didn't want to say anything to you on the Watchtower about …..us... You weren't ready, I could tell, plus it's not exactly the kind of thing you're prepared to hear from a complete stranger in a black leather uniform on your first time to space," Dick chuckled.

"Good point."

"Are you ok?" Dick asked concerned.

Wally naturally smiled, fully prepared to give the typical upbeat pre-planned response, but something was very disarming about the brunette he thought, almost bordering on familiar. He'd felt it on the Watchtower too, but was so overwhelmed with the whole experience it never hit home until now.

"No. Not really," he sighed. "My Mom and Dad get nervous anytime I walk out the door, I keep running into people who know me and they won't stop thanking me for what I did and it makes me feel like a gigantic fraud, I've got an uncle that looks at me like a stranger, a cousin who won't even speak to me, and then there's this girl…."

"Artemis," Dick answered.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"I'm a detective, remember?"

Wally's deadpanned expression caused them both to break out in laughter. It felt good to laugh. Dick was about the only person he'd met outside his parents who treated him like a person, not an anomaly, but like a friend.

"Dick I really need some help."

"I'm glad you came. Look it's nearly 6:00 a.m. and if memory serves, I'm betting you're starving. The cooks can whip us up some breakfast and you can tell me what's going on ok?"

"Look you don't need to…"

"Shut up and get come in and eat."

Wally smiled gratefully; he was starving and really didn't want to have to break into the emergency food his mom had prepared. He dropped his bags at the door and followed the brunette towards the kitchen, beginning to believe this man really was the person from his journal.

A half hour later, Wally pushed himself from the table, belly extended. "Oh man that was good. Thank you so much."

"There's more if you want it," Dick spoke, watching Wally literally clean every inch of his plate.

"I'm good seriously, thanks. My mom packed me some sandwiches, but I need to make them last."

"Sounds like your mom," Dick replied.

"Do you know her?" the speedster asked.

"Yeah Wally, she was kind of…kind of like my mom too."

At that remark Wally instantly recalled the article from CNN about Richard Grayson, and instantly felt for his new/old friend. The speedster would not have survived the ordeal of his return without his parents, and he depended on them, needed them desperately.

"I'm sorry about your parents Dick."

"It was a long time ago, but thanks. You're the only one I ever talked to about it. Every year on their anniversary we'd go over to your folk's house and your mom and dad would really lay out a spread, even though you usually ate most of it," Dick laughed. "It really meant a lot. Your mom still calls me on that day."

Wally smiled proudly. "Well we're just going to have to continue that tradition won't we."

"Damn straight," Dick replied. "Now tell me what I can do."

Wally took a deep breath. "I need to find this girl," Wally paused realizing Dick probably knew the entire story already, "I need to find Artemis. Her sister is looking for her too and said you would probably be the only one who could track her down. The guy she's been looking for has …hired her dad."

Dick frowned, "Shit."

"What?" Wally asked urgently.

"She's fallen off my radar Wally, Batman's too."

"What does that mean?" the speedster questioned.

"It means if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be. She's that good."

Wally's swallowed hard as the lump in his throat expanded and panic began to creep in.

"Hey," Dick spoke, grabbing his arm, shaking him from his worried thoughts. "It just means we'll have to look harder. Come on follow me."

"Where are we going?" Wally questioned.

"You'll see."

The two made their way into the depths of the mansion when Dick turned an entered the master library. Wally stood in amazement at the huge vibrant room, adorned with thousands of books, fine paintings that museum curators would envy, and a marble fireplace large enough to park a car in.

Dick walked past the awed speedster to the non-functioning grandfather clock. The brunette opened it and set the hands of the clock face to 10:47, the exact time of Thomas and Martha Wayne's death. Seconds later a door slipped open behind it revealing a descending staircase.

Dick grinned, "This is really going to blow your mind."

"I don't know, at this point nothing surprises me anymore."

Moments later Wally stood in awe of his new surroundings as they two made their way to the main floor of the Batcave.

"I stand corrected," he declared in astonishment.

"You look exactly the same way you did the first time I brought you down here." Dick stated amusingly.

"Unbelievable," Wally murmured, blown away by the cave, the technology, the memorabilia. Everything. "How many times have I been here?"

"We never kept count, but if Batman asks it was only around three or four."

Dick made his way to the main banks of computers and sat down under the 72 inch monitor surrounded by several smaller ones flashing images from different surveillance camera's carefully hidden across different parts Gotham. The detective began entering in information and moments later a profile picture of Tigress appeared on the main screen before shrinking to the upper left corner as pictures and videos of the vigilante began to cycle through.

Dick began, "Two weeks ago Artemis paid a visit to Criminal Court Judge Faden's re-election fundraiser in downtown Gotham. Hours later Faden made a call to an unknown number, presumably a burn phone belonging to members of a major criminal organization. The call switched through so many towers it should have been impossible to trace, but I'm betting she got a hold of the SIM card to narrow down the possible locations. She's looking for a crime boss named Falcone."

"Who is he?" Wally inquired

"He's a really bad man Wally. I'll spare you the resume but he's about the most ruthless crime boss Gotham's ever seen. He's stretched his enterprises to Metropolis, New York City, Boston. He's as dangerous as they come and no one, and I mean no one, can ever pin anything on him. Artemis has been tracking this man for weeks, but he's covered his tracks pretty well. He has Faden and other city officials in his back pocket doing his dirty work for him. Dismissing criminal cases against Falcone's men, changing zoning laws, approving commercial licenses. He's got his hands in just about everything. He's killed or been a part of so much death I've lost count, but with a judge and a few cops on his payroll, it's been hard for District Attorney's to make anything stick. Artemis has been hired to take Falcone out and I think she's found him."

The screen rotated to pictures of the archer in civilian clothes caught by a store's security camera.

"The last thing I had on her was an image from a traffic camera just outside of Albany at an Army - Navy Surplus store, the kind of place a survivalist would shop at."

Images rotated in sequence displaying pictures and videos of the archer in her green battle-suit followed by others in the orange and black of Tigress.

Wally stiffened. "I did that to her didn't I? I pushed her in that direction when I ...died."

Dick's face grew grim as he spun around to face the speedster.

"No Wally, I did." he replied bitterly at himself

"What do you mean?" Wally questioned.

Dick sighed and began the story he knew one day he'd have to tell. The story began with their former teammate Kaldur and his discovery of his lineage, infiltrating his father's criminal organization, discovering Black Manta's connection to the Light.

Nightwing's tale continued with the desperate call from Aqualad, the plan needed to take Manta down, and the personnel needed to accomplish it. Next came the Leaguers and their subsequent absence, and finally the realization that it all rested on him, and he needed help.

"I gave her an impossible choice Wally. You and she had left the life, and I was so damn happy for you guys, but Artemis was the only one with the skill set to pull it off and you hated me for asking her. Things went well for a while and then everything went to shit, and when we were about to finally take them all down, when everything we fought for was in our grasp, we...we lost you."

Dick stepped away, clearing his throat, trying to keep his composure. This was not the way he wanted to tell Wally, not the way to explain his loss and what Wally meant, not only to him, but all the others who mourned him as well. He didn't know what to say or do next as his guilt washed over him once again. That's when Wally did what he did best, he saved his best friend.

Wally walked over and put his arm on Nightwing's shoulder. "Dick, I know you're hurting and I'm really sorry, but for what it's worth, what I know of Artemis, she doesn't seem the type to get talked into anything. She most have known what she was getting into and if she said yes it was because it was her decision, not mine, not yours, or this Kaldur guy. And as far as I go, someone gave me a second chance, a second chance at a lot of things, and right now I've got to find her. I lost her once; I don't want to do it again. So let's focus and figure this out together. There's got to be someone who can point us in some sort of direction?"

Dick's eyes turned determined. "There is. He just doesn't know it yet."

xxx

As the sun began to set, it was time to put Nightwing's plan into action. Dick stepped out of the vault in full battle suit and mask. He looked over at Wally in his jeans and long sleeve t-shirt. "You sure you don't want to borrow something? I might even have some old threads of yours lying around here somewhere."

"No," Wally chuckled, "I'm all good. I'll save the costumes for the professionals."

"Suit yourself, but you used to really dig the black."

"I'll just have to take your word for it," Wally smiled.

"Ok so you know what to do right?" Dick cautiously asked

"Yeah I got it. So how are we getting there?"

Nightwing entered a code into the main console, and two steel doors built into the cave wall opened with a glowing tunnel illuminating behind them.

"Oh hell no!" Wally shouted as the turbines inside came to life. "There's no way in hell I'm climbing back into one of those. Next please."

Nightwing frowned and scanned the cave, finding the Benz fueled and ready on the upper level.

"It's gonna take longer, you sure? You hate riding in cars. _Way to slow_, your words not mine."

"If that Zeta thing is the other option, I'd rather walk."

They made their way up to the secondary ramp and Dick opened the Mercedes's door as Wally did the same. Before the speedster set foot in the car he looked down and jumped back. "Dude there's dried blood in here everywhere!"

"It's all right, it's yours." Dick calmly responded like it was the norm.

Wally put the pieces together immediately. "You're the one who took me to the hospital aren't you?"

Dick nodded. "That's what best friends are for."

xxx

On the roof of Ritz Carlton, Judge Faden landed face first on the pebbled rooftop, feet away from the edge of the building. The ridiculous body guard he employed hadn't even caused Dick to break a sweat as he lay battered and unconscious in the middle of Faden's broken coffee table five floors below.

"I swear to god. I don't know anything. That crazy bitch broke in an asked me the same fucking questions two weeks ago. I'll tell you what I told her. Falcone doesn't tell me anything, no names, numbers, addresses,.. nothing! I've never even talked to the man, his lieutenants contact me. That's the way it works!"

Nightwing's threatening form stood over the cowering judge with Wally standing to the side, arms folded, scowling at the judge.

"What do you think KF? Think he's lying?" Dick asked.

"If his lips are moving, he's lying" Wally answered.

"That what I was thinking."

Nightwing grabbed the jurist by his collar and pulled him to his feet. "Faden you're a piece of shit, but you're still a smart guy. Whose bad side would you rather be on? Some crime boss whose last days are coming rapidly, you know they type of guy who hides in shadows and lets other people take his punches, or the entire Justice League?"

The judge was sweating profusely through his suit, but remained defiant.

"KF you still think you can beat this guy to the bottom and catch him if he falls?"

"I'm a little out of practice," Wally said sternly.

Nightwing held Faden's neck tight and drug him to edge

"You can't do this!" he begged. "Batman doesn't kill."

Nightwing pulled the man inches from his face. "I'm not Batman."

Dick grabbed Faden's phone from the judge's coat pocket and tossed it to the speedster a few feet away.

"According to your cellphone records, right after Tigress left you, you made a call. It's a dead number now. KF three guesses who that call went to and the first two don't count."

In the blink of an eye Wally suddenly appeared on the opposite side of the judge, his distortion trail whipping at the man's comb over. "I don't have to guess. Spill tubby, before my friend's arm gets tired."

Faden swallowed hard, and began to open his mouth when without warning Nightwing pushed him off the side of the building.

Wally stared in horror as the fat man fell towards the ground below when suddenly a grapple line wrapped around Faden's leg and halted his descent ten stories down, dangling 800 feet from the busy Gotham streets.

The judge screamed in sheer terror, yelling all his secrets to no one in particular, every few seconds slamming against the glass façade of the high-rise, as the strong winds and the jurist's own momentum took their toll.

Wally wiped his brow. "Nice bluff," he exhaled.

"Who said I was bluffing?" Dick smirked.

"Aren't you going to pull him up?" The speedster asked concerned.

"Not yet," Dick smiled and pushed a button on his grapple gun and the judge fell another 15 stories. "We'll let him hang for a few more minutes, that way he can finish pissing on himself, and then I think he'll be ready to talk."

"You're good," Wally chided clearly impressed and slightly relieved.

"I learned from the best," Dick proudly replied.

Fifteen minutes later Faden shared everything, even calling Falcone with the warning minutes after Artemis had left his penthouse. Tigress had terrified him, but Nightwing broke him.

On Nightwing's holo-emitter, the map of the 1000 Islands region of upstate New York floated in midair.

"Faden doesn't know which island the compounds on and I believe him, so where are we going to start?" Dick questioned.

"I've got this," the speedster replied, leaning down tying his shoes.

"Wally you'll need back up."

Wally put his hand on his friends shoulder, "No offense but you'll only slow me down."

The speedster began to walk away when Dick grabbed him. They stared each other down for a few moments until Nightwing reached out and hugged his friend. "Be careful ok, I'm not going to another one of your damn funerals."

"No worries. I'll be fine. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. When I get back maybe you and I could…you know, talk about the old days. I've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah I'd like that," Dick agreed

Wally smiled back and stepped to the edge of the building. "I'll call you in an hour, and if that fat prick has lied to us…..push him of for real this time."

Dick smiled and watched the lightning trail streak over the side of the building and blazed through streets of Gotham heading north.

xxx

Artemis had been on the island going on three days, lying in wait. She'd had very little sleep, and even less to eat. She had alternated between the high grass and the trees for cover when Falcone's security team would make their sweeps with Rottweiler's in tow.

The cayenne pepper dust had done its job throwing the dogs of her scent, making them pay when they came across that particular odor. Much like Pavlov's dog, they quickly learned when catching the faint hint of it on the ground to avoid the area all together. Their master's never noticed.

Jade's information was more than accurate when she warned the archer that Falcone had hired talent. The haircuts and Armani suits were a nice touch, but hardly disguised the mercenaries that wore them. She recognized a few of them by reputation, but the others were just cold blooded psychopathic killers that could get along temporarily with anyone for the right price.

If she was discovered, death would be a welcome respite as opposed to the violations these savages would perform on her, but if that became the case she wouldn't hesitate to take her own life and drag as many of them she could to hell with her.

Their patrol patterns had been erratic, but soon she began to see the thought processes behind them, the brief delay when one stopped and another begun. The small period of time Falcone would be alone. That was when she made her move.

xxx

She drug his body through the woods, dagger at his throat, all the while ignoring his pleas for mercy. Money was offered, much more than she would be paid to kill him, but her reputation was at stake, and everyone knew how the Crock's defended their reputations.

She needed him alive long enough to film the assassination. After the constant delays, her employers demanded proof of death, and a video of him begging for his life before she slit his throat was in order. That had been the plan at least until the prick triggered the emergency alert necklace he wore around his neck disguised as a St. Christopher's medal. She should have removed all jewelry as soon as she broke in through the balcony, but the archer focused on the timing of the patrols and got sloppy.

Falcone knew better than to antagonize the assassin as she pushed and shoved him through the clearing. Ahead was one more wooded parcel and then they would arrive at the sandy shore of the St Lawrence Seaway and her escape. On that shoreline she had her pack ready and camera loaded. It would take less than three minutes to end his life, pack up the camera, inflate the rubber kayak and be hallway to the mainland before anyone would notice that the crime boss had not emerged from the bathroom and his unusually long shower. That was the plan anyway.

She heard the barking of the dogs off in the distance growing louder by the second. She could begin to see the tiny beams of flashlights shining through the woods heading in her direction. Falcone had offered very little resistance other than the offering of money that multiplied by the minute. When she finally made it to shore she knew why.

Her pack, the kayak, her extra armaments, all of them were gone. She switched weapons quickly and had the crossbow pushed deep into his back, the only weapon she would be able to use to multiple times to defend herself against the mass of guards rapidly approaching.

Her head was on a swivel, checking her bearings in the 1% chance that she had arrived at the wrong location when the Javelin streaked through the air and sliced through her arm, barely missing Falcone and pinning her crossbow to the nearest tree. Seconds later a powerful fist connected squarely with her jaw and drove her to the ground. It took less than a second for Artemis to realize her attacker's identity.

"Lawrence," she hissed

"Hello baby girl."

"Let me guess," she growled.

"Yep. Falcone got smart, brought in a real professional."

Falcone calmly removed her arm from his shoulder and walked away, straitening his ruffled shirt, immensely pleased with himself and the sudden role reversal the assassin now found herself in.

A few yards away, the security team made their way out of the woods and surrounded their employer in a defensive position, weapons trained on the prone kidnapper. They weren't at all happy with Sportsmaster's presence, but knew better than to cross him.

Artemis grasped at her tricep as the blood dripped down her arm. It was a superficial wound, but if her father had wanted to kill her, she'd be dead already.

"Take the knives out of your boots baby girl, nice and slow."

"Why don't you do it?" she smiled, doubting her father would take the bait.

"I'll pass, but I can't promise you one of those nervous fuckers over there won't let go a few rounds if you move. They're amateurs but have decent aim."

Falcone stepped forward, grinning like Cheshire cat at his victory. This woman had made his live a living hell for the last few months, and her reign of terror was finally at an end.

"I believe we have a deal, don't we Mr. Crock?" he questioned.

Sportsmaster looked at his smartphone and saw the money had been deposited in the correct account.

"Yeah… we do." He answered.

"Get it over with fucker," Tigress demanded.

He stood in front of his daughter, a few feet away just to be safe and calmly spoke to her in a tone he very rarely issued.

"Falcone and I have an agreement. I'm not going to kill you baby girl, believe it or not I'd never do that, reputation be damned, but I've got to take you out of the game. Permanently."

"What if I promise Daddy," Tigress spoke in taunting childlike voice. "I've learned my lesson and I won't ever do it again. I promise Daddy, I promise," she mockingly sobbed.

He stood closer, uncomfortable, but determined. "Kid these fuckers will kill you where you stand. You brought this shit on yourself. You got sloppy. I made a deal, and unfortunately you're going to have to live up to it."

"Right," she laughed. "I'll get right on that."

"Mr. Crock, my patience is wearing thin. Finish this." Falcone arrogantly demanded, a changed man from the sniveling coward begging for his like minutes ago.

Sportsmaster rose and kicked his daughter in the back of her leg viciously, knocking her to her knees.

"I hate to do this kid, but you brought this on yourself. Your mother will teach you everything you need to know about being a cripple, I can't promise if it will be from the waist down or the neck. That will be for the doctors to decide."

He retrieved the heavy hammer and ball from his bag and began spinning it, the whistle of the cold steel cutting through the air.

"Close your eyes," he ordered, with just a trace of sadness in his voice. She would live, his reputation would remain intact, and he'd gain an employer all in one swing when his mace would shatter her spine.

"Fuck you," Artemis spit.

Falcone locked eyes with her, grinning evilly in victory, when a yelp of a dog caught his attention, then another, and another.

Falcone turned quickly as the seven Rottweiler's, who moments ago were drooling at the idea of latching on to the young blonde's flesh disappeared into the night. Just as suddenly he heard the screams of the security guards as one by one they vanished into the darkness, rounds of ammunition echoing through the distance as they blindly shot into the air before being silenced.

Suddenly it was the three off them alone on the shore. Falcone frantically pulled an AK-47 from the ground dropped by one his guards when just as suddenly the weapon was yanked from his hand, breaking two fingers in the process.

He screamed in pain, when he finally saw their fourth person on the shore, standing five feet from Sportsmaster, electricity rippling off his body, and a look of unbridled anger that even caught the seasoned assassin off guard.

"Don't…Touch...Her!" Wally demanded.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thunder echoed off the bay as the predicted storm clouds slowly rolled in from the west. A light rain began to fall, pin pricking the surface of the St. Lawrence Seaway, but remaining mostly unnoticed by the four individuals standing on the rocky shoreline.

Not many things surprised Lawrence Crock anymore. Throughout his career he had witnessed events that defied description, defied explanation. He'd participated in satanic rituals, fought with and alongside man made monsters, been a high ranking member of a shadow group run by an alleged immortal, and had even meet and worked alongside alien beings, but up until now he had never seen a bona fide, honest to god ghost.

He'd fallen hook, line, and sinker at the news of his youngest daughter's death. He had punished himself for not being there for her when she needed it, cursed her naiveté and vowed vengeance on the team she had blindly joined. When he discovered her and her new identity while on the hunt for her killer, he'd even given her pass on Manta's submarine, slightly proud of her for her duplicity. It seemed all that training during her formative years had actually taught her something. However when her idiotic college boyfriend died, he saw a side of his daughter he had never seen before, and it sickened him. At the sight of his youngest offspring sobbing and cry with her friends and the kid's family, Crock shook his head in disgust. Even his ex-wife seemed genuinely devastated by his death.

_Chumps_ he laughed, but at least it was one less hero he had to put up with. One less speedster shuffled of this mortal coil. The new kid running around in the yellow spandex may have fooled most people, but not him. The man Paula Crock hoped so much would marry her daughter was dead and gone, except for the small fact the motherfucker was standing right in front of him now.

Wally West carefully backed away from the hockey masked assassin, keeping himself between Sportsmaster and his daughter while cautiously bending down beside the Artemis, extending his arm to help her to her feet.

"Don't" she snapped knocking the speedster's hand away and proceeded to rise under her own power.

"Are you ok?" Wally asked concerned, but Artemis ignored the question, using the brief respite to wrap her injured arm with the makeshift field kit she kept under her Kevlar.

"I heard you were dead," Sportsmaster smirked under his mask,

"That's what they tell me," the red head replied un-amused.

"So you here to save the day hero, is that what this is?" Lawrence taunted.

"Something like that," Wally replied.

"Who the hell is this?" Falcone demanded to his latest hire, but the assassin ignored his employer directing his attention to the new arrival. Timing had never been the kid's forte.

"Listen up dumbfuck, she pissed off the wrong people and they want her dead. I'm trying to save her freaking life here…."

"By what? crippling her over some fucking job?" Wally said disgusted. "That's your daughter for god's sakes.

"God you amateurs just amaze me sometimes. It's not just about the job; it's about a code, something you don't know shit about. Trust me she follows the same one, your little ex-girlfriend over there has as much blood on her hands as I do. Isn't that right baby girl?"

"Shut up," Tigress hissed, adjusting her mask and drawing her sword.

"I was hired to eliminate her, but I've made a deal for her life, It aint pretty, but she leaves here breathing. If I were you I'd cut bait and run, this aint none of your business."

"Oh I'm making it my business," Wally angrily replied walking sideways, slowly circling the masked assassin.

"Listen to him West," Artemis demanded. "You're only going to get in the way. Go. Now!"

Falcone spit disgusted. A contract had been written and signed. He'd hired one of the best and expected...demanded a return on his investment. "God damnit Crock! I paid you good money. End this!" he ordered.

Despite his bravado, Wally was scared. He'd meant every word he'd said, but deep down he realized he couldn't back it up. He was out of his weight class and knew it. These were two world class assassins, highly trained and deadly, all he was-was someone who could run fast. He wasn't trained, at least not anymore. Wally had heard the stories and knew the risks, but he couldn't leave her, not again.

Crock shrugged his shoulders. "Your funeral kid, except this time it will be your last one." The grip on Sportsmaster's mace loosened, dropping the spiked ball to its full extension on the chain. At the sound of metal on metal Wally made his move

He grabbed Artemis before she could move and safely placed her down thirty yards away before he rushed towards her father.

"_So predictable_," he chuckled reaching into his storage belt and removing two items. In one swift move he threw the three flash bangs he carried 15 feet in front of him while dropping the canister of liquid nitrogen onto the rain soaked ground. Instantly it mixed with the newly formed puddle and froze while creating an asphyxiating fog around the assassin as well. Wally never saw it coming.

The bright phosphorous bursts blinded him immediately while his feet suddenly lost their footing on the freshly formed ice. For a few brief second he felt the helpless sensation of sliding before Sportsmaster's fist connected with his jaw.

It had taken less than a minute for him to be laying semi-conscious on the ground with one of the most deadly mercenaries on the planet standing over him, preparing to finish the job. At that moment all Wally could see was his mother's heartbroken eyes staring at him from inside his mind, begging him to be careful. He swallowed hard as the villain's mace spun for seconds before launching directly at his skull.

Two feet from its target, the chain wrapped around Tigress sword, causing sparks to fly when she extracted it from her father's hands with a powerful swing of her blade. She finished the move with an angry kick to his groin followed by one to the throat, dropping him instantly.

Tigress grabbed the dazed speedster by his collar, jerking his head up from the ground.

"You need to get the hell out of here now West. I'm not asking, I'm telling."

"I'm not going any…"

Tigress grabbed him by his throat. "You are way out of your league, and you're going to get yourself killed. I've saved your ass once, that's all you get. Now go!" she screamed. Even if Wally had wanted to, it was taking all his effort just to remain conscious, let alone trying to stand. Artemis glanced back over her shoulder, watching as her father rose to her feet.

"Not bad baby girl, but if you hadn't wasted all your time on dumbass over there, you might have finished the job right then and there."

She dropped Wally's head to the ground before getting in a crouched fighting position, sword at the ready.

"Maybe I want to drag it out some Dad, take my time and enjoy the moment."

"Fine. You got a pass on Manta's sub back then, you aint getting another one." Lawrence coldly replied.

Another grenade flew from hands and landed directly five yards in front of her. Tigress abandoned the sword, diving for cover only to find out it was a dummy explosive. That revelation came at a price when Crock plowed into his daughter, driving her into one of the chestnut trees that edged the shoreline. His hands immediately sought out her damaged arm, digging his fingers into the wound his javelin had opened minutes before.

Artemis winced, but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a scream, even when his fingers probed deeper into the torn tissue, searching for bone.

She broke his grip and flipped free, but he was on her again in seconds. However this time she was prepared.

Her first strike was the gap between his armor that he had always arrogantly left unprotected since her childhood, believing his reflexes would be able to deflect anything while allowing himself the mobility that leaving that space unguarded offered. Her fist expertly fit the gap and stuck the complex network of nerves of his solar plexus. Before he could recover a roundhouse kick knocked his protective battle mask off his face. Tigress stepped back giving herself more space to operate and prepare her next attack. That blow alone would have dropped most men for the count, but her father never fit into that category. He stared back at her and smiled, traces of blood emanating from this corner of his mouth.

Sportsmaster didn't even try to hide the knives he'd pulled from his ankle sleeves; he wasn't the only one with gaps in their armor. The blades he carried were deadly sharp, and Kevlar could only deflect so much.

Tigress remained on the move, trying to make herself as difficult a target as she possible while simultaneously searching the area for her discarded sword or crossbow. He was playing with her, she knew that. He could hit a moving target at just about any distance, but instead Crock made wild throws causing her to change direction at a seconds notice.

She was so busy watching him on the move while looking around for weapons, that she never saw the remnants of the liquid nitrogen that had managed to ice the ground ahead of her. As her feet lost their traction slipped forward, Artemis realized that had been his plan all along.

She landed awkwardly on her open wound, but this time was unable to muffle her agony. She lay on the ground trying to protect that arm when he father stomped her breast plate repeatedly, knocking the breath out of her time and time again. The last step did the trick and a light cracking sound escaped through the armor. Artemis knew a rib had been broken, she just didn't know how many.

He landed a powerful knee drop on her chest one final time, before ripping the Tiger mask off her face.

"You did good girl baby girl, just not good enough. It's over, time to take your medicine."

"Fuck you!" she screamed as he grabbed her hair and back, flipping her onto her stomach, smashing her face into the mud. She lay helpless on the ground, feeling vulnerable, violated. With all her strength she craned her neck to see his mace spinning in the air. Crock had her legs pinned and she couldn't move as she waited helplessly for the blow to come. Anger and pain streaked through her body, but she refused to beg. He wasn't going to kill her, Artemis knew that, but he was going to live up to his promise. Despite being a morally vacant human being, he rarely lied, especially to her.

Blue eyes met blue eyes, and she swore she saw something behind his, just for a few moments she thought she recognized a tinge of regret, but as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Close your eyes baby girl," he said barely above a whisper, almost a plea, but Artemis refused to give him the satisfaction.

Suddenly the mace was gone followed by her father. Sportsmaster found himself knocked yards away into the dirt, feeling as if he'd been placed in the path of an oncoming train. He immediately knew the cause.

Wally stood motionless, green eyes literally blazing with energy, angry, determined.

"No," Artemis whispered.

Sportsmaster was arrogant, but not stupid. The situation had changed. He couldn't play anymore, couldn't savor the moment. He had to end the speedster and take care of his daughter. Every moment he left her unguarded was an opportunity for her to recover and begin a new attack. He wasn't concerned about the red head, he was a nuisance. The real threat was lying on the ground to his left, trying to breathe through cracked ribs. Crock reached back for his weapons preparing to down the speedster a second time when he discovered all were missing. That's when he realized he'd made a mistake.

Everything was gone; knives, pistols, throwing stars, collapsible crossbow, even the tranquilizer darts he kept hidden in his boots, all taken from him. He'd never felt a thing.

Across from him Wally stood holding one of the oriental throwing knives, examining it closely, lifting the weapon towards the escaping moonlight, watching the beams dance off the blade.

The speedster s face grew grim as he stared back at Lawrence Crock.

"What you gonna do kid? Those things take skill, precision, practice. You aint got none of that. Put 'em down before you hurt yourself. You aint no killer, everyone knows that."

Wally sneered. "Things change."

The blade moved at blinding speed as it left the Wally's hands. Crock instantly knew from the trajectory was off by inches, possibly a foot. Suddenly that realization held no meaning. The knife was never aimed at him. It was aimed at the spot where the speedster arrived. Wally caught the blade in motion directly behind Sportsmaster before thrusting it into his thigh, shattering his femur.

Crock screamed in pain, dropping to his knees when Kid Flash appeared directly in front of him, slamming his torso into the ground.

Wally West was muscular, but still carried a runner's build. On his best day a direct shot from the red head would barely faze the assassin, but when those blows came at the hundreds, all Crock could do was lay there as he absorbed a pummeling like he had never felt before. Eyes, cheek bones, jaw, teeth; all were targets. Nothing remained untouched or undamaged.

Crock's eyes began to swell shut, a loud ringing blasting through his ears as the beating continued. Wally stopped the assault momentarily and grabbed fistful of blonde hair, pulling Sportsmaster's chin to his chest.

His green eyes glowed. "If you ever hurt her again, even look at her, I...will…end…you."

With one last assault, Wally hauled back and delivered his final strike at Lawrence Crock, knocking the last bits of awareness out of him.

With his adversary no longer conscious, Wally winced, shaking his hands as his knuckles and screamed in pain.

"What in the hell is his jaw made off?" he groaned, expecting to see Artemis still on the ground a few yards back, but was shocked as she stood over him, long sword in hand.

"Get of the way," Tigress demanded.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked unbelievingly.

"What does it look like genius? I'm gonna kill him," she replied exasperated, "and then I'm going to slash that cowardly fuck's throat over there," she smiled evilly at the crime boss.

"No!" Wally demanded. "You can't do this"

"Why? You threatened the same thing like a minute ago."

"I was trying to scare him Artemis!"

"You don't scare anyone unless you're willing to actually do it. That's always been the difference between me and you. Now get out of the way West."

"Artemis don't do this." he pleaded. "Don't be like him."

"I am like him!" she growled." I've always been, you were just too naive to see it."

"That not true and you know it!" Wally angrily replied.

"Oh what? Did amnesia boy finally remember something?"

"No," he said sternly, "but someone did."

"Who?" she smirked.

The speedster pulled the torn journal pages from his hip pocket. "Wally West did."

Artemis looked at the crumpled paper and burst into cold laughter. "Your fucking diary?" she laughed. "Your grand insight into me is that stupid thing Canary made us do years ago? That is so fucking pathetic West, it really is."

"Wally," he corrected. "My name is Wally."

"Whatever," she sniggered. "It's time for you to run away now _Wally_, that's always been what you were best at."

"Not this time Artemis."

"Tigress," she demanded.

"Artemis," he defied.

"I don't have time for this shit," she angrily spit, shoving past him sword in hand

She approached her unconscious father before Wally grasp stopped her. Artemis paused looking at the freckled hand gently but firmly holding her wrist, putting himself between she and her father.

"If you want to keep it, I'd let go."

Wally ignored the threat. "I know why you're doing this, what drove you to this," he swallowed hard, his eyes beginning to burn. "It's my fault and I'm so damn sorry Artemis, I really am."

Tigress rolled her eyes, turning suddenly to look at him, twisting his wrist dislodging his grip.

"You are so fucking arrogant, you always have been. Do you really think this is all about you? This is about them!" she screamed pointing up to the stars. "All of those self-righteous sons of bitches in that Watchtower and their bullshit agendas. All your fucking _heroes_," she placed in air quotes.

"Catch and release, catch and release, over and over again. Do you think it makes any difference? Do you think _you_ made any difference? You saved the world Wally and within months it's the same fucked up cesspools it was before. I didn't leave the League to mourn my poor dead boyfriend; I left it to make a god damn difference, a real one."

"You wasted your life West, wasted all that time running around pulling cats from trees and helping old ladies while your mentors did jack shit, fighting _villains,"_ she laughed sarcastically, "sending them to prison, watching the courts overturn conviction after conviction because guess what?...Heroes are one step away from the guys they fight. They're not the law, they've have been. All they do is clog up the system. These fucking _bad guys_ get out and do it all over again. Well not anymore. I'm making a difference West, not you. All your death did was clear my calendar."

"Artemis do you even hear yourself? For everyone one of those guys you kill another one just takes his place,"

"Then I'll kill them too!"

"For how long?" Wally asked

"As long as it takes."

"Or into they kill you." Wally said desperately.

"Yes," she coldly answered matter of fact, unafraid.

"Artemis please listen, just for one minute ok? You think I wasted my life? Fine. But isn't one of the jobs of a hero is to stand guard so these _bad guys_ don't take the chance of crawling out of their holes and doing something. It's a never ending battle, everyone knows that, but Artemis you're becoming one of them. You walked away from this life remember? You didn't want to be like him," he pointed to your father. "Just because you're hunting the bad guys now doesn't make it any more righteous, any more just. This…isn't ...you."

"You don't know shit about me West. What do you think I've done since you've been gone huh? Do you think I just crawled up in a ball and prayed every day to your shrine?" she laughed.

"I fucked, I killed, and I had fun doing it. Is that what you want to hear? I moved on, we all did. Did you think poor little Artemis Crock couldn't survive without her big brave boyfriend. People die West, that's just the way it goes, some when it's their time and some when I decide."

When they first met, Artemis told Wally she wore the mask to protect her identity and keep the ones she loved safe. It made sense to him at the time, but the story Mary West told her son at their kitchen table weaved another tale. The mask allowed her to become another person, gave her the power to make choices and decisions that the Artemis they knew would never do.

Tigress had served her well on Black Manta's sub. The mask had made her convincing, intimidating, invincible; however it opened a door to an aspect of her life she had spent years trying to forget. The Tigress identity she adopted allowed her to explore the darker sides of her subconscious, the one that was molded at young age by a psychopath. Lawrence Crock wanted his daughters to join their family in the deadliest of trades, wanted his children to become the most ruthless killers the Shadows had ever seen. He took pride in their training and torture, seeing only the long term goal of making them the best they could be.

She'd been asked, practically begged, to become that person to serve Kaldur and Nightwing's plan. At first she relished the choice, allowing her to fill the void of a life she hadn't realized she'd missed so much, but towards the end she counted down the days until she could finally become Artemis Crock again, and return to a life and a man that had become her whole world.

Now the mask had become a choice. No one had asked her, no one had tried to coerce her. It was the only path she saw open to her.

_Artemis was Wally's partner. I need some distance. I need a change_

When she wore the mask she changed, the warm caring person he had held in his arms when they slept weeks ago, the smiling beautiful face he could get lost in, that person wasn't present behind the orange and black mask. It had become a prison, one that Artemis didn't want to leave.

Wally had to make a difficult decision; do the smart thing or do the right thing. She was dangerous and made it more than abundantly clear she wanted him gone, but the blue eyes behind the mask, the ones that smiled at him when they held hands in the park, when they kissed, he thought they called out to his soul, asking-pleading to be free. He was no match for her, with her skills she could take him down at any time or possibly worse, but sometimes love makes you do stupid things.

"Not anymore," he frowned wiping his eyes.

"What did you say?" she laughed, not believing her ears.

"Not anymore Artemis."

In the blink of an eye she found herself fifty feet from her fallen father. The handle of her sword she gripped so tightly suddenly gone, her fingers now digging into the inside of her palms. She searched her armor for her back up weapons, but all she felt was the dampness of alien hands that had violated her battle suit, taking items that didn't belong to him. Immediately she lost sight of the speedster. Tigress heard the rustling of leaves coming from all directions as his speed contrails sliced through the midnight air.

She closed her eyes and her body went limp, tempting the speedster to engage. The sound of footfalls echoed around the wooded shoreline. One landed particularly hard close by and she threw her best Eskrima attack at the spot she expected him to arrive, but only swung into empty space. Tigress screamed with rage when an invisible leg swept her from her behind causing her to lose her footing. At that exact moment she felt Wally's hand resting on the middle of her chest, slamming her down with incredible velocity until she landed on her back onto the wet ground, knocking the breath out of her while aggravating her already painful broken rib.

Tigress cried out in agony when Wally landed on her stomach straddling her, pinning her arms over her head. This time he was more careful, trying to avoid the sensitive region of her rib cage. Artemis's breathing was shallow when her tear stained eyes rolled up to her forehead and closed.

"Artemis!... Artemis!" Wally screamed in panic, jumping from her waist to her side. He lifted her limp body gently and placed his ear near her mouth praying for the sound of her breath. He grabbed her left wrist and searched for a pulse, finding it weak but steady. Wally blew out his breath in relief when she finally began to mumble.

"God it hurts so much Wally," she wheezed, convincing the speedster her lung had collapsed.

"I'm so sorry Artemis," he said in tears, "I'll get you to a hospital, it's gonna be ok, I promise," he stated anxiously.

She mumbled something unintelligible, and Wally leaned in closer to her mouth trying to understand his fallen girlfriend. "What did you say?" he pleaded.

"You're the one who's going to need the hospital," she smiled as her blade met Wally's abdomen and sliced upwards.

Wally fall back on his knees as Tigress leapt to her feet, smiling in satisfaction.

The speedster struggled to stand when he looked down in horror at the crimson streaks forming on his chest, seconds later his nerves registered the damage and screamed in pain. The wound was mostly superficial, but is drove him to agony just the same. Both of his arms reflexively curled into his chest to protect his wound when Artemis's dagger swiftly rested under his chin, raising it to be even with her cold steel blue eyes.

"Next time you better check everywhere. I warned you, but you just wouldn't listen."

The burning of his skin dominated his focus and that seemed to piss the assassin off even more. With her other gloved hand she brutally grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them for his undivided attention

Wally swallowed hard but still spoke defiant. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I haven't decided," she smiled, making fun of his vulnerability. She twisted the knife ever so slowly, taunting him, teasing him. Wally looked into her mask and saw a stranger with the eyes of someone her cared about so deeply.

She was about to say something when without warning her mask came flying off her face and the blade at her ex-lovers throat had been moved along with her fist to the side of Wally's neck.

He held her hand tight, pushing the blade closer into his own tender flesh.

"Why not cut the carotid artery instead. You friend Deathstroke said it's a much more painful way to die."

Wally stared deeply into her eyes, searching for the girl he hoped still existed. Her hand began to tremble ever so slightly.

"It's harder to do without the mask isn't it?" he whispered.

The assassin's bloodlust began to fade and Artemis carefully withdrew the blade from his neck. She stepped away from the speedster and began walking towards her father. This time Wally never stopped her.

She reached down to the fallen Sportsmaster and zip tied him securely. Artemis wanted him awake when he died, so he would go to his grave knowing exactly who'd sent him there.

She rose and made her way towards the tree line and the main house, the most likely destination Falcone had fled to during the confusion. She stopped for a moment and turned back one final time. Wally stared sadly from across the way, shaking his head, biting his lip in pain.

"Looks like you've chosen the mask over me again haven't you?" He turned back to the shore and before he took off towards the mainland she could hear him say. "Good Luck Tigress, I hope it was worth it."

Xxx

Falcone ran through the woods with all the speed his 62 year old body could muster. He had no light, no familiarity with the terrain and it showed. He hit every limb, stumbled over tree root, but he was determined to make it to the boat dock before those fools on the shore had finished killing each other. He made a mental note to no longer hire local talent and also to contact his accountants to reverse the money transfer to Lawrence Crock before he awoke, provided he ever did. Sportsmaster's daughter ended up being much more dangerous than he ever considered, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

Finally he cleared the woods with the main house and boat dock in sight. The MasterCraft X35 was always fueled and ready, with just two dropped dock ropes from the bay and freedom. The crime boss was a smart enough businessman to keep account numbers and shipping logs hidden in multiple locations in the case he had to move fast, like this one. His foot barely stepped on the creaky wooden dock when the arrow pierced through his calf, severing his Achilles tendon. Falcone dropped immediately grabbing his leg as the crimson liquid oozed out all over his hands.

He felt the vibration of the steel toed combat boots making contact with the wooden planks. A cold hand grabbed his jaw and yanked it back towards her as she looked down at him with dead blue eyes.

"Now where were we?" Tigress grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Author's Note__: M- related material ahead. Read at your own risk._

The rain continued to pound the Empire State and at this moment Gotham was receiving the worst of it. Severe storm warnings continued to be broadcast, and for the next twenty four hours there was no relief in sight. Major flooding was predicted and the city's already overtaxed sewer system would soon back up causing residents and visitors alike to stay inside and wait out the storm.

Wally sat alone on the stone steps outside Artemis's apartment. The rain had been hammering down on him for the last hour or so, but he barely noticed. His wounds were mostly superficial, her blade having not sliced deep enough to do any internal damage, but deep enough to let him know she meant it. It hurt, but she could have done much worse had she wanted to.

He ran his fingers through his wet mop of hair trying to figure out this strange life he had found himself in. If this was what the life of a superhero was like, if this was an honest glimpse of his former life, he wanted no part of it.

Since he'd awoken on that sandy shore off the San Francisco Bay, since that first salty wave had jolted him into consciousness, he had been searching for something - someone. Wally thought it had been for her, but now just like every aspect of his life, he was having his doubts. He had no idea what to do and nowhere to go.

In his current condition he couldn't return home, unwilling to explain his injuries or the risks he'd taken to get them, let alone the assailant. His mother had taken a huge risk and he couldn't disappoint her, not again. Dick Grayson's was an option, but despite their friendly reunion, sharing heartbreak with a stranger just seemed too uncomfortable. Eventually he'd call Dick and that crazy bitch Cheshire as well to update them, but right now he needed the solitude.

He would have preferred a warmer, dryer environment, but Cheshire had locked the apartment tight and his one attempt at vibrating through the back door and the subsequent bloody nose convinced him otherwise.

Wally's stomach grumbled, but like everything else on his person, his backpack inside and out was soaked, every morsel of food ruined. His head hung low in the general direction of his mud soaked sneakers. His mind was so lost in the uneven rhythm of the rain; he never heard this sloshing of combat boots coming from the street until they were beginning their trek up the stairs in front of him.

He looked up and saw Artemis climbing the stairs, passing him silently. She wore a dark trench coat which barely concealed the orange and black battle suit she wore. In this weather he doubted anyone would notice. Her long blonde hair lay matted in all directions, her expression unreadable.

At the top of the landing she removed the key from her pocket and opened the deadbolt. Artemis paused for a moment at the entryway, neither one of them turning to look back at the other.

"I didn't kill him," she said before shutting the door behind her.

xxx

_Tigress chained Falcone to the lamppost that illuminated much of the small wooden boat dock, securing him so tightly with that his arms bled when they rubbed against the splinters of the post. He quit struggling long ago, knowing full well it was a futile gesture. He'd begged, bribed, pleaded, and promised to no avail. Finally he accepted his fate._

_Tigress had her back to the crime lord, setting her video camera atop the tripod, preparing to complete a mission that had taken six weeks too long. She would be relieved to take this particular target off her ledger, but soon another mission would take its place, and another, and then another. That was the way it worked._

_When it came to their last moments on Earth, Tigress liked to play with her prey, remind them of the cruel unspeakable acts they had perpetrated on their victims, recall in gory detail the lives they'd taken, every future they destroyed. She wanted them to taste their victim's pain, to know exactly why they deserved to die and how it was going to happen. These were wretched men who'd earned their fate she reminded herself back when a part of her still cared._

_Tonight though there would be no taunting, no threats. She'd slit his throat, make her way to the shore, speak her final words to her father before slicing his, and then be on her way. Tigress had her choice of safe houses to lay low in. She'd eventually contact her employers, leave the tape in a mutually agreed upon drop, and then exit the country until the dust settled. _

_This would be news worthy, on every network within days. FBI, state and local agencies, multiple jurisdictions fighting for the right to examine the crime scene, all the while she'd be on a beach somewhere sipping Mai Tai's or some such exotic drink. Eventually she'd return to Gotham, set up a new residence, a new identity, and begin the whole thing all over again. That was the plan, or at least it was until….him._

_She removed the blade from her waist, carefully wiping it down, making sure no residuals or DNA could be traced back to her. Falcone's security teams would scatter like rats at their failure, un-hirable now in their chosen profession, possibly even put on a hit list sometime in the near future. She didn't have to worry about any statements coming from them to the police. Her tracks would be clean._

_She faked a smile and strolled over to her victim. _

"_It's time Carmine, any last words of the audience?" she smirked pointing back to the camera._

"_Go to hell!" he whine, hyperventilating in terror._

"_You first," she purred. _

_She stroked the blade against his windpipe, dancing it up and down his throat and neck as he trembled. Falcone prayed the Our Father out loud as the last seconds of his life played out in front of him. Tigress found it amusing that this man had even the slightest hope that any God would show mercy to him after he refused to show any to his countless victims._

_The assassin found the spot she wanted, and turned to make sure the camera had an unobstructed view. _

"_So long fucker." _

_She prepared to tear the tissue and spill his blood when she paused. Artemis bit down hard on her lip, tasting blood as she attempted to kill him a second time when suddenly she screamed in rage, rising sharply and kicking the tripod onto the ground._

"_God Damn him," she cursed to a man who'd long since left. _

_Falcone opened his eyes long enough to see the butt end of her crossbow come smashing directly into his nose before he lost consciousness._

_He awoke an hour later to the sensation of cold water splashing onto his face._

"_Wake up fucker!" Tigress demanded. _

_Falcone attempted to speak when Tigress slammed her hand over his mouth._

"_Listen up asshole. I'm not going to kill you, at least not now, but I do want to give you a glimpse of what's coming, consider me your own personal ghost of Christmas future."_

_She dropped the thick files at his feet, watching as the wind took the hundreds of papers and scattered them across the compound and lake._

"_Recognize these?" she smirked. "Personal holdings, accounts numbers in the Caymans and Switzerland, shipping manifests, payments within your organization, names and social security numbers, business dealings with Lexcorp and Wayne Tech, dealings I feel confident their bosses have no idea about or the ones that do not being pleased to be connected to. And finally let's not forget the contracts, lots and lots of contacts. I'm not sure but I think some of those men on this ledger are professional killers. Just how fucking dumb are you?"_

"_How…how did you find those?"_

"_You mean those encrypted files located on your ghost servers? Sorry trade secret. I think the more important question is who else has found them."_

_Falcone's face went pale_

"_Let's see. WNGC, WNBC, WCBS, Gotham News Sentinel, Gotham Gazette, New York Times and of course every FBI, IRS, police, marshal, and sheriff's number I could find. All sent from your office. You might have bought off some judges and cops, but not that many. The media will be cutting each other's throats trying to get this on the front page or tonight's lead story. I'd lawyer up if I were you._

_It took moments for Falcone to truly absorb the entirety of her confession. An entire empire, built from the ground up, drug dying and bleeding from the depths of Gotham, becoming one of the most powerful syndicates in the country, all gone in the blink of a mouse click._

_The authorities would be on their way soon, maybe not today, perhaps not tomorrow, but sometime in the very near future. Accounts would be frozen, suppliers would crawl back into their holes, payments to government officials would cease. His business would be dead in its tracks, all thanks to one person. Death in some ways would have been easier._

"_I'll find you," he screamed as Tigress walked to his boat, her new toy._

_She turned back and smiled. "No you won't…but I really really hope you'll try."_

xxx

Wally remained outside on the stoop, unsure if he should follow her in or if he even wanted to. His hands ghosted the fresh wounds on his chest, measuring their tenderness. She could have done so much more damage had she wanted to, but that was little consolation to his throbbing torso. If someone had told him two days ago that this would be his fate when he began his search for her, he wondered if he would have even stepped foot outside the Keystone City limits, but sadly he already knew the answer before he asked it.

"Artemis?" he walked inside cautiously.

She remained silent with her back to him, like he didn't exist, holding something in front her.

"Just tell me one thing," he asked, "Why?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied dejectedly.

"It matters to me," he answered

She held the picture, the one of them embraced in the cave all those years ago close to her eyes, using what little overcast light that entered her powerless apartment to focus on it. It was moment frozen in time, the beginning of something so special, something she wouldn't allow herself to feel again.

"You need to leave," she quietly demanded

"I'm not going anywhere, not till you and I talk, a real talk."

"There's nothing to talk about" she replied.

"Are you kidding me? he snapped. "Are you just going to pretend the last few hours didn't happen?"

"I said I didn't kill him," she snapped back, "What more do you fucking want?"

"What I _want_..." he yelled in anger. "is to know who in the hell I was out on that island with, I _want_ to know why you almost killed me."

"Don't be such a fucking drama queen Wally, if I'd wanted you dead….." she paused. "Just trust me on that."

"Artemis? What is happening to you? What happened to the girl I was with three weeks ago?"

"She doesn't exist Wally," the archer shouted. "She's a lie. Someone I invented a long time ago. My dad always told me you can't fight who you are; it was probably the only fucking time in his life he was ever right," she spit.

"That's such bullshit Artemis, and you know it."

"Wally you're twenty three years old, you're reading a diary of some love struck 16 year old virgin who didn't know shit about real life or me. We were kids…_kids_! People grow up, they change. I changed. You don't know who I am, I'm not sure you ever did."

"I know enough. I know you hide behind that stupid mask, because Tigress can do the things that Artemis Crock won't. I know you're in over your head and you don't know how to get out of it. I know you need help but you'll never ask for it...I know...you used to be happy once."

"God Wally," she coldly chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief at his naiveté.

"Look, you can make fun of my journal all you want, but that's all I have left. Twenty three years of my life gone - just like that. It fucking sucks and I'd give anything to remember any of it; my parents, my friends, my life… you, but it's gone, all of it."

He walked over and stood in front of her, demanding her eyes. "Artemis we were together for five years, _five years_. You look me in the eye right now and tell me those years were a lie, I fucking dare you."

Artemis shrugged amused. "I don't know what you want me to say? I'm just not the person you thought I was. Sorry," she responded light heartedly, mocking him.

The speedster's brow furrowed, but he did his best to keep his temper in check. She was goading him, trying to say anything that could escalate the already combustible situation, anything to distract him and avoid the subject. However the very diary she scoffed at did more than tell a story, it diagramed the archer perfectly, especially her methods of avoidance. It seemed she hadn't changed as much as she thought she had. Two could play at that came.

Wally sighed in pity. "People have told me stories of how you and I were when we first met and how far we'd come. Now look at you. You keep your distance from everyone who still cares about you, you try to do everything yourself, you never ask for help even when you desperately need it, you won't let anyone on the inside. Does any of this sound familiar?"

"God spare me the psychoanalysis Dr. Freud. This isn't about me Wally; it's about you. It's always been about you. You're afraid of being alone. God grow a pair. You've latched on to an idea, not a person. If you had stumbled into anyone else, you'd be giving them the same bullshit guilt trip if they didn't live up to the expectations of some teenage sidekick. One free bit of advice; throw that stupid diary away. Everyone in that book is gone, they don't exist anymore, _especially you_."

Wally fought back. "Maybe your right, maybe all of those strangers, all those names _are_ gone, nothing like the people I used know, but there is one flaw in your bullshit argument. One tiny little shred you didn't think anyone would notice. It's you. You are exactly the same."

His statement threw her and that made her nervous.

_"_I've seen you Artemis, the real you, not this person you pretend to be. I've seen your kindness, your caring, your heart, your fear. If this is all a lie and I don't mean anything to you, why come to Keystone and say goodbye? A phone call would have been so much easier don't you think?"

Artemis looked away, nervous with his line of questioning.

"And just for the record I didn't accidentally stumble into you, I didn't bump into you at some mall or a restaurant, I found you. In a world of 7 billion people, 7 billion strangers, somehow I found you…..You Artemis. Not my parents, not my friends….just you," he said ratcheting down the anger.

Wally slowly approached her, seeing the confusion in her eyes, the doubt forming on her face.

"You're right about one thing, you did make someone up. It's just not the person you thought it was."

Wally stepped closer as Artemis stepped back, uncomfortable with his eyes upon her. She felt her hand reaching for the knife she kept tucked in waistband, but her fingers hesitated, like they had a mind of their own.

"Every time you take off that mask, it gets harder and harder to remember the person underneath it doesn't it? like looking in the eyes of a stranger every time it comes off. You don't think I get that?"

Wally rested his hand on her shoulder "Don't!" she snapped throwing his hand off. "Don't touch me."

"Don't be this person anymore Artemis," his voice quivered. "I need you to come back to me."

There was a long pause as those words sunk in. Wally had gotten close, impossibly close under the circumstances, but then he inadvertently kicked the hornet's nest and he didn't even know it, all his work to calm her down and reach the person inside…gone.

"Come back?" she questioned unbelievingly "Come back?!" she repeated louder with a volcanic anger in her tone.

"Yes," Wally replied quietly trying to calm her

Something insider the archer snapped, something that had been buried for as long as she could remember, now crawling to the surface. Her hands tightened to fists, her fingernails dug into the flesh of her palms. Every muscle tensed, every nerve fired at once as she erupted. She took the picture she held and swung it like a bat, knocking all her portraits of her mantle before slamming the one she held so dear on to the floor in pieces.

"You need me to come back?" she yelled at him in defiance, each word louder then the next. She spun around and shoved the speedster into the wall hard, her eyes literally ablaze with anger.

"You left me!" she screamed so loud that the windows rattled. "You fucking left me! You didn't even have the fucking decency to say goodbye!"

The speedster pushed himself off the wall, but Artemis slammed him right back.

"My mom, my dad, my sister! All of them left me, lied to me, but I believed you, I always believed you! You swore you'd never leave me you son a bitch!" she sobbed. "You swore to me that when that fucking mission was over we'd be together…forever. You swore Wally…you swore!" she cried.

Artemis began pounding his chest. "You left me! YOU LEFT ME!" she shrieked manically, striking his chest until Wally grabbed her wrists and held tight.

"You left me," she sobbed quietly, exhausted.

Wally stood silent, frozen in horror, finally realizing who Tigress really was. She was an armor, protecting a young woman on a dangerous and deadly mission aboard a submarine full of psychopaths. She was a shield that insulated a hero from the horrifying things she was forced to do to protect her identity and all she held dear. She was an alter ego that kept eating away at the soul of the very person who had created her. She was the only person a beautiful and broken archer could trust after the life she dreamed of returning to had been stolen from her.

It took nanoseconds for the speedster to put himself in her place, to imagine the pain and devastation he'd feel at the loss of a girl he'd only known for weeks, let alone someone who he'd been in love with since he was 16.

Wally West had lied to her; He'd convinced the hardened, jaded, ex-assassin that it was ok to open up, to trust, to love. He'd promised that no matter what he'd be there waiting for her return, doing everything within his power to protect her from afar. He'd sworn to a strong self-reliant woman, who needed no one, that he would love and care for her, and give her the life she never dreamed possible. Wally West had lied, and the speedster hated himself for a choice he couldn't even remember making.

"I know," Wally replied as his voice broke. "I know," he whispered.

"How could you do that to me?" she whimpered, her body shaking. "I...I loved you, I don't love anyone Wally,…but I loved you."

The speedster swallowed hard, his throat tightening. "I...I don't know why _he_...I don't know why _I_ did that." His voice broke, as his eyes watered. "I...I didn't have the strength to say goodbye."

"How would you know that?" she cried, the frown on her face piercing the speedsters heart

"Because I don't have it now." he replied bringing her forehead to his, resting it there.

"Because the thought of leaving you again..." he paused as the tears ran freely down his face, "the thought of being without you, it destroys me, and it breaks my heart to know I did that to you, that I shoved you back in that mask. I don't know how I could have been such a coward."

"You weren't a coward," she sniffled trying to regain her composure. "You saved everyone."

"Not everyone," he sniffled. "I didn't save you did I?"

His hand reached forward and caressed her cheek, gently brushing the wet strands of hair out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Artemis," he frowned as the tears flowed from his emerald eyes.

His world came crashing down around him, the confines of her apartment triggering his smothering claustrophobia. The roads called out to him like a siren of the sea, begging for the speedster to run, promising him an end to his pain. Artemis recognized that look on his face, remembering when his eyes would drift away from her towards the horizon. He'd constantly fight the desire to be in motion and just be still, staying in the moment, with her.

She took his hands and held tight, trying to draw his lost eyes back to her. They both were so broken. She needed him, but Wally was right, she didn't know how to say it, how to ask. The one person she could be so nakedly open with was dead, and yet here he stood. She reached forward to palm his cheeks when she caught sight of her hands, her blood stained hands, the exact blood that was seeping through the shirt the speedster wore.

"Oh my god," she sobbed, heartbreakingly realizing what she had done.

"It's ok," he whispered as she stared at the crimson. Somehow Wally had returned to this world brand new, pristine, as blemish free as the day he was born. Now he had scars, scars that she was responsible for. Some meant for her, some by her. It made her sick that she could have done this to him.

Her mind drifted back to a memory she'd long since filed away, one very poignant and painful now.

_Wally was powerful, giving himself a gift that could literally change the world around him if wanted, but he could also be so boy scoutingly naïve sometimes. He saw the world in such vibrant colors, while Artemis saw it black and white. She loved that about him. _

_He promised that he'd love and care for her for as long as she'd let him. He expressed it constantly to reassure and remind the archer that they were a team, a partnership. Sometimes it was with a kiss, other times with a loving smile or a sly look, but he always shared it. _

_Artemis made a promise as well, but her vow she kept private, never wanting her boyfriend know, to feel weak or less than. He was the lover, she was the fighter, that was just the way it was and she wouldn't change it for the world. _

_She grew up learning to kill by the age of eight while Wally was learning algebra and geometry. He was an innocent, she was cunning. Such polar opposites melded together to form a perfect compound. "You can't argue with chemistry" he'd always say._

_She promised herself that no matter what, she'd protect the speedster with her life if need be. Wally would share his heart and she would forever guard it from others that would try to hurt him, change him from the man she fell in love with._

She swore she'd protect him, and yet here he stood bleeding in front of her, wounds caused by her hands. The haze that had clouded her mind for weeks slowly began to clear, the voices in her mind finally silent. The archer's fingers trembled as she reached up and gently touched his chest, carefully unbuttoning his shirt slowly. It was instinctual, an act she had done hundreds of times before in another life. She slowly reached the bottom and drew the garment open seeing the damage she'd done. His wounds were raw but healing at the accelerated rate she remembered being so jealous of. Her fingers grazed around the cuts caressing the areas of undamaged skin as his body jerked slightly. Not in pain, not in fear, but something more. Instinctively she lowered her lips to his chest and like all those years ago, tried to kiss the pain and the hurt away.

She silently took his hand and led him to the bathroom. No words were spoken as she discarded the blood stained shirt on the floor. She reached into the cabinet and removed the first aid kit that they'd shared over the years.

She took the washcloth from the sink and soaked it with warm water, carefully dabbing at the wounds, cleaning the razor sharp slices of his skin. On anyone else, cuts like this would need a multitude of stiches, but his skin was already mending on its own.

Her skillful fingers rubbed the antiseptic ointment on the angry lacerations. Her vision locked on to his chest, gently tracing around his ribs and abs. His body hitched and she looked up worried until she recognized the blush on his cheeks, the desire on his face. He stepped closer and this time Artemis didn't back away, but moved closer to him as well. His hands reached for her, exploring her frame, looking for the hidden zippers to remove her damaged battle uniform. He hands grew discouraged when they couldn't find them, _he never could_ she smiled. Artemis undid the clasps and hooks and Wally slowly slid the uniform to her waist exposing her chest. He stepped back looking at her as a frown formed on his lips. Artemis stared confused at his reaction until she saw the severe bruises and abrasions she had suffered as well.

Wally's hands reached hesitantly to her chest and with a reassuring nod from her, he carefully removed her sports bra freeing her breasts. He swallowed hard, mesmerized by her bare beauty. The speedster gathered a new washcloth, warming it before attending to her damage. He guided her to the toilet seat to sit as he kneeled in front of her and dabbed at the raw abrasions she suffered from the multiple of crushing blows her father had deposited, along with any he may have caused as well. His eyes constantly sought hers for permission as his hands caressed her bare torso while he tried to treat her. Artemis smiled and nodded, giving the engagement the speedster needed.

He dabbed gently around her breast, finally settling underneath. His eyes flashed with anger at the large dark bruise that formed under them, the telltale signs of broken ribs. He searched her bathroom closet and her vanity in vain as she gently took his hand and nodded _no_, silently informing him she did not have the wraps or med tape needed to secure her broken ribs. He sadly frowned down in at her. The archer ached at the helplessness in his eyes, his need to ease her injuries that in all honesty she barely noticed, coming nowhere near her high threshold for pain.

Without anything left to treat her ribs with, he kneeled down again and lightly kissed the underside of her breast and ribs gently, carefully. It was just a powerless gesture, but it filled her heart. Goosebumps reflexively spread across her body as he continued planting kisses slowly up her chest, grazing her breasts, her neck, her cheeks before stopping directly in front of her.

They stared into each other's eyes silently, but still communicating so much. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his carefully around her waist. Their lips met and the emotions inside them ignited. All the anger and resentment replaced with a wanting desire so strong it just inflamed the ferocity of their kisses even more.

Wally rose, lifting the archer off her seat, but their kisses never broke, never ceased. He carried her into the bedroom laying her down on the white comforter of her bed. She lay there modestly with her hands covering her breasts as Wally lifted her backside and legs, sliding down the remainder of her costume. His eyes grew wide at the beauty of her naked body, her graceful curves, her olive skin, her muscular form. He was awed by her and that made her heart swell as only he could do.

Wally climbed onto the bed beside her and she rolled over to meet him. Their lips met once again as their tongues sought out and explored the others. Wally's hand drifted from her the back of her thighs all the way up to her shoulders and back down again, worshipping every inch of her beautiful body. Her hands slid down his sides, avoiding his wounds, lightly caressing around his waist before she reached for his zipper and in excruciatingly slow manner, unzipped his pants removing his boxers, freeing his hardness. Wally groaned in rapture as her hand touched him, every movement producing a loader moan, a harder tremor running through him. Wally pulled her on top of him, dislodging her hands from him. She winced slightly and Wally reacted fearfully before she denied the pain, smiled and sat upright.

He glanced at her naked body and closed his eyes in reverence. She smiled at his respect admiring the runners build she used to spend hours kissing and examining, never tiring of the sleekness of his form.

She took his hands and guided them to her breasts, cupping them, giving them permission to explore. He was mesmerized by her feel, and grew bolder with ever cry, every whimper that escaped her lips. They were two soul mates rediscovering each other.

The release, the cries she denied herself when she was with someone or alone finally escaped her lips, her mind allowing her body to express the pleasure that flowed through her She opened herself once again to the only person she could ever be this nakedly open with. His heart raced when suddenly a nervousness washed over his eyes. They were so close to making love, something in her wildest dreams and desires she thought would ever happen again, that's when she realized the concern she read on his face.

He was a virgin…again.

She bent down and kissed his lips firmly and whispered, "I need you to trust me ok?"

"Ok," he whispered back more at ease.

Artemis reached behind her and guided him inside. Instantly it was euphoria, indescribable, a powerful bond that connected them like never before. The sensation were amazing, every nerve in their bodies coming to life. One partner would moan followed by another louder than the one before. For someone who couldn't remember this act, the speedster was doing just fine. After a few minutes his breathing became more erratic and she could feel a familiar tingling through her body, the sensation of an uncontrollable vibration that she missed so much.

His moans grew louder and finally he couldn't hold out any longer and reached his peak

"Artemis!" he cried and his climax triggered hers, and she screamed his name along with a few other colorful adjectives. The archer fell back down beside him, lips once again meeting. They both were bone-weary, but so alive at the same time, each soul captured by the other.

After a few minutes Wally grew bold and rested Artemis on her back, carefully straddling her as the archer's body welcomed him and the dance began again. A half hour later two exhausted sweat soaked bodies melted into one another and drifted to sleep wrapped in the other's arms, unsure what tomorrow may bring, but unwilling to care. They were together, that's all that mattered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Artemis awoke alone in her bed. She wasn't surprised by the speedster's absence, but was still disappointed none the less. Their night had been so meaningful, so special, but still wrought with strong conflicting emotions. He needed time and she accepted that, but the archer would have preferred them sit and talk it through instead of him disappearing into the sunrise.

She stared at the ceiling lost in her thoughts. Her mind drifted to Falcone and the look of terror she saw on his face as she prepared to kill him. He deserved to die, that fact she'd never dispute, but not at her hands, not anymore.

She would always have a dark side, a part of her that thirsted for vengeance at any cost. She'd spent her formative years training alongside her sister to be a deadly amoral tool, used by her parents to carry out unspeakable actions against persons both good and bad. Artemis's life may have remained on that path had her mother not suffered her crippling injury and subsequent incarceration. Paula Crock's time in prison had provided the assassin with an epiphany of sorts, and once she was released, her mother set about trying to undo the damage and brainwashing her husband had inflicted on their daughters during her time away.

Fortunately for the woman codenamed Huntress, her youngest daughter had also had a moment of clarity during her mother's absence. Her older sister had abandoned her and the father she tried so hard to please had become more abusive, more bitter as the family around him fell apart. She realized more and more each day that the only person she could ever truly count on would be herself.

Despite Lawrence Crock's frequent absences, Artemis was still required to go to school and train, she was too disciplined not to, but at night with the glow of the television as her only companion, her only source of warmth in the cold lonely apartment, the archer would watch on the news the very heroes she was taught to despise. She would observe them risk their lives and ask nothing in return. That intrigued her. Sometimes at night she would sneak through the streets of Gotham just to catch a glimpse of those individuals in action, at times even providing some heroics of her own. She was careful not to be seen, but very few people escaped the sight of the Dark Knight.

Soon Artemis was provided a new path, but one she had begun miles before Batman ever approached her or Paula Crock. The archer had tripped and stumbled along that path as everyone does, but it wasn't until her boyfriend's death that she truly lost her way. Through a series of impossible circumstances and unbelievable miracles, that same path had now appeared before her once again and she had no plans of deviating from it.

The voice inside her mind was silent, her thirst for killing satiated. Tigress would always be a part of her, and in a strange way she was grateful for that, but she would never let the mask take control of life again. That was a vow she made hours ago wrapped in the arms of a man who had died almost two years prior, the same man she longed to see again soon.

Artemis rose from her bed, wrapping her naked body in the comforter and made her way to the den. She sat on the couch curious to see if any of the local news channels had begun reporting on the recently discovered documents outlining the operations of Northeast's biggest crime boss. She pushed the power button several times before remembering the utilities had been shut off days ago.

"Hello Megan," she slapped her head stealing her earth sister's catchphrase.

Artemis sighed and walked to the door, preparing to _borrow_ the newspaper from her annoying neighbor that she rarely spoke to. This would be the day she'd run into her, hair matted down, barely dressed, newspaper that clearly didn't belong to her in hand.

She opened the front door and rushed out to commit her crime in broad daylight when she barreled right into the speedster, knocking him down the stairs, coffee and cakes spilling all over his chest from the cartons and bags he was carrying seconds before.

"Wally!" she screamed, running down the steps to check on the prone redhead covered in her surprise breakfast.

"Aw man….." he looked down and at his stained clothes and lost treats. "That was the last 20 bucks," he whined.

Wally just sighed and rested his head on the concrete sidewalk. Artemis knelt down and slid her hand carefully under the back of his head to provide some cushion from the cold unyielding surface. They both just stared at each other, before breaking into laughter.

"Nice outfit," he smiled, wiping the beverage from his eyes.

"Really?" she laughed, throwing her head back dramatically, "This old thing, it's just something I threw on."

He chuckled and she leaned down and stroked his cheek.

"So um, did you like Lattes or Frappuccino's? For some strange reason I couldn't remember," he grinned

She smiled and rested her head on his chest happily.

"You're such a dork."

Wally eyed a large deposit of whipped cream on his shirt that had not hit the ground yet. He scooped his finger through it preparing to enjoy at least some remnant of the lost breakfast before looking into her wanting eyes. He sighed and brought it to the blonde's lips who proceeded to lick the cream off with satisfaction.

"You owe me?" he slyly grinned.

"I think after last night I'm the one that's owed something." she retorted.

"Ouch," Wally lovingly smiled and gently caressed her temple. She closed her eyes melting into his touch, then opened them again with a slightly troubled expression and whispered sadly, "I thought you'd left me."

"From you? Not a chance," Wally kindly replied. "I'm done doing that," and brought her head down and kissed her. Joggers from all directions began to appear on the streets, running past the two, eyeing the odd sight before them, but neither of them cared.

Artemis ended the kiss and helped the speedster to his feet while keeping the blanket wrapped around her bare body.

"Let's go in, we look ridiculous."

"_You_ look ridiculous, _I_ look delicious."

He prepared for her snappy comeback when she only smiled. "Yeah you kinda do."

She took his hand and they went back inside the apartment, leaving a trail of chocolate and pound cake decorating the sidewalk.

xxx

Not long after, they walked the streets, hand in hand, randomly stopping at any street vendor they passed to feed the speedster's insatiable hunger. Wally moaned in gratitude every time, while Artemis just shook her head and smiled in mock annoyance. They roamed for hours with no destination in sight, just two normal people on a normal day, the violence of the last 24 hours far behind them while the promise of a bright future shined directly ahead.

"I'm gonna have to go home soon," Wally said regrettably.

"I know," she replied sadly.

Artemis hesitated before she spoke again. "Will ...will you come back?"

Wally looked at her with troubled eyes, "Of course I will. What kind of question is that?"

"How soon?" she asked.

"How soon do you want me?" he replied.

"How about yesterday," she smiled.

They continued their walk through the shops and cafes that decorated the streets of West Gotham. Artemis had lived in this part of town for over a year, but had never really taken the time to explore the unique shops and cafes this quiet part of town had to offer. She felt so free, so content for the first time in as long as she could remember.

Artemis paused their trek for a moment and pulled Wally aside.

"I can't take back what happened on the island Wally. I want to blame it on someone else so badly, but that would be a lie. Tigress is a just a part of me, but she doesn't control me. I lost myself under the mask, but deep down I knew what I was doing. I knew it was wrong, but… I just couldn't stop."

"But you did Artemis," Wally encouraged, "You did stop. You could have killed Falcone, you could have killed me too for that matter, but you didn't. That's important to remember. Your dad was right, you can't change who you are, you can get lost from time to time, but eventually you find your way back, at least the good ones do, good ones like you."

There were few people she could talk to without fear of judgment or ridicule. She'd done horrible things in her life, sometimes being as cruel as the people she sought out, but there was always one person who could look past all that, someone who refused to see the persona she projected but instead the person within. It broke her heart to think about what she'd done to him.

"I hurt you Wally. How in the hell could I have done that? I never dreamed, never even allowed myself to dream that a day like this would ever happen, that somehow you'd come back, and then I did this to you," she spoke resting her hands on his chest. "I'll never forgive myself for it."

Wally sighed and squeezed her hand. "I know exactly how you feel Artemis. You just want...you just need to blame it on someone, someone that you can hate and separate yourself from. Sometimes you do it just so can breathe, but in the end you can't escape the choices you make no matter how much you want to, you just have to try and live with them and do your best to move on, like rushing head first into situation without thinking it through, or leaving someone behind and never ...never saying goodbye. No matter how much I hate it, it was me that did that, not him, not some other guy I don't remember, I did it."

Artemis choked up, "I lost you once, and when I had you back….."

She stared to the ground; unable to look him in the eye, unable to finish her thoughts, but a gentle finger brought her eyes back to his.

"Yeah, but I hurt you first."

Wally took her hand and led her to a park bench under one of the shaded trees of Gotham Central. They sat down and the speedster placed his arm around her shoulder and drew her into him.

He looked into her steel blue eyes, "Artemis, I don't want this…," he lifted their hands entwined, "I don't want us to be over."

"I don't either Wally."

"I know we can't go back to where we left off, but we could...you know...maybe start over?"

Artemis considered his words before sharing her own. "Wally, I always find reasons to run away, I constantly look for the flaws and negatives in every situation, why things will fail or won't work..."

The speedster's heart started to sink.

"...I don't want to be that person anymore."

Wally sighed in relief, "I thought you were going to say you didn't want to see me anymore."

"God no!" she replied.

He kissed the side of her head and she rested it on his shoulder as they both watched children playing across the way, enjoying one of the nicest days Gotham had seen in weeks.

"I'm never going to be the guy you remember, I wish to god I was, but I'm not. I won't lie; this is a crazy ass life to come back to. Superheroes, secret identities, costumes, super-speed. It's really unbelievable if you stop and think about it for a second."

Wally turned and took her hand, "But Artemis somehow I got a second chance; I don't want to waste it. You know last night when you said I was afraid of being alone…,"

"Wally I said a lot of things I didn't mean..."

"No it's ok, really, it's just... I'm not afraid of being alone, I'm ...just afraid of being without you. There's got to be a reason I found you, I hope you'll give us a chance to find out what it is."

Artemis pulled him to her and kissed him.

"I think I might consider it," she smiled, running her finger through his untamed hair, "and for the record babe, you are _exactly_ the guy I remember. How about instead of worrying about what you've lost, why don't we start making you some new memories right here - right now. Together."

Wally grinned. "I'd like that. How do we start?"

"Like this," she stood and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around him, tilting her head to the side back and forth smiling until she found the perfect spot and went in for the kiss. His hands reached up and untied her hair band, letting her long blond mane free.

Her hands made it up to his face and she held it tight, peppering him with kisses, loving every second of his lips, his tongue...him. In her mind the memory of their last kiss under the Eifel Tower slowly faded away. This was their last kiss, right now. Soon another location would takes its place, then another, and then another.

_There will always be a world to save_, but for now that would be someone else's job, she was busy.

She kissed his nose and rested her head under his chin. "Ok, so here are some ground rules. First I'm always right. Second if you're ever confused about something see rule one."

"Now wait a second," he pleaded

"No, and don't interrupt me," she smiled "I'm on a roll. Third rule….."

His lips found hers again, immediately silencing her rant. Minutes later they stopped for a breath.

"No fair. You made me lose my train if thought." she whined.

"Good, now let's take this opportunity for a short break and go find something to eat. I'm starving."

"Fine," she huffed, "but I can't afford to feed you forever, thanks to you I'm out of a job."

"A fact I am most proud of," he beamed.

"Yeah yeah." she chided "Let's see if we can find some place that's still serving breakfast, I'm craving waffles."

"I like the way you think," he chuckled.

The two left the bench, hands entwined and made their way across the park towards 12th Ave. and breakfast.

"It's not going to be easy Wally, you and me."

"Anything worth having never is, but I'm game if you are. You ready?"

"Born that way," she smiled squeezing his hand

xxx

The message on her phone shocked Zatanna, even more so when she saw Barbara Gordon waiting outside the Pier I Cafe. The two heroes had made peace long ago, both realizing they'd been used as toys by a broken man, lied to and deceived from the moment Nightwing asked for the glamour charm. Despite the overall success of the mission, they still held strong resentment for the brunette they once loved so dearly and perhaps a tiny bit towards the other still, but they were still sisters, members of a unique sorority of women that few would ever understand unless you were one of them. Both women were still part time Leaguers, but rarely worked alongside the other anymore.

"Zee!" Barbara smiled, taking her friend into her arms, "It's great to see you," she said earnestly. "Were you as surprised as I was to get this call?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Zatanna shrugged. "She returns about one out of every five or six messages I leave if I'm lucky."

"I haven't spoken to Artemis in months," Barbara lamented. "I'm a shitty friend."

"No you're not," Zee replied taking the red heads hands. "It takes two; you can only do so much. Her calling us is big step, let's enjoy it and hope she ready to come out of her shell."

"Good idea," Barbara smiled.

Zatanna continued. "I tried to get a hold of Megan and see if she got a call too, but I couldn't reach her on her cell or at the Watchtower, which is pretty weird considering she usually answers before the first ring, you know how much Megs loves to talk."

"Yeah I know," Batgirl sighed in mental exhaustion, remembering painfully slow nights on monitor duty when their green skinned teammate and her unique Martian sleep cycle would call and lock Barbara in conversations for hours.

"You know speaking of the League, there's some weird buzz going around on the com channels lately. I can't get a straight answer from Bruce, but he cancelled three shifts of mine over the last few weeks for monitor duty saying he'd cover them. He hates monitor duty."

"That _is _really strange," Zee replied

"Tell me about it, "Barbara added.

They continued their small talk until a familiar voice broke through the sea of outdoor patrons.

"Well look at you two," Artemis grinned, "I was wondering if you guys would show, after the stellar friend I've been and all."

The brunette and redhead wrapped their long lost friend in a loving embrace.

"I've missed you guys," the archer said sincerely.

"Us to, I can't believe you called."

"Yeah I should have done it a long time ago, I'm really sorry," Artemis replied.

"Life gets in the way sometimes honey, we're just glad you did," Zee answered.

"I've got a table in the corner and a bottle of Sangria on ice. Let's go sit down and catch up."

The three women made their way through the crowded open air cafe. The restaurant was packed with college students and young working professionals, exactly the kind of place Zatanna loved with its oceans of available men to spend the evening flirting with. She would try to restrain herself tonight, but when the three girls would get together in the past, trouble usually followed, the good kind.

The table Artemis picked, had the best scenic view of the Gotham River of the entire café, complete with a gorgeous sunset burning across the water.

Sangria flowed freely as the Barbara and Zatanna shared stories of the magician's U.S. Tour, Barbara's new job with the Library of Congress, friends and family, horrible blind dates, petty gossip amongst the League, but most importantly there was laughter and love, a chance to spend time and share with a friend they'd thought they'd lost.

"So did you hear they caught Carmine Falcone trying to cross the Canadian border? With all the stuff they have on him now, that may have been his last bit of daylight for a long time," Barbara suspiciously announced.

"You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" Zee mischievously smiled.

Artemis shot them a silent sly grin and they both immediately knew.

Zee crocked an eyebrow. "There's something different about you?"

"Well I'm unemployed," Artemis shrugged.

"Good," Barbara replied perhaps a tad too enthusiastically, but Artemis knew she meant well. The archer's career of choice had been a major point of contention amongst her friends, and Zee and Barbara were more than glad to hear she was out of the game, no matter how long it lasted.

"No, that's not it. It's something else."

The blonde's eyebrow rose suspiciously.

A huge grinned stretched across the magician's face. "You've met someone. You're seeing someone aren't you?" she asked excitedly.

"Why do you say that?" Artemis questioned, but the corners of her mouth twisted ever so slightly and her oldest friend picked up on it immediately.

"Oh my god, you're sleeping with him!"

"Zee!" Barbara exclaimed in defense of her silent friend.

"She not denying it," the magician hurriedly added.

Barbara shook her head. "Artemis ignore her, you know how horny she gets when she's out on the road."

"You two have not changed a bit, I've missed this…I've missed you." Artemis smiled lovingly at her friends.

"Oh honey we've missed you too," Zee replied, misting up slightly.

"Artemis that's great news, we're so happy for you." Barbara smiled

"Thanks."

"So what's he like? Blonde or brunette, Is he good in bed, god I bet he is knowing you, When can we meet him?" Zatanna rattled off, not giving the archer a chance to answer.

"Slow down Zee. Actually…I was thinking about having a party, yeah I know I'm not exactly the party type, but it's been a long time since I saw everyone, and since most of you guys have never been over to my place I thought it would be a good excuse to have everyone over, and…you know…meet him."

"That is a fantastic idea!" Zatanna exclaimed, practically squealing with delight. "Let me help you plan it. I love parties."

"Count me in too," Barbara volunteered. "Everyone's missed you so much, let's make it night to remember."

"Oh I think it will be," Artemis chuckled and tilted her glass.

Barbara reached for the bottle discovering it was empty. "Wow that went quick."

"I know?" Artemis quizzically replied. "I sent a guy to get another one a while back; I wonder what's taking so long?"

The buzz in the crowd died down momentarily, giving the three a chance to talk without yelling for a change, and Zatanna took the opportunity to be serious for a moment.

"Honey, I'm really glad you're seeing someone. It's time. You've got too much love to keep locked inside. I haven't seen you smile like this…in a really long time. He's got to be special."

Barbara added. "Wally would want you to be happy."

"Wally would what now?" the tall red head asked, depositing the new bottle on the table, pulling up a chair to join the trio.

"I'm sorry that took so long babe, the lines here are ridiculous. Here's your change, I swear I'm going to find a job soon."

He turned to the two open mouthed women. "Oh, Sorry, Hi. I'm Wally."

The detective and the magician just stared at the new arrival with earthquake caliber confusion. They looked over at Artemis and she nodded with eyebrows raised.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you gu….whoa!" the speedster cried as the two women knocked him from his chair, grabbing hold of him for dear life. Zee covered him with kisses while Barbara squeezed the air right out of him. Wally looked up desperately to Artemis for help, but she just smiled at him along with the patrons who all stared at the disturbance, pouring herself another glass and enjoying the show.

xxx

By the time the party arrived, news of Wally's return had already spread like wildfire. Artemis had spent great lengths explaining to the speedster who everyone was and his personal connection to them. Between their many talks and his journal, he had a pretty good idea of who they were and what they meant to him.

The small gathering took place outside on Artemis's courtyard, decorated with Christmas lights and scented Tiki lamps, whose aroma blended perfectly with the exotic flowers she grew there.

Conner was first. Wally was prepared to meet the cold distant man he'd described in his diary, but was nowhere near prepared when the junior man of steel lifted him effortlessly in the air and hugged him harder than he'd ever been before. Artemis's eyes grew wide and ran over and helped Wally down, but Conner's emotion and excitement never waned throughout the night. He'd never forgotten the man who'd helped free him from Cadmus, and he spent the evening reminding Wally of that and the times they shared. He considered Wally a brother, and by night's end Wally felt the same.

Kaldur was quiet, solemn. He stretched his webbed hand out and shook Wally's before embracing him. A small tear rolled down his noble features, thankful to the gods who had granted this miracle. They'd grown up together, four young headstrong teens, ready to form their own identities, away from the shadows of their mentors. The two had been together from the beginning, and a part of Aqualad died when Wally wasn't present for the end. Kaldur denied the part of himself that longed for his love to return like the archer's had, but was eternally grateful that she had been granted a wish she never thought she'd deserved.

Roy came in like a hurricane and immediately began bitching alternately between Megan, Dick and Artemis for keeping the speedster's arrival a secret before his wife calmed him down and sat him in the corner of the courtyard to hold his child, the only thing that could instantly soothe him and bring him back to earth.

"He's like that," she shrugged patting Wally's face before securing the only bottle of Vietnamese wine that Artemis had purchased. "He'll come around in while, he just has anger management and communication issues, sound like anyone you know?" she grinned and walked away to join her husband sitting away from the crowd as his daughter peacefully slept. Wally looked over at him uncomfortably, and the two fiery redheads locked eyes for a moment as Roy finally raised his beer saluting Wally, welcoming the speedster back in his own unique screwed up way.

Wally's face contorted sourly as Dick came up bringing him a beer.

"He's kind of a prick isn't he?" Wally mumbled which immediately cracked up his best friend.

"You have no idea, but give him time; he'll start to grow on you after a while, like a fungus."

Wally stood watching the festivities, every few minutes catching glances from the beautiful blonde, who never strayed far from his line of sight.

Megan walked up and hugged the speedster. "Great party." she grinned.

"Megan!" Wally enthusiastically replied, thankful to see a familiar face. "I was hoping you'd come. I really wanted to thank you for how nice you were on the…" he paused and pointed upward, looking to the stars.

"Wally, everyone knows what it is, relax your among friends."

He nodded taking a sip of his beer. "So um…it was you who went inside my head huh, found out I was…you know… real."

"Wally you're very real, you didn't need a telepath to figure that out, I'm just sorry I couldn't help get your memories back."

"It's ok, but I do remember one thing though; I think you're supposed to be a little greener right?"

Megan blushed. "Did you really remember that or did Artemis tell you?"

"A little from column A, a little from column B," he smiled as an emerald hue began dancing across her body until it formed her unique shade.

"Cool!" Wally said impressed.

Dick brought over three plates of food and proceeded to hand them to the speedster.

"Dude! Thanks. I didn't want everyone thinking I was a pig."

"Don't sweat it, everyone remembers your eating habits, trust me it's nothing compared to what Bart shovels in."

"Is he um…coming?" Wally asked.

"No, Dick said sadly."Conner said he isn't. He'll come around when he's ready."

Wally shook his head. "It's like he thinks I'm mad at him or something. I don't even really know him, but he's family. I'd like to if he'd give me the chance."

"He will Wally. Just give it some time. You speedsters always have so much trouble with that concept."

Wally chuckled before tuning serious for a moment. "Hey listen can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked looking for an unoccupied place for some privacy.

"Yeah sure," Dick answered and the two walked out the gate toward the back parking lot.

"What's on your mind?" Grayson asked.

"You know I've been taking Wally West 101 courses for the last couple of days, you know trying to fit all the stories and players back in my mind. Anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Dick?" asked confused

"For not believing in you, for not supporting you. Barry and Artemis told me all about the Reach and everything you had to do. Didn't sound like I was much of a best friend during all that."

"Wally you don't have too….."

"No Dick I do. Evidently I've done some pretty stupid things in my life, but going against your best friend when he needs you the most, that's kind of at the top of the list."

Dick remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"You and I have been friends since we were kids right? I should never have done that to you. I don't' know anything about what it's like to be a hero, but I know what it's like to be lost. You needed someone in your corner, and it should have been me. That what best friends do."

"Best friends forgive too Wally."

"Dick I got a second chance to come back and try to make things right. It started with her, it ends with you. It doesn't matter if I remember or not, I'm lucky, lucky to have a friend like you."

He took at the stunned detective and wrapped him in his arms.

Megan stood at the kitchen window cleaning her plate when she caught sight of the two men embraced.

"Artemis!" she called out in a low tone not to alert the other guests.

The archer joined her friend at the sink, as the Martian nodded her head towards the kitchen window. The Martian and the archer smiled at the sight of two men who personified what best friends should be, finally getting the proper closure that should have taken place almost two years earlier.

The two held on tight before Wally started to laugh. "Too long?" he asked referring to the hug.

"Too long," Dick agreed and they broke apart laughing.

"Thanks Wally, I needed that."

"Anytime, that what best pals are for, or so they tell me."

Off in the distance a cough cleared a throat.

They turned to see Barbara Gordon and Zatanna Zatara standing at the gate, staring at the two men.

Dick expression grew uncomfortable, until the speedster laid an assuring hand on his friends shoulder.

Wally stepped forward hugging the two women and kissing them of their cheeks before heading back to the party. He turned and spoke to the three. "Everyone deserves a second chance every once in a while don't you think? You know…to fix the mistakes they've made. I'm not going to waste mine. Life's too short, trust me on that. See you guys inside." he spoke before walking back to the courtyard, closing the gate to the privacy fence to give them just that.

Wally stood inside the gate with a look of silent satisfaction on his face when a warm voice approached him from behind.

"Hey stranger, You ok?" Artemis asked.

Wally nodded his head. "Yeah…. I really am. Thanks for doing this."

"Thanks for coming," she smiled.

He reached over and cupped her face. "Can you stay with me the rest of the night. It's been great meeting all these people again, but I could really use a dose of you for a while, a heavy one."

She was ready to make a joke, some teasing remark, but she saw the sincerity in his eyes, the need.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "Me either."

The rest of the night the sat together, hands and fingers locked, sharing the same air, hearts beating as one. Stories were told and laughs were shared. Not as teammates or costumed heroes, but just friends and family. The way it should be. For being with a group of relative strangers, Wally felt right at home

xxx

Wally rubbed his eyes as he looked over the mountains of paperwork laid out in front of him. The last few weeks of commuting between to Gotham and Keystone had begun to wear on him. All things considered his parents had been very tolerant of his constant visits to the archer and the occasional sleepovers that ensued, but they preferred him home, safe under their constant watch.

After weeks of restlessness, Barry and Iris had finally convinced the West's it was time to ease up and consider allowing Wally to go back to school, minus the yellow and red spandex of course. They were not keen to the idea by any stretch, but he was 23 years old and despite his absence, he did deserve a life of his own, just as long as he kept his parents a big part of it.

Speed was not his friend at the moment. Every _I_ needed to be dotted; every _T _crossed. Even with his incredible gifts, this had to be a slow process, a mind numbingly painful _process_. Considering the generosity that was being shown to him by one of Gotham's largest benefactors, he couldn't afford to be sloppy.

Wallace R. West was the latest recipient of the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation Scholarship Fund, awarded to young brilliant students who had overcome great adversity, looking only to use their gifts to make a true impact on the world one day. The scholarship was awarded to only the best and brightest, and Bruce Wayne interviewed all nominees personally. It just so happened that Wally's had taken place inside a dark cavernous base deep underneath Wayne Manor without him even knowing it.

Stanford was not amused by Wally's deceitful withdrawal from their university, and was not particularly accommodating in changing his status from _deceased_ to _dropped out_. It was not uncommon for the pressures of college, especially in Wally's field of study, to cause crushing stress and rash decisions, but faking one's death to avoid the semester finals was one rarely seen, especially when they came back asking for their credits. The university begrudgingly granted the speedster's request after a convincing if not mildly threatening letter was received, sent by one of their largest donors on the west coast, a one Oliver Queen.

Still once the paperwork snafu at Stanford was corrected and his status updated, Wally had still lost all the scholarships he had worked so hard on his senior year at Keystone, college grants makers not being very forgiving to deceitful students.

According to the minutes of the last Wayne Foundation board meeting, Mr. Wayne believed he saw promise in the young man despite his poor judgment in the past, and in Wayne's eyes deemed him worthy of a second chance. No one would ever know that decision was made from behind a latex and Kevlar mask on board a space station weeks ago, as a frightened young man labored through test after test just to prove his existence. No one deserved an award like this more than Wally West.

Reacquainting the speedster with all the knowledge he'd lost was a relatively easy task, Wally's mind absorbed facts, formulas, and theories like a sponge. It would only take a few months for him to catch up to the education level he had inadvertently left behind.

For once he was slightly glad for the loss of his memories, had he remembered what this was like the first time, he questioned himself if he would have actually put himself through this twice. The paperwork involved in officially requesting these grants as well as the admission process was wearing on the weary speedster.

One of the stipulations of the Wayne grant was to attend one of New York's oldest and most prestigious schools. Gotham University had given rise to many of the nation's most brilliant minds and thinkers, and that was what the winners of the Wayne Scholarships were expected to become. It puzzled Wally how he would ever be able to get back into a Physics major when the simple admission process had him so befuddled. A year of remedial 101 classes would probably do the trick, but they were of no use to him now as he labored line by line, word by word of all the documents in front of him.

Artemis called out from the other room, but Wally barely registered the request as he signed his name in triplicate on what seemed like every other page of the current class catalog. Suddenly his brow furrowed as her words finally made their way into his mind.

"What'd you say?" he asked walking into her bedroom as she labored with the giant storage box.

"I said move in with me."

"Excuse me?" he replied bewildered.

"You heard me the first, second, and third time. I want you to move in with me."

"Artemis…"

"Look you're going to have to eventually move into the dorms, and you're ridiculously too old to be mixing with freshman and sophomores even though you're still probably on their maturity level."

"Arte…."

"Wally It's the best university of the East coast, your freaking best friend lives up here, you're still only 900 miles from home which you can do in…. what about an hour and a half? Less maybe? You love the city I can tell, and you'll….you'll be with me, and god knows you need someone to watch over you, and….."

"Artemis!" he yelled

"What!" she snapped back, taking a deep breath before beginning page two of her reasons he should stay.

"Yes. Yes I want to. If you'd quit yapping for half a second, maybe you'd hear me. I want to. I've wanted to since the first day you let me sleep on your couch. It feels right, it feels like home. I can tell my parents are waiting for me to ask. It's not exactly practical to make the run from Keystone 4-5 times a week with a backpack full of school work, and I'm gonna repeatedly ask them to stay the weekend with you anyway, you know we are a little old for sleepovers."

"I don't know, they've been pretty fun," she purred.

Wally beamed, a light blush shading appearing on his cheeks. "Yeah they have."

"Plus I know the Wayne grant covers lodging, and you could finally start paying your way around here while I look for …..ahem honest work."

"It stings when you say it doesn't it?" he smirked

"Shut-up" she grinned.

"And here I was thinking you wanted me for my body, but it's really just about the money. I feel so used."

"Sometimes the truth hurts doesn't it Baywatch?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "That's an annoying nickname."

She beamed with pride, "That's why I use it."

He wrapped his arms around his beautiful girlfriend. "I'd love to stay. I convinced my folks once, I 'm sure I can do it again. It wouldn't matter though. I'd still find a way to be with you. I always will…if you'll let me."

"God you're so cheesy."

"What are you talking about, that's my best line yet?"

She stepped forward and kissed him as he drew her in as close as science would allow. His lips matched hers perfectly, like they were created for each other's. Every kiss felt like the first, and left them with the desire for many many more.

"So what are you doing in here anyway?" he asked when he looked down and saw the orange and black uniform sitting in the bottom of the box, along with gleaming exotic armaments from the open weapons safe.

"Nothing I'm just …getting rid of some stuff."

She blinked and Wally was suddenly on the other side of her, hands carefully lifting out and examining the contents of the box

"Wally?" she whined annoyed.

"Artemis you don't need to do this for me."

She sighed, "Wally I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for me. I'm tired of the masks. I've been wearing them since I was kid, probably even than you. One of the best times in my life was the day we walked away from the game together. I saw a future I never dreamed possible, a future with you. For the first time I got to choose my own path, not what was expected of me, not what I felt I owed someone, but what I wanted."

"For a while I really missed it, and when Dick asked for my help, I couldn't join fast enough. But the rush wasn't what I remembered. Everyday more and more of me got stripped away. I had to hurt people, hurt our friends, anything and anyone to keep my mask in place and my identity safe. One day I finally stopped believing that we'd succeed, or that I'd get out alive….that I'd ever see you again."

She sat down on her bed as her eyes began to burn. "Wally…I was prepared. I knew the risks when I said yes. I knew there was a chance I wouldn't make back. I hated that I had done that to you, fucking hated it. I just never considered when I left on that sub with Kaldur, what it would be like for you if didn't make it back."

Wally sat next to her and took her hands as she continued. "I never even dreamed it would be you. All that time I felt so fucking noble, like all my sins would be forgiven if something happened to me. I just always assumed it would be me. When you and I made it out from the Summit, I actually felt hope again, you don't know how long I'd been without it, and then 72 hours later…you were gone."

Wally rubbed his eyes, feeling helpless to ease her pain, to make her whole again.

"I'm done with masks Wally. I want a future again, not just a pause in between mission. I want that freedom; I want to take some time and figure out who Artemis Crock is supposed to be."

Wally stood from the bed and kneeled down in front of her. "I'd like to help if you'd let me, I'm still trying to figure myself out. I just know this. Whatever my old life was, whatever choices or decisions I made in the past, I'm not going to be a slave to them. Where I go next I choose. Why don't you come with me, we'll find tomorrow together."

Wally reached down and picked up the orange and black costume, discovering the green one hidden underneath it.

"You did a lot of good wearing these, saved a ton of lives. I don't blame you if you want to walk away, but maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if we kept them safe, just in case one day you change your mind."

"Wally I don't want them anym…."

"I know babe, but maybe someday."

Artemis looked into Wally's deep green eyes, the same eyes she'd been in love with since before she even know what love was. At some point she stopped worrying that this was all some dream, some hallucination. That she'd finally stepped off the edge of sanity and this was part off the fall.

He was real, they were real. She loved to argue with him, loved to debate every minute point just to watch his fire rise, his passion set free. It could be anything from science to Star Trek, but she loved pushing his buttons just because she loved _him_. She knew they'd get back to that fun eventually, but one thing never changed. He was right, he usually was. She loved and hated that about him at the same time.

She nodded as he placed the contents of the box back into the weapons safe. She sat on the edge of the bed watching as the last remnants of her former life were safely stowed away, more than likely never seeing the light of day again, just like Carmine Falcone. Before he closed the safe, Wally pulled a ring off his finger, one she'd never noticed before. He held it in his hands and watched the sunlight glisten of the gold alloy exterior, watched the brightness shine off the lightning bolt insignia that graced the top of it.

"Is that…?." she asked shockingly.

"Barry gave it to me, as a reminder of who I was, or who I could be one day. My choice."

"OH HELL NO!" she demanded furiously before Wally's lips met hers, silencing them.

He took the ring and placed it inside the safe, closing the heavy door with a loud _thud_, listening as the tumblers slid into place.

He looked at the girl he loved more than life itself and traced the contour of her cheek with his fingers.

"Maybe someday."

xxx

The dream returned that night as it had for weeks. He'd kept it private as not to worry his girlfriend. Wally no longer tossed and turned during it, no longer broke out in a sweat or lost his breath. He simply accepted it and let the vision take him where it may.

A small red headed boy sat alone on a hillside, staring out at the miles of grassy plains that stretched in all directions. The large oak that usually provided the perfect amount of shade, leaned to and fro as powerful winds blew through its branches, bending the tall grass that decorated the country side.

Off in the distance a storm was coming. The boy intently watched the lightning strikes off in the distance; saw the dark clouds beginning to form together and slowly oscillate. It wouldn't be long now.

A tall figure walked up behind the boy and sat down next to him.

"Mind if I join you," he asked.

"Sure," the small boy smiled, reaching over to take the man's hand.

They sat together quietly, watching the funnel cloud take shape and drift towards the plains.

The ferocious tornado hit the ground with deadly force, digging into the landscape as lightning continued to strike all around it.

The young boy leaned his head against the older man's shoulders, watching the impressive display of nature's might, not in fear anymore, but in awe.

The ground around them soon grew cold, as the grass turned effortlessly into ice and snow, but the two never felt the chill.

Over the horizon, twin steaks of crimson shot towards the vortex that had now lost its dark appearance, morphing into a clear crystalline vortex, almost a chrysalis.

The streaks began circling the spinning structure at unimaginable speeds, trying to slow its approach, end its devastation.

Finally off in the distance a third streak sped towards the vortex, leaving a yellow and red distortion trail in its wake.

"This is my favorite part," the boy spoke.

"Mine too," the man answered.

The vortex began to glow as lightning struck the slower yellow streak.

A ship of some kind appeared in the western sky, landing a safe distance from the raging storm as it slowly lost its destructive power.

Costumed heroes ran from the Bioship towards the last remnants of the chrysalis, as snow and steam spread all around, dissipating energy surges flashing the last of its strength around the crater it had created.

The heroes ran towards the two men dressed it scarlet who fell to their knees exhausted, unable to catch their breath let alone stand.

On the hillside, the boy and the older man focused on the blonde woman dressed in green, she was distressed crying, inconsolable. A green skinned woman held her in her arms as she sobbed, while the other individuals present tilted their heads heavily, sadness draping their features.

Moments later a tall man in black wearing a red S on his chest tilted his head slightly, as if sensing something the others couldn't hear over the howling arctic winds.

In the midst of their collective grief, he ran from the group towards the crater as the others looked up in heartbroken confusion. The man in black reached the edge of the crater just as an unsteady crimson glove reached to the top and weakly attempted to pull himself out.

The crowd froze as Superboy pulled the disoriented Kid Flash from the crevasse. Within seconds the archer was on her feet, pushing through the crowd to reach the exhausted speedster. The young hero dropped to his knees as the archer reached his side, holding him up, smothering him with the kisses she feared shed never be able share again.

Wally wiped the tears from her eyes, "Sorry I was late beautiful," he wheezed in between breaths.

"Don't...ever...do...that...again!" She growled, pulling his cowl around his neck, checking the electrical burns on his back.

He rested his head on her chest, as she ran her fingers through his hair, trying as hard as she could to block her teammates from seeing the tears she was fighting.

"So are you going to kiss me or kill me," Wally asked slowly catching his wind.

She punched him in the arm before wrapping her's around him, whispering in his ear. "I'll decide later...when were alone."

Wally brought her forehead to his lips. "I love you babe."

"God I love you too," she smiled, boxing up the ache in her heart, as happiness rushed in to takes its place.

The rest of the team soon ran to their side, hugging and supporting their lost teammate, a joy that could be felt all the way to the hillside where the two observers rested.

The older man got to his feet and pulled the young boy to his.

"I guess I better go," the elder Wally told the younger one.

"Yeah me too," the boy answered, "Mom's making pork chops tonight."

"Aw Cool. So I guess I'll see you around soon, be good kid."

"I will Wally. Next time I'll bring some snacks."

"Mom's snicker doodles if you can." the elder West yelled as the young boy burst off towards the horizon.

xxx

Wally eyes opened, sighing in peace. He rolled over and watched as his girlfriend slept tranquilly. She was beautiful, even more so than the pictures he now looked at as part of his new daily ritual shown. He would always be despondent about the life and memories he'd lost, but looked so forward to the new life ahead, a life with her.

Just to be safe he slid his hand under her pillow, only to make sure the blade she normally slept with had been safely put away before he scooted closer to her.

He gently brushed the hair out of her eyes as she breathed. "Thanks for waiting for me," he spoke quietly kissing her ear.

"Mmmmm," she moaned lightly. "Thanks for coming back," she whispered half asleep, rolling over and wrapping her arms and legs around him before finally drifting back to sleep, holding the speedster tightly, protecting him like she vowed long ago.

Wally smiled and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him as well. As he drifted away, he wondered when the dream would visit him again. He hoped soon, it a wonderful dream.

_Author's Note__: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I have an epilogue ready that I will post later this week, but our story has come to an end. Thanks again for sticking with this. I hope this was the ending you had hoped for. Not exactly happy, definitely not back where they started, but a wide open world with a lot of promise. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There were a lot of times I was really without motivation and energy, but your reviews and opinions really kept me going._

_There is one question this story never answered. How. You'll find that out in the epilogue. Thanks again._

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

Wally West lay dying in the snow. He could no longer feel his extremities thankfully, and though not an overly religious man, he prayed that his end would come soon and ease his suffering. As he coughed, blood continued to spill from his lungs in a fine mist, staining the frozen tundra where he lay with a crimson hue. His journey had long since atrophied his body past the point of no return.

Wally shivered, his abnormally high body temperature having dropped and falling fast after his muscles and fat were eaten away by his body's constant need for fuel. The moment he ran through the Zeta Tube, he knew he'd never see her again, any of them. Other than the howling of the blizzard, there were no longer in signs of the Chrysalis, and that made him happy. His sacrifice had been worth it. His tears froze on his raw face at the thought of the pain he'd brought on his beautiful archer, and with his last moments of life he hoped she would forgive him one day.

Finally his mind slowed and he began to drift in and out of consciousness, realizing it was time. His words disappeared and the only thing his mind could produce was fleeting images: His parents, Barry and Iris, Dick, the Team…. her. He closed his eyes and smiled. He was ready.

The roaring winds had become peaceful, like a siren's song which entranced him, so much so that he ignored the mechanical thunder that echoed off in the distance as the hovercraft came to rest a few yards away.

"I've found him," the feminine voice spoke into the communicator.

He was beyond sensation at this point, and never felt the levitation of the Bio-bed bringing him aboard.

The world around him began to darken. Whatever hallucination he'd been ceased and the speedster sighed, drifting away peacefully as death finally released him from his suffering.

_It's not that bad_ he smiled to himself, relieved that his journey was finally over as the world silenced around him. It was done.

The first sensation he felt was of pain, intense and agonizing as what was left of his frostbitten body began to thaw under the thermal blanket. A soft voice spoke to him, but he couldn't understand her through his torture

The next thing he recalled was the sound of multiple voices in the background and the low hum of computers surrounding him. It could have been days or weeks later, time held no meaning anymore for the speedster

"Grandpa he's waking up" a young male voice called to the other room.

An elderly man slowly made his way to the speedster's bedside, carefully putting down his cane as his grandson eased his shaking body into the chair next to the bio bed.

"Good you're finally awake,' the old man said cheerfully. "How was your nap?"

Wally's couldn't speak, his throat being raw and dry. The old man brought a small cup to the speedster's lips. "This tastes awful I'm sorry, but you'll feel like talking in just a second."

Most of the drink poured out the side of Wally's mouth and onto the bed, but the few ounces that made it inside were enough for the elixir to work its magic.

Wally swallowed had and his raspy throat finally was able to announce his thoughts. "Where am I?" he croaked.

"The Great Smoky Mountains, Clingman's Dome to be exact. Away from prying eyes and off the grid so to speak, but I think a question you might find more interesting is when are you."

Wally squinted trying to adjust to his new surroundings, clearly disoriented.

Before he could ask, the old man smiled. "You're roughly 190 years, give or take, from where you came from. You've made quite the journey."

"How?" the broken voice of the speedster asked.

"The how's and why's are very complicated, but the most important thing is we found you." the aged man added cheerfully.

"I…I don't understand? " Wally coughed, clutching his chest.

"You're not supposed to Wally. You're just going to have to take a leap of faith. That's always a hard step for us scientific types."

"How…how do you know my name?" he rasped.

"Oh, We time travelers are a rare breed my boy, a rare breed indeed. I make it my business to know all of us."

"Grandpa we're just about ready," the young man called to from the other room.

"Thank you my boy. Wally's I'm afraid we are going to have to cut this reunion short. We haven't much time and you have places to go, and so do we."

This was the most confusing afterlife Wally had ever conceived. The speedster was sure he was dead, no if's and or but's about it, but heaven was supposed to be white fluffy clouds, pearly gates, at least a garden or somekind, not what appeared to be some lab built inside a log cabin. None of this made any sense to him except his host. Despite his years, something about the elderly man seemed so familiar.

"Wait!" Wally pleaded weakly, trying to prop his elbows on the bed behind him to raise himself. His arms were too weak and he fell back to the bed softly. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I've gone by so many names over the years, the curse of a time traveler I'm afraid."

A young woman with piecing green eyes walked out to the den and put her hand on her grandfather's shoulder. "It's time," she smiled both at him and the prone speedster. "Once we activate the Slider, the temporal police will detect the energy bloom. It will take them around fifteen to twenty minutes to respond."

"Plenty of time my dear," the elderly man chuckled.

She helped her grandfather to his feet, pushing the floating bio bed into a room surrounded with a technology Wally couldn't even begin to fathom.

Equal parts fear and frustration coursed through the speedster's body as the three individuals dictated his fate without so much as an explanation. He'd had enough.

"Will someone please to god tell me what's going on!" he demanded nervously.

"Children can you give us a moment…in private please."

The two teenagers nodded and left the lab, leaving the speedster and their elder alone.

"What would you like to know? Time is short, even for men like us."

When Wally finally had the chance to ask, he found his mind overloaded with so many questions he had trouble even knowing where to start. The old man rubbed his chin patiently before deciding to take control of the situation.

"Let me help you. To start with you saved everyone, you and the other speedsters successfully shut down the chrysalis. What happened next bit is a bit of a mouthful and I'm sorry but there won't be time any for follow up. An anomaly like this could be discussed for months and still make no sense, trust me I know. In short the resulting feedback combined with the collective kinetic energy altered your linear momentum. It's quite complicated even before you throw in the alien tech that created the chrysalis to begin with. It's a fascinating phenomenon, but all our research is based on pure theory at this point, and that would never satisfy a man like you."

"How do you know so much about me?" Wally coughed, his lungs aching still with the effort.

The old man smiled, rubbing his hand over the speedster forehead. He reached over and took a black box on the adjacent table and pulled it to his lap. He entered in the access code and a small hiss escaped the air tight case. Inside rested a glowing blue orb, which the man took out and held in his hand, examining it against the recessed lighting of the lab.

"Perfect," he grinned and with shaking hands, pulled off the thermal blanket covering the fallen speedster and placed it directly on the blood stained skin exposed from the tears in Wally's tattered uniform.

The orb changed from blue to a neon red before absorbing into Wally's skin and disappearing completely.

A strange sensation flowed through speedster's body, equal parts adrenaline and nausea.

The old man checked the floating display on the side of the bad and smiled in satisfaction. "Wonderful, your body is not rejecting it. This will take some time unfortunately, so I believe we will have to say our goodbyes now."

Wally's head was swimming trying to comprehend all that was happening so quickly as the two young teens entered the room, guiding the bio bed into the translucent cylinder directly in the center of the room.

Wally found himself placed inside, with his head resting just outside of the mechanism. He started to grow dizzy as the strange sensations that sped through his body intensified.

"Men like us," Wally repeated to himself while the old man typed instructions into the machine, his elderly green eyes focused thoroughly on the readings and fluctuations on his screen. The old man, satisfied with the inputs, glanced down momentarily at Wally's comment before entering the final key sequence.

"Iris activate the generator please, he's ready."

The room began to glow a bright white, intensifying as the countdown began.

"Men like us," Wally repeated one last time, finally putting the pieces together.

The old man smiled. "You always were the smart one. I believe it was you who was so concerned about the time stream when we met."

Wally closed his eyes and smiled.

Bartholomew Allen took a warm compress and wiped the speedster's forehead. "I've waited a long time for you to arrive; I was…beginning to have my doubts."

"How…?" Wally began to ask before Bart silenced him.

"Because the world is a better place with Wally West in it. Where I came from Barry was the one who didn't make it back. I was determined not to let that happen again, but fate seems to have something against us speedsters."

Green eyes met green eyes. "I owed you, the whole world owed you. Besides I couldn't exactly stay in a time period where I would end up babysitting my own parents, talk about crashing the time stream. It was time for me to get out of history's way, and now it's time for you to rejoin it."

"Grandpa, sensors detect the Temporal Police taking off from Metropolis, ETA 19 minutes.

"Thank you Iris. Wally what we're doing is not exactly legal in my time, but I've become a little _Impulsive_ in my old age," he grinned the grin of the 13 year old Wally knew so long ago, relatively speaking.

Bartholomew's smile faded momentarily. "Wally things are going to be very different; you're going to be different. You won't remember any of our time together and there's a probable chance you won't remember much of the world you're going back to, I'm sorry but it can be helped. Even in my time science can only take us so far. Your body is about to go through a metamorphosis. I wish I could tell you that it won't hurt, but it is going to be painful. I'm sorry."

"14 minutes," Jai interrupted. "We have to go."

The lab began to hum and the countdown neared the final minute. Bart reached into his pocket and pulled out a small holo-projector. He activated it and put on the small table in Wally's line of sight.

"Focus on this Wally and nothing but. She will be your lightning lighting rod; she will ground you and make you whole again. Flash fact."

Wally nodded as Jai escorted his grandfather to the awaiting shuttle. "Thank you Bart"

"No, Thank you Wally. I'd remind you to take care of the younger me, but you always did. I look forward to seeing you again."

The complex door shut behind the three individuals and the lab began to vibrate with energy. Wally glanced down for a moment to see his muscle mass slowly returning before looking back to the projector and the floating blonde archer that rested above it. As the countdown reached T minus 10 seconds, the room began to glow a blinding white and Wally held his breath and gritted his teeth through the pain Bart promised finally arrived. Before he blinked out of existence, a smile crossed his lips.

For the second time in as many weeks, Wally West ceased from existence, except this time his destination and his mission was clear.

_Find your own little spitfire. One who won't let you get away with nothing_

"I will Mr. Nelson. I swear."


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Final Note__: And were done. This was the happy ending I think spitfire fans deserved. Perhaps not exactly what you hoped, but a future full of promise. I can't thank everyone enough for reading my story. I've never had so many reviews and seeing how many people took the time to drop their thoughts and opinions meant a lot. _

_Before I posted this final chapter I read through the story one final time. Proofread a little better, worked on some more realistic dialogue, added a few things here and there. Threw out some things I didn't like. Probably not enough for you to go back and re read, but a better flow for someone new who might stumble onto the story; I really like some of the chapters a lot more since I did this._

_I originally didn't want to write about how Wally specifically came back, I thought leaving it open ended added to the mystery and intrigue, but one day the idea popped in my head and I just couldn't shake it. I think it works, but a part of me still liked the idea of a mystery._

_Sorry this dragged out so long. This story started out as therapy for the way YJ screwed us, and it just kind of got a life of its own. _

_Because some people have asked, I'm taking __Broken Promises__ down. Maybe I'll rework it someday, but I'm not happy with it and I know I can do better._

_I'm taking a long break, writing this has been really rewarding but also exhausting. I'm a multi chapter guy at heart, and I usually come up with too many ideas while I'm in the middle of a story to do one shots. It would be easier if I could, but I'm not wired that way. _

_If you guys come across any good stories please forward them my way. Nothing makes my day like an inbox with new stuff and updates, Also lot of you are in the middle of your own stories, keep writing and I'll keep reading._

_Finally I have a story idea that I am really excited about. I'm hoping to collab with someone on it (I've never done that before and the idea sounds pretty cool). If the story turns out anything close to what I hope, it will alter the first season of YJ and beyond. Of course it will be Spitfire centric, how could it not?_

_I have no plans to start it anytime soon, but when I finally do I might post it here as a second epilogue for a few weeks just to give you all a heads up before I officially publish it to fan fiction. You guys have been great readers and reviewers and I'd really like to take you for another ride if you'll let me. Anyway thanks again and hope to bump into you guys in the future._


End file.
